The Black Revenant
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: Fate's mysteries unfold at the strike of an arrow, as a traitor and a fallen heroine come together to face a darker evil than their own selves. Co-Writer is wanted, undergoing slight revision, but donnae worry, i still hold true to the old warcraft comedy and all, the true warcraft.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Revenant.**

**Partly betaread by my good friend, Overzealousguineapig, as well as by Anthurak the Chaos Lord.**

**inspired by Jane Doe and Say my Name by Within Temptation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or any of its lore.**

**Rating: Hard T—maybe a light to medium M, for a few sexual references, maybe for descriptions of hot Elven women… Maybe even a few Naga, for —in case you hadn't noticed, the women don't wear anything over their chests! Oh sure their lizard folk, but still… I at least have a sorta thing for our scaled kinsmen. Heh heh and I don't think I'm the only one! !**

**Anyway, Full Summery, prologue thinajigg thing**.

**It has been seven years, since I battled Arthas in that frozen wasteland of a home of his.**

**It has been four years since people began making portals into my realm. And six months since some undead Ranger General fired a special arrow into Arthas' body that purified him and forced the crown to reject him as a host—Arthas died as a result, forcing Bolvar Fordragon to become the new Lich King.**

**Most people are unaware of this knowledge; unaware that yet another one of their great heroes had fallen to the darkness.**

**But I'm not most people.**

**And now, one of the greatest foes the world has ever had to face has arisen.**

**And I find myself caught between a need for vengeance on my former people, for imprisoning me and later banishing me for doing what needed to be done to save our homeland and nothing more.**

**The need to keep a strange woman, with a mysterious black substance for blood and an even more mysterious past. That I possibly care for, from needlessly throwing her life away for a people who rejected her—just as mine rejected me for basically just the same reasons… its strange how life works out isn't it?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Faster! Must run faster! Their almost on top of me!_ she thought wildly, as she sprinted towards the portal. The seething mass of undead behind her howling for her blood. The horrible, strange call of the ghouls and abominations sent chills up her spine.

She paused, briefly, to launch a single green crystal arrow towards the ranks of the Scourge. She didn't pause to see what would happen, already knowing the result from experience.

There was a huge explosion, a flash of green light, a pulsating of Chaos magic, and suddenly the Undead were short a few hundred in their ranks.

She grinned wolfishly.

_Almost there now, just a little further!_ she thought

The woman had almost reached the portal, when a single, black, rune engraved crystal arrow entered through her back and exited through her chest.

She gasped in pain and sorrow and fell to her knees. The offending arrow pulsated with ugly purple ethereal energies.

"Did you really think you could get away, using one of my own tricks on me and my newfound army?" he asked, grinning down at her.

"I have to say, I'm surprised at you dear, I'd think you of all people would have been grateful for what I did for you."

She spat thick bloody phlem his way, but only a few faint drops hit his boot, and he gave it no notice, he considered himself above such puny things.

"Damn you!" she hissed, but the strength and adrenaline were rapidly leaving her, while the pain was only just starting to fully hit… she'd forgotten how much of a bitch it was to be alive.

"I mean after all, I gave you the arrow, and that gave you the power to eliminate one of this world's greatest enemies. I after all, was the one who gave you and your sisters this gift of existence, a… sort of life. Granted, it's not quite the real thing, but still."

He tisked in mock disappointment. "Its as close to the real thing as you'll ever get, considering all that I've imbued into you, all the masterful work I've put into you, I think you'd be a lot more grateful than this."

He sighed, "But then I suppose that is what I get for turning an undead harpy into a real living breathing person again. I mean seriously, the living do have tendency to bite the hand that feeds them at any given opportunity, just part of why so many beings want this world dead and conquered I suppose." he smiled beatifically down at her, and she wanted nothing more than to crush that stupid aristocratic nose of his flat down to the skull.

"But, you still appear to want nothing more than to fight—to fight for your people," He paused to consider his new words, then spoke them aloud. "And for that little diminished, ravaged, corrupted thing you call a soul… I suppose. I guess I can't be too surprised; I mean after all, once a traitor always a traitor."

The woman on the ground coughed delicately and placed a hand to her mouth—smiling when it came away black with the strange substance the man standing over her had pumped into her veins.

"You really like the sound of your own voice, don't you?" she asked, pushing herself up on an elbow.

He grinned. "Wouldn't you like to go on long, rambling speeches like this if you had a voice as glorious as I?" he cackled, arrogantly sarcastic. "Nice knowing you. Time to do die like the traitor you are, and always will be. Have a nice eternity in hell; give my best regards to Arthas."

She turned her dark violet eyes up to meet his, even as he drew an arrow out of mid-air and loaded it into his crossbow.

"You think I've given up this easy? Apparently you've never fought elves before!" She laughed and broke the tip off the arrowhead protruding from her rather impressive chest, "And just for the record, I wasn't a harpy. I was Banshee!" then threw it towards the teleportation alter twenty yards away.

Two things happened all at once. One, the portal used the blood on the arrowhead, and the magic in it as well, to transport the owner of the blood from this world and to another. And two, even as the alter was doing this, the dark energy in the crystal was overpowering it to such an extent that shortly after the person it was teleporting left this world…

The alter exploded in a great blast of ethereal energies that were virtually certain to suck the life out of and incinerate almost anything in existence within two miles of the alter.

Between these two instances, the man with the arrow had only one thing to say. "oh damn it… I really should have taken the boss' advice about evil speeches, their just not worth the trouble." before he was engulfed in flames.

**Chapter Two**

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I knelt before the well in the middle of the courtyard. Basking silently in the pure radiance of the arcane energies within the waters of the waters beneath me. I felt the arcane magic begin to work its mystical and forbidden powers on my most recent injuries—healing me in a matter of minutes, rather than days or weeks.

I sighed gratefully. For a few pleasant minutes, I enjoyed feeling flesh knit itself back together and the broken bones meld into one piece again. Age scampered off to hide in the corner sulkily, pushed from my body by the magic absorbing in.

I drank a handful of the wonderful sparkling liquid, enjoying the tingling warmth it caused in my extremities. Slowly, I undid the knot at the back of my head that held the black silk scarf over my eyes… or rather, where my eyes used to be.

I traced the edges of the horrible burns, where my eyes once took up residence. Now, only cinders and smoke remained—even to this day, ten thousand years since I made that deal.

However long ago, I could still remember the pain, great ripping, searing agony that had raged inside me when the demon scorched my eyes from their sockets and replaced them with small chaotic orbs of energy, to help me develop even greater powers than I already had—in addition to helping me develop the Spectral sight.

And now, my blind eyes saw what others could not.

I saw the beauty the wonderful, delicate intricacy of all the different types of magic.

I saw the delicate opulent shades of the Arcane; saw how they whirled around and spiraled out into great and splendid arches across the universe, then around the world and inside the spirit.

I saw the evil, anarchic whirlwind of the Demonic Chaos magic, saw how it reached into the soul of the wielder and blacked their hearts and minds; saw how it would corrupt their bodies just as it did their souls.

I saw the purity of the Earth magics. How splendid and restorative they could be to the spirit. I saw how beautiful and amazing and powerful they really could be.

I saw it all. All its glories, all its downsides, all its weaknesses, all of its living breathing emotions.

Arrogant Arcane.

Hysterical Chaos.

Brooding Earth.

And so many more.

I splashed some of the mystical waters into my face, sighing softly as the fluid that struck my eye sockets almost instantly evaporated. You'd think after ten thousand years, it'd get easier having two flames burn where your eyes used to be… but it didn't. You just kept on feeling it without any diminishing in the terrible burning, absolutely nothing could alleviate it, even when everything that could possibly be burned away by now by the twin flames—after ten thousand years—had burned away. I still felt it.

And it was driving me insane.

I felt a crackling in the air and I looked up.

I saw the crackling of energy, the miasma, of dark power really quite unlike anything I had ever seen before—save for the time I had the eye of Sargaras within my possession.

And I knew, someone or something was coming through to this side, and it wasn't normal.

"Lord Illidan," hissed one of my Naga from nearby. "Prince Kael has just called in to report a great disturbance in the barriers between our world and the other one; something is coming through and the prince would like to take a platoon of demon hunters and Fel warlocks to investigate."

"Always stating the obvious, that fallen Prince Kael," I murmured softly as I retied the scarf around my head. I turned to the Naga. Silently noting the roiling seething mass of tension within his warrior's aura, which was a deep shade teal with all sorts of intricate whirlpools and tornados of energy, just like the sea as I remembered it.

"Tell him that his request is denied and that I will personally go to handle this one."

"B-but my lord, there are still a few remnant parties of Raiders and Druids; and we don't know what that mass of energy that's coming from Azeroth is! You only just got over your most recent injuries, it could be a trap my lord!"

I chuckled. "If it is, I will see it. I see everything I need to see, even without my eyes. I will see any sort of trap with the energy required to take me down, and as you know, I am well capable of taking care of most anything on a physical level."

I rose up to my full dominating height of nine feet. And unfurled my wings. Before I flew off, I had one last thing to say to the Nervous wreck of a Naga.

"The next time you go to see your physical therapist, take the happy ending just like everybody else is willing you; your aura's a wreck with nervous, frustrated energy."

Leaving the now thoroughly embarrassed Naga guardian behind, I flew off into the sky to seek out this strange new energy I was sensing from the portal.

**Mysterious elf, POV**

I gasped in pain as I fell to the ground in a heap of dusty limbs, black blood, and whiskey—the latter from the now broken flask in my leather deer wolf hide satchel.

"Damn it," I gasped softly, curling in on myself in pain as the wound, which had briefly closed over, opened up again. "I've got to get away from here. Got to get to shelter. Away from here before he gets here." I moaned softly, trying to think through the fuzzy soup that was my mind currently.

I pressed a hand to the bloody wound in my chest and whimpered as new agony accompanied this gesture. "You reek of death, elf!" growled a low menacing voice.

I turned blearily to see a large, hulking, cloven hoofed, winged monster with great horns atop his head standing before me.

"You'll regret entering my realm, puny, undead elf. What's your business here? Tell me! Before I have you torn apart by my Dark Hounds and left for the nether worms."

Wings, horns, hooves… What is this Diablo? I thought crazily, madness from bloodloss, pain and fatigue beginning to set in.

"My name is Sylvanas. Sylvanas Windrunner —former ranger general of Silvermoon. Former Lieutenant of Arthas Menethil. Former leader of the Forsaken And current outcast from just about everybody. Currently soon to be unconscious. If you have any intentions of having your way with me, or killing me, or leaving me out here to die, I damn your eyes to be eaten by the worms in hell when you get there. Nice meeting you… bye!" and with that, I fell unconscious.

**Illidan Stormrage POV**

I stared distastefully down at the little, undead elf at my feet, currently unconscious…

She reeked of death and I could smell decay within her, very recent decay, and yet I could also smell something else, a sort of… energy. It wasn't life, not life as anything I knew. It wasn't the steadily decaying death of the Scourge, nor the existence of the Immortal Death Knights. It wasn't even that of a phantom.

It was something… else, but I'd be damned if I knew what.

My instincts said I should leave her for the Netherworms—just like I threatened—and forget all about her. My brain, and all my tutors, said I should either kick her back to where she came from through the portal, or take her in for the Inquisitors to glare at disdainfully and slowly but surely nurse back to health.

… and then to beat the shit out of her while asking impertinent questions…

My heart… that was a different story.

My heart said I should take her in. Into quarters near my own. Though heavy guard and wards and hear her story—for it sounded, from what little I'd heard from her crazed rants, like it might just be somewhat similar to my own—and after all, misery loves its company. And I had been so lonely over the last… ten thousand or so years give, or take a few decades.

As I never had been one to listen much to either my instincts… or my brain, I sighed and leaned down to pick her up.

As I was doing this, I noticed, the arrow in her back. I froze as my flesh came into contact with the crystalline shaft. My skin crawled with the feel of new unknown Etheral energy—energy unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was so dark and twisted and cold, I…

I had a horrible flash; back to that day.

When the rune blade had craved path through my torso all the way down to the bone, from my right hip to my left shoulder…

That awful, freezing coldness. That sickly, damp smell in my nostrils. That horrible, dark energy that had writhed within the blade. I still carried the scar from that accursed rune blade.

I withdrew my hand sharply from that cold, crystalline object with a shudder. Not wishing to remember the nearest encounter with death herself I had ever had—and ever hadn't wished to have in my existence.

I stared down at the object hard. I tried to see into its hidden depths; to see what energy thrived within it; what energy it was that appeared to be able to rival even that of the Lich King's blade, Frostmourne.

I growled. Though I could sense that there was great power within the arrow, I could not see into the arrow itself. Couldn't see past the barriers to glimpse just what sort of power it held, and what weaknesses it was that the power had… which was supposed to be impossible.

From everything I could learn about my spectral sight, I should have been able to see through any barriers—no matter how powerful. Even Kil'jaedan hadn't managed for forge an Orb capable of producing barriers I couldn't see the weaknesses of.

Okay, I thought to myself as well as at the arrow. We can do this the easy and safe way, or—I gripped the arrow by the shaft, ripped it out of the body of the fallen High Elf, tossed it through the air and opened up a portal in its path that lead through to a star a few million light years away. We can do this the very easy and very dangerous way, I finished my thought smugly, even as I tried to wipe freezing sweat off my brow from having gripped that arrow as I had.

I stared down at the unconscious elf in my arms. I really couldn't imagine how it must have felt to have been pierced by such an arrow… well, maybe I could, but still, even Frostmourne hadn't pierced my body like that—not all the way through my torso.

Why is it that I get the horrible suspicion that I'm going to thoroughly regret taking you back with me instead of leaving you for the crows? I thought silently at the peacefully slumbering elf in my arms.

I shifted her weight about in my arms, got a firm enough grip on her that I was pretty sure I wouldn't accidentally drop her, even if I was jostled… pretty sure, and with no further ado I unfurled my wings, and set flight for the nearest thing I'd been able to call a home of my own for quite some many years, other than my cell in Ashenvale Forest, The Black Citadel.

When I got back to the Citadel. I was met with several astonished looking faces… I think…. Well I could certainly see the very astonished state of their auras. I handed the Elf over to Lady Vashj, almost gently…almost  
"This intruder was at the portal, I found her with a strange Obsidian arrow perforating her torso, unlike anything I had ever encountered before, take her to the healers and once she is taken care of I want her placed in a room somewhere near my own, under heavy guard and heavier wards."

Vashj, spluttered for a second indignantly, "B-but my lord, surely this menial task can be handled by someone lower, than I! and why do we care how some undead whore of an Elf dies the final death in our streets, I-"

"Lady Vashj," my voice was low and dark and menacing. "DO not defy my orders, now do as I have commanded, if you defy me once more I will have you sent to the lava mines, understood!"

When Vashj next spoke, her voice was lower, humbler, submissive. "Yes my lord Illidan." and with that she slithered off to the healers.

"My Lord Illidan," Prince Kael began, "Why do we care about Fallen Elf General?"

I looked at him, "You know the Elf?" I asked,

Kael nodded, he was fairly suffused with magic nowadays, as were most of his people, which made him quite a bit easier for my sight to see than most, the Naga I could almost fully perceive the scales on, they were so saturated with energy.

"Indeed, she is Sylvanas Windrunner, she was Ranger General, of Silvermoon in Quel'Thalas. Last I'd heard of her she was running her own undead show against Arthas, calling herself and her people the Forsaken, not bad looking even now as an undead, even if I say so myself."

I growled at him softly. Not out of some misbegotten sense of instant love or whatever nonsense it was those humans spoke of, but more out of a need to protect what was mine.

Sure Sylvanas might not be my mate, but she was still mine. My prisoner, my guest even if uninvited, my ward. And as all those things that she was to me, I wasn't about to let some arrogant lord of the High and Mighty elves that got themselves slaughtered by the Undead, encroach on MY territory.

I drew the Skull of Gul'dan, from my pocket dimension, right next to my Warglaives

I gazed into the sockets where the eyes had been and where I could see the spirit of them now, glowing with terrible power even now, that I had consumed most its power, it was still a powerful artifact.

I sighed and pressed the skull to mine, trying to think of a way I could come out of this awkward situation I had found myself in, with the least amount injury possible.

* * *

**Ahh slightly more sane and well put together than i was before. I blame this partly on my new girlfriend, Goth Albino Angel... cause seriously someone has to be the sane one in a relationship like this heh, Me her and Ultravyolet, all three of us together. heh, its a recipe for disaster if ever there was one.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sylvanas Windrunner P.O.V-several hours later**

I returned to reality some time later, my eyes blurry as I awoke in an unknown room. I allowed myself a few moments of dazed comfort before snapping into being fully conscious. Sitting up quickly, I took in my surroundings to try and figure out just where I was, and found myself somewhat…neutral, to put it best. Black and dark shades of red and green were around me, as if someone had taken to making a depressed version of Winter Veil for the paint style. The structure was made entirely of metal and stone, no doubt forged from the minerals of the region I was in.

The bed sheets that currently covered me were surprisingly soft, which seemed to contrast with the room entirely. I decided to stand and try and see where I was, though I was amazed I was still alive at the moment. My body seems to have been healed, which was very curious as I was certain I was done for once I came across that demonic figure. Perhaps a patrol from Thrallmar had found me and brought me to some sort of newly-founded haven?

A sudden thought struck me and I looked down at myself under the sheets. I found that my upper body had been clothed with a sort of silken shirt, similar to the bed sheets rubbing against my feet. My legs were covered down to my knees by a pair of dark pants that clung to me tightly. No doubt due to my body's unchanged and beautiful physique, courtesy of my being undead.

Well, at the very least, I'd not been taken advantage of. Though I'm not certain how many would think to try their luck with an undead elf. Assuming I'd let them live if they approached me so foolishly.

I decided to try my luck walking and rose from the bed, cold stone meeting my feet as I stood tall. Good, I haven't lost any of my strength in my body. That meant the blood was still working, maybe soon i could return to my people and together we could- I felt a pang of hurt at the thought of my people and quickly dismissed that line of planning and returned to the matter at hand scouting out my surroundings. Spying a window nearby that showed the outside world, I moved to it and peeked out, expecting to see orcs, trolls, maybe even fellow undead.

I was instead greeted with something that rarely anyone else has likely seen and lived the tale to tell. My window showed me a glimpse to what seemed a world that had been ravaged by fire and scorched till all was black. Everywhere I looked, there was nothing but black rock and metal, Fel flames whose green aura lit the sky and ground and created twisted shadows behind them. I looked below me and saw patrols of Fel Orcs roaming the grounds of what seemed a massive fortress; each armed to the teeth and prepared for intruders. Curious that I've not had any come to kill me yet. I could see blood elves as well, along with serpentine creatures that slid along like a snake, but had the upper body of a humanoid.

I was definitely nowhere near any settlement of the Horde, or of the Alliance for that matter. Just where in Outland had I been brought to, and by whom?

"If you're thinking about escaping, I wouldn't try going out the window." An all too familiar voice told me. It belonged to the same figure who had come across me back at the Portal, and who I had expected to end my life.

I turned around and saw him resting against the corner of the room, watching me from the shadows. I couldn't make out much of his features, and he didn't move forward as I moved away from the window towards him. "Unless of course, you feel daring enough to escape from the Black Citadel by yourself. By all means, if you feel foolish enough to try, then try. It would be great entertainment for me to enjoy as I watch you fail horribly."

I chose to ignore the barb and keep my cool. "My apologies, whoever you are, but I've no intention of being 'entertainment' for anyone, mortal or demon. I rather enjoy existing and I've not a wish to end that anytime soon. Though I'm sure whoever it was that healed me and redressed me got quite a show. My gratitude to whomever it was."

The figure straightened and circled around me, keeping to the shadows as he chuckled darkly. "Your reputation precedes you, Sylvanas, as does your witty tongue. I will be certain to tell my servant she did a grand job. Demon I might be, but I'm not without my honor. I'd as soon let my male guards…"enjoy" you as soon as I'd accept the Light as my savior." He stopped and seemed to consider something for a moment before speaking again. "This room seems too dark for my tastes." He raised a hand and flicked it at nearby torches and candles, uttering a word under his breath as light filled the room, doing away with the shadows and revealing my host for me to see.

I found myself looking at a long pale violet face with full lips, framed by black hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail. Some of my Rangers may have called him handsome, if they could get beyond the fact he had demonic wings that were folded behind him, as well as being of a much more massive size than most other men I've ever seen. The light cast some shadows across him, however, leaving the rest of his features hidden from view. I listened as he took another step and heard a soft "clop" instead of what would be a normal footfall. '_Hooves?'_ I kept my thoughts to myself. My attention was more drawn to the long strip of cloth that blocked his eyes from view.

"You can't see me?" I asked, somewhat confused as to why he would block his vision and seem so at ease. I've never heard of a demon who would willingly limit himself in such a manner.

He laughed, "Oh I can see you, Elf. I just can't see your physical form. I can, however see the aura that surrounds you." He seemed to give me a once over as he continued. "You walk with the aura of death, the specter of royalty and power travelling behind you in your wake. You command and others obey, and you expect no less…" he trailed off as he paused in front of me. "…And something else that I've yet to really recognize, as foreign as the arrow that had injured you before."

I flinched at the description he gave to me. It was as if his eyes would read me like he knew me as an old friend. Could he really see so much in one glimpse? Then a thought struck me. "What do you mean 'something you've yet to recognize'?"

He began to pace again, and I kept him in front of me as he moved, not wanting to leave myself unguarded. "My healers who treated you found that there was a foreign substance within your body, something that in all their long history, and indeed it is a long one that they could not identify. In their attempts to heal you, they found that you were already recovering at a faster pace than what they themselves could produce. In fact, upon attempting to use their healing spells on you, they found their magics repelled and with almost violent force…" He paused again and took a step toward me, and I felt suddenly the weight of his gaze. "…where did you obtain this new power from? Who gave it to you?"

I shook myself of his gaze and gave him one of my patented Banshee Queen glares. "And who are you to request such answers of me? You hold no authority over me, or control me. If I wished to, I could leave this place right now, and no one could stop me. I'll not be ordered around as if I was some underling!" If my words had any effect to intimidate him, he didn't show it. Instead, he merely laughed at my response.

"Fool, if you even tried to leave this place, you would be dead before you left that door." He tilted his head at the exit he spoke of. "Besides, should you not grant the one who saved you some grace in the form of conversation? I merely wish to understand more about this…"he gestured at me, "…substance, which is within you. It's unlike anything I've come across, and if I can use it, I would like to know where to find it."

I thought over his words before answering. "It was given to me, as well as to my fellow Rangers. The man who gave it to us, I know not his name or his standing. Only that he gave it to us…and then betrayed us…" I scowled as my memory flashed back to my escape to the Dark Portal from that man. "I know not how it was made, nor where it was obtained from." I finished, looking back up at him.

He watched me for a few moments, and the thought occurred to me that he was likely reading my aura again. Neither of us spoke for a few moments before he replied. "I can tell you speak the truth to me…though not all the truth. Answer me this: does the name 'Stormrage' mean anything to you?"

"Not in the slightest. Perhaps in passing, but not to my knowledge does anyone exist with that name." I answered. Before he spoke again, I asked him, "Are you keeping me here for this…'substance' only? Or is there some other purpose for my being here?"

He grinned, exposing two perfect rows of wolf-like pointed teeth and I shuddered instinctively. "Does my presence here disturb you, Sylvanas Windrunner? And here I would think you would better appreciate the presence of someone who has dealt with the same blessings and curses of life that it has dealt you?" he quipped at me.

I felt my cold exterior falter slightly at the implications I heard in his voice when he mentioned the 'Curses of life'. "You know my name?"

He spoke arrogantly, supremely to me. "I know more than just your name, Sylvanas. I know your history, from beginning to present. Your service as the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, elected to serve and protect your people, and valiantly so. Your struggle to defend yourself during the Second War, when the first Horde came to try and burn your land away. Then…came Arthas." He growled out his name, and much to my surprise, I found I agreed with his tone. There was no love lost between that of Arthas and those he betrayed and harmed.

Suddenly he lost the arrogant curl to his upper lip and his voice softened slightly. "I also know how you broke free of him, away from the role as subservient banshee. When I attempted to slay his master the Lich King, it led to Arthas' power over you and other undead to weaken and falter. I know how you endeavored to create an army against him, how you tried to take aid from the Alliance and how they rejected you and your sisters, leading you to join with the Horde. I know how you find yourself unique unlike any other creature out there, and at the same time becoming more and more like those you swore to destroy. You're a unique undead sorceress and a talented one at that. Even your Elven allies in the Horde reject you for fear of your altered and dark nature. An outcast from your own people even though you were allied with them against a common enemy, trying to find your purpose in the world." He finished softly, and seemed to draw his wings closer to him as I heard him mutter quietly, "…just like me…"

I stared at him in shock and found myself to be stunned at his words. Why would this analysis of my past affect me so? And from a demon, no less? He likely seeks no more than to manipulate me to his own ends! '_But his words ring true nonetheless, do they not?'_ a voice in the back of my mind told me. The silence that followed his words was palpable, and I decided enough was enough.

"I don't know what you are or what it is you seek…but whatever it is, you won't find it from me. All I seek now is to return to my world and reclaim my people as mine own, and let the living clash with their own problems. This world holds no meaning to me, and I only seek the best for mine own."

He sighed and turned around to where I assumed the door was, "I hope for your sake that you decide to be more…compliant, when morning comes. Understand that I will keep you safe from harm, but only if you're willing to work with me. Move against me, and I won't hesitate to strike you down without a second thought."

"What does it matter to you?" I asked harshly. "So what if you found me with some mysterious substance, it's not as if I can rip it from my own body to give it to you…not that I would, given the circumstances."

"It matters to me, fallen elf." he growled, the previous softness in his voice now gone, "because your mere presence has had a more powerful effect than what you seem to understand. When you entered the Dark Portal, the magics contained within the arrow that injured you, as well as the magics you yourself contain within you, reacted and caused an explosion akin to the level of power that once opened the Portal. Only now, the Portal has been closed, and will remain so until its stability has been restored. You caused it, Sylvanas, you and this power that resides within yourself. And until I better understand this power, you will not be going anywhere without my say so."

I blinked and stared at him in astonishment. If what this demon said was true, then odds were likely that the Warlock who had pursued me before was now long gone. I felt a slight pang of frustration as I had desired to seek my own vengeance on him, only to have it be snatched away from me. He opened the door to the room and made to step out when I blurted out, "Wait!"

He snarled and turned to face me, his face contorted with anger. His patience with me was likely running out, a thought that brought me slight humor. "What is it now, Elf?" he growled out.

"What is your name? I would think if we're to work together, it would be reasonable to know each other's names." I asked while I still had the courage. For a long moment I didn't think he was going to answer, but when he did, the texture of his voice had lost the animosity, and returned to the dark and smooth tone I heard when I first woke.

"Illidan. Illidan Stormrage." He replied simply before walking out, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I wandered back to the bed and sat upon it, my mind whirling as all the information I had gleamed from this encounter was processed.

I was trapped within Outlands, in the hands of a powerful demon that held reign over this whole region I was in. Escape was highly unlikely, as I was without weapons or support from anyone beyond these walls. The being who saved me seeks something that I possess that I do not even fully understand, nor am I able to exactly give or be rid of. Worst of all, I told myself, I was indebted to this being for sparing my life and saving me. It was certainly not done out of kindness or for my safety, but nonetheless, it was done. I had destroyed the means of returning back to Azeroth safely, and could now only wait to see what the next day brought.

With these jumbled thoughts running through my head, I chose to lie back onto the bed and felt myself return back to the realm of slumber, since reality brought me nothing but trouble in the forms of warlocks and demons.

* * *

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I found I had wandered to one of the many rocky mountain tops that littered the edges of Shadowmoon Valley, a small private place where I sometimes went to think and get away from my subordinates and servants. My eyes skimmed the skies, and found amongst the various energies the pale green mist I knew that brought acid rain with it. I paid it no heed; such a substance did little to harm my form, compared to how it would have in the past. My mind drifted back to the encounter with the lady Windrunner, and found my mind was somewhat itchy with curiosity towards her. She was an enigma the likes of which I'd scarcely come across before, not since I awoke the naga all those ages ago.

_'The undead Ranger General of the Forsaken, the Dark Queen…lain at my feet and treated to my mercy. The possibilities are endless in making this work to my advantage, now the only question is what to do and how to do it…'_ I meditated on the idea, considering the many options at my disposal. I could possibly use my powers to corrupt her nature further and bind her to my will…but that would be too akin to what that bastard Arthas attempted, and she broke free. She was as skilled at magic as few others who can compare to my level, meaning she would no doubt know if I was to make an attempt to control her.

Perhaps I could offer her power like my Demon Hunters wield, only in exchange for her loyalty and sworn alliance with her Forsaken? I shook my head at that as well, scattering a few loose stones from where my head lay. She'd as soon accept such a proposal as soon as the Alliance and the Horde would agree to stop fighting and get along with the other.

No, she was a dark and clever woman, no doubt experienced in dealing with figures like myself and turning them to pawns to serve her. And Illidan Stormrage served no being, living, undead, or demon.

So then what was to be done with my new prisoner? I knew her motivations and goals to be simple in concept, but large in scope. Return to Azeroth, to her Forsaken, and resume her role as the Banshee Queen once again. If she was to not return, the power structure of the Forsaken may collapse, weakening the Horde as a result. I entertained the idea of a weakened Horde being taken advantage of by a persistent Alliance, having lost one of their mainstay forces in the Eastern Kingdoms. I smirked. Keeping her here is indeed for my benefit in such a scenario.

I felt the drops of acid and water on my flesh and heard the sound of hissing as the acid tried to melt through my hardened skin. My clothes began slowly but surely to crumble under the onslaught of burning liquid, but with a mere thought, they reformed and were reinforced against the harsh elements.

I paid only minor heed to this, more focused on the undead enigma currently stationed in the guest quarters. She would not be my first prisoner to take residence within my Citadel. The bane of my past and my tormenter, Maiev Shadowsong, now turned into my plaything. She lay within the bowels of my fortress, no doubt plotting her escape or means of vengeance against me for crimes centuries upon centuries old. I held no care for what became of Maiev; if she were to pass suddenly from the living to the realm of the dead, it would cause me no trouble, save the expense of having to dispose of her body.

The thought of her past with me renewed my hatred of her, and I took a grim joy in knowing she no longer posed a threat to my reign. I felt the storm pass, the steady rain faded away as streams of steam issued from my body, healing me from the small damage dealt to me as I had brooded. My mind was decided in what to do with the Undead Ranger-General; now to see how she would react to being a ward to the Lord of Outland. I spread my wings and flew back to the Citadel, feeling all the part of leader that I am and know myself to be.

* * *

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV**

_**Dream sequence start**_

_I leaned down to remove an arrow from the carcass of another dead abomination. This one had gotten particularly close, but was stopped by a shot through his undead skull. I looked about the battlefield and saw many of my forces were spread out, maintaining a perimeter against the onslaught of Scourge that had attacked our base. Interwoven in-between the soldiers were my selected Dark Rangers, picking off straggling undead who sought to try and rush our line. _

_An ear-splitting roar tore through the sounds of conflict, and I craned my head towards the direction of Icecrown Citadel, witness to the approach of the Queen of the Frost Wyrms that Arthas controlled: Sindragosa, in all her fierce and terrifying glory. Arthas must've tired of our efforts and sought to end our offense in one quick blow. I knew my limits when it comes to a conflict between military forces. A force like Sindragosa was one that would no doubt turn the tide in Arthas' favor if we remained to fight. He held air superiority, and we had nothing to combat against it._

_It was time for a tactical retreat, and with all due haste possible._

_I took a deep breath and my voice echoed across the frozen tundra to my fellow Forsaken. "Soldiers, we must fall back! Rangers cover our escape and follow behind us. We must __escape before the Frost Queen is upon us!" I sheathed my bow upon my back and summoned my undead steed, leading the way as the echo of Sindragosa's roar beckoned us onwards. Most of our forces managed to flee and make way for a system of caves hidden beyond Corp'rethar: the Horror Gate, out of sight from the Lich King's forces._

_Surveying the men and women with me, I found a mixture of relief at finding safety, yet anger at our forced retreat. I could not blame them: I never issue a retreat in a battle, not unless we face a challenge like Sindragosa presented to us. I sighed and let the matter rest for now. I dug a small notch in the area I stood by, weary beyond belief at this damned game I found myself playing with that damned Arthas, I had an arrow with his name on it and I couldn't even get close to him, the coward. With every step of progress I made to dethroning him, he would counteract me and repel my attempts like a horse batting a fly._

"_Things not going as well as you hoped?" A voice called to me from the shadows. Immediately, I had my bow in hand and string drawn with an arrow, aimed at chest level at a grey-cloaked man who stood in the shadows of the stalagmites that shined in the campfire lights that glowed behind me. Whoever it was, my aiming at them gave them no cause for concern. "Perhaps I can aid you to victory…"_

_**End Dream Sequence**_

I jerked in my sleep and shot up, the rush of the battlefield running through me as I searched the room for intruders. My mind caught up with my instincts and I remembered my location, the guest quarters of Illidan Stormrage's Temple. The rush left me and I calmed myself, careful to keep the face of being the Dark Queen always present. I sighed and ran a hand through my soft hair before realizing that the very action gave me no sore reply or protest of movement. I looked down to my body and felt along my front and stomach, and found no bruises existent, no sores left to discolor my pale skin. The place where the arrow had pierced my skin was now only a small dark mark, the only remaining trace of what had happened.

'_Even as an evil, manipulative bastard, that Warlock knew his alchemy. I feel almost like my days back in Quel'Thalas.' _I mused before sensing a presence enter the room.

"Not a morning person I take it." I heard the deep voice of my host, Illidan, and looked up to see him standing near the foot of the bed. He still sported that arrogant grin of his, as if I was his new play-toy. To myself, I had to admit in a way I was, though the thought brought a foul taste to my mouth. While I had mused to myself, he had continued talking.

"This new healing ability of yours is proving to be most helpful, Sylvanas. Your aura is almost recovered wholly, no doubt meaning your body is almost back to 100%. It's an impressive feat, for certain. This new substance within you must certainly be the cause. Have you had any luck in maybe remembering anymore about it?" He mused, wandering about the room as he kept his covered eyes on me.

"What do you want?" I demanded of him. I had no time to play games with him. My people needed me, and I needed to find a way back home to Azeroth. My place was not here as a prisoner within a demon's citadel.

He laughed openly at me, and shook his head. "I suppose I can humor you and answer that question. Now what would the Lord of Outland want?" he paused in his pacing and put a hand to his chin as if in thought. Black nails tapped against his lips before he spoke again. "Let's see…an unstoppable army of soldiers at my disposal would be a good start. Full control over all of Outland as well. Hmm…have the entire Night Elf society renounce their charges against me and accept me into their world again. Oh, and of course, to have Tyrande declare me to be her mate. Yes, that would do it, I believe."

I stared at him, not sure whether to be shocked, appalled, or just annoyed at his words. If there was ever anyone else I found to be arrogant, this man was the one who took the crown for it! '_And he mentioned someone named Tyrande…could he mean the Night Elf leader in Darnassus?'_ I thought to myself.

"But I'll settle for you answering my questions, without need of any physical duress. Oh, and that you would dress yourself more comfortable than you are now." He wandered back over to me, and conjured up a new set of clothes before me. They looked to be a simple pair of leather pants, boots, and a blouse. While it was impressive he conjured it from nothingness, I scoffed at the display.

"And what questions would you have me answer you, Illidan? And for that matter, might I ask why you're giving me all these clothes and helping me? If you think to try and charm me, know that you're failing horribly." I replied, eyeing him for any suspicious moves. "You cannot even see my physical form, so why give me such things? Do you provide all your prisoners with such comfortable arrangements?"

He smirked at me and said, "Your wit is sharp as ever, I see. It's true, I can't see you. However, while I may not be able to, my guards can. I would think it only respectable that a host provide his guest with a way to be decent around his home, unless she desires all the males to simply take advantage of her. And as for your questions, they are not any that would provoke too much precious information out of you. Only what I need to know and nothing more."

"And under what obligation am I expected to answer to you? I could choose to remain here and leave you to your own ends." I looked away and to the outside world, which had remained mostly the same if only darker now. It was evening, with the stars being much more prominent in the night sky than when I had first glimpsed them.

He sighed and rubbed at his horns. "Because, Lady Sylvanas, have you forgotten about how I chose to spare you from death's grasp? How I brought you here, kept you safe, gave you clean clothes, and protected you from the harsh world that lies beyond these gates? You are in debt to me if not for anything else, then for the simple fact that I spared your life."

I turned to look back at him as he made his point to me. As much as I hated it, he was right. Early on in life, I was taught customs and traditions that still run through the world today, and life debts were a part of my lessons. In saving me from death, Illidan had invoked that right to request I answer to him and remain here, until the debt was fulfilled by his word or by me saving him. Since the latter was far more unlikely than the former, I was truly expected to answer to him.

I fumed, angry at that I was not only to do as he said, but also that I was wrong and he was right. To be corrected by a demon of all things…then again, he makes Varithmaras look like a pushover. I gave in and got up, changing swiftly into the new clothes he had given me. I did motion at him with my hands to turn away, and he did so. He may be blind to me, but I'll not allow anyone to see me change, blind or not.

I finished the final button and looked myself over. Tight pants that clung to me, along with boots made of a mix of leather and cloth for comfort and durability. The blouse was somewhat snug for my figure, something I patted myself on the back for, but stuck with me nonetheless. All in all, it was suitable, though nothing compared to the hunting and battle gear I had grown to wear back on Azeroth.

I turned to face him and saw he had already turned back to face me. He nodded approvingly, and walked towards the door. I started after him, keeping in step behind him. "You've not even told me where we are going, Illidan. Care to clue me in?" I asked as I followed him out.

"Why, it's quite simply, Sylvanas. I believe it's time you and I had a chat and what better way to have that chat, then over some dinner?" He replied, the smirk present on his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well here we go again, i'm gonna be taking down the next few chapters cause apparently my sense of humor isn't appreciated.. which i honestly don't give a fuck about, but the Beta insists... good god i really don't know why they don't like my starcraft crossovers with this story i mean good god they did it themselves in the roleplaying game haivng athe mortar teams say, "Tassadar has failed us you must not!" and going so far as to have a fucking Hydralisk hidden behind some trees lol... and then there are the zergling pets themselves lol.. enjoy, fuck you all who don't enjoy i'm ejoying it and ultiamtely thats what matters isn't it? that i enjoy mself hahahahaaah... just as i enjoyed making the girls and the boys of Twilight scream and groan with horror and nausea, when i desicrated their little fairytales, killed Jacob Black_, turned sweet little Nessie into a drug addict with a split personality disorder named Carlie who really enjoys fucking Edward hehahahahahahahaaaahahaa! nd well he honestly enjoys it himself lol though he shall never admit it heheheheeeh Geshhh!**

_**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**_

_**Dream sequence, Cue to the dramatic demon music or whatever it was that was playing when we saw that deal between Illidan and Kil'Jaedan, in Warcraft 3.**_

_I removed my arrow from the carcass, of the dead abomination. Cursing softly, as I viewed Sapphiron, flying lazily off in the distance, making his way slowly but steadily to here._

"_Come on sisters! Pack all that is essential and move out, before that beast gets here, we'd need a few hundred of those Orc Catapults with burning oil, to take that thing down!" _

_I watched as my forces, complied with my wishes and moved out, all of them muttering darkly and cursing Arthas and that giant monster of his._

_I sighed and dug a small notch in the hill I stood by, weary beyond belief at this damned game I found myself playing with that damned Arthas, I had an arrow with his name on it and I couldn't even get close to him, the coward._

"_Things not going as well as you hoped?" asked a gray velvet cocky gloating voice. I whirled around drawing an arrow from my quiver and drawing it tight against the dark wood of my longbow and fired the instant I had a draw on center mass. _

I woke up with a small start, as sunlight shone through the window and onto me.

I muttered a small obscenity, put my pillow over my face and rolled over so my back was to the horribly bright and radiant light. Wishing quite fervently that the sun would just roll over and die like I did.

And then I noticed something… my chest didn't hurt and neither did my back. I sat up and peeled away the black stained bandages around my wounds… and was surprised to see nothing more than a few faint bruises and an extremely faint scar, that was probably going to disappear in a bit as well.

*_Wow*_ I thought, _*that Warlock sure knew what the hell he was doing.*_

"Not a morning person I take it." I was out of bed and had my hands going to the daggers at my sides faster than a cat ran away from a water elemental… only to remember I had no daggers to draw upon and that I didn't even have any clothes to yank off and smother someone with.

"Quite some healing ability, you got there Sylvanas." I started and looked up, to see Illidan once again standing in the shadows of the room, leaning back against the wall. A cocky grin on his face. "Especially considering you're dead and by all rights should have no ability to heal yourself whatsoever except to consume flesh like ghouls. Makes me wonder just where you got such an amazing substance such as that. it's a pity it only works on the living impaired, otherwise it'd be great for my troops."

"what do you want?" I demanded. Trying not to think about demons with whatever it was that the warlock had given me, coursing through their veins.

He laughed, "What do I want? Hmm let me think there: My face on the silver dollar, a great big huge statue of me on the halls of Heroes everywhere, recognition by my Brother and the rest of my people for the fact that my actions in Ashenvale forest sealed the downfall of the Burning Legion and umm oh yeah I want Tyrande."

I stared at him, shocked, disgusted and a little awed by the power of the arrogance behind these requests, as well as more than a little confused. *_Who is Tyrande?*_ I wondered.

"But I'll settle for you answering my questions, without need of any physical duress. And you also putting on these." he threw a bundle of something on the bed and I realized it was clothes.

I did my best not to leap for the clothes and clutch them to myself, wary of this seemingly random act of kindness.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms over my bare chest. "its not as though we're going anywhere and like you said you no longer possess the sight required to take stock of my feminine assets."

He smirked, "You're right, I don't have eyes of which to gaze upon you anymore, but the same can't be said for my guards or any of the cleaning staff. And we are going somewhere as a matter of fact, Fallen elf."

Still I stood at the bedside stubborn. "Why should I go anywhere with you or answer any of your questions? Its not as though I asked for your help."

He sighed and rubbed at his horns. "Because, you didn't ask for my help, I brought you up out of that pit I found you in and removed the arrow that was killing you all out of the goodness of my heart, when I could have just as easily left you there to rot."

He ticked the points off on his long bony fingers, "because like I said, you are in my realm now my territory you are my unwanted guest not quite captive, which means you are obligated to me to answer at least 3 of my questions. I could just as easily have you sent down to the dungeons to have the information tortured out of you and umm oh yes, I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here buck naked if I have to."

I fumed at him, wishing more than ever now I had my bow with me, but decided very firmly, that for the time being at least I'd better do as he said.

I picked out of the small pile of clothes: tight formfitting black leather leather pants that wouldn't hinder my movement too much, thick brown leather boots that went up to my calves that I could move easily enough in and a tight crisp white blouse with elbow length sleeves, I left the first three buttons of the blouse undone incase I had to do any rolling.

Illidan nodded approvingly, as though he knew what I decided to put on and for all I knew he did. "So where to now Demon?" I asked as though I weren't the one at a disadvantage.

His mouth twisted and he scowled at me in distaste, but said nothing.

He merely turned and opened the door, curling his finger at me in 'come' gesture.

I scowled at being ordered around like some pet, but followed. Curious to get a layout of my surroundings.

When I followed him through the doorway, I found myself faced with 4 of those serpent creautures I'd glimpsed in the night and I froze, as primal instinct screamed at me that nothing in nature should have THAT many teeth.

Two of them were male I think, were naked, stood… or slithered or something over 7 feet tall and were covered in dark green serpent scales and a light sheen of slime with yellow ridges and fin things extending from their craniums. And great golden tridents clutched in their slimy clawed hands.

The other two were female, also naked, and bore much of the same appearance as the males, save for their being slightly more delicate in stature and only rearing up to about 6 feet. Instead of the great heavy golden trident things their male counterparts held, they had in their hands red and gold staves both with twisted angry looking serpent hands at the ends of them with rubies for eyes and they fairly crackled with power. Sorceresses perfect.

I tried to judge how many I could take on, all by myself… and decided I could just barely maybe take on the single one of the males, in my unarmed state… if I had the element of surprise.

"Sylvanas, I don't have all day I'm a busy man, keep up!" Illidan snapped and I scurried to catch up with him, eager to get away from the bizarre serpent creatures. One of the males bared his slimy teeth at me in a feral grin and the others chuckled when I flinched.

"What are those things?" I asked quietly when I judged us out of hearing range of the serpent creatures. Illidan grinned at my obvious discomfort and I wanted to slug him. "They are the Naga, they have been around for over ten thousand years. They served me once long ago though as something different than what they are today and they are now among my most trusted servants and companions. For they share a similar… pain as me and well like they say misery loves its company."

I studied him, carefully. As we walked on down the corridor and to my dismay I had to concede that while my chances at taking on one of those Naga back there were slim, my chances at taking on Illidan were… well Nonexistent really.

Apart from the blindfold he wore absolutely nothing but some loose looking black trousers that were cut off a few inches past his knees, which made it easier to examine him. I judged him to stand about 9 feet with a great deal of his height in his legs though his torso was almost equally as long well about as much as you could get at least with an odd number like that, and he weighed somewhere between 400 to 600 pounds at least if I had to guess and every bit of it looking to be muscle of some kind or another.

His feet were goatlike cloven hooves and covered in short but thick bristly boar like brown hair and his knees were reverse jointed, from what I could see of the rest of him he didn't look so much Demon as he did Elf which made me wonder *_Could he be an Elf Demon hybrid?*_

He had violet tinted gray skin, his hands were long and strong looking thick with calluses the nails of his fingers black as night and probably capable of ripping an abomination to pieces maybe even hard enough to damage Diamonds, his torso and arms which fairly bulged with lean hard muscle were covered in cobalt blue tattoos that looked to be of demonic designs and they went well with the great muscles in his body he looked to be strong enough to lift an ogre over his head without difficulty,

As far as I could see apart from his hands his flesh looked to about as smooth as velvet or silk aside from a nasty looking silver scar that ran from his right hip to his left shoulder, his face was long and thin with a strong bone structure just like the rest of his body and appeared to be just as smooth as his torso and arms he had long pointed ears and a hooked nose and from his skull protruded 2 great curling ramlike horns. And his wings… well they were sheathed or whatever right now so I couldn't right tell that much about them other than that they were big and black and leathery.

*_Wings, horns and goat hooves aside, he's actually kinda cute.*_ I thought to myself and almost stumbled in shock as this thought hit me. Since when did I think demons were cute! I shook my head, put the thought down to my not having sex for almost a decade…. Possibly longer and continued walking.

"So tell me," he asked slowly as we continued to walk on, "are your taste buds working?" I looked at him curious as to why he would as such a question, "yes, better than they ever did in real life and certainly better than they did in my undead. Why?"

He grinned and shrugged a little, "No reason in particular."

**Illidan Stormrage POV.**

I walked down the corridor, wondering why it was, I had a very strong urge to get on my knees before this elf and lay her down on the floor so I could see if Kael'Thas' description of her matched.

_(Memory sequence flashback thingamajig)_

_I sat on my Throne, (Formerly Magtheridon's throne) and I tried figure out why sex with Maiev hadn't been as fulfilling as I'd hoped it'd be. It wasn't like it was anything new or… well anything._

_(Oh yes, harder, harder, HARDER! Auuughh hmm hmmmm hmm) the sound of Maiev's cries in my ear, as I thrust between her legs and dug my nails into the smooth flesh of her killer legs. The moist heat of her tight inner most confides, only weak a candle to the sun in comparison to inner fires that raged in my flesh and that all too familiar burning hunger in my stomach. _

_It had all been very satisfying at the time, especially as a little payback of what she did to me back when she had watch over me, but now I still felt a that damned pang of longing that ach, similar to the burning in my stomach but of lust instead of addiction now. _

_I heard Kael'Thas approach, before I saw his essence walk through the door. A mix of amethyst arcane energies, blue spirit and green chaos. _

_I heard him cough politely as he stepped into the room. "Lord Illidan?" he asked._

"_Yes, what is it that you seek?" I responded. I saw teal emotions swirl in his aura, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable and just a little confused about something._

"_Lady Vashj, sent me up here, she uhhm… she thinks that you are acting strangely. So umm she wanted me to find out what exactly it was that troubled you."_

_I stared over at him, wondered briefly what was up with Vashj and asked without thinking. " _

"_What does, Lady Sylvanas look like?" I wanted to strangle myself as soon as I heard the question. *What the hell does it matter! She's not even the same species, get a hold of yourself!*_

_Kael'Thas, appeared to stared at me a long couple of seconds, before saying. "Long legs… very long legs, she stands about 5'10 she's about a 138 pounds I think maybe 144, she's built very lithe and athletic, she's very curvaceous with full wide hips very shapely calves, her buttocks is very curvy, full but not too much sorta a medium maybe, her breasts are full and firm likewise very curvy."_

_He paused, I sat forward slightly to hide my arousal at the visual his words were conjuring, "And her face? What of her face, eyes and her hair?"_

"_Well she wasn't called the Guardian angel of Quel'Thelas for nothing. Her skin is extremely pale with gray tones no freckles, her face is long like your's but more delicately featured and framed sorta heart shaped maybe soft smooth cheeks, a straight nose, full lips, she has well typical Elf ears, her hair is about shoulder length thick and very pale platinum blond, her eyes are a deep cobalt blue sometimes they turn violet when the light hits them correctly." _

"_Hmm…" I sat back in my chair, thinking of this newly acquired knowledge. "Lord Illidan, why did you want to know what-"_

"_Get out of here Kael'Thas," I said quietly, "and tell Vashj the next time she feels concerned about me she should have the guts to come and tell me about it herself."_

"_Yes lord Illidan." Kael'Thas curtsied stiffly and walked out of the room, leaving me to ponder things._

I shook my head, wondering how screwed up the world must be if a Night Elf/Demon hybrid thought he could possibly find sexual satisfaction in a mere Blood Elf with delusions of grander and life impediments.

I felt her curious gaze on me and knew she was sizing me up. I didn't know much about this Fallen Elf, Sylvanas. But I knew enough to know that in her life she had been a lot like me in many ways, from Kael's telling.

Smart, arrogant, proud, stubborn as a tauren with a rock in his hoof and far too cocky for her own good. She was devoted to the point of insanity to protecting her Quel'Thalas which was part of what had lead to her eventual death. I wasn't sure how she might've changed from when Kael knew her, but as far as I could see she still bore some of the same attributes that living version of her had once clung so tenaciously to.

One thing I was sure of however, was that she wasn't going to come out about all this quietly. No matter how much it may seem so, she was going to give me a hard time about this I just knew it, but I was gonna give her a few chances to cooperate anyway.

First thing was first though, we both needed food. And was it not said that the sharing of good food between enemies is generally one of the best things to break down any social barriers… or it was something like that, I couldn't really recall at the moment.

When we finally came to stop to a door, I turned to her and asked. "So, do you like Troll food?"

I could feel her stare at me and shrug. "Sometimes, when I don't have a clue in the world what it is that I'm eating. I went into the kitchens once to congratulate the chef. I found him banging on pot with a spoon going. Get back in der, get back in dat pot right this second you mangy Murlock the people want seconds of your feet!"

I cracked a smile, "well trust me you won't have a single clue in any world, what this Troll's cooked up, I don't even know what it is." and with that I opened the door and showed her inside.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I stared in stunned amazement at the banquet hall. At the long LONG table full of dinners, deserts and beverages and places, of every size imaginable and a few that weren't.

"What is all this?" I asked as coldly as I could manage. I found my eyes locked onto a huge platter sitting on the table with some very boiled and mutilated white thing that looked like the horror freak child between a crab, an octopus, a Roc and possibly a bicycle. "And is that thing supposed to be twitching!" I asked pointing to the great beast, "and I think that thing over there just tried to get up and crawl away!" I exclaimed pointing to yet another thing on the table, that appeared not to be entirely of this dimension.

"This," Illidan explained while placing a single large hand on my shoulder to keep me from bolting for the nearest armory, "is the banquet hall, where I have had trolls, draenei, blood elves and even a few Naga, Orcs and Demons, all overseen by one big Troll named Onenastie Muthafooka. To get together to provide the best most palatably acceptable, nourishing and fattening and declutching and psychedelic and anything else you could think of foods. Yes those are supposed to be like that, no don't ask me why but trust me their pretty damned good especially if you pour some Wow Wow sauce and tequila on the zerg thing there, which is the one with all the tentacles and claws and things with a wheel thing that looks like it belongs on a fleshy sorta bicycle thing."

I couldn't help but stare agog at yet another thing in the corner, which appeared to be a nightmarish cross between a pig with wings, a dragon, a scorpion and possibly a slug.

"where did you get all these strange creatures?" I asked with a sort of horrified fascination, even as I stared at something that looked like a great big white fleshy snail thing only it lacked the same shell thing and it had tentacles, which opened its eyes to stare right back at me with a similar look tempered by a look of pure hatred and a need for revenge.

He shrugged, "Hell for all I know, some of these things are so strange even I with my spectral sight can't see them, some are so plainly magical I can see them better than you can and some… well some have to be covered in a special voodoo sauce, you definitely don't want to know the ingredients of just for anyone to see them period, their so out of this world."

I shook my head, disbelievingly. "No I mean what the hell is this, you're giving me killer food, perhaps literally in the case of that thing in the corner that looks like a simple ordinary salad thing with lots of meat on it, that just snapped out its tongue and devoured a that plate full of lizard, dragon fly, scorpion wasp things. And I haven't given you a single morsel of information to explain why I'm here or what the hell is it that happened to me, or even what this stuff in my veins is or how the hell I got it."

He shrugged, "Maybe so, but I figure that saying about catching flies with dead demons might be true in this case so instead I'm gonna try and ply you with honey."

*_hmm, upfront and honest about the fact he's trying to bribe me.* _I thought, _*I like that*_ so I sighed, looked over the rest of the banquet and set about prowling for food I might actually try out and like.

I found food of every size and description. I found food that was insect-like, food that was worm-like food that was reptilian, food I couldn't describe if you had a gun to my head and the bribe of Arthas' if I got the description right and a horrible gut wrenching mixture of all three. I found food that talked to me food that winked at me and a few foods that I could tell just from looking at them that they were far too spicy for me to handle, how did I know that last one? Well the fact that it was on a dragon scale plate and when I tried to pick some of it up with my fork, the fork dissolved, were really big tipoffs. I even found a giant crab thing with a scorpion tail, deer antlers, fish scales, a human arm and a simian looking head that offered to have sex with me. I was really quick to get away from that last one, though not before giving it a solid crack over the head with a nearby spoon bigger than my leg.

I settled on, some very plainly inanimate fish, cooked in lemon juice and devil-may-care sauce, honey roasted locusts, raw headless baby boa constrictors, a few pomegranates and some walnuts… oh and a green apple. For drinks, I took a bottle of Don Carlos Tequila, some dwarven stout and a something called Angels Tears.

I sat on in nearby table and set to devouring the food with great gusto, particularly the walnuts and the snakes.

Illidan sat on the other side of the table, and set devouring his food. Which was composed of, raw fish of some kind, raw very alive boa constrictors, Harpy brains in cherry sauce, green apples boiled in caramel sauce, roasted squid and rat eyes boiled in grape juice and sprinkled with opium.

"So, what happened to you back on Azeroth?" he asked and I gritted my teeth, as I thought of that damned Warlock. "I know it wasn't Arthas, I heard two months ago that he was killed and replaced with some mutated paladin, or so my sources tell me, but their pretty reliable. I've heard of your great army, Sylvanas, well maybe not great but it is pretty sizeable and fairly strong considering its full of dead heroes and almost heroes and some of the best warriors in the world, most of which like yourself died going up against Arthas or his forces and if not them the Alliance. So I don't think it was an outside threat, so naturally the first thing that springs to my mind is Mutiny. You seem to have a history of it really, first that mage or whatever of yours Darkahn, betrayed you and let information leak out to the Undead. Then there's that Tichondrius fellow of yours and then just recently, didn't you yourself try to mutiny against the Horde and take it over or some such thing. I'd say odds are the same thing has happened yet again, someone took control of your forces and turned them against you, while you were too busy focused on Arthas to notice the goings on inside your own little kingdom."

I could hear the scorn in his voice and I glared at him, "Pretty big words for a Demon, whose still too busy sulking over his defeat to a fallen prince wannabe king and taking out his frustration on the poor defenseless people of this land, to do anything about the Alliance and Horde raiders invading his realm."

He growled at me, "I am not sulking, I am thinking. And what's there to be done about them? Huh, tell me that. They all eventually kill themselves off anyway, going up against the natural and unnatural hazards of Outland and those who don't, do it going against my forces. My forces are vast and powerful within this land. And though some call me tyrant, I just say I'm doing what's necessary to bring light back to it. Before I came here, the Draenei were pushed nearly to the brink of extinction. Now there are a couple thousand of them inhabiting this land again. I push these people, not to submit to my army' every whim and will, like Magtheridon did, but to rebuild themselves, into a larger better world, an independent society, so I won't have to shelter and protect them all the time. I push them to make a city for themselves a safe haven of their own which they might live and prosper in, similar to your Quel'Thalas. I have them raise crops and builds armories, I have them build upon land thought too dangerous to live in, due to the wild life, so I have them trained in my guard so that they might be capable fighters and hunters, actually know how to defend themselves, off in some other part of this shattered world, away from me so the only ones I'm a tyrant to are these demons and demon blood addicted Orcs. And maybe just maybe, so we might be able to at some time in the future band together maybe, to fight off an invading army. Sure they don't like it now, but they'll ultimately thank me, for what I do to them."

I snorted, "So said the buffoon who would be king, tell me something Stormrage… what was the name of the woman who rejected you so utterly, that caused you to feel that you needed to show off your masculinity in show of great force and power, so that others might see that your something more than a childish, selfish, brat of a Lord, who wasn't paid enough attention to by his dear parents."

Rage burned within his face and I saw great fiery orbs behind his blindfold, that glowed a furious yellow/green and smoke trailed from under his blindfold.

I threw myself across the table and launched my fists together with all my weight behind them into his face.

He grunted and we both fell over onto the floor. I pulled back my fist and punched him yet again in the face and in retaliation he delivered a single mighty blow to my ribs that made why lightning shoot across my vision and I heard a series of very audible cracks.

I fell over onto my uninjured side and clenched my teeth against the pain.

I reached over to a cutting knife that had fallen to the floor and when he tried to grab at me I buried it deep into his forearm.

He swore loudly and sent a vicious kick at my head that only missed by a few scant inches and collided with my left shoulder.

I howled in agony and rolled off to the side, out of his reach.

I looked up and saw him removing the knife from his arm, growling all the while.

I glared up at him and reach up to the banquet table, desperate for anything I could possibly use as a weapon.

Even as I did this I felt the bones and flesh of my side and shoulder, repairing themselves, slowly but surely and I grinned a pain filled grin. That stuff the Warlock had filled me with really was quite handy.

Illidan flexed his arm which oozed dark blue blood mixed with a few green flecks. He glared at me and suddenly there was a small burst of amethyst light from the wound in his forearm and when the light faded there wasn't a single trace of injury on him.

He grinned back at me. "Your not the only one with special healing abilities in this room Fallen Elf."

I snarled at him and grabbed the first thing my hand came into contact with. The dragon scale plate with the hot sauce on it. At the same time he lunged forward and threw punch my way and I blocked it with the plate.

He howled a little in pain and rage as his fist drove a deep dent in the plate and knocked me clear off my feet and back into the wall some 20 feet back.

He shook out his hand which was obviously broken. And I smiled sweetly at him.

Infuriated he grabbed up a dinner plate of his own and threw it at me. I dodged the plate easily enough and rolled off to one side. "Oh so were throwing like spoiled children now are we!" I taunted, my voice oozing scorn, "Glad to see you've shown your true colors at last, I wonder if that's not the only part of you that's childlike and if maybe this whole high and mighty demon lord act of your's isn't just you compensating for a lack of physical maturity along with your mental one."

He roared and dove at me, his magic healing his hand even as he lunged.

I managed to dive out of the way, in time but just barely. This demonic Illidan bastard was fast! He swiped at me and yet again I tried to block with the dragon plate but he was too fast.

His blow landed in my other side and threw me across the room over the Banquet table.

My head smacked against the cobble stones and I saw stars.

I saw him looming over me and I tried to scoot myself back, but he was too quick.

He grabbed me up by the front of my blouse and snarled up at me. I responded by slamming the dragon plate over his horns.

**Illidan POV.**

_That insufferable woman!_ I snarled, took a step back and slammed her back down into the floor. The black liquid erupted from her mouth and the back of her skull. Bones crackled and snapped and she cried out weakly, but just grinned up at me.

I slammed her back into the cobble stones again… and again. I almost slammed her back into them a second time, when my rage finally cooled down enough for me to see that… she was hardly breathing and was most definitely unconscious and to slam her down a second time would most likely kill her.

I glared down at her, breathing heavily. Before slowly gently dropping her back down to the floor.

I pulled a chair over and sat down in it, waiting for my breath to come back to me. "Insufferable hateful woman!" I groaned and rubbed at my horns.

I healed myself with my arcane magic and thought briefly about doing the same for her… but I had no idea how my magic and her blood whatever it was would react to each other, so I held off… also I was just a bit pissed off at her. Besides she'd heal on her own, I'd heard and partly seen how badly I'd hurt her ribs and her shoulder, normally it would have taken months to recover from such an injury, but when I felt for those two injuries I felt that they were almost completely healed from my previous attacks.

I sighed and floated a bottle of Demon breath whiskey, yanked the cork out with my teeth and gulped the fiery liquid down, greedily.

_Well_ I thought to myself. _that went better than I expected, now lets see if this streak of stubbornness continues on for her next few chances, if it goes on too long there's always the inquisitors in the dungeons._

**Warlock P.O.V****.**

Frozen winds whistled past me, snow covering my every step as I wandered through the icy wasteland of Icecrown. Every step crunched with me as I made way for the iconic Citadel of Icecrown, a now solemn and quiet reminder of villains of the past and a victory for the people of Azeroth. '_A victory,_' I reminded myself, _'which I had a hand in with directly. Perhaps my time would have been better spent taking advantage of their victory over him rather than pursuing that cursed Elven woman.'_

My right hand twitched at the memory of our last encounter, an encounter with a rather explosive ending that destroyed much of the army I had worked hard to acquire. Well, perhaps it was better to define it as "borrowed" than acquired. After all, it's not as if my new undead servants would raise their objections when their minds are rendered to nothing more than thinking of their next meal and kill. I had recovered well enough from the explosion, merely some burns and the near loss of my arm in the process before erecting a barrier to defend myself. Once the smoke cleared and I had recovered, I was uncertain of my next move. It was decided for me by my master.

"_**Return to the Citadel of the Fallen King of the Scourge, and revive him to the realm of life once again. We have need of his powers if we are to succeed,**_" he had told me in my last communication with him. Thankfully, this time was without nearly destroying my very being with fire and shadow, something I was grateful for as I had come near enough to that already for one day. I was fortunate that no one had come quickly to investigate the explosion from the Dark Portal, so as to hop on a boat and make my way here.

The doors to the Citadel were left open, smashed in by the oh so righteous Argent Crusade when their leader, Tirion Fordring, laid siege to the Citadel. Their constant displays of holiness and honor sickened me enough that I would curse their entire lot if I could stand to be in their presence. At least they had done me the favor of leaving much of the threatening undead within the Citadel destroyed and forgotten, allowing me to easily stroll inside and make way for the Frozen Throne atop the Citadel.

I paused when I witnessed my reflection in a icy window to my right. My self had been far more distorted than what I had felt was there. My eyes, once a vivid sea blue, had shifted to an almost evil hue, veiny and bright red with a green iris. My hair had changed from what was once a golden hue to dark black, perhaps a sign of the corruption of my own self. My skin itself was now very pale, as if it was taking on the same deathly hue that issued from that of the undead.

All this...caused by my quest for power from those who would give it for a man's own servitude and soul. I found I could even feel myself being influenced by the very aura of this place, making me cynical and much more darker minded than usual. The magics that still flowed through this ancient fortress were visible to my eyes, running here and there, feeding its defenses and its very foundation. I wondered if this was only the beginning of what would become of me in the end. I shook myself of those thoughts and returned to my task.

I shivered, not liking the cold one single bit and I tried to keep in mind that my master had my heart in his hands and that he could crush that heart whenever he may wish if I chose to get uppity with him.

But it was tough, particularly when one passing human priest who was obviously lost, made the sign of the cross at me and then made then sign of the Extremely cross and then exploded when I got within 4 feet of him, for no apparent reason at all.

I flicked a piece of intestine off my shoulder and wiped the brain matter and other various substances I'd really rather not think about, off my face and silently cursed the cruel master who had sent me here.

I soon found the warp stone that was used to reach the top, and when the blue light left my vision, I had to narrow my eyes at the harsher winds that blew here. I found my target splayed out near the center of the Throne, left abandoned with the arrow that had killed him still within his body. Another reminder of that Sylvanas bitch, who had escaped my grasp. Would it have been so bad to serve mindlessly under the control of a demented alchemist warlock turned bringer of destruction? I sighed and approached the body when a chilling voice spoke to me.

"_**Who dares approach the Frozen Throne? What foolishness brings you here to my domain?**_" I turned to the throne atop the staircase before me, where a large frozen block contained the scarred and distorted form of one Bolvar Fordragon.

"Why, just a tourist, you could say. I thought to see the sights, enjoy the weather, and have a chat with the local undead Scourge? Surely that isn't a problem, oh mighty Bolvar, self-proclaimed Jailor of the Damned?" I replied.

"_**Fool! Leave this place at once if you value your life. No mortal may tread here, let alone one with such intent as you carry.**_" The frozen block ordered me.

"I'm afraid that's just not going to happen, Bolvar. You see, I need your predecessor here for my master's needs, and I'm much more likely to listen to him than to a ghost voice that cannot lift a finger to harm me. Make all the threats you wish to; I know that your powers extend so far as to only restrain the Scourge, not to control it. Now, leave me be." I waved my hand and released some of my power to create a wall between myself and Bolvar. I had a task to see to being done.

I knelt down to the corpse of Arthas Menethil and plucked the arrow from his body, throwing it off the ledge and away from me. Reaching in to my pocket, I found a warm, almost hot to the touch vial and pulled it out to check its contents. The eery black fluid with its faint purple light greeted me, and I smiled as I recalled the difficulty of the concoction's creation, boosted by the dark powers that my master wielded. I opened Arthas' mouth and poured its contents down his throat, and when the flask was empty, I stepped back and awaited a result.

A couple of minutes passed, and I saw no change. Five more minutes passed, and I began to grow impatient. Nearly a full half-hour went by, and I began to ponder if perhaps I had done something wrong. If I had, it meant likely a painful death for me. Just as I began to see a vision of fire and darkness swarm over me and turn me to ashes, I heard a rasping breath echo behind me. I turned, and saw as a gloved plate hand raised itself from the ground. It reached higher until the arm it was attached to was fully extended, and clenched.

"_**Frostmourne…Hungers!**_"

* * *

**Death, War, Famine, Chaos and Pestilence... all the five horsemen in one place. in my opinion Chaos was probably the very first being in all of the universe, as one meaning of CHaos is endless unbound space, which is what the universe was... well supposedly before it became the universe lol.. hahh, in my opinion if there really are Horsemen of the apocalypse, if they really are beings that are out there, Chaos came first with Death as his twin sister and the two of them were the most powerful beings in our universe.. and most likely they are the parents of our universe well Chaos for sure is and Death probably had a hand in the making lol... annnd the reason we don't hear much of Kaos being the 5th horsemen, hell of there ever being a 5th horseman, is that the other horsemen: Pestilence, War and Famine _were jealous of his power and worried that they were obsolete because of him, because he had all the same powers as they did so they staged a coup, possibly with another powerful being gave him a soul and cast him and his soul down into mortal form, so that he is human and stays that way. when his human body dies he gets reborn yet again into a human form, never with any memory of his old life as the creator of our Universe... and err oh yeah thepossible other being possibly get's credit for the whole creation of the universe and becomes known as God, hehhahahahaaahh! oh sometimes i truly think that i have lost my mind.._**

**_Anyways please let me know what you think of this chapter and oh yeah does the author's not i wrote above violate any rules or anything? i mean i don't think it does, but i never could be bothered to read rules or pay attention to them, though i am aware of the whole ratings rules and a few other things like don't antogonize people and stuff.. least i think that last one is a rule i dunno.. anyways people, have a nice day or night or twilight or whatever it is over there when you read this, oh and REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Evil isn't unnatural its not an outside force to be fought or a demon whispering in our ear... its genetics fucking with us. heahahahaahahaah! the threat is within people, there is no devil, no htere is no god. there's just us, we are, are own dieties, our own demons and angels, we are gods we're just pathetic excuses for gods hehahahaahaah..._**

* * *

**Two days later. Sylvanas Windrunner, POV. **

I walked down the corridor, three Naga Gaurdians at my back and 2 up ahead with a Naga Sorceress trailing behind a safe distance away, should I try something and somehow manage to take down the guardians.

Two days, since I tried to take down Illidan, two days in which I had fully recuperated from the wounds Illidan had dealt me. Two days, in which I had dubbed one of my Naga guardians, Steve, another Todd and yet another was Remo, I'd yet to name the sorceress or the two up front but it was only a matter of time.

I stretched out my muscles and groaned slightly as I felt them protest and heat up at the movement. I sighed, I was getting out of shape, my muscles were starting to deteriorate and I had the horrible suspicion that I was forgetting how to use a bow properly.

I needed a good work out, something to get my heart racing and the adrenaline pumping. Unfortunately while I was free to roam around this Black Citadel of his, Illidan had forbade any activities which might give me the ability to escape or cause him trouble… which of course meant exercising and exercising equipment, the bastard. I sighed again and rubbed tiredly at my forehead. The corridors just seemed to go on and on and on and everyone of them looked almost identical. It was like a fucking maze.

"Is the Lady Sylvanas, tired?" asked Todd, contempt heavy in his voice. "Mayhap we should turn back so the little elf can get her beauty sleep." steve chuckled and I glared at them both before moving on down the corridor.

When I turned the corner, I found myself staring into a courtyard, filled with dozens of shirtless sparring men. I blinked and saw that each and every one of them wore blindfolds much like Illidan's and most of them fought each other with those glaive things the Night Elf's seemed to be fond of.

"This is the training ground, for the Demon Hunters." Remo supplied his voice low and grave, "Lord Illidan originally trained five blood elves, 3 died and one succeeded. You see that one in the middle of the room?" he pointed to a tall man wearing loose black trousers and set of arm black armbands. He was athletic with long blond hair and a long sharp featured face that would probably be good looking enough were it not for the line of scars across one side of his face that looked like they went right down to the bones underneath the flesh.

I winced in sympathy pain and nodded. "That is Varedis, he oversees the training of all these other lesser hunters, for the most part. Sometimes Lord Illidan takes over, the Lord is generally the best for training them particularly to use their spectral sight, due to his demonic and heavily magical nature, though he can be rather brutal when training them."

I nodded, somewhat distracted by all the gorgeous, smooth, sweat slicked athletic torso's about as far as my eyes could see.

Then his words truy hit me and I turned to face him, confused. "You said they call themselves demon hunters and that Illidan trained them?" I asked and he nodded sagely.

"isn't he himself a demon, though? So what he just goes around hunting and killing his own kind?"

Steve laughed, "Oh, little Fallen elf, you truly no nothing of the master do you?" I gritted my teeth at his scornful look, "No I don't what of it snakeman!" I demanded.

He bared his teeth at me and I flinched and cursed myself for it. "The Master is only part demon, little elf, he was not always as he appears to you now and if ask me the changes he has gone through have been for the bettter!" he laughed, drawing the attention of a few of the Demon Hunters in training, but Varedis quickly barked at them to get on with their training.

He turned his blind gaze to glare right at us and it became rapidly clear that he was not pleased with our presence.

"I think that it would be wise if we were to leave this part of the citadel with haste." Remo noted and I nodded in agreement.

As we walked away, I found myself puzzling over this mystery that was Illidan Stormrage. I knew I had heard that name before somewhere but I just couldn't place it, I noted with a bit of smugness. _Well at least I was right about something, he is only a hybrid _of course that begged the questions, _But of what, a demon of course but what kind of demon and what were the other parts of him? how did he get to this state? Steve said that he didn't use to be this way._

I sighed, it was all so damned frustrating. Here I was, trapped in a citadel I didn't ask to be brought to in the first place, surrounded by people and creatures I'd never even heard of, while some warlock with strange powers and alchemical abilities I could only dream, ran around making MY people do his dirty work.

_I swear when I get my hands on that dirty, disgusting, filthy ingrate! _I seethed quietly inside and the Naga shifted uncomfortably, sensing my frustration and outrage, well except for Remo he was as cool and politely jaded as a monk.

"So," I began, as we turned a corner, as nonchalantly as I could manage, "if Lord Illidan's a hybrid," I had to grit my teeth to keep the scorn out of my voice, "Whats he a hybrid of? What's is history?"

Remo opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it again, mulled it over in his head and said. "Those are things best answered by Lord Illidan himself, if you want to know I suggest you talk to him about it."

_Death by a broken neck would be too good for you, you slimy old bastard!_ I swore venomously in the privacy of my own skull.

I made my way back to my quarters, thinking of my last few nights with my sisters and a pang of heart ache and loneliness hit me. I remembered the conversations we'd had around the fire, while on the run from our own forces and remembered how we'd spoken the supposed Lord of Outland and even back then the name Stormrage had sounded familiar to my ears, but I couldn't remember where I'd heard that name back then any more than I could now.

I was almost to my quarter's door when a very bloody, very dazed, very… all in all satisfied Illidan Stormrage came out from, startling me and my guards even eliciting a small yelp from Steve.

"Ahhh, there you are, I'd wondered where you'd gotten off to, Fallen elf." he smiled and licked the blood off his knuckles, "Tell me, did you enjoy getting the layout of my Citadel and doing your best to exploit my hospitality, yet again."

I tried to think up a clever excuse but, words failed me. So I shrugged instead and really wished that I had my bow and a few arrows with me. "it's a big place, very…" I remembered a word I'd heard a troll use once for a small altar that was similar slightly to this place, "very debonair."

He smirked and popped his knuckles. "I'm glad you think so, though I sincerely doubt whether you mean as much."

"What happened to you? you look like you just came back from a slaughterhouse," i wrinkled my nose, "and you smell about the same."

he grinned, "well, lets just say i've been... educating myself on the Night Elf anatomy and how it reacts to certain... Elements.. and lets just leave it at that shall we."

i shrugged, "Whatever, so what brings you to this part of the Citadel, come back for seconds? cause i am more than willing to give beating you to death another chance." Illidan laughed "Oh of course not, after what i did to you last time, even with that substance which flows through your veins i'm surprised your up and walking around. no i've just come to give you another chance to comply, before things get messy."

i sneered at him, "Things are already messy, Loooorrrd Illidan. maybe i did break your portal thing, which adventurers were using to get at you, but if thats the case shouldn't you be thanking me and having dinner in my honor!"

He laughed, "Under normal circumstances i suppose some, but i felt a thing much like that arrow, Sylvanas and i want to know where it came from!"

i snorted, "Yeah i know, it felt just like Frostmourne to you didn't it?" his grin faded and if looks could kill i think i'd be a shadow on the wall with the force of this glare he was giving me. "Yeah i may not have known who you are in the beginning and i may not know who you are now but stories do get around and i know about your little encounter with Arthas in Northrend. i know how you lost that battle so miserably to him and i know why you hid up here instead of plotting revenge against Arthas."

i took a step towards him, feeling my confidence grow. "Word has it, that you have master, or had a master, some great big demon lord who wanted the Lich King dead. you failed him and so now you hide out up here in fear for your life and surround yourself by more and more guards in the hope they'll be able to stop whoever your master is."

He looked down at me with a glare that suddenly reminded me quite harshly that I stood a mere 5'10 to his 9 foot, horns, wings and hooves. I glanced down at his hands, _And claws_ I silently added.

"You think, you know so much about me that matters, little Elf," he growled, "but the fact remains that you know nothing about either me or my history, you know nothing that really matters whereas I know quite a bit of you that does. Maybe you know of my defeat to Arthas but I know of yours as well, we both fell victim to that blasted sword of his and we share a hatred of him that rivals any other that either this world or any of the others have ever known."

He leaned down to stare me right in the eye and I saw great age and wisdom in those eyes as well a great hurt and something else… something I couldn't quite make out. "that arrow you had in your body, felt very similar to Arthas' rune blade, that rune blade was created by Kil'Jaedan, the arrow didn't have his power signature however, which means there's someone else out there with power like his and if I could meet this someone and perhaps steal some of these weapons created by this someone, I might stand a chance against Kil'Jaedan."

I felt just a small surge of pity for this man… a very small surge, but it was enough to make me consider complying with his wishes and telling him what he wanted to know. But I decided against it. "I'm going to rest in my room now Illidan, I hope you haven't dripped any of that stuff on there."

Before I closed the door in his face, I turned to face him mulled things over in my head and decided to tell him just a little something. "that arrow doesn't matter, anymore Illidan if what you said about the portal is true than the man who originally gave it to me is probably dead." and with that I closed the door.

I sighed as I leaned back against the door. Feeling less and less certain, every passing moment… of what I was going to do. At first I'd thought I'd gather my strength and recuperate here in outland, maybe recruit some people, to help me get rid of that pest of a Warlock.

But Illidan had told me that, when I came through that portal, the power in the arrow had reacted badly with the portal and had caused the portal on this end to short out and most likely the portal on the other side to explode in a devastating blast that'd most likely destroyed everything within a couple of miles of the altar.

I thought of my people, thought of what they would do if I didn't come back. A new leader would have to be elected and that was supposing whatever that bastard of a Warlock had done to them had worn off or been broken after his death.

_What if their just wondering around like mindless automatons?_ No, I shook my head and dropped to the floor to begin pushup exercises. I had to get back to my people, I would get back to them no matter what… and to do that I needed a powerful sorcerer.

_**Sylvanas Flashback sequence thing.**_

"_So sister what do you know of this supposed Lord of Outland?" I asked Ayleesha._

"_Well they say he's a demon," she supplied "with great huge wings and horns." her twin Seraleesa, finished._

"_I heard he was sorcerer," the elder sister said softly, "some said that he was possibly the strongest sorcerer in all of azeroth." _

"_If we could get him on our side," Seraleesa started, "maybe he could take care of that pesky Warlock for us." Ayleesha finished._

_**End flashback.**_

I smiled grimly, _Very well_. I pushed myself up and down up and down. _Illidan Stormrage will be my instrument to get back home, with his aid I will return home and if that sorcerer still lives than we'll see how a powerful warlock does against the strongest living sorcerer on Azeroth._

**Illidan Stormrage.**

**Location, walking down the corridors of the Dungeons.**

I walked, down the corridors of the dungeons. Looking into cells and cages, where I watched some of my more famous prisoners squirm and writhe under my gaze, or more accurately their auras.

The demon lord Samyaza and his wife Lilitu, both bastard children of Magtheridon who had come to release him. Sindri the mad dwarf cast out of the inquisitors for extremely cruel and unusual punishment and imprisoned for trying to get back at them with some of his more experimental procedures.

Owen Deathstalker, one of the very few people to survive going through something called the Madness maze, which had transformed him onto something not entirely human and was still transforming him even as we speak into something more some higher class of being, with an extreme amount of power. Me and him often had interesting talks, which usually lead us both to contemplating my own transformation and whether the Gul'Dan fellow whose skull I had absorbed, had in some way been connected to the madness maze, do to my own transformations.

Some mad sorcerer with a pathetically weak talent for magic, by the name of Alastair Crowley, who kept ranting and raving at me and making the sign of the cross at me.

A dead man, by the name of Merlin Satanspawn, who refused to die and kept muttering on about some little bitch of his who stole his heart years ago and lost it in a card game.

A giant pink rabbit of some sort that really disturbed me, that kept hopping around and pounding a drum with two drumsticks made with the bones of little children. He was kept within a soundproof magic barrier to keep all the noise contained within his cell, any who heard his drum either went insane or their heads exploded… I don't like to think about what that says about me as I was the only one survive his terrible drum and imprison him.

How do I know what the rabbit looked like? Well that was simple, I could see it, which meant it was something extremely magical.

I sighed, as I looked away from the giant pink rabbit and went on to Maiev's cage.

Feeling my heart grow heavier with every step I took and not entirely certain why.

**Sylvanas Windrunner POV.**

Right… so basically, I had nothing on Illidan Stormrage. Oh I had some stuff. For instance I knew he was a half demon, I knew from some guards I questioned that he was not native to outland, I knew he didn't like cheese.

See I knew some stuff, but still nothing that I could use to possibly persuade him to release me and teleport me back to Azeroth, let alone come back with me and possibly face the wrath of that former demon master of his, just to face a Warlock who was in all likelihood dead anyway.

I sighed and decided to hell with it, I was just gonna walk right up to him and ask him right up front. _after all_ I thought, _whats the worst that can happen._

**Warlock, POV. **

**Location unknown, someplace HOT as the blasted hubs of HADES!.**

I swore virulently, at the blasted heat and brushed my sweat drenched locks of black hair back from my forehead. And a passing blackiron Dwarf, fell over dead from a sudden and vicious case of Syphilis, Influenza, Throat Cancer and a brain infection. I sighed and tried to remember to keep my temper in check, especially considering the being whom I called master, whom I was about to face.

I glared back at the helmeted figure behind me, "You could at least show that your affected at least a little by all this heat, you sick bastard!" I snarled at him and he just stared at me, coldly.

I'd slain the latest and now former Lich King, Bolvar Fordragon and had given the crown back to Arthas, whom while he may be a spoiled prince, was a spoiled prince me and my master could manipulate and besides that at least he had the right things in mind, for that damned crown of his, Fordragon just wanted to sleep around the lazy fuck.

I cursed him, not reigning my temper this time and he didn't even twitch as I gave him every sexually transmitted disease under the sun.

I sighed, feeling my impotent ire, cool just a little, the only part of me that did.

And stomped off up the mountain, to face the quite possible and likely wrath of my master, who while he would be pleased at the resurrection of such an infamous foe of the living, might not be so pleased that my one of my test subjects had gotten away. Especially in this delicate stage of the planning.

When at last I stood before my terrible and mighty master I kneeled and bowed my head as low I could possibly manage, without pressing my face to the burning coals beneath my boots.

I spoke in a harsh, immortal tongue, that no merely mortal, anything on this planet or even off it, not even those ugly ass draenei or the dwarves could possibly pronounce unassisted by some of the most ancient and hardcore magics and if it all possible some serious throat and lung infections.

The great and terrible being before me, rumbled and the mountain around me shook and cracked, as it awakened.

"**What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This. Intrusion. On. My. Slumber." **it ground out, its voice deafening and painful to my ears.

"Master," I swallowed and spat the words out weakly, it had a tendency to do that to people. "Do you wish to hear the good news or the bad news first?' I inquired, silently praying. _Please take the bad news first, that way I when I give you the good news your spirits if you have any will go up and stay up a little and I might live longer._

My prayers went unheeded, as my master, growled, "Good. News. First."

"I have brought the one you wanted, Arthas Menethil, the runes of his shattered blade have been seared into his flesh and Frostmourne is one with him and perhaps best of all the serum has been injected into his veins and he is now completely under your control and I can strongly suggest things to him."

"Good." the master ground out, "Now. What. Is. The. Bad. News?"

I licked my lips, _here it comes._ I thought, _sudden and terrible demise, goodbye cruel world, at least I got several lines of descendants into both the Azeroth and Outland, all composed of several thousand of my blood, it wasn't much but it was a minor form of Immortality, even if none of them would remember me the ungrateful little shits._

I told, it. The Master, looked down upon me but said nothing and just for second, dumb Hope sprang up far FAR in the back of my head, much to the annoyance of Logic and Reason, that maybe I'd get off with just my master's silent rage and nothing more.

As usual, Hope turned out to be dead wrong. "**YOU. IMBECILE!**" the mastter roared and my eardrums exploded and I suddenly found myself lacking eyebrows. "**DO. YOU. KNOW. WHAT COULD. HAPPEN. IF. THIS. SYLVANAS. WOMAN. GOES. TO. THE. DRUIDS. OR. ONE. OF THE. ANCIENT. FOLK. WITH. THAT. SERUM. IN. HER. BODY**!" THE Master demanded of me, my eardrums regenerating and shattering all over again with each and every word.

"**THAT. SERUM. IS. COMPRISED. PARLY. OF. MY. BLOOD. SHOULD. MY. ENEMIES. RECOGNIZE. IT. THEY. WILL. KNOW. THAT. I. AM. BACK. AND. THEY. WILL. HUNT. ME. DOWN."**

I felt bloody, tears trickling down my cheeks, as capillaries burst and ruptured and my cells exploded, all of them immediately regenerating all over again but being obliterated all over again with his every syllable. There weren't words to describe the terrible agony I felt. "Please master!" I croaked, "Please, the odds of her encountering any of these forces you speak of, are minimal. For I chased her out of this land and into the land of the Orcs.

The seething mass of furious energy before me, paused. "**You. Speak. Of. Outland?"**

"Indeed master." I whimpered, relieved he had stopped shouting.

"**Very. Well. Damian**." the Master, said. "**Mayhap. Things. Will. Go. According. To. Plan. Yet. I. Give. You. Personal. Responsibility. To. Seeing. The. Demise. Of. This. Sylvanas. But. Fail. Me. Damian Aloysius Kreel!" the Master warned and my chest clenched up in fear. "And. You. Shall. Suffer. My. Eternal. Wrath. Even. If. Its. The. Last. Thing. I. Do."**

"Yes, my Master." I groveled humbly. "**Now. BEGONE**!" the Master Roared and my eardrums exploded once more, but this time they didn't regenerate.

I turned to the silent, figure of Arthas Menethil. And I think I saw his lips move and was almost certain I saw his chest plate rise and fall a bit rapidly and I was pretty sure I knew why though I was incapable of hearing correctly at the moment.

I growled and obscenity at him that made a nearby goblin fall over screaming with Black Plague and the worst case of Gonorrhea anything in this world would EVER know. And I made the sign of the Extremely Cross at Arthas, before I trudged back down the inner hellish slopes of the mountain, making my way slowly up to the surface and trying to recall if any minor gods or demigods or even any minor Demons, owed me any favors.

**Arthas/Lich King/Frostmourne/unknown, POV.**

_When do we ask? We should not ask we are the Lich King we serve no one as do not take orders from anyone or anything. I Hunger for the souls of ALL living creatures!_

I shook my head, trying and failing to clear it and felt that things were a lot more simpler when we were dead.

I asked the question neither of the three were going to ask. "What would you ask of Death, Master."

The voice bellowed out loud raucous laughter, "**I. Would. Ask. Nothing. Of. Such. A. Being. As. Death. Not. Even. I. Am. So. Bold. As. To. Do. Such. A. Thing. But. You. On. The. Other. Hand. Yes. I. Would. Ask. A. Great. Deal. Of. You. For. You. Are. But. A. Puny. Agent. Of. Darkness. With. Delusions. Of. Grandeur." **the voice was condescending and the myriad of thoughts and minds and personality fumed in indignation but I remained cool and reasonable.

"Then what would you ask, of this agent of darkness?" _Don't say that! We are so much more than a mere Agent of Darkness! WE ARE DARKNESS! We are eternal, we are INVINCIBLE! Show him that this is so. Frostmourne hunger! Shut up you stupid ghosts!_

I slammed my gauntleted hand into the back of my skull, in an effort to get the voices quieted, it didn't work.

"**Take. Control. Of. The. Forsaken. Reassimilate. Them. Into. The. Scourge. And. Wait. At. The. Base. Of. The. Mountain. Lay. Low. Make. The. Forsaken. Go. About. As. If. Everything. Is. Normal. And. Then. When. I. Tell. You. To. Do. So. Attack. The. World. Of. The Living. And. Show. No. Mercy!"**

I bowed my head low to the great presence, "Yes, my Master."

I sent the signal out, through to the forsaken, which I had recently been given control over yet again and let them know of how things were to proceed. And then I headed down to the base of the mountain as ordered and stood there. Silent and still as a statue, and I waited. The voices screaming in my head all the while, I waited… waited for the time to come, of when I could safely betray the one who thought he could order me around and then I would make him and this world suffer.

* * *

**Here i stand, helpless and left for dead. i close your eyes, so many days gone by. easy to find what's wrong, harder to fin whats right!**

.

**_Hehahahaahaahh. Here is news people. I AM DONE! i am done looking for betas. my old beta Raenef just quit on me, he has life problems and work. and i mean don't get me wrong i don't have anything against work god i work myself. I WORK EVERYSINGLE DAY! no days off, lots of physical labor, constantly ridiculed __by my family for not being the best worker for only being slightly over average and not a centimeter higher. i get critisized for what i wear, how i have my hair up, how i act, how i think. well i'm done with that. i am done listening to you people YOU HEAR ME DONE! particuarly you fucking men! you bunch of insensitive fuckwits. bunch of clueless fucking bozos the lot of you breast obsessed douchebags._**

.

**_Urggh why is it so hard to find a man, with a working brain in his head huh? why is it so hard to find a man that isn't obsessed with sex, drinking, fishing, mammary glands AKA breasts AKA boobs. why is it that the lot of you think that it is so demeaning, so gay, so... feminine! to show your more sensitive sides huh? why is it that the lot of you are so frightened of your balls dropping off and your cocks turning inside out and turning into pussies that you can't show that you actually care about a girl everyonce in a while, care about what she feels and what she needs, really guys some sensitivity from men that aren't homosexual would really be nice._**

.

**_Okay i'm done with that rant for now. for all you girls that agree with this please give me a thumbs up in your reviews, or an amen either will do. oh and PS i have nothing against homosexuals, i'm actually friends with a few their cool, i'm just ticked off that their the only men with the balls to actually show how they feel and can be sensitive about another person's feelings. good fucking day to you people._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sweet Dreams are made of these.**_

* * *

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

**Location throne room, plateau, roof thingamagig.**

I was emotionally exhausted from my visit with Maiev and feeling decidedly cross, with… well just about everyone right about now, but particularly those damned Raiders. They'd discovered that their precious portal, was destroyed and so now they were on a campaign against me, they wanted me to open up a portal to the other world for them so they could get back home.

_Whiny little snobs!_ I gritted my teeth in frustration. _Who are they to think they can order ME around, particularly after they came barging into MY realm to kill me for glory!_

I was really annoyed and about this topic in particular, when Sylvanas came up to me and demanded. "I need you to make a portal to Azeroth."

I stared down at her, the many conflicting emotions I could see in her aura, making my head spin, but most of all I could see her determination… like ugly green slime.

I stared down at her long enough to make her feel uncomfortable and when I was reasonably certain I had her full attention, I let my emotions into the spheres of energy that were now my eyes which allowed me to see every form of magic as well as auras, so that they blazed in my sockets with my rage and my indignation at her request.

"Who do you think you are?" I demanded quietly, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I roared, "to think that you can order ME! Around, who the HELL! Do you think you are to think you can make such a demand on ME!"

I snarled, I'd had just about enough of this fallen Elf and her act like she were the one who held this realm by its heart and not me.

I was about to order her off to the dungeons, when I heard the magical alarms go off signaling to everyone in the building… that someone or something was opening a portal into or near the Citadel.

I froze with fear, could this be it? Could this be Kil'Jaedan come back to deliver his fiery wrath to me in person? But no if that was the case more alarms Bigger alarms would have gone off… which meant it was raiders again.

I summoned my Warglaive and split it off so that I held two instead of one.

"Sylvanas, we will have to finish this conversation later," I snarled and turned to face the doorway, "What is it?" she asked, "Raiders, they've come to personally demand much the same thing it is that you just proposed I do, the only difference being that they'll probably be more polite about it than you."

She fumed and was about to say something, when I said, "Also if I refuse and since I am going to refuse, they'll most likely try and kill me and everyone else acquainted with me.

"What do we do?" she asked her voice cold and rational. I laughed, "There is no we, Sylvanas, after I deal with them I'm sending you right down to the dungeons for my inquisitors to handle.

Sylvanas looked at me indignantly and was about to say something, when the doors to the room burst open and what looked like about a 200 raiders, comprised mostly of Warriors and hunters with the odd Mage here and there.

I blinked and I swallowed and then I thought of previous raids, which had comprised of only about 15 or 30 sometimes even 40, people. And I realized that the odds really were stacked against me in this case, even with my magic, I could only take on so many.

I put the twin blades of Azzinoth back together in my hand and reached into another pocket dimension where I kept my trophies.

I reached around, found what I was looking for and withdrew Tokijin.

**Sylvanas POV.**

I watched Illidan reach into… somewhere else and his hand briefly disappeared into thin air when it returned it was holding a sword.

"I suppose you know how to use a blade." He asked even as he handed it over to me, surprised I took it gingerly and asked "What is this?"

"That is Tokijin, it's a demon blade similar to my twin blades of Azzinoth, use it well and if we get out of this alive I expect you to return it."

Tokijin was a 4 foot long silver short sword with triangular blade and a silver blue, the grip of the blade was unusually thick and rounded sorta feeling to curl in on itself down the middle, with a polished silver Deaths-head.

Someone pushed through to the center front of the group and I saw Illidan stiffen.

"It is time to face justice, Betrayer!" a night elf woman snarled. I stared at her, she was pretty enough if you only looked at the crisscrossing scars on one side of her face and avoided the all too recent looking ones on the other which practically made up that side of her face, they appeared to have been made by claws the majority of them at least, claws that had gone deep maybe down to the bones and the rest of the scars were horrible burns that had seared her eye shut and showed some of the bone of her forehead.

She appeared to have other equally horrid injuries as well, all of them fairly recent.

"Really, so soon with the threats? I'm surprised Maiev, I expected you to demand I open you up a portal home first."

"We know of your trickeries, Fallen Elf." a paladin to the left of Maiev announced proudly and it took me a second to realize he wasn't talking to me… but to Illidan.

"You may open up a portal Illidan Stormrage, but it would only look to send us home! And instead send us to a misbegotten wasteland or into the deep abyss! Betrayer."

"Hmm, interesting, than how is it you intend to collect your bounty on his head?" I asked interestedly.

"We don't, we intend to take Outland for ourselves!" the whole group laughed, "GET THEM!" Maiev snarled and they all charged. "YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!" Illidan roared and flew into them like something shot from a cannon.

I took blade into both my hands and paused as I heard something, something in my head but not of my mind of something else. I shook my head and went to battle.

**Illidan Stormrage POV.**

With the twin glaives of Azzinoth in my grip, I held firm against the many hunters and warriors who had dared to attack me and would presume to take my realm from me. Rage boiled within me that they would think me so easily taken down, they were not prepared and I said as much.

The warriors and hunters shot arrows and waved their swords and axes at me and I cut them down like the rabid dogs they were and blocked their arrows with my glaives and my magic.

The sorcerers flung spells at me and they and their companions screamed as the spells intended for me backfired onto them or missed and hit those who surrounded me instead.

Two particularly strong psychokinetic mages, tried to work their energies on me and it worked… for a second or two and then I broke from their holds and resumed killing their comrades. They tried to harder to immoblize me and psychokinetic flames burned all around me, I quickly created barrier all around me to shelter me from the flames and everyone else backed away quickly, when the flames died I stood there imposing and impressive as a god and I laughed at them all.

My laughter triggered, seemed to ignite new flames of passion within their hearts and they went on fighting.

Those swords and arrows that made it through my defenses which there really weren't many, I healed up the holes and gashes they made in my flesh and just kept on fighting, laughing in their faces all the while.

And then I glimpsed Maiev's aura and I stopped laughing as she rapidly closed in on me, no doubt armed with her own glaive.

I didn't want to fight her, true she had caused me an insurmountable deal of trouble, true she had done so much to me in prison while the guards were away somewhere not that they'd care much anyway, so much to cause me pain and suffering to try and break my spirit, but I didn't want to fight herm especially not after our last two encounters.

**Flashback scene, Illidan Stormrage POV.**

_I looked in at Maiev through the grates, she had her back turned to me. I know cause that's how her aura looked to be turned anyway. "Why have you come here Betrayer," she asked her voice low and cold, "have you come to finish the job?" she demanded._

_She turned to face me and I winced. I couldn't actually see all the damage I had done unto her, but I had a vivid imagination and I could see the emotional scars if not the physical ones that I left on her soul, even she hadn't thought me capable of what I had done to her, neither had I really. But it was done._

"_Answer me Betrayer!" she snarled and I shook my head at her sadly. "No amount of groveling could describe how sorry I am for what I did to you Maiev," she snorted, but I went on. "I am sorry for how far I went but I am not sorry that I hurt you, Maiev. You hurt me so many times all those years ago, you held torches to my hands, you drove wooden splints under my nails, you set beasts on me while I slept, you tried to make me something I am not, you tried to break my spirit Maiev you tried to make me love you and no one else, tried to make me forget my one and only true love Tyrande."_

_She laughed bitterly, "Tyrande oh Tyrande," she mocked, "its always about her isn't Illidan, you and your brother always so hung up on Tyrande. Face it Illidan!" she screamed at me, "you lost her, you lost her before you even had her! She loves Furion, Malfurion Stormrage, your brother the real hero to the realm. What I did to you those years ago, was for your own good Illidan, it was to make you get over her, so you could recover and see what you'd done all for a mere woman, you insane bastard!"_

_Her voice broke off abruptly and I could hear tears drip off from her face and hit the floor, as well as the anguish in her voice when she next spoke. "you killed my brother for her Illidan!" she sobbed "you killed him and you weren't even sorry for it you killed him for a woman who he barely even knew and wasn't even the real threat to you anyway."_

_She was openly weeping now, her cold hard Warden's exterior broken… just like her spirit. I stared at her, seeing just how much anguish she'd been holding back all this time how much pain and sorrow, how much resentment and hate she harbored towards me and someone else probably Tyrande._

_I watched her as she wept and felt my heart break a little inside, for her. I had done the one thing she had failed to do to me but almost had and probably would have were it not for Tyrande, for the first time in a while I really truly felt like the monster everyone accused me of being and I wasn't even entirely sure why._

_I heard the magical alarms go off that signaled someone, raiders probably. Had just teleported to the front gates._

_I sighed and left Maiev there to her suffering, all alone, isolated, with no one but herself for company._

**Sylvanas Windrunner, present time, POV.**

I fought the raiders, while staying a safe distance from the whirling, blurring, flaming terror that was Illidan Stormrage. I felt new respect fill me as he disposed of his opponents like they were insects, even as I took on my own fair share, I realized I had probably never stood a real good chance against the tall Demon Hunter, to begin with.

I slashed and hacked away at the warriors who charged me, after seeing what Illidan was doing to their comrades, probably figuring that I was a much safer target.

I proved them, dead wrong… literally.

I slashed, parried, hacked and thrust, at my attackers. Those who came from behind I kicked back at without even looking and as more and more of the raiders advanced on me with their swords and axes, the faster this blade struck out at them and the more it felt like an extension of myself.

I parried blows from swords, dodged arrows and rolled away as three warriors tried to box me in and skewer me, doing so at the last possible second so instead of me they only skewered each other.

With every strike I unleashed upon the raiders and every life I claimed, my unity with this blade seemed to become even stronger. The few strikes that landed on my lithe frame almost immediately sealed up and I laughed like a maniac and paid them back with pain and suffering, I laughed all the harder as blood from my attackers spattered onto my face and into my mouth and I drank it happily.

My sword was really beginning to glow quite brightly now and I felt something call out a warning in my head and I whirled around raising my sword as I did so, just in time to catch a dark green blast of chaotic energy with the sword as a Warlock tested her power on me.

She gaped at me in shock and I grinned maniacally at her. I felt a pulsating sensation in my blade and I paused to stare at it and then I laughed as glorious terrible understanding came to me and I pointed the Tokijin blade at her and screamed "Dragon strike!"

The Tokijin glowed a deep teal and the dark energy that it had absorbed shot back out of it destroying all who lay in its path not stopping to it returned to its original summoner, she screamed and blisters arose in her flesh her hair and clothing were set alight and then she exploded.

I stared down at this blade, admiringly, before going on to continue my combat with all the other poor souls dumb enough to face me after that little display of power.

I laughed and I twirled like a dancer, as I went from foe to foe, hacking, cutting and parrying and slashing. And I could feel the great power of this sword, roiling up inside of me and I knew that something within it was trying to control me trying to get me to surrender to it, as though it were a living thing. But right at that moment I really didn't care, I was too caught up in the moment, too crazed from battle lust to do anything but go with the flow.

As I fought on, I felt the Tokijin pulse yet again and I whirled around just in time to block the blade of a handsome, long haired blond, blood elf rogue.

I struck his blade aside and tried to run him through but he parried my blade with yet another sword of his own.

I backed away as he slashed at my stomach with his first blade and knocked aside his second as it flew towards my head and struck my Tokijin out towards his face which he only narrowly dodged and still got nicked on the forehead by Tokijin anyway.

I grinned and he did the same as we shared the sensation a true challenge on both our hands here. And so without further ado we began to duel.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I watched out of the corner of my field of vision as the sorrowful looking blue aura tinged with black and scarlet, blasted the Warlock with her own magic and grinned to myself.

_So this Sylvanas woman was capable of unleashing the Dragon Strike, well done but can she know the blade, can she really be united with it so well that it will allow her to use it to its fullest extent of power? Can she master the blade and keep the blade from mastering her?_

I shook the question aside and blocked one particularly big Orc's really quite large axe, with one glaive and spilled his guts onto the floor with my other.

I glimpsed Maiev's aura as she raced towards me from the side along with three others, I sighed and knocked them way WAY over to the other side of the roof with my wing actually knocking one of them off completely.

I could have used much more force on them, could have crushed every bone in their bodies with these wings of mine, but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to kill Maiev.

I saw Sylvanas battling one particularly determined raider and saw the dark twisted shadows and green of a Rogue.

It looked like they were really going at it quite strongly and killing anyone who interfered, interesting, I felt a heavy blow land in myribs and I cried out in pain, I spun around healing my ribs even as I did so, to see the dark purple energy of a Draenei mixed in with the golden purity of a paladin.

I could tell by his aura he was tall about 8 feet, shorter than me but still a good deal taller than most of my other opponents.

I took firm grip on my Warglaives began duking it out with him, batting all others who tried to help the paladin, aside with my wings and with vicious kicks.

We fought on for a good, 8 minutes at least, him with his faith in the divine light and all that human nonsense and me with my Warglaives and my power.

I parried his surprisingly fast and heavy blows from his large hammer of justice, with my Twin Warglaives of Azzinoth.

I pitted my strength against his, my magic against his and the result was that we suddenly found ourselves locked in a struggle that was quickly developing such great energy that the fabric of our reality was starting to rend just a little as our two great energies collided with each other.

We traded blow after blow, strike after strike and before we found ourselves locked in position, my great demonic Warglaives braced against his hammer and then I got bored and I mana burned him.

He cried out in pain as I seared the mana out of his body and I drove all my strength back against his hammer and it flew out of his hands to skid and slide across the floor knocking the feet out from all those who stood in its path and then it fell over the edge of the roof and into the darkness below.

I grinned at the fallen Paladin, savoring his terror and disbelief that his faith had failed him so utterly, before I sent a surge of chaotic power into his body and he exploded.

I twirled the Warglaives in my hands and I bared my teeth out across the sea of shocked and stunned and horrified raiders and shouted out at them, "You see what I mean about you NOT being prepared!" I laughed and dove at them and a few fainted dead away as I did so.

**Sylvanas Windrunner POV.**

We fought long and hard, killing any who dared interfere, we fought in a fury of hacks and sword thrusts and stamping feet, neither of us backed up an inch. It quickly became clear that I might be skilled at a blade but he was truly talented at it and eventually talent always triumphs over skill.

I began developing an assortment of little black spatters across my flesh from where his blades nicked me and even with Tokijin steadily strengthening and enhancing me it quickly became apparent to me that were it not for the demon blade or the Synthogoo in my veins, I would be dead and that irked me.

I fought with doubled vigor as my rage too doubled and less and less I parried his strikes as I began to truly rely on this stuff the Warlock had pumped me up with and more and more I began to strike out at him, every cut or gash he made on my body was almost immediately sealed up and healed as both Tokijin and the black gunk in my body increased my healing exponentially.

Every time he parried my strikes I felt my rage increase, till it was to the point where I was seeing the world in a red haze and I snarled at him loud and animalistic.

He raised an eyebrow at that but just kept on dodging and parrying and striking out against me.

I felt the sword pulse out a loud insistent tingling sensation through my hands and into my head and I glanced down at it in confusion, not quite understanding what it wanted of me.

It pulsed out yet again more I insistently this time and I ducked and rolled off to the side and glanced over to where Illidan fought on against his own group of raiders and I realized, there weren't that many left where there had been close to two hundred in the beginning, there now looked to be less than sixty of them left.

The sword pulsed yet again and I looked closer, to see a woman the horribly scarred woman whom Illidan had referred to as Maiev, coming up from behind him with a rusty looking iron short sword in her hand. The sword pulsed again and I looked up to where the Rogue was bearing down on me with his twin blades and Tokijin pulsed yet again… and I understood.

I sheltered the Tokijin with my body, waited till the last possible instant before I struck out with Tokijin.

The Rogue obviously prepared for this laughed and blocked my attack before drawing his other sword back to run me through and I stabbed him.

He blinked in shock and looked down between us at the thin silver Tokijin I had buried in his torso and as we both watched the blade turned from silver to a deep crimson and looked less like metal and a lot more like a crystal like Illidan's own blades.

I glanced up at the other Tokijin in my hand and saw it too had taken on the more sinister demonic look from its original form.

The Rogue opened his mouth to speak and blood poured from his gaping mouth I pushed him aside with the hand not holding the Tokijin in his body and shouted, "Illidan behind you!" but even as I screamed out the warning I knew it would be too late. I felt the Tokijin blades, pulsate in my hands, felt them urging me to let Illidan fall to his fate and to just go on fighting, fighting till I every killed every last raider, no EVERY last SOUL on this world, I felt torn and helpless, but then the Ranger General inside me stepped up and I took full control of myself and I felt something inside the Tokijin swords cry out in pain, before it fell to my will.

_I am Sylvanas Windrunner!_ I thought to myself, _I am Queen of the forsaken, I defied the will of the Lich King and I am not about to bow down to the will of some demonic sword._ I opened my eyes saw Maiev's blade descending towards Illidan's back and I did the only thing I could at this distance, I threw the Tokijin.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

"Illidan behind you!" I heard Sylvanas call out and I whirled around, just in time to see half of the demon blade Tokijin enter through the middle of Maiev's aura.

I blinked at her upraised hand, or as much as I could considering I no longer had eyes or even eyelids to do this with and realized she probably held some sort of weapon in it, whatever it was it was quite the most unmagical thing I'd ever encountered cause I was barely getting a gray blob out of it.

I saw Maiev waver and stumble on the auras of her feet, before she finally collapsed to the ground.

I blinked again, down at her rapidly dwindling aura and felt… something, something inside me, give out a loud painful twang as something seemed to break inside me and at the exact same time as this happened her life energy vanished.

I stared down at her for a long moment, before an icy calm fell over me and I turned to survey the remaining Raiders.

Of the two hundred that had barged in here cocky and arrogant as the devil, only 42, remained and one look of their auras told me all I needed to know. They were still determined, but they were also quite terrified and stunned by how things had turned out and no doubt wondering what the hell the should do, now that most of their best warriors as well as their leaders had fallen.

I felt Sylvanas' presence at my side and glanced back at her to see her draw the piece of the Tokijin out of Maiev's corpse.

_I guess she truly has got the heart and the passion as well as the self control to truly wield the blade._ I thought dismally, feeling a grudging respect for her rise up inside of me.

"I'm sorry." she murmured softly.

Me and her shared a look and just for second I could see something more than just her aura, something… tall and proud taller than what Kael had described almost tall enough to look me in the eye without craning her head back too much.

I saw power within her a deep power and a strength quite unlike anything I had ever seen before. And then I saw yet another figure within her aura, a dark and menacing figure, with great wings that had a wingspan that rivaled my own and dark crimson eyes that burned with a fiery passion and a need for blood and vengeance but would happily settle for blood if it couldn't get the latter, a need I felt just as strongly and pulsed in correspondence with her's.

As one we turned out heads to face the remaining raiders and we grinned, as we tapped into something old and primal, beautiful and terrible and as one we shouted out, in an ancient long dead tongue that even I didn't recognize but which I somehow knew basically meant, "You are not Prepared!" and we charged forward.

**Sylvanas Windrunner POV.**

Without quite realizing why, I had stepped next to the great Demon Hunter, after retrieving the other half of my Tokijin blade from the scarred Night Elf woman's corpse and apologized for killing her.

I don't know why, maybe it was because of that look of pain on his face I'd seen so prominent after she'd breathed her last breath before she'd gone completely still.

I saw bright yellow/green orbs of energy glow behind that blindfold of his and he locked at me and… I felt a connection, saw one in those fiery orbs that shone ever so brightly.

I froze as I stared at those orbs and felt something a pull of some sort deep inside me, I felt that beast I'd only just begun to unleash on that Rogue, rise up once again inside of me and felt a deep pulse within me but not from either of the Tokijins.

I felt that pulse within me again and I just for second I thought that I… not so much saw something inside of Illidan as felt it, something that corresponded with the beast inside of me. I felt that pulse again and I drew myself closer to him, for no discernable reason I could find. I felt the beast within my soul roar out a deep bloodthirsty cry of want of need and I felt that I almost heard a similar but deeper more guttural one from Illidan. I instinctively tried to summon up some barriers between myself and the beast but then I paused as yet another pulse rang through me and I figured. _What the hell, whats the worst that can happen. _As one we both turned and faced the remaining raiders.

I felt a deep primal surge of feeling and oneness with Illidan and at the exact same time we both roared and shouted out, in a harsh ancient primordial tongue, **"Garnel yak Gaya!" **I didn't recognize the language in the slightest but somehow knew that they basically added up to, "YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!" and we charged.

And I felt freer than I had in a long while and I laughed with great joy and pleasure, even as the raiders screamed and cried and whimpered as we tore into them and fairly bathed in their blood and their guts and other such gore.

By the time we finished, with the raiders. We were both covered from head to toe in blood and gore of every color and texture imaginable.

And we were both breathing heavily and sweat practically rained off our bodies.

We stood in the middle of the blood and carnage, our weapons out and at the ready, our gazes both searching for any survivors, if there were any they were smart enough to look like they weren't.

Illidan and I looked turned to look at each other and we both clenched our hands around our respective weapons, still caught up in our bloodlust. We stared at each other for a long hard moment, before Illidan nodded to me respectfully and I returned the nod with a slightly deeper one that almost constituted a bow.

Illidan returned his Warglaives from wherever they had come from in the first place and I put my Tokijin blades back together and they once more looked like a silver short sword dark demonic runes carved into it with a faint silver blue glow about it.

We locked gazes once more and I felt a deep hunger within me that had nothing to do with food.

Illidan stepped closer to me and raised one bony long fingered hand, he rested it against the side of my face and with a surprisingly gentleness, he brushed a few stray locks of my white blood spattered hair from my face.

I stared up at him, feeling awed by just how amazingly tall he was and leaned into his hand just a bit and I purred happily as his touch igniting a whole different sort of lust inside of me that only had a little to do with blood and pain.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

So close, skin so soft, hair so silken despite the gore that undoubtedly stains it. I traced her lips with the tips of my fingers, full and soft and so inviting, though her height really did pose something of a problem.

But I didn't care much about problems at the moment, mostly all I cared for, was the heat the feel of her created inside of me, the way how my blood pounded in my ears and of course how that beast inside of me was roaring at me, to… do something, something that involved teeth my sharp nails and her beneath me writhing in either pleasure or pain or possibly both.

I have no idea what would have happened, how far I really would have gone, were it not for Kael'Thas and Lady Vashj… oh dependable Kael and Vashj, I could have ripped them both to shreds, but at the same time I also could hugged them both to unto death.

I heard their approach, before they entered and had already backed a safe distance away and gotten myself reasonably composed by the time they entered.

"Lord Illidan!" they both shouted and raced over to us, but they both came to a sudden and abrupt halt as I glared at them both. "You dare speak to me," I demanded my voice quiet and deadly, "you dare approach me, after this colossal lapse in security!" I glowered at them both and I could practically smell their terror.

"W-we are sorry Master, Illidan." Vashj gushed sounding quite desperate and fearful, as she should have been. "It was a mistake a miscalculation of required power to the barriers, they had a special artifact with them, some sort of orb that our scryers say. It gave whichever one of them cast the spell tremendous power and we were unable to prevent them from teleporting in!"

I stared down at Vashj, trying to detect any hint of deception in her Aura, "Very well, bring me this Orb so that I might have a look at it and gauge whether or not it is powerful enough to have done what you say."

Vashj's aura, turned yellow with fear and nervous tension. "Umm, problem there my lord," she said through chattering teeth, "it disintegrated when we tried to touch it."

I sneered at her with contempt, "How convenient, just like it was convenient of you to be 'apprehended by the undead, while you and Kael'Thas fought Arthas' sometimes I wonder why I keep you around, Vashj." I spat disgustedly.

Vashj's murky gray/blue aura, turned white in some places with hurt and dark pink with disappointment in herself and I felt bad just a little but I shook it off. After all, I had just fought off about two hundred raiders with only one ally armed with one of MY special trophies, either one of us or both of us could have been killed were it not for the fact that our opponents were so ill-equipped and ill-prepared to face a full on Master Demon Hunter such as myself and… whatever the hell that Sylvanas woman was.

"Lord Illidan, if I may interject." Kael'Thas, pleaded and I nodded to him, "The student Demon Hunter, Hellbourne, he was there, he saw the Orb, he could collaberate our story."

I stared at them both, before I nodded. "Very well, bring this Hellbourne to me, but not right now!" I added that last part hastily, "Before I do anything else, I need a bath and sleep, bring him to me tomorrow morning."

They both bowed to me and said both, "Yes Lord Illidan." and they were about to turn and go, when I glanced at Sylvanas, mulled things over quickly in my head and made a decision I hoped I wouldn't regret later, "And one more thing," I called out to them and they froze and turned back to me, "let it be known, that Sylvanas Windrunner, is no to be watched over by guards and is no longer to be restricted either, she is a full fledged member of the Citadel and is to have as much full reign over the Citadel, as Kael or you Vashj."

They stared at me in what I guessed was astonishment, before they curtsied to me, did so again reluctantly to Sylvanas and turned and left, at high speed lest I tell them anymore upsetting news.

.

* * *

**_Who am i to disagree, travel the world and the seven seas. everybody is.. looking for something some of them want to use you, some of htem want to get used by you. some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be aBUSED! _**

**_Fear not god anymore... cause you'll find him in my arms! watch the sky so bright hehaahahaaha! so fucking bright! stand here for me angel, oh little child so broken and wild. bare not life on your shoulder, just kiss it one last time._**

**_Tell me now how your wings got broken, tell me now how your spine got whipped with leather, tell me now how your tongue got split, tell me all the things you need to tell to drift away._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_"When the universe collapses and dies, there will be three survivors. Tyr Anasazi, the cockroaches... and Dylan Hunt trying to save the cock roaches." quote by Tyr Anasazi, of the tv show Andromeda._**

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I watched after the two retreating figures, particularly the serpent woman as she had given me a very fiery death glare, before she and Kael'Thas scampered off, a long moment before turning and facing the great Demon Lord and giving him a similarly stunned look as the Naga and the so called Blood Elf, had given him earlier. "What was that about giving me as much full reign over the Citadel as that fool of a so called prince and that Naga wench?" I demanded and Illidan's lips curled upward in a slight smile.

"Just what it sounded like, Sylvanas," he said in his gray smoke and silk voice, "you now have as much of a free will as either of my lieutenants, you fought valiantly, back there, with great power and strength, despite the odds, you could have run and left me to deal with them yourself, but you didn't, you fought on by my side and you saved my life, were it not for your presence, I might've died this day and not only that, but you were capable of unlocking the power of Tokijin and you didn't let its power conquer you like it has conquered many others and it takes a person of great spiritual strength to do such a thing." he bowed a little, he actually bowed, "Such a person, is worthy of my respect, even if the person is a…" he curled his upper lip slightly in disgust, "an undead elf who doesn't now her place."

I glared up at him, but bowed my head a little in acknowledgement "Fair enough, I suppose, a person who is capable of taking on so many opponents all at once, surviving an attack from Arthas that killed me, not abandoning me like the coward I thought he was when he easily could have flown off on such great wings of his and trusting me enough to gift me with such a sword so I might have a fighting chance against so many raiders, is worthy of my respect as well… even if such a person is a filthy demon hybrid with delusions of grandeur."

He snorted and I actually chuckled a little. I started to walk off, towards the open doors, when Illidan called out after me, "Just where the do you think you're going?" he demanded and I turned back to stare at him, "To my room where else."

He chuckled darkly, "Let me rephrase that, just where the hell do you think you're going with that sword of mine?" he pointed to said sword and I abruptly remembered Tokijin in my hand.

Sighing I reluctantly headed back and even more reluctantly, handed over the great demonic sword, Tokijin, when I separated my hand from it, it felt like I was leaving behind a part of me. But I did so anyway and turned and left for my room. Neither of us said it aloud but it was mutually agreed upon that neither of us would attempt to use the other to get to either of our goals anymore… at least not for the same previous ones.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I stared after Sylvanas' aura, waited till I was certain that she was gone, before I went back to stand over Maiev's corpse.

I couldn't see much of it, but I could see enough to make out her broken twisted body. She had still been healing from what I'd done to her, when these buffoons had freed her, she never stood a real chance.

I sighed and got down beside her and gently closed the lid of her remaining eye. I flinched as my hand encountered the ruined flesh of the side of her face I had used my nails and my arcane flames on.

I thought of what I had done to her, what she had done to me and about how very twisted and sick our relationship had been… and for the first time in close to nine thousand years, I prayed for a soul that Elune might guide it to its salvation.

When I was done, I got back up to my full imposing height and left the roof, for the servants to clean up.

**General POV.**

Illidan murmured a faint prayer for Maiev's soul and turned around and walked away. Had he stayed just 30 seconds longer, he would have seen a hole in space time, open up about 30 feet off the ground and unceremoniously dump out approximately five foot ten inches of indignant wild haired Warlock, who hung suspended in midair just for a second before he squeaked and fell the remaining distance to the hard slabs of stone below.

** the Warlock, POV. **

I groaned and rubbed at the back of my head, feeling blood ooze between my fingers.

I swore, _That's the last time I accept aid, from strange hobos, with pearl handled straight razors._

I groaned and got to my feet, swaying unsteadily as I did so. I looked around the place and blanched at the smell. "For the love of everything that's unholy, what in the seven hells happened here!" I groaned through my pinched shut nose.

I kicked at a large dead Orc and saw he really wasn't that long dead.

I stared around the place and realized I was on the roof of somewhere, a roof that looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place where.

I tentatively sniffed air, despite the stench of dead bodies and… something else something strange and loaded with magic. _She was here._ I thought darklyas the sickly sweet slightly bitter, scent of her came to me.

I sniffed again and knew that, something was different about her now, something about her blood that… unsettled me.

_She's been enhanced somehow._ I realized, _her scent carries the power of demons on it._ I groaned slightly as I realized just how much this would complicate things for me just that bit more.

I kicked out at yet another corpse and an idea struck me, right about the head. Coincidentally, an orc struck me about the head as well at the exact same time in fact.

"Who are You!" the red skinned, Orc demanded, while I stared dazedly up at it, not quite comprehending words at the moment. "Who are you!" it demanded again and I glared up at it and gave it the worst cases of Gonorrhea, Testicular Cancer, Penile cancer and syphilis, known to the existence of the world.

"Who am I? no I think the more pertinent question here is, who are you!" I said smiling smugly, as the Orc, whimpered and yowled in pain. "Rox, Roxxigar Colehammer!"

"Good, good, now tell me, Colehammer, where the hell exactly is it that we are."

I questioned the Orc a good ten minutes, before I got tired of it and incinerated it.

I shook the ashes off my feet in annoyance. "So, Sylvanas has become friendly with one of the most powerful sorcerers, alive, eh." I murmured to myself.

"Fuck." this was going to pose a problem. I glanced around at all the dead bodies. I opened up my black frock coat and glanced down at the 20 or so vials, kept in their own little sheaths inside my coat and decided, _What the hell, the more the merrier as the dwarfs love to say._

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

**Location, somewhere in or under citadel, bathing in hot springs.**

I had just gotten myself, nice and comfortable in the steaming hot waters, when a servant burst in. "Master, Illidan! Master Illidan!"

I glowered up at the servant, "What is it now! Can't you see I'm busy and lower your voice, I'm blind not deaf!"

"Yes, my lord," the servant said respectfully in a much lower tone of voice. "my lord, the corpses on the roof, those of the raiders you and Lady Sylvanas disposed of!"

I nodded, trying not to growl at the fool that had interrupted well needed relaxing time.

"Their, missing my lord, the corpses." I raised what little of my eyebrows that weren't hidden by my blindfold, in a, _and this is a problem?_ way.

"My lord, the disappearance of the corpses happened before any of the staff could get to them my lord, it wasn't of our doing! Nobody knows what or how those bodies were removed."

I sighed, "Look, this is Outland, weird things happen everyday, weirder things happen every single day, that I can think of. Now if no one can find a trace of those corpses anywhere near this citadel and can't if our dogs can't smell out the scent of any of the undead then I really don't see a problem here." I leaned back against the edge of the pool and sighed happily as the hot water worked its practically magical healing powers on my aching muscles.

"Now, get the hell out of here before I have you beaten and strung up by your ankles and left for what pass for crows in this desolate hell hole."

The servant left in really big hurry and I sighed yet again, before sinking back into the deep hot springs and shuddered just a bit, in pleasure as my wing soaked up a goodly deal of hot water.

I had a feeling that I should probably have paid more heed to the servant's worries, about what might have happened to the bodies. But it had been a long day, a very long day and I wasn't in the mood for worrying of threats that may or may not be real.

I sent out a silent call down deep, where several of my Naga servants slept most of the time below and waited patiently as three of the more night elven in appearance and prettier of the serpents swam up to where I lay against the wall on limestone bench some demonic genius had thought to carve out.

Normally appearance didn't matter much to me, as I no longer had eyes to judge appearance. But the Naga had once been Night elves, just like me, but they'd had a colossal overdose on arcane energy, from being so close to the well of eternity when it exploded which had transformed them into the Naga, which had given them a highly magical nature and as I see all the different forms of magic in high detail, so too could I see really quite well the Naga.

They swam up to me and knew from experience what I wanted and without hesitation they did so. I sighed and groaned and trembled under their experienced if slimy and slightly scaly hands and I was just about certain if they asked me where I kept my hidden stash of money that I'd tell them without hesitation, when Lady Vashj entered the room.

The Naga serpents, merely paused to glance up at their lady before continuing their firm insistant ministrations, on the hard, tight muscles of my body.

(**hah hah, you thought they were up to something fishy down there weren't you? Lol, they were just giving him a massage, had you going there though didn't I, lol…)**

Lady Vashj by far the loveliest of the Naga I'd encountered and every time I looked at her I had the feeling I knew her from somewhere and I probably did, but I just couldn't recall where.

I sighed as I realized the look on her face and in her eyes, "Leave us, your Lady Vashj is about to yell at me and I'd prefer it if you weren't here to see your mistress possibly get her head removed, for saying the wrong thing." the Naga, masseurs, giggled before obediently sinking back down into the depths of the pool.

"So what is it now, that you wish of me Vashj, you were interrupting a very nice massage."

"I can see that," Vashj, hissed staring pointedly at the area between my legs, where yet another if my claims to infamy and envy among the Night Elf men and fame and envy among the night elf women, protruded, the head of my very thick and very long even for Night Elf standards, penis just above the waterline.

I shifted slightly so that my pride and joy, was not completely exposed for all to see and felt just a little bit embarrassed, but only a little _After all_ I thought reasonably, _its not the first time she's set eyes on it._

"Yeah well, three extremely pretty naked temptresses, rubbing quite nice and very experienced hands all over your body, tends to do that to you." I shrugged my shoulders and winced slightly as a muscle that said Naga Temptresses hadn't gotten around to indulging yet.

Vashj saw my discomfort and sighed, before she plunged herself down into the water and swam over to me.

"Let me at it, you know I'm just as good at it as they are." she sniffed, jerking her head slightly back and down, towards where the three Naga girls had disappeared to.

"Thans Vashj, but you really don't have to-" I began and one of the black snakes she had for hair snapped at my face and glared daggers at me,  
"Oh but I insist, Lord Illidan." she smiled sweetly and tugged me forward and off the underwater bench, and into a deeper but still shallow enough for my to sit, part of the spring, so she could get my back and my wings.

I sighed and accepted her kindness, like I had a choice in the matter and groaned as she got all the worst spots on my body and worked her way down to the lesser areas of discomfort. Vashj wasn't lying when she said she was just as good as the Naga girls were, she was being modest almost meek, she was far better than they were. I knew this was a bribe to make me see things more her way, than my own and I had no intentions of doing such a thing… but there was no sense in dissuading her from what she was attempting, so I let her work on me.

I groaned and trembled and quivered under her hands for good forty minutes, before she got on with whatever it was she attempting to persuade me to see her way of.

"Lord Illidan, why did you give that woman Sylvanas, free reign of the Citadel?" she asked tentatively, I sighed as I felt her hands stop the ministrations to rest on my shoulders.

"She saved my life, Vashj." I answered quietly, "Maiev was coming at me while my back was turned with a blade of some sort, intending to kill me, Sylvanas warned me and then knowing it wouldn't be enough that even I wasn't fast enough to heed her warning in time, she threw her blade at Maiev and it buried itself in Maiev's chest."

"But why did you bring her back here to begin with?" she demanded and I thought I heard something akin to pain in her voice just for a second, though that really didn't make any sense. I shrugged, "I don't know, it was just… a feeling possibly curiosity and besides it doesn't matter now, like I said she saved my life."

"It could just be a trick," she pointed out, "she may possess some sort of personal grudge against you and wished to kill you herself and so she killed Maiev, both to preserve your life so she could extinguish it herself and to gain your trust precisely to make you do what you did so she could plunder our valuables as well as kill you!"

I glowered at her, "You really are paranoid aren't you Vashj," I sighed and shrugged, "I thought about that as well and it doesn't matter, I gave her the Tokijin to fight with during the battle, she's become attached to it, connected. True the connection will fade in about a month or maybe a month and a half, but that should be long enough to judge her trustworthiness."

Vashj frowned not quite certain what Sylvanas wielding the Tokijin had to do with her trustworthiness and then she remembered and she smirked. "ahh, as devious and far sighted as ever Lord Illidan." she purred and her hand drifted down across the hard muscular plains of my chest, across the scar and down into the water.

I knew what was coming and was surprised at the lack of enthusiasm it conjured, oh sure there was a certain primal animalistic desire within me but I found it hard to conjure up anything more substantial than what my hormones dictated.

I felt her hand wrap itself my scrotum and I leaned back, to better enjoy her skillful touch, despite the insistent… something that gnawed away at my insides. After all that I'd been through the past few days, I deserved this much at least.

When I left the springs, some time later. I still felt that strange gnawing sensation in the stomach, but I passed it off as indigestion, despite the fact that I'd never once had indigestion in my entire life and this felt… familiar.

I entered my bedroom and slid in under the silken sheets, sighing softly at the smooth feel of the sheets on my bare flesh. It had taken a long time getting used to sleeping in a bed, when my wings had grown out and even longer to get used to sleeping with sheets over my wings, but just like I had with everything else I had adapted.

I felt sleep slither in and out of my reach and I cursed silently as I tried to catch it. I wondered what weighed so heavily on my mind, that I could not manage to sleep despite the exhaustion of the events that dominated my body.

The answer came to me almost as soon as I wondered it. Maiev.

I thought of how her aura had looked in her last moments, I thought of how angry and hurt she'd been, how betrayed and hateful her aura had looked to my sight… all because of me.

My feelings towards Maiev, had been… murky, were murky, they've always been murky as far back as I can remember almost, though they'd perfectly clear the first time round she'd used me and tried to force me to forget Tyrande. Complete and utter hatred.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV. Flashback scene.**

_If I could have, I am almost certain that I would have surely wept, in disgust and shame._

_Maiev, chuckled softly, her voice low and husky. "Wow! I always did hear a whole bunch of rumors, about you Stormrage, but I never thought even half of them were accurate! I guess that sure shows me." she giggled and I turned away, feeling used and sodden._

"_Get away from me." I demanded quietly, "Please, get away from me Maiev, I don't want to have to hurt you but considering the way I currently feel, I could easily loose control."_

_Maiev went still by me and then burst out laughing and ran a finger down my naked back to trace the edges of one of my tattoos. "Oh, I don't think so, if you did, you'd hurt and disappoint that precious little Tyrande bitch of yours and I really don't think your that well trained yet, considering how much you've been whining about her, like a-" I whirled around a vicious snarl bursting from my lips and I slammed my hand down and around her throat in a cruelly tight grip._

_She choked and sputtered and coughed and I licked my lips taking pleasure the satisfying sounds of her torment, just as she had taken pleasure in mine._

_And then quite unexpectedly she laughed, it was a hoarse laugh but a laugh nonetheless. "WHAT!" I demanded, curling my lips back in a snarl, "Whats so funny, bitch!"_

"_Y-you!" she giggled and I flinched at that god awful sound, "I thought you loved her Illidan, I thought you loved that bitch of yours, that Tyrande!" she sneered, "But I guess you don't." I snarled, "What the hell does that mean! of course I love her, I love her with everything I have in me, now explain yourself before I kill you._

_She laughed, "It means, just like it sounds like it means you idiot, you don't love her, if you did, you wouldn't be doing this."_

_Rage filled me and I had to keep from crushing her windpipe or her skull and when I was certain I wouldn't scream the question out, I demanded in a harsh guttral whisper, "And why wouldn't I, especially considering what you just did to me!"_

"_Because, one I was doing you a favor with what I did there, two, if you really loved her with all your heart, you wouldn't kill your warden. If you did you'd not only solidify yourself as a monster in her and everyone else's eyes. You'd get eternity in here for certain and without a doubt you would never be able to gain her love, even if she is in love with Furion, if you were to get out you could probably woo her away from him, however if you kill me, you might as well as say goodbye and behead any possible future involving you and her together and you wouldn't do that, not if you really, truly loved her, no matter what I did or do to you, no matter what any of us do to you in here!"_

_She laughed and it was the most hideous, hateful, evil sound I had ever heard in all of my existence… _

_I stared down at her and knew that as much as I might like to kill her, for the humiliation and torment she'd put me through, for two whole sessions… she was right._

_But that didn't mean I couldn't have vengeance. I reached up to her face and before she could even think to scream I drew my nails down the side of her face deep all the way down to the bones beneath the flesh, all the way down to her neck, in one swift movement._

_She stared up at me with wide eyes and I waited… and then she screamed as the pain registered and it was the third sweetest sound I'd ever heard, the first being the wonderful tinkling laughter of Tyrande… my Tyrande. I smiled sadly, even as guards rushed in and beat me to within an inch of my life even as two others rushed in to take Maiev away… I smiled, thinking only of Tyrande and her sweet sweet laughter… my Tyrande._

**Illidan Stormrage, POV. Present time.**

I sighed as those memories came to me, thinking how much simpler things might be, if my feelings towards Maiev had stayed as bitter and hateful as they had been back then.

I tried to lull myself to sleep on memories of Tyrande's voice as I usually did when I had trouble sleeping, but strangely it didn't seem to work this time around, it always had before.

I glared drowsily up at the ceiling and tried to count mental goats or whatever it was humans did and that didn't work either.

I thought through everything I could think of, before I came to one particular memory that finally seemed to have the correct calming effect on me.

And I frowned as I thought of it even as sleep began to claim me… it was the memory, of a long delicate heart achingly beautiful face with dark crimson eyes surrounded by a thick sad blue aura tinged here and there with black and burgundy. And the words, echoed in my head. **Garnel yak Gaya!**

And somehow I believed it.

.

* * *

**_Yeah my beta Raenef the sixth died, or well might as well as have. so its just me, me and me, oh yeah and the sows, oh sweet heavenly beautiful sows hehahaahahaa! they love it when i play with their nipples heahahahaahahahaah..._**

_**"I'm gonna need a truck a big truck and some guys... not these guys cause their kinda dead. hehaahahahahaheheheheheeh"**_

_**"You said we knew each other, and you do seem familiar, did we blow up a school bus together?" hehaahahaahahaah.. quote by Joker, in the batman film Under The Red Hood.**_

_**When the oil of the lamp is used up, the wanker shall light his own way to salvation. written in Isaiah! according to Biff hehahaahaaha Christ's Childhood companion hehahaahahahaaah fuckers hehahaah The Grinning Psychopath is Back in business hahahaahah.. i am back and i am ready to kick some imperial ass, ready to show Arcturas to feed my girls to the Swarm. LIVE FOR THE SWARM HEHAAHAAHAHAAHAAH!**_

_**.**_

_**I value your opinion, i value rejecting you opinion. addictive substances are no substitute for Natures healing bond. hehaahahah.**_

**may, Valentine Wolfe The true Grinning Psychopath, bless you with a piece of his wicked genius extraordinarily insane mind, as he has me. and may your stories, present and future, flourish. **

**May His Unholiness Valentine Wolfe. be with you in your travels! (In the form of a pillbox)**

**Absolutely anything is possible, provided you've got the right drugs for it.**

******"Boys, you know what i would love to do, with your girlfriends." "And girlfriends, you know what i would love to do with your boys."**  



	7. Chapter 7

**_I see you cause you won't get out of my way, i hear you cause you won't quit screaming my name, i feel you cause you won't stop touching my skin i need you their coming to take you away!_**

**_Why is it that whenever i hear those lyrics i get flashbacks to when Jason Todd beat up Timothy Drake in the Titan Tower? lol...  
_**

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I felt wandered around the citadel, feeling semi free for the first time since… since I shot arthas with my poisoned arrow.

I traversed through the many corridors and courtyards and barrackses, for the first time without a single guard trailing me… well except for Remo I liked him, even if he was a bit cynical and world weary and he seemed to like me… well he tolerated me anyway but I think he liked me too, he certainly did more than anyone else in this citadel.

"So tell me about this place, Remo, whats its history, how did the great and might Looord Illidan come to possess it?" I asked rolling my eyes and putting about as most contempt as I could into the title, even if I did sorta respect Stormrage in battle, that didn't mean I liked him or that I'd try to get along with him any further than perhaps cold and civil."

"Lord Illidan seized it of course, with the aid of we the Naga and the blood elves under Prince Kael'thas' command. We guarded him against the demons and the orcs, while he shut down all the portals that lead into this world, hordes of demons and monsters fell from the portals even as he did this and we defended him with our very lives. Then we assaulted the Orcs guarding the path to the citadel, with the Draenei lead by Akama, to guide us. We slaughted all who got in our way and once we were in the citadel, we killed all of Magtheridon's Lieutenants and then we defeated and imprisoned Magtherion himself, in his own dungeons and the great Lord Illidan reigned supreme over all those who had once served Magtheridon."

I blinked and stared around the citadel. "He took all of this by force!" I exclaimed incredulously, feeling my respect for the man/demon, go up yet another notch. "Remo, I haven't seen this place from the outside, but the inside is impressive enough, how in the hell did he manage that!"

Remo shrugged, "Lord Illidan is smart, Akama lead him to a place where there was a tunnel the Pit Lord had dug, for escape purposes. We snuck in through there and with Lord Illidan at our side, we managed to take down, The King of Flesh, the Master of Pain and the Mistress of Torment, Vashj herself took on the Master, while we took care of the others, though were it not for Illidan's presence I doubt we would have succeeded."

I remembered the flashing whirling figure I'd seen on the battlefield, how he had managed to kill 6 to 8 warriors and hunters all at the exact same time with his Warglaives alone and how he had single handedly defeated the largest Draenei Paladin, I had ever seen and armed with the biggest meanest looking Warhammer, I also had ever seen before… and I believed Remo.

"How did you, come to serve Illidan?" I asked, it had been a question that had plagued me for a while now, I had never seen or heard of anything quite like the Naga and I was fascinated to know just what could have happened to make them this way.

Remo, conflicted for a moment, he looked around as if afraid others might be eavesdropping, before he sighed and began to speak. "We, the Naga, were not always like this as you know. We were Elves once, Night Elves. We were the Highborne, the proud and the best guardians out there. We Served under Queen Azshara, ten thousand years ago as well as under Lord Illidan Stormrage."

I blinked at him, in surprise, "But, Stormrage, he only looks to be in his mid twenties at least and his early thirties at most."

Remo nodded his head, sagely, "Indeed, he still possesses the power of the Well of Eternity within his body, he has his very own well here in Outland, where he derives his arcane power and his immortality. I believe you Elves had one much like it once, though it was much more limited as it derived its energy from the sun, the sunwell I believe it was called."

I nodded, feeling a pang of sadness as I recalled the glorious sunwell and all its sparkling energies, truly it had been magnificent.

"In any case, we had a Well of Eternity back then, ten thousand years ago. Queen Azshara used it, to open up a portal to where the Burning Legion resided and brought them over to Kalimdor. Lord Illidan was at first opposed to the idea, but something, I don't know what but involved some priestess he was interested in, her name escapes me, but in any case whatever it was she did to him, he came over to see our side of things and he helped us open the portal even wider than it already was, far more than any of our sorcerers could and in reward the great Titan Sargaras, scorched Illidan's eyes from their sockets and replaced them with orbs of energy that enable him to see all things magical, see them, see their weaknesses and their strengths and their effects on those who wielded them as well as how to better absorb them into himself to make him more powerful, those orbs burn hot even now, preventing any sort of healing to be preformed upon them. Sargaras also gifted him with those tattoos you see upon his torso and arms, they enhance his Arcane energy and absorb an amount of magical energy that's directed at him that means him harm. Lord Illidan's brother Furion Stormrage and the priestess I spoke of, they interrupted the summoning and did something which caused a very bad reaction to the Well of Eternity."

"What happened?" I asked hanging on every single word he spoke and the pounding in my head which told me quite insistently that I knew those names and might even know of this priestess that the Naga spoke of, was really turning into explosions now as forgotten memories tried to blow open the gate of time which blocked their path.

"The Well, exploded." the Naga said simply, "It exploded, its power wreaked havoc within all things on and around Kalimdor and it caused the Great Sundering. We the Highborn, drowned in the rising tides that devoured a great deal of the land and the heavy magic content of the waters changed us to what you see now."

"What happened to Illidan?" I asked, "I am a bit fuzzy on the details as I was under a few thousand leagues of water at the time, but it would seem that Illidan had the foresight to pocket three vials of the Well of Eternity's magical waters, he then found a tranquil lake elsewhere and he poured the contents of the vials into the water, transforming into yet another Well of Eternity. Apparently under the reasoning that the Burning Legion would be back someday and that we would apparently need the power within the waters to defeat them, which we did apparently and His brother who had become High Druid, was furious at Illidan both for his betrayal and for what he did the lake and imprisoned him."

_High Druid? High Druid? Malfurion Stormrage!_ I realized and I stared at the Naga wide eyed, "You mean THE High Druid Malfurion, Stormrage, is Illidan Stormrage's brother?"

Remo nodded, and I thought back to Malfurion Stormrage and remembered that… he was mated, mated to a priestess, named Tyrande Whisperwind and had been for over ten thousand years. "Tyrande, is that the name of that priestess, that Illidan, was supposedly in love with?" I demanded and Remo thought a moment before nodding, "Yes and I never said he was in love with her, though I suppose he probably is."

"Wow…" I knew the story of how, Malfuion had apparently stopped the Burning legion in its tracks. He'd gathered up all the druids and about ten thousand of their wisps and then used a mix of Arcane magic and druidic power to convince slash force the World Tree to unleash all its energy all at once into the demon lord who lead the Legion, Archimonde, destroying him. But all at once destroying the World Tree and the Well of eternity.

All this new information was making my head spin and I to think for a long few moments about all this before another question hit me, "Wait a minute, you said Malfurion imprisoned Illidan, how is it that Illidan is here now?" I asked, perplexed.

Remo, sighed sadly, "His story, his part in the downfall of the Burning Legion, is one where he is forgotten as the hero and known only as the villain as The Betrayer. The Priestess, Tyrande, she and Malfurion entered where the Druids I am uncertain which sect but it was one of them, lay asleep. Malfurion went on after the Druids and Tyrande was going to go with him but she spied the gate to Illidan and decided to unleash the master despite Malfurion's wishes. She killed those who stood between her and Lord Illidan and released him. Illidan, was given the duty of purifying Ashenvale forest and destroy those who were corrupting it. He fought against the Legions forces and the one who commanded them a Dreadlord named Tichondrius, he was unable to defeat the Dreadlord, he had far too much power and Illidan was forced to meditate on the subject he was meditating up in the hills when a Death Knight, the first I believe, though his name too escapes me, approached him."

"Arthas," I growled his name tasted bitter and I fought the urge to spit, "His name was Arthas."

"Indeed," the Naga nodded, a slight frown on his normally placid features, "This Arthas, approached him and they fought hard against each other, eventually finding themselves evenly matched, Arthas told him of a power, the Skull of Gul'dan, that lay in the middle of the forest and that it was being used to corrupt Ashenvale. Illidan was weary of the Death Knight but his addiction to power as well as his need to be seen as the hero in that important chapter of Night Elf history, drove him to absorb the demonic energies within the skull and he was transformed. He fought Tichondrius one last time and killed him. When next Malfurion, Tyrande and Illidan met, they saw what had become of Illidan and enraged by what his brother had done, Malfurion banished Illidan and the Night Elf world, forgot Illidan's part in defeating the Legion and Malfurion Stormrage got all the credit."

"So, just as Illidan betrayed the Night Elf people, so too did the Night Elf betray him." I shook my head feeling sympathy for this Elf/Demon Hybrid, "poor guy, betrayed by his brother and the woman he loved, imprisoned for Ten Thousand years, for part of a crime that ultimately saved us all and banished for more of the same. I think I can see why he bares such resentment and hatred towards his people if this is truly how his story goes."

_And why, he sees us as kindred spirits._ I thought silently to myself. And then I remembered my original question. "But wait, how does all this relate to how you Naga all ultimately ended up serving him yet again?" I asked.

Remo, sighed yet again with even more sadness in his eyes. "As you said, Illidan was understandably resentful of his former people, he was contacted by a force. The Demon Lord, Kil'Jaeden, they met on the ashes of Mount Hyjal where they made deal. If Illidan were to kill the Lich King then Ner'zhul instead of Arthas, Kil'Jaeden would grant him his hearts desire, supposedly. Kil'Jaeden gave Illidan more power and Illidan, knowing of us who slept on the sea floor, awoke us from our ages long slumber and we gave our loyalty unto him."

_Considering, the way he was treated for his assistance in defeating the Burning Legion, I don't exactly blame him._ I thought and a bittersweet sorta sense of kinship with Illidan Stormrage, now that I knew at least part of his story.

I remembered how I had tried to reconnect, with my old kinsmen, with my living family and friends and the people I had sworn to protect and how utterly devastated I had felt, when they had rejected and scorned me. Seeing me as nothing more than a shell of the person they'd loved and as something to be despised and looked upon with contempt. I remembered all of this, remembered all the pain I had felt and just how much I'd felt, just for some of the briefest instants and still felt every now and again, like brining down all of my undead wrath against them and make them see what it was that they wrought by rejecting the one who had once been and would have been again if they'd let me, their most faithful and caring guardian.

I had been rejected, by my own people, banished from my own family's home, betrayed by those who I had loved and trusted most all because I had just a few new faults added to my existence… _**Garnella Yakesh Gaya!**_ the strange alien thoughts in my head shouted out and yet again though I didn't recognize in the slightest what language it was I knew instinctively that with the added letters, it now roughly translated into, 'they were not prepared!" I shook my head, feeling very sad indeed that my mental state had fallen to such a degree that I now heard voices that spoke in languages I didn't know or speak but somehow instinctively knew.

Though I knew that this did not bode well, I couldn't help but agree with the voice, they certainly would not be prepared, for what I had planned for them.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I followed Kael'Thas, growing more and more impatient as we walked on. "Are we almost to the spot where we will be meeting this Hellbourne and the spot where this supposed Orb, disintegrated? I grow impatient, Kael'Thas."

"Not much longer now Lord Illidan, only another few corridors and we will be to the courtyard where the Raiders originally teleported into."

I sighed, growing more and more irritated and certain that this was all just an elaborate waste of time. Though the thought that an object, might possess the power required to punch through defenses, I myself helped set up against specifically what happened the other day, did intrigue me.

_Perhaps whatever or whoever supplied this Orb of power to the raiders, can supply me with such an Orb, if so I just might get the necessary power boost required to defeat Kil'Jaeden._ I thought, ambition fueled and power addicted, thoughts, to be sure, but possibly life saving ones as well.

_If I could possess this power, it would almost undoubtedly give me great strength and insights into the arcane, not only could I win my freedom possibly, but I just might be able to bring all the undead who threaten Azeroth, under my control I could possibly give them their minds back, make them see the errors of their ways, make them good again, make them able to return to their homes and families. At least, if their families and homes, would have them back._ I thought that last part bitterly.

_Provided of course, that their people, their families aren't as feeble minded and straight and narrow as my brother and more willing to accept that, despite what others might say to the contrary, it is indeed possible to take one's will away, possible to make people do things and say things that they wouldn't normally._ I smiled and had to suppress a chuckle as I imagined the look on Sylvanas' face as I gave control of the mass hordes of undead warriors over to her and how she would reward me with- _What!_

I shook my head, astonished at the thoughts I'd just had. _Why in the seven hells, would I give Sylvanas Windrunner, of all people, control of an army of Undead! Sure she may have a story kindred to my own and she has aided the races in putting an end to the threat that Arthas posed to the world, but her motives have been clouded by nothing but hatred and despair, she's killed hundreds of innocents to get at Arthas and only out of a need for vengeance, no sense of justice or self righteousness, only that terrible dark need for vengeance._

I sighed and shook my head, _still not that different from me, though I had good intentions in whatever evils I might have committed and as they say the road to hell is paved in good intentions. Sylvanas' intentions for the world are pure… yeah, pure vengeance_. My own soul may burn for vengeance, but I don't let my need for vengeance cloud my judgment, if I did, I might well have indeed been far more active than I have these past few years, active in ways Sylvanas would both admire and shiver in fear and disgust at.

No, if I could indeed tae control of the undead, it would not be Sylvanas I would look for approval within, no it would be Tyrande, yes surely she would see my genius, that my intentions were pure, surely she would want to aid me, as I tried to reform the Undead, as I shone light on the dead once more and brought them to see the good in themselves once more.

I was shaken out of my reverie, by Kael'Thas' voice, "Lord Illidan, we are here."

I shook my head to clear it and immediately saw the deep fiery blue/green/scarlet and purple tinged aura, of my apprentice, Varedis and saw an almost entirely blue fiery aura that I knew to be yet another Demon Hunter, probably Hellbourne.

Demon Hunters are really quite visible to the spectral sight, for we shine so very, very brightly. True we don't generally shine so brightly because we are all good and pure, quite the opposite really, but we still shine and bright enough for us to see and recognize each other from a hundred miles off, just the same as with demons.

"Master Varedis." I nodded respectfully, "Master Stormrage." Varedis nodded in return though more deeply as was proper and we clasped forearms in the traditional Demon Hunter version of a handshake.

"I apologize, if this has inconvenienced you in anyway my Lord, but I figured you'd want to here, young Hellbourne, here's tale and who knows you might be capable of seeing something I don't, though honestly this appears to be about the most nonmagical or demonic part of the citadel if you as me."

I nodded to the young, or well new Demon Hunter, as I couldn't precisely tell just how old he really was, for all I knew of him he could have been older than me.

"Greetings young Demon Hunter, what level are you?" I asked, "Greetings, Lord Stormrage, I am level 7 sir, just recently marked with insignia tattoos to mark me as such."

Eleven levels of, Demon Hunter mastery, eleven being the highest. My younger counterparts, are marked with every rite and passage me and the fellow masters of the trade, put them through. The tattoos though they are Arcane in nature and allow us to gaze upon them, do not possess near the arcane abilities of my own, as we lack a Demon of Sargaras' caliber to do the tattooing, the tattoos are mostly cosmetic in nature. I gazed at the tattoos that covered Hellbourne's body here and there.

I saw that he had successfully seen through to the spectral world, on the first try. He was of low Magical talent and not expected to reach near the power of a Demon Hunter such as Varedis or myself. He lacked proper discipline to keep his emotions in check and do the necessary thing and kill a downed practically harmless, mutilated, opponent. He was very fast and agile though far from the strongest, he was hot headed at times, he was resurrected once during an unexpected battle with Raiders, he possessed great potential to dominate fellow demon hunters with his speed and agility, he was very sharp but could let pretty women in distress as well as children mislead him, he was generally shy and uneasy in the presence of women, he didn't like striking out against women of any sort even demon ones… and he once struck Varedis a blow that threatened Varedis' chances at producing offspring.

I grinned at that last one and I could practically feel the young Demon Hunter flinch back away from that grin. "Hello, lad I see that you have quite the history etched onto your body, similar to my own really, back in my early days of course. Tell me, what did you see, boy?"

The Demon Hunter swallowed, "Umm, before I start sir, you should know, while I did manage to see into the spectral realm on the first try, my sight is somewhat underdeveloped still and I have yet to see things as Master Varedis does, my sight is still mostly only dark gray blobs and stuff." I nodded slightly impatiently, "Yes, boy I see that, get on with your tale."

"Well, I was training in that corner over there, trying to develop my sight more, trying to see more clearly the tree over there. When I saw a force a very dark force, so dark I think I would have seen it even back when I was only blind, it was just so black so… evil. It wasn't the fire of demons, or even the amethyst of Arcane, it was black like you wouldn't believe sir and I could… see things, shapes and figures, things not of this dimension, things that even with my underdeveloped sight, I could see almost as clearly as if they had been in this dimension and I still had my eyes and they stood in a dimly lit hallway, I could see them so. I could see things great beasts and monstrosities, things that looked to be made entirely of teeth and some of lightning and some… some I just don't have words for, things that were great and ancient, with power so beyond this world… I think if just one of them were to come down into this dimension, that its entry would rip it to shreds."

I could hear the horror and the haunted fear within the young man's words and something about his words struck a cord within me. I thought that I should send him on his way to see a councilor or something, but I needed more information. "And, what else?" I pressed.

"I, well I am ashamed to admit it Lord Illidan, but I ran and I hid behind that tree, I mentioned. I suppose it probably saved my life… I heard the clattering of steps and saw the demonic auras of Warlocks in the room, but really not much else besides that. I heard them all get violently ill upon their entry and heard one of them say of how that it felt like someone had punched their fist through his stomach, twisted his insides around and around, ripped them out and shoved em right back down his throat again and then started the whole process over again. I… I hid behind that tree for about forty minutes, before I gathered the courage to come out again… and I saw it, Lord Illidan, I saw the Orb, perfectly smooth about the size of a goblin's skull and just as black as the great disk in the sky was, I could even glimpse the shadowy figures of some of the creatures I'd seen in the disk, though not nearly as clearly. When others arrived and tried to get near it, it disintegrated into nothing, not even dust remains where it once lay, not that I can see in any case."

I nodded, "Very good, Hellbourne. Run along now boy, back to your training."

He nodded greatly, "Yes Master Stormrage, thank you." and with that he turned and ran off, truly the boy was fast indeed.

I looked around the large courtyard and sniffed the air, thoughtfully. I looked around as far as I could see and…. Nothing, not a single blasted thing… which was really what tipped me off that something just wasn't right here. Varedis, was correct that this was about as far from a magical place as could be and that was the problem, there's magic everywhere, even in the most nonmagical rock has a spark of magic within it, even the salt in the sea possessed a magic of some kind within its grains. This place was clean, I could hardly see it, it was so devoid of magic, as I was far more used to the sight Sargaras had gifted me with than that of my plain Spectral one. Without the magic, the world around me looked bland and gray and unimaginative… in other words exactly like the Spectral sight was supposed to look, my own magical sight was unique among Demon Hunters, as it was given to my by that oh so great and terrible demon lord, Sargaras.

And then I spotted it, the black splatter on the smooth cobblestones towards the center of the yard.

I made my way to it gingerly kneeled down next to it and saw… oh my Elune. I leapt back and used my wings to force myself back further still, primal panic dominating my senses, I summoned pure cleansing Arcane fire and I let loose. I let loose like I had never let loose before, I blasted the land all around that blighted evil spot with all my power all my strength and I didn't let up till I had used every last spark of energy within my body, when I exhausted my arcane energy I switched over to chaos energy, throwing every spell I knew at that spot before it even had time to cool and when I ran out of that I settled back to Draenor, breathing heavily and was trying to mentally call back Cenarius' training in Druidic magic, when Varedis set a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from him and he hastily removed his hand and took a step back, "What is it Lord Illidan? What is it, what did you see? Is it Kil'Jaeden?"

"No!" I shook my head bitterly, feeling terror beyond words, fill me. "No, Kil'Jaeden would be a blessing compared to what I saw there. Varedis! Have we any priests or Priestesses among the Elves or the maybe the Naga? Or even the blasted Demons! Any priests will do, if we don't have someone be trained as such, immediately, have Holy Priests and unholy ones here ASAP! What I saw there, Varedis… oh my lord, its far worse than anything I've ever encountered before, I felt some of the energy that resided within that, blackness there, young Hellbourne was correct in his surmise, the forces behind that Orb, whatever they may be, their not of this Dimension, I don't think its even of this universe, its old beyond time, older beyond anything… it makes the Burning Legion, look like positively tame in comparison, with their utter hatred of us."

"What are they, Lord Illidan?" he asked, his voice varying just a hint of fear and rightfully so. I shook my head, "I don't know, not for certain anyway, I have a few good guesses but nothing concrete… now Varedis, we need to take care of this, make sure there is no evidence what transpired here. We, you and me we'll be the only ones who know, I think it'd be best that way, now go get those priests and priestesses like I told you before. I sincerely doubt they'll actually work, but it's the principle of the thing, it'll make me feel better."

" Okay, but what about Hellbourne? should I tell, him?" Varedis asked, and I thought about it a long moment.

"Nothing… except that I saw nothing, like I said, hide the evidence , convince young Hellbourne he was mistaken, blame it on the Apothecaries experimenting on us again, maybe, hopefully he'll pass it off as nothing more than an elaborate illusion and be able to move on, in life… though I doubt he'll ever forget it… things like that stick to you, for life, like a bad case of undeath."

"Very well."

* * *

**_Heh so, what did Illidan see in that other dimension, what force was so dark, so powerful, so corrupt that even Illidan Stormrage fled in terror of it pretty much.. hmm? guess we'll just have to find out._**

**_oh it will be a hot time in the ole town tonight, ehahahaahaahah._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_6,000 words in this chapter... hmm i'm tempted to add a few more 6's to that lol..._**

* * *

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

It had been days, since I'd heard Illidan's tale from Remo and the more I thought about it, the more I thought of how lonely I had been these years, as an undead as queen of the Forsaken and the more I thought about it, the more and more I thought, just maybe, I might finally be able to have a true partner to share all my ambitions and wants with, someone who would see me, not as a monster, but as the sad hurting person I was, someone, who would share my need for vengeance and be more than willing to help me get it.

_But not before he comes to trust me enough and certainly not before I can learn enough about his Demon Hunter abilities, to properly defend myself against him should treachery arise._ I thought to myself. _it wasn't just strength and demonic abilities and magic, that made him capable of taking on over a hundred raiders, he had skill and speed and agility I didn't think possible, he's powerful he probably would have even been able to kill Arthas were it not for the fact that neither he nor any of his men wear armor._

So I set out, to find that quarter, me and my former guards had stumbled across, the section where the demon hunters trained, where I could watch them, see how they fought and single one out for personal training. _it'd have to be a young one, though._ I thought. _one manipulated easily enough by a woman, I won't use my mind control, I'm certain Illidan and his cronies would see such a thing and that'd get me no where but trouble and perhaps an execution. No it has to be someone, young and somewhat nervous around women, someone I can lead around by my own natural talents alone, it's a good thing I can spot those sorts of details just from looking at people long enough._ I smirked confidently, even as I once more found myself staring at a great deal of bare, perfectly smooth and hairless, muscular torsos.

I felt a pleasant ache between my thighs and a slight pooling of liquid warmth in my lower stomach and I growled, before ruthlessly shoving my desire down into the pits of hell with spears of cold determination and the pain of watching my people and my land die, by horrible infected inches at the hands Arthas and his scourge.

My appearance was far from unnoticed, I felt and saw all their blindfolds converge on me in one fluid motion. I swallowed slightly, _God that's creepy, even for one like me._ I quickly took in all of their expressions and I saw several night elves that twitched slightly and one blood elf that's forehead shone with just the tiniest bead of sweat as he stared at me.

_Possibly, possible, not likely, probable… _I counted off, the likelihoods, as I assessed each and every one of them, before I came to the winner. A Night Elf, in the corner, young looking about 17 if I had to guess, not terribly tall for a night elf though still taller than me at 6'6, with a long handsome enough face at a distance that was mostly sharp angles and strong bones structure though that apparently meant very little when it came to this breed of elves. He gulped, it wasn't much but it was enough for me to see that he was the weakest of all of them, when it came to women.

And then that pompous ass, Varedis walked up to me a scowl on his face. How do I know he's a pompous ass? Simple I've trained myself to se things like this ever since I became queen of the undead, so I could better read my people's feelings towards me to rout out traitors in my midst, not an easily task considering the general state of undead faces either, so I'm something in a master at this sorta thing, or at least an expert.

"Lady Sylvanas, I'd heard that you saved the Lord Illidan, from a possible deathblow and fought bravely alongside him against those raiders. I dare say we are grateful to you, for preserving our master's life." I blinked at him, _Perhaps I was wrong, there is a first time for everything._ I thought to myself and then he ruined it.

"But we are also suspicious, I myself think it was a mistake for Illidan to give you free reign as he did and that you just did that cause you have some sort of hidden agenda that can only be accomplished if Lord Illidan, lives on, maybe so you can use your Banshee powers to try and enthrall him and take indirect control of us."

I blinked yet again in surprise at him, "How did you know?" I asked curiously. He smirked arrogantly, "Spectral sight, we remove our own eyes to give us this sight, it lets us see things that should not be here in this realm, the ability to spot Demons and Undead, particularly undead manipulating bitches, from a hundred miles off, being the main reasons behind it, our spectral sight allows us to see them as clearly as you may see a bomb fire in the darkest night. What is your business here, Fallen Elf?" he demanded.

I scowled at him, "My business is my own, Sin'dorei oath, you may or may not have noticed but I have just as much a right as, well Prince Kael'Thas to be here and I've seen him go down this way many times and I don't think you bother to ask him his business, when he does, do you?" I demanded, it was pure bullshit of course, though I had glimpsed Kael'Thas, a few times going down a few corridors that might or might not have been connected to the one that lead here, I myself have only actually been here 2 times, including this one here, I just had to hope that he'd buy it and leave me be.

Varedis, blinked, then growled an obscenity that would have made a Dwarven sailor blush and most definitely should not have been used in the presence of a lady, a fact I pointed out to him and he just growled back at me, "Show me a lady and I'll give you that one."

So I just sat back against a nearby tree and proceeded to watch them all, as Varedis, brought them back to their vigorous, sweaty training and once more I had to work to contain my desire, with the pain my memories of what had been done unto my and my land by Arthas and his bitch Kel'Thuzad and what they had made me do to what remained of my people.

I watched them all train, but particularly the young Kaldorei, Demon Hunter, to gauge his skill, against those of others I could see were pretty good and I could see that while he wasn't among the best of them he was still pretty good, pretty fast and very agile, from what I could see he wasn't that big of a magic wielder, which suited me just fine as neither was I. Oh that wasn't to say I didn't have magic, cause I did, one of the few of the Forsaken that still retained their magical abilities from life and while I certainly did possess some potential talent and skill for the Arcane I usually much preferred to rely on my physical and mental capabilities, rather than my mystical ones… speaking of which I really needed to get myself a weapon of some sort.

A bow would be preferable but a sword would do. One particular sword, rose to my mind and I quickly shoved that thought aside. No way I was going to be convincing Illidan to give me the Tokijin blade back, not with the power it held within it and besides that it was demonic blade a blade that had wanted to swallow my soul or what remained of it and I don't really take kindly to things like that, weapons should know their place.

I watched them all train, mentally jotting down notes, noting that the young Kaldorei was apparently named Hellbourne, as that was what Varedis called him after the young boy screwed up some technique or another. I took note of their skill and technique with those strange double blades of theirs, _Warglaives_, I remembered.

I thought of how it might be to wield a couple Warglaives in my hands, they certainly did seem pretty useful, when in the right hands at least. I remembered how Illidan had disemboweled 4 Warriors with a single swipe of a warglaive and beheaded 6 with his other and how when he was completely surrounded, he'd done the whirlwind I'd only heard of Orc Blademasters occasionally using and just how intimating it had been to see him do it, when he had finished that maneuver over 20 maybe even 30 of the enemy had been dead, completely decimated in less than 15 seconds.

And all without a single trace of magic, if I could harness these abilities as my own, I could actually have a chance at a fair fight against Stormrage.

I thought of him grovel at my feet, after I'd just beaten him in a duel and I smiled like the cheshire cat. And then I thought of him and just what he could do to show his loyalty particularly what he could do on his knees, _he'd have to pick me up though, even on his knees part of his height is in his torso, so either he'd have to lift me up to apply _cunnilingus

_or I'd have to… WHAT! _**(sound of record being removed or whatever, lol..)**

I felt my cheeks flush,_ Why in the hell am I sexually fantasizing about Illidan Stormrage… doing that to me!_ I felt my forehead to see if somehow I'd managed to get a fever, but no the only warmness I felt was in my cheeks and that was purely psychological as not even the stuff that constituted as blood in my body could do such a thing as bring back the living curse of the physical blush, but I could still feel it there, no matter what alchemy said.

It had definitely been too long since I'd lain down with a man, I decided. Oh I wasn't going to do anything about it, especially not with Illidan no matter how drunk if I could get drunk, I get, no way in hell am I ever touching that filthy demon hybrid's body…

_Though he really isn't that unclean._ I thought to myself, unwillingly. _after all the few times I've actually seen him, he's actually been pretty… well clean and well made up, despite the long thick raven dark hair and his only wearing of dark trousers and those goat hooves, he really actually looked a good deal better than a good deal of members of my own former High Elf, race that I could name, even Kael'Thas, didn't look THAT good._

I realized what I was doing and very firmly, placed my attentions onto the fluid, agile movements of the other males in the room, concentrating my desire, which really had gotten surprisingly strong, on members of my own species and all in all, things went pretty well… until Illidan entered the room that is.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

Over the years, since I lost my original limited sight and gained my other vaster ones, I have honed them to be able to see more than just magic and Demonic auras, the those of the lesser races as well, the lesser races of course being those that have developed naturally on the world and in doing that I have been able to see not just the auras but the emotions behind them as well. Bursts of Black represent love surprisingly enough, red was irritation, yellow was rage.. Generally, fear is green, desire is sorta a liquid mixture of white, gold and brown, hate is about the purest white you've ever seen and some are just too strange and complicated to describe, in their truer aspects.

Currently, Sylvanas, who for some reason was down here gawking at all my fellow Demon Hunters as they trained vigorously, had a liquid deep golden brown cloud hovering around her and I felt… something, something that I was really familiar with but currently had blocked out the reasons why it was so familiar and was currently causing me to grit my teeth and feel unexplainable hostility towards all the other men in the room to add to my by now engrained second nature hostility towards Sylvanas. I pushed aside the feeling and decided to question Sylvanas later as to what the hell she was up to down here, I had more important things to attend to, like this speech as about to make.

I turned to face my Fellow Demon Hunters and they all bowed respectfully to me, though not overzealously, it was the 70 degree bow the slightest of bows. Just the way I had told them to.

"Listen up, Fellow Demon Hunters. As you all well know, there was a break in a few nights ago, a break in through our well honed defenses, which shouldn't have been possible… Raiders were the cause of this breakthrough, the break into the citadel and they made their way directly to where I was on the roof, on the way they somehow found the time to perform yet another break in and broke Maiev Shadowsong, free, I think there is a traitor among us, one who unleashed Maiev and let the Raiders slip past, either that or this traitor supplied some sort of power or artifact or important knowledge that gave them this capability. Myself and Lady Sylvanas over there," I pointed to her absently, "Killed all of the Raiders, we were caught up in bloodlust, something all of us have been known to fall victim to… even me, perhaps especially me, in any case we were unable to gather any information as to who backed them up and I feel it prudent to warn you all to be on your guard, report any strange activity directly to me, no matter what time or place it is no matter whats happening, all my other people have orders to let any or all of you through, any who say otherwise are to be presumed liars till I say otherwise, be prepared, the last thing we want is a recurrence of what happened three nights ago, Me and Lady Sylvanas got off lucky, next time the case might not be so… good evening, oh and be warned, I do not tolerate fools lightly, do not let emotions cloud judgment and be ready to backup whatever strange activities you may or may not witness. Now I want you all to go back to your quarters, forget any schedules you had this day and think on my words."

With that, I stepped the side of the doorway and watched as they all set aside their books and glaives and other such items and began to walk swiftly but silently towards their quarters, to meditate on my words hopefully, though I suspected the majority would just take it as an opportunity to rest and recuperate for the next day's strenuous activities.

"Well, well, that was quite the speech. Not perfect mind you, but still better than I'd expected from one such as yourself." I turned to glower at the gray shaded figure with deep violet eyes and just a hint of the curves that Kael'Thas had alluded to, with her deep fiery blue aura of sorrow, Sylvanas. I was getting better at seeing her. I'd never see her like I could back in life but the more time I spent around people and the more attention I heeded to them the more defined the showed up in my normal spectral sight and while I may not have known Sylvanas that long, I certainly had been paying her the utmost attention, to try and figure her out.

"Why if I didn't know any better, I'd almost say that you just complimented me, Sylvanas. But I know better, what are you doing here?"

She looked at me with what I could very VERY dimly, sorta make out as an innocent expression, "Well, you did say, I had free reign of the Citadel, Demon Hunter, I just figured I'd take some time to admire some of the more alluring sights." she grinned and I felt that emotion, which's name I was for some reason mentally blocking and I ground my teeth together and forced myself to say quite calmly, "They are my Demon Hunters, they are in training, training that is really quite complicated and requires all of their attention, they may be blind Sylvanas, but its been a while since any of them have had a chance to enjoy the feel of a woman beneath them or on top of them or sideways of them depending on their tastes and while they are unable to quite see you they are perfectly capable of discerning the fact that you are a woman and enough time can make anyone look beautiful in the eyes of a man, even, I sneered disgustedly, "A fallen dead rotting elf such as yourself, you're a nuisance here and unneeded distraction in their training."

There was a flash of something, green in her aura, that wasn't anger, but wasn't love either, it was a dark ugly green with scarlet lines and blue veins, something I could almost swear looked like hurt. But that was ridiculous, I scoffed, why should she be hurt by anything I said and besides I've called her worse before. "Yeah, well if their supposed to be all controlled and stuff, shouldn't they all be learning to cope with and ignore distractions such as myself?"

I growled trying to keep a hold on my temper and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine big guy, no need to growl, I'll get out of your hair now." and with that she sidled out of the room, leaving it empty apart from me and Varedis.

"If you want my opinion sir, I think you should have the guards set to restrict her movements once again, so she doesn't get into anymore kind of trouble."

I sighed and rubbed at my temples, "I've considered it Varedis, but as much as it irks me to admit it, I owe her. She saved my life, possibly more than once… until she does or says something to negate that obligation, I can't in good consciousness take away her freedom, especially not so soon after giving it to her."

"Very well My Lord." Varedis sighed and I could tell he didn't approve, but who was he to approve of anything I did, I trained him in almost everything I knew and was ruler of this temple, he answered to me, not the other way around, he wasn't even one of my lieutenants, he was a War General and a Teacher, nothing more, nothing less.

I felt the pull of the Skull of Gul'Dan and I summoned it to my grip, to stare down into the dark abyss of its eye sockets. Despite the fact that I'd consumed a great deal of the power within the skull all those years ago a good portion of it still remained intact and for some reason holding it tended to help me think better… also I'd grown a slightly disturbing sort attachment to it.

So I sat down on a nearby mat, to think.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I ran off, into the crowd of students, tracking down and following at a safe surreptitious distance and pace, the young Demon Hunter Hellbourne.

While I did this, I tried to figure out, just why that disgusting Demon Hybrid's words had bothered me so much, I mean it isn't like I had any sort of attachment or anything to him right? I mean we aren't even relatively close to being the same species and besides that he was eons older than myself and so much different… _So why did the Demon's words hurt you so much then? If you truly do not have any sort of attachment or anything what so ever? _ a dark malicious little voice in my head asked. I was about to respond with some sharp cutting remark, that was virtually guaranteed to when i realized that the corridor was almost empty at this point.

I saw Hellbourne, glance back at me, worriedly as it had become more and more evident to him that I was following him.

We were just about to a door, when I made my move.

I leapt towards him and before he could even think of resisting I shoved a knife against his throat and pushed him into the room, "Make a sound and you'll have a new hole to breath through!" I hissed into his ear and he gulped and nodded, or as much as he could manage.

I locked the door behind us and paused, before whirling him around shoving him away and burying the kitchen knife i'd confiscated earlier, into the post of his bed.

"Now, boy fight me!" I demanded and he blinked none comprehendingly at me. "W-what!" he swallowed and I glared at him. "I said, fight me, you hairbrained lummox, I want you, to fight me, no noise out of your mouth I'll take up that knife again and kill you for certain!" he blinked disbelievingly at me, but didn't need to be told again. He charged at me ad we met in a furry of punches, kicks, jabs and feints.

The boy was good, he fought with great speed and agility and his reflexes were great too, not as fine as mine, but he was definitely good.

_If this were a fair fight, he might actually win._ I thought and then I smirked smugly, _it's too bad I don't fight fair though and this boy, apparently does at least against women. _I took every cheap shot I could and we'd hardly even been going at it 4 minutes, before I had him weakened to such an extent that it became the easiest thing in the world for me to kick out with one leg without his immediate notice and takes his legs out from under him.

I smirked as I heard his breath forcefully expelled from his lungs as he landed on his back and I swaggered towards him confidently, when he suddenly flipped back onto his feet and punched out with one savage blow that landed in my diaphragm with enough strength for force the air out of my lungs and bend me double, I gasped in pain and tears sprang to my eyes or well they would have if I still had tears, but those thankfully were one cure of life that the stuff in my blood hadn't resurrected. He quickly took advantage of my weakness to grab me around the throat and shove me off my feet up against the nearby wall.

"You sneaky, little fucker," I wheezed grinning even as pain and lack of proper oxygen made my vision blur a little. "You were faking, holding back so I'd get cocky, didn't you!" I accused even as I laughed, I don't think I could have chosen a better tutor.

He flushed slightly and shifted just a bit uncomfortably and my suspicions about him being the best for me were confirmed, he truly was the best I could have hoped for, well okay Illidan would probably be the best tutor, but I couldn't beat him, and I could beat this boy, for there was one cheap shot I still had left up my sleeve and I was perfectly willing to use it. "Well, its not exactly something I'm proud of, but the masters teach that when confronted with a powerful opponent, maybe one powerful enough to beat you, use trickery and deceit to trick him or her into a sense of superiority. After hearing what all went on, on the roof I sorta figured it would be best if I did this."

I nodded, chuckling slightly, "Good work, I chose you well." he frowned, "Chose me? Chose me for what? Why did you attack-" I chose that moment to perform the cheap shot, it was the cheapest of cheap shots and I think my mother would have been proud, I know my father would have.

I kicked him square in the balls, with enough force to lift him just the barest inch off his feet.

His face went deathly pale and he slowly, silently, slithered back down to the floor.

"I chose you," I explained calmly, rubbing at my neck and knowing were it not for the vile black stuff, there'd have been deep bruises to announce to everyone that I'd nearly been strangled to death, "because I need, someone, someone experienced but whom I can beat, to teach me how to fight like Illidan, how to beat him and perhaps when all is said and done, someone who I can call a friend."

Hellbourne squeaked pathetically, from where he laid curled up into a little ball on the floor, clutching at his privates. And I wondered if maybe I'd just kicked him a little too hard.

**Illidan Stormrage POV.**

I felt warmth, beyond belief, felt power so devastatingly beautiful and tender, sweetly stroking my senses, filling me up, flowing into me slowly, like golden syrup, setting my veins alight with brilliant fire. But it wasn't pain I felt from that fire, no it was pleasure, pleasure beyond anything else I'd ever felt.

I moaned and sighed, twitching spasmodically, as the arcane energy, seeped into me, as I soaked in the Well of Eternity I'd created.

I had truly had much more foresight than anyone had ever thought I did, when I first got within drinking range of the great well, of arcane power.

I'd had weeks of that closeness, to the well and every day I spent next to it, I filled a single vial with the great power.

And now here, I'd found a great lake of Draenor's very own, well three of them actually.

A lake of life, a lake of mana and a lake of rejuvenation. a mix of the two, first lakes.

And though I'd had no idea of what might happen if I did so, I'd taken a chance and dumped 14 of 30 vials, of Eternity water, into the great lake of rejuvenation.

The mystical powers, of its waters which had previously only been able to make you feel better heal a few injuries and take the effects of a few months of time off your body, now were supercharged by the well of eternity's waters.

I'd done some experimenting, cause fountain of youth is all well and good, but just how far back are we talking here, when we say youth? And as it turns out, thankfully, it only turned you back, till you were approximately 30, well at least if Kael'thas and Lady Vashj are any real judges…

I sighed, feeling powerful beyond belief, beyond reason… but then I had to crawl out of the pool and 40 minutes later, reality sunk in and I slumped to the ground and stared sadly up at the stars.

_Who am I kidding, Kil'Jaeden, is going to get me as soon as he has enough time to waste on me, whether I'm empowered by this pool or not… _ I thought dismally, thinking _**how much simpler things might have been, were it not for **__**Tyrande**__**…**_I blinked, or as much as I could seeing as I no longer had eyelids.

_What! No, bad thinking, Tyrande has nothing to do with how any of this turned out! Its that bastard brother of mine Malfurion's fault and Maiev, and don't forget about that bastard Rhonin._ I though of that bastard who'd left me when the going got tough, bitterly. And then thought a bit more sadly, _its also my fault, if I hadn't lost control of the situation, so badly back at the first well of eternity and then if I hadn't killed that Guard, Jarod Shadowsong, Maiev's brother… it was my fault, just as much as it was Malfurion's, Tyrande is innocent in all this!_ I though vehemently.

I felt a mental shrug inside my head, _**Whatever you say, but the fact is that Tyrande could have told us that she was seeing him, she could have mentioned that she'd been seeing him for over a month. Instead of letting us find out from that damned Satyr, Xavius.**_ _"_I'm sure she didn't tell us for a damn good reason and besides how would she have known how much it would affect us? Huh? Its not like she knew or anything and besides that so could Malfurion, he could have SHOULD have told us that he was seeing her, even before she should have, he's my brother the fucking traitor, he should have told us long before I had to find out that way, he should have told us that he was even INTRESTED IN HER! But he DIDN'T!" I didn't realize I was screaming out loud my venom towards my inner voice and Malfurion, till I paused a second to take a few deep breaths and heard the echoes of my words. _**That may as well be, Illidan. But the fact remains that, she should have told us just as much as she did, cause she knew, Illidan.**_ "How!" I demanded, "how is it that she could have possibly known, how I felt of her, hmm!"

**Because, you idiot, we sent her little gifts and tokens of our affection, for weeks! We carried her priestess books for her, we gave her little trinkets and bought her dinner at expensive restaurants, we did everything but fly a blimp through the sky with a flag trailing after it, proclaiming our love for her! Everything except! Get down on one knee and give her that stupid proposal ring you bought for her!**

I froze, as recollection of that ever so beautiful proposal ring came to mind, almost as beautiful as Tyrande. A giant glittering blue diamond as big as kitten's head, set into a marvelous silver ring encrusted with white diamonds… it had cost me fortune and a few precious strips of flesh from my back, as I'd had to kill a few demons with my magic to get the diamond.

I had remembered how I'd fantasized of giving Tyrande that ring, dreamed of it… dreamed of her walking down the isle, towards me my brother at my side clapping me on the shoulder to give me the necessary support, to keep from falling over onto the floor and dying happily, from seeing my soon to be wife, dressed in that wonderful white silken form fitting dress that clung to her curves with the metaphorical tips of their pinky nails, her girlish smile as she looked at me, her sparkling delighted eyes that proudly announced that it was the happiest day of her life…

I felt that oh so familiar heard rending twist, inside of me as that memory of dreams gone by, came to me and I slid down to my knees, funnily enough I didn't even remember getting up…

I sobbed, great heavy sobs, of grief ad despair as I realized just how much I'd truly lost… no I hadn't realized I'd just remembered, yet again, the small lake having temporarily drove the memories back away from me, with their wonderful, warm, euphoric properties.

A mixed blessing and curse. Blessing for whenever I came to the lake, well usually anyway, it was because the both the pain of my addiction, as well as the pain of the memories, both just finally came to be too much for my shoulders alone to bare, so I would seek comfort in its water's warm, welcoming, pain reliving embrace…

And curse, because every time I left the water, I was quickly bombarded by the sins and tragedies of my past and left with heavy desire to crawl back, to the water and never come out again.

I reached for my trousers on the bank nearby and slid them unhurriedly on, finding exceedingly little joy in leaving the lake.

I spread my wings, leapt up into the air and began to fly, back to the citadel.

When I got back, I asked my secretary the same thing I always did. "How long was I gone, this time?" Jena Sunreaver, a pretty, petite, young, blond thing, with small perky breasts and some reasonably nice curves, though she had a hunger for magic that rivaled mine, which was part of why I hadn't needed Vashj or Kael'Thas, to describe her to me. Said, "4 hours and 17 minutes, Lord Illidan, 12 minutes longer than last time." I winced, every time I went back to that Lake, I stayed in its waters longer and longer, it was getting to the point where I was actually considering taking someone with me to make sure I didn't decide to just stay there… but then I thought, of all the reasons not to do it and all the reasons to do it and found that the balance scales heavily favored the, 'Don't do it, it will only lead to betrayal and suffering.' so I sighed, instead. I thought of some of the things I'd seen Kil'Jaeden do, before I failed him that one last time and thought how much easier drowning in the magical waters of the well of Eternity would be, compared to becoming Kil'Jaeden's little bitch, for him to take his frustration out upon.

It always made me feel better, to think like that… how much worse, things could truly get…

Of course, the water of the lake, wouldn't let me die… not as supercharged as it was, no any damage time in it did unto me, would just heal and I'd possibly remain there forever… forever laying in a pool of golden warm radient energy… that was appealing.

I sighed, wistfully, thinking how easy it would be to just go to that lake right now and let myself go… so easy.

"Lord Illidan, I have come to you with news on Sylvanas Windrunner's activities." I tried hard not to jump, as Lady Vashj's voice appeared to come out of no where. I turned around to face her and saw a look in her eye that I really didn't like that much.

I'd tried to dissuade her, from spying on the Sylvanas woman, particularly by herself instead of mitigating it to some lesser vassal, perhaps one with more experience but for some reason she'd taken it upon herself to personally oversee the goings on of Sylvanas' days.

So I just sighed and went along with it. "And, what news do you have to report?"

She beamed, triumphantly, "She's been spending a lot of time, watching your Demon Hunters, milord, particularly one Demon Hunter, the boy named Hellbourne."

"I already knew all of this Vashj." I sighed, though I tried not to frown, as that damned Kaldorei's name surfaced yet again and with Sylvanas'. _what could she be up to?_ I wondered. "But sir, surely this merits some importance to you! Something to get you out of your obligation, so you can send her on down to the dungeons for questioning! What of the boy Hellbourne? He saw that Orb thing, he saw those creatures of the Netherworld, you spoke of, could she be interested in all this as well? We did tell you of the Orb and its possible powers, right in front of her, milord."

I sighed, looking at her hopeful, lit up face. "Sorry Vashj, but no and I don't even wish to do so, Vashj she saved my life, I owe her a debt of gratitude, still. And I am in fact, grateful she took a nuisance off my hands and helped me destroy even more nuisances."

She glared at me, "Are you sure, that, that's all you are, Lord Illidan?" she asked a dangerous tone in her voice, one that had me almost shifting uneasily, eve though I was supposed to be the Master here. "Vashj," I sighed, "there is nothing, going on between me and Sylvanas, it disgusts me to even think of such a thing happening and even if such a thing were to happen, I fail to see how it would be any of your business!" I growled that last word and she flinched just a little.

"Your safety, is my business!" she snarled right back at me, with venom in her words. "Yeah well I fail to see how my goings on, with a Fallen Undead Elf, Revenant, has anything to do with my safety!" I shouted, "IT HAS EVEYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR SAFETY ILLIDAN STORMRAGE!" she shouted, right back at me. "The safety of your heart, in particular is one of my concerns!" I blinked at her and I could see just a glimmer of… something, in her eyes. "Vashj, your duty, is to protect my physical wellbeing." I said quietly, "your duty to protect me, does not extend to my heart, if only because its already been broken." I sighed, feeling miserable suddenly.

Vashj sighed as well, the sparkling things at the corners of her eyes were gone. "Maybe so Lord Illidan, but you forget, things that are broken can be fixed, it may take tremendous determination to do so but even the most shattered of things can be fixed again, even if it is only to be broken once more."

She spared me one last look, before she slithered away, to leave me to ponder her words. And to ponder whether or not she might be right.

* * *

_**can't stop me now, can't stop me now. give me some blood, add in some fuel, give it to me give me my blood. never let you go. TERMINATION BLISS! HAHAHAHAAH Little Angel... YEAH! here i am was it everything you dreamt of OHHH Little Angel!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**_Valentine Wolfe, was the first son of Jacob Wolfe, of clan Wolfe. a ruthless clan of noblemen and women who did whatever it took to be in the good graces of Empress Lionstone the 14th AKA The Iron Bitch, ruler of the galaxy. they did everything they could to look good and powerfu, up to and including dealing with the rogue AI's of Shub, the enemies of humanity._**

**_Valentine Wolfe was tall, slender and darkly  
delicate, like a hothouse flower rudely torn from its usual habitat. His face_**_**was long and thin and more than fashionably pale, and his shock of jet black**_  
_**hair fell to his shoulders in curls and ringlets. Heavy mascara highlighted his**_  
_**overbright eyes, and a painted crimson smile hid his feelings from one and all.**_  
_**He had an artist's hands, all long slender fingers and languorous gestures, and**_  
_**they fluttered about his throat in moments of excitement like startled doves in**_  
_**the night.**_  
_**Valentine Wolfe was well known in and out of court for having tried every drug**_  
_**known to man, and a few he'd had made up specially. If you could smoke it, sniff**_  
_**it or stick it where the sun doesn't shine, he'd tried it all once, and twice if**_  
_**he enjoyed it, which he usually did. It was truly said he'd never met a chemical**_  
_**he didn't like. It was a wonder to all who knew him that he hadn't fried his**_  
_**brains long ago, but by some dark chemical miracle, his mind remained sharp and**_  
_**dangerous. He had the usual enemies for a man in his position and looked like he**_  
_**would outlive them all. And though he chose not to play the game of intrigue**_  
_**himself, he could still be a subtle and malevolent influence on those who did.**_

* * *

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

It has been, 6 days since that encounter with Illidan, 6 days since I started my training with the Demon Hunter, Hellbourne.

At first he'd been very reluctant to teach me, but after I told him of how little I was adverse to kicking a man while he was down, as well as some of the things, I'd learned from Trolls, that could be done with cheese graters. He quickly, gave in.

I yelped, as Hellbourne, drove me into the floor, with his hand at the back of my head, his fingers tangled in my hair… for like the 7th time that day… not counting all the other times he'd done in the previous days.

"Give in?" he demanded, not letting up on the pressure he hand on my head one iota, his knees ground itself deep into the small of my back and I bit back a groan of pain.

_Damn it all to hell, Illidan Stormrage was definitely correct about my sense of pain being enhanced along with everything else!_ I thought, even as I pitifully tried to dislodge Hellbourne from my back with a back kick to his ass.

He grunted, but did little more, besides press his other knee into the back of my thighs, causing another yelp to escape between my teeth.

"I give damn it! I give!" I snarled and he instantly released me, backing away a few feet, to give me room to myself.

"So counting that time almost a week ago, I've beaten you exactly… 3 times, you arrogant bastard!" I grumbled, I was a sore loser.

"2, that time when we first met doesn't count, we weren't fighting you just did that to be nasty." he grinned. He was quickly becoming accustomed to me and I think he was, like Illidan said, becoming "Distracted!" by my rotting stench and feminine wiles. I thought bitterly about his words and wondered, just what the hell was with me that I just couldn't get over, what he'd said, it was ridicules! My own mother had said worse things to me and I'd walked away, feeling just fine.

"Something bother you? You look troubled Sylvanas." he asked, just the teeniest flicker of concern in his voice.

I waved him off, "Oh nothing just indigestion, Illidan presented me, with a… interesting meal last night and I really didn't agree with me I think." I shrugged.

"So what about this spectral sight, thing I heard Varedis and Illidan mention, whats that all about?" I asked, even as I warmed up for another fight. "Oh its where, us Demon Hunters, gouge out our own eyes, or blind ourselves in some other way. We gain a new ands pecial sight once we meditate on it long enough, our innate magic, develops a way to compensate for our lack of eyes and gives us new ones, to see things similarly as Lord Illidan sees them."

"You mean, like those Orb things, that burn behind Illidan's blindfold?" I asked, he nodded. "Yeah, but normally their not as bright as that. Lord Illidan was made to see that way and he can see a lot more too. His eyes were given to him by the Demon Lord Sargaras, he can see not just into the spectral world like we can, but he can also see magics of all kinds, or at least that's what Varedis says, its also said he can see our souls, see the essence of us and see whose good and whose evil, that sorta stuff."

I snorted, "I sincerely doubt that, I've done and seen enough things, to have gained quite a bit of insight into things. Trust me kid, the only way to see whose evil and whose not, is to look at their history, look into their eyes and look at their actions and even then, sometimes you just don't know them like you think you do. Everybody lies, in some way or another, some are bad at it, some are so masterful, they don't even really need to lie and just have to know enough of the truth to twist it around enough in how it sounds and how it looks and feels, so in your eyes it becomes something ugly and disgusting, hateful, where it might otherwise a beautiful truth."

"Your very cynical aren't you." he stated, staring at me, with what probably would have been pretty wide eyes, were it not for the fact that he'd removed them.

"I prefer to think realistic shut up and fight, Hellbourne." I snarled and he shrugged, before charging forward.

I grinned and readied myself, even as he came at me. I would be prepared this time.

14 minutes later, I had Hellbourne on the ground, at last. One hand jammed against his neck, ready to break it should he try to move and for good measure one knee in the center of his back, ready to grind down with a single hard fluid movement that'd shatter his spine. A special move he'd learned from Varedis and tested out on several Scourge acolytes.

"give?" I asked, smugly. "I give." he groaned and I smirked satisfied and got off him.

He rubbed at his aching back and neck, "You know I think you gave me some damaged vertebrae! I swear I can't feel some of my extremities and I got some very painful twinges in my spine." I moaned out even as he rubbed at these places.

I shrugged, "Well that's what you get, when you tangle with a former Ranger general of Silvermoon, they made us strong, back then… in those days."

I sighed sadly. "Could you tell me about it?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise. "Tell you about Quel'Thalas?" he nodded, flushing slightly. "YEah I mean, if its not too much to ask, I mean, well… I've always been curious about it, I mean how the Highborn did after they were banished and stuff."

"Why, don't you ask some other Elf?" I asked, he shrugged sheepishly, "Most of them don't want to talk about it, more focused on vengeance and how unfairly the Alliance treated them. The ones who do talk, like to exaggerate and can't keep their stories straight and are generally either heavily drunk or heavily out of their minds with out of control magic addiction."

I nodded, thinking it over for a few minutes. I thought of the long years I'd spent on taking vengeance for my people, out on the scourge, all those month's I'd spent as a banshee, feeling little other than my overwhelming sorrow and guilt. I thought of how long I'd spent trying to avoid, thinking of that pain, thinking of the lost sunwell and all the people I had fought so desperately to protect, all that heartrending, stomach twisting guilt and grief I'd felt after I'd gotten my free will back as I remembered ever death and betrayal I'd made to everything and everyone I'd held so dear in Quel'Thalas, all the people I'd sworn to protect and failed so utterly. _I should have died with them…_ I thought miserably, just like grandfather said… **But we did!** a loud distorted with rage and hurt, voice said from within me.

I blinked, _Whose there?_ **Deirdre, Deirdre Sorrows. **_**I am your mental personification, for your sorrow, your pain, your tragedy… your betrayal! As well as just a little bit of your logic. **__Okay weird, what do you mean we did? _this Deirdre in my head, sighed, _**it means we did die! Sylvanas, we did die like grandpa!**_ she spat that last part, _**said we should have. We died and we got brought back to an icy mindless torment, unable to think or act as we would on our own. He called us a traitor to our people for living and not sharing their fate! Well isn't he just the poster child of the Hippocratic, if we should have shared the same fate as our people, then so should he! And besides that we DID share the same fate as our people. We died, directly by Arthas' hand and were brought back by that hand as well, just like our people. **_I listened to this Deirdre's rant and I paused to think about her argument, stunned by how much it really did make sense. But then, I heard grandfather's words over and over again in my mind and I shook my head. _No, No your wrong! We don't share the same fate as them. They remain slaves to the Lich King, now and forever. We escaped his will after 6 months, we do not share their fate, we were cowards, we left as soon as we could, without even thinking about our other people. We're no better than Arthas._

I tasted salt in my mouth, as bitter tears tried to flow, but just stopped halfway and fell back within my body, to be reabsorbed.

"I, I'm sorry," I murmured, "but I can't, maybe later." And with that I left the room and didn't look back. Not seeing the worry in his face, or the sad sympathy in his eyes.

**Author, POV.**

Probably a good thing, she didn't see the pity in Hellbourne's gaze, if she had she would not have reacted at all well, to it not at the moment anyway.

In the meantime, Sylvanas Windrunner, our favorite neighborhood, lawfully Evil, Banshee or whatever. Strolled the corridors, not quite knowing what it was exactly that she seeks, just knowing it is not within Hellbourne's quarters.

**(Sorry there Hellbourne,) Author thinks. (but you don't have what it takes to make her happy, lol! Never rub another man's rhubarb, ahahahahahaa!)**

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

**Location, Throne room, roof, thingamajig.**

I sat cross-legged or at least as close to it as I could come to anyway with my hooves and all, my eyes about as dimmed as they could be and my hands resting upright on my knees… or well where my knees should have been, considering yet again my reverse jointed legs from the thighs down.

I did my best to concentrate, just like my old master had taught me, did my best to envision the heart of the world, the great calming energy within that heart. I tried to draw on that power, tried to be one with it. I actually managed to set off a few crimson sparks, as well… when she came into the room.

The energy I'd just begun to summon, went haywire and quickly left me, though not without leaving a few tiny electrical burns, in my flesh.

I scowled at the burns and used a small dabbling of my arcane magic to regenerate the lost and fried tissue.

"Sylvanas, what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice even rougher than usual. I'd been trying to master Druidic energy, as it had a feel calming spells and energies about it, I had only begun to release back on Azeroth, that I figured my come in handy, especially when dealing the Undead woman who vexed me so.

Unfortunately mastering Druidic magic on Draenor, was even more difficult in some ways, than it was on Azeroth… for one thing, there wasn't much heart left in this blasted, shattered land. And what little remained of the heart was corrupted. Turned from the lively radiant green energy I could sense it once held and to a dark crimson that crackled and sparked with the various demonic energies it had absorbed over the years. Seeing as I am a Demon Hunter, fairly demonic myself and made it my business to master Dark and Demonic magics, I'm sure you can guess which of these made it easier.

"Stormrage, I…" she started and stopped, to burp a little, "Have come tok to juuu… botu whore and wine glass.." she giggled and made a little sound that I couldn't quite identify, but it sounded fairly pathetic I frowned at her. "What's wrong with you?" I demanded, feeling uneasyness creep through me. "Watsss.. Wron wif mE! How doweee shooo, ja, mutah brutha hmmfing.." she burst out laughing and fell to the floor and I stared at her.

"You know what your problem is, Illidan Stormrage?" she asked, staring at me hard eyed. I blinked at her suddenly lucid appearance and though I really didn't think I should answer her I did anyway, "I think I do, but you probably have an opinion of your own that completely differs from mine so please, enlighten me."

She giggled, "Enlighten, he said enlightened!" she laughed her sober appearance gone in an instant. "Your problem Illidan Stormrage… is taghht, you take yourself wayyy to seriously… why so serious?" she laughed, "you really should put a smile on that face, have seat, have drink.. You want my opinion ju sayyy… you need to lighten up." and with that she belched once more and a small stream of fire erupted from her mouth and without thinking I spread my wings wide and they beat the air hard flinging me back away from the stream of fire as well as sending the fire right back into Sylvanas' face.

She screamed in pain and I winced as the sound of crackling flesh and the smell of roast meat filled the air.

Sylvanas fell back and onto her side on the floor, clutching at her face.

I just stood where I'd flung myself with my wings, staring at her for a long second.

"Sylvanas," I called to her gently, she didn't respond, "Sylvanas are you okay?"

She nodded and when I moved over to her to brush back some of her hair to examine the damage, she did indeed look fine, most of the ruined flesh already having repaired itself, the few that remained already rapidly fading out to nothing.

She glanced up at me and looked away again quickly.

I smelled salt, but it wasn't the salt of sweat, though I could smell that she had been doing something like sweating not too long ago, though note I said, like sweating, it didn't smell right, it smelt… somewhat like the black synthetic blood, that filled her body, just as the other salty smell that I caught from her mouth… it smelled like tears and synthetic blood.

"Why are you crying?' I asked, curiously. Feeling something that resembled indigestion and that I had been insisting was indigestion the past few days, but deep down knew it wasn't.

She looked up at me sharply, glaring at me, though her eyes looking somewhat sober now, though they didn't quite hold the same venom towards me they had in times previous. "What makes you say that!" she demanded, putting one hand on a cocked hip, "I'm not crying, I'm merely brooding!"

"Yes you are and no you aren't." I sighed, "You are crying, or as much as you can cry and your so called brooding is nothing more than you trying to swallow those black tears of yours, before they choke you."

She sputtered and coughed and I went to her.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her torso and the sputtered yet again, indignantly. Before I pulled her up a bit like a child, so that her face was up to my chest instead of just over my waist.

She fought me, growling and cursing at me and demanded to know what the hell I was doing… before she finally settled just for burying her face in my chest and sobbing, dry heavy sobs, of grief and despair. And I held her, I rocked her in my arms, much like a child as she did this, not quite understanding why I did this or why that stupid indigestion I'd been suffering from the past few days had suddenly vanished to be replaced by a feeling glowing inner warmth inside of me… I just did and it did and I kept on doing it.

I stroked her snow white hair, from her grayish blue face, to get a better look at her anguished, despair filled face… and it was about the most beautiful sight I'd ever beheld. My spectral sight had adjusted, to her spectral presence and I could know more or less behold her the same as the rest of the world could, but in darker, truer colors. I saw flashes of crimson as she opened her eyes briefly, every once in a while, when she paused in her vicious crying just long enough to drag in a deep breath and cry some more.

All previous thoughts of my own anguish and sorrow, of my lost path with Tyrande, were banished from my mind as I held the weeping, agent of Death in my arms.

I ruffled her hair softly, feeling the soft, silken texture of the hair and the smoothness of her scalp, not a single scar or bump, to tarnish the flawlessness of her flesh. I sniffed her hair and smelled a sweet sorta sickly scent along with it, cold and bitter with anguish, guilt and sorrow, the smell of death, but also along with it I smelled redwood and lilacs and the nearly forgotten scent of sunshine energy, trees of all sorts and laughter, the smell of her former life and homeland.

Her sobs were quieting down now and I could feel her breathing slow and deepen and I realized she was about ready to fall asleep like this. I realized what I had to do and I sighed.

I held her tighter with my left arm, so I could release her with my other arm and pull her legs up so I could cradle her in my grasp.

I summoned a portal and paused as I considered where wished to go. I couldn't teleport into her room, I had wards to prevent any such thing from happening, from any spells even my own. And I certainly couldn't teleport near the room, Vashj for some reason I couldn't fathom had taken to watching the young Elf's room like a hawk.

My own room though, that was a different story. Not only could I teleport in with my very own homemade spell, Vashj rarely paid my room any mind… partly because I rarely slept in it and partly because she knows I don't like it when she does that. It always sends chills down my spine, when I feel a hidden person's eyes on me, even when I know whose watching me.

So I teleported into the room and gently set her down on the silken sheets of my bed.

I paused briefly, before I removed her heavy black dragon scale boots with their stout stiletto heals made from a disguised Dragon's fang that was practically indestructible. I thought briefly about removing a few other articles of clothing, though of the embarrassment she'd feel if I took her pants… and made up my mind and took her pants.

I'd smelled liquor on her breath, strong liquor at that, probably made up special by the damned apothecary we had downstairs, a blood elf named Valentine Constantine Wolfe, who was by far one of the best apothecaries I'd ever encountered and loved to mix potent drugs in with his drinks.

So she probably wouldn't remember too much of what happened this night, when she woke up in the morning, but why take chances. Removing her pants would lead her to think we'd done something together or something she'd be embarrassed and infuriated, it'd get her mind off whatever the hell had set her off like this in the first place.

She woke up briefly as I was tucking her in, "You smell nice, Illidan," she murmured softly, "like cherry blossoms and rain, lightning and…" I pressed a finger to her mouth before she could say anymore, "Shshh." I shushed her quietly. "No need to talk, sleep now, I'll have a bucket and a few canteens of water, waiting for you in the morning."

She giggled, woozily and pressed one sloppy kiss onto my cheek, before she promptly passed out.

I sighed and pushed her back into the safety of the bed sheets. "Sleep well, Sylvanas Windrunner." I murmured softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, "My little Black Revenant of Death."

With that I turned away, to go find an alchemist about a few potions, he may or may not but probably did cook up for a certain Black Revenant. There would be hell to pay in the morning and I wanted to get my licks in first.

**Sylvanas Windrunner POV.**

I woke up, with what was possibly, the worst hangover I'd ever experienced in my life… and that was saying something.

I saw a bucket nearby and gave silent thanks to whoever put it there, cause the instant my eyes set upon it, my stomach gave a sudden violent flipflop and I clutched the bucket to myself and heaved for all I was worth… as it turned out I wasn't worth enough, the only thing that left my body was a small trail of saliva.

My head was pounded, double in time with my heart and I groaned as I blinked and I felt light I had rubbed broken shards of glass into my eyes as I did so.

I glanced at the bedside and decided to makeup a fruit basket to whoever had left the water by me as well as a bucket.

I drank the water greedily and sighed thankfully as the heavenly water filled my mouth.

When I had polished off my third leather pouch of water, I settled back on the crimson silk sheets and sighed as the wonderfully smooth and soft fabric enveloped me.

_Wait a minute!_ I thought, alarm bells ringing in my head. _Silk sheets! I don't have silk sheets!_ I looked around the room and saw to my chagrin and horror, that I wasn't in my room, I didn't know where the hell I was.

I felt the fabric of the silk sheets caress my legs.. My bare legs! _where in the hell are my pants!_ I mentally screamed, in alarm. I noted with some considerable relief that I at least had my underwear and my white blouse and my brown vest on, but where were my pants! And my boots come to think of it.

I glanced around the room wildly and memory started to return.

* * *

_**Valentine might be a hothouse flower, but his thorns were poisonous**_!

**_Valentine Wolfe, created by Simon R Green, in the universe of Deathstalker. i own nothing, i_**** merely honor his memory by carrying on his dark legacy in the best of my ability.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**"The aliens are too distant a threat to be worrying our dear**_  
_**Majesty yet. Perhaps we should just introduce the aliens to each other and then**_  
_**stand well back while they fight it out. The cyberats are too few and far**_  
_**between to be anything but a nuisance, and the clone underground lacks the**_  
_**funding necessary to emerge as & real political force. And the elves have been**_  
_**surprisingly quiet these past few days. Obviously that won't last, but I would**_  
_**have to say they've done nothing outrageous enough just recently to justify our**_  
_**dear Majesty's abrupt summons. No, I fear it's more simple than that. Dear**_  
_**Lionstone has caught someone of standing with his pants down or his hand in the**_  
_**till, and she wants us to watch and take notes while she has something extremely**_

_**unpleasant and instructive done to him. La belle dame sans merci. Our Lady of**_  
_**Pain. The Iron Bitch."**_

_**Quote by Valentine Wolfe, of the Deathstalker series, by Simon R Green. disclaimer Simon R Green owns both Valentine and the speech, i'm just reintroducing Valentine's personage to the public.  
**_

* * *

**Flashback, Sylvanas Windrunner POV.**

_I walked around the citadel, aimlessly. For what seemed like days, but was probably only about 20 or 30 minutes. When I came to a black door._

_I paused at it, not quite sure why I did so and I stared up at its gruesome countenance. The door was covered in ugly misshaped faces and what looked like crudely drawn Orc/Draenei/Naga porn. And I felt my stomach rise just a bit and I had to swallow to keep from vomiting right there and then._

_I looked up at the words carved into the top of the great door and understood exactly why I'd stopped here._

_**High Apothecary, Valentine Wolfe's den… enter at your own risk. You die knowing of the stories about him, you will be given a posthumous reward, for removing your disgraced gene pool, from this world and taking it to the next where you'll be their problem, instead of ours. Thank you and have a nice day. **_

_I snorted, as I reread it and knew this was the guy I was looking for. _

_I entered the room, letting the door shut behind me. The room was about the same as every other insane Apothecary's, I'd ever encountered. Dark, dripping, cold, with all sorts of bubbling potions and stuff, plus the screams of some poor stupid human who'd wondered down. "Hello!" I called out._

"_Be with you in but a moment." I heard a low melodic voice, like gray velvet, smooth and flawlessly attractive, slightly feminine._

_I shrugged and glanced down at a nearby Elf, who was writhing on the floor, low happy moans flowing from his mouth, the front of his pants was wet and bulging just slightly to reveal a very poorly endowed erection, as well as reveal that he was having multiple orgasms._

_I looked away from his twitching body, in disgust and decided to go on to where I'd heard the voice._

_On the way I was forced to step over a red skinned Orc, who's face was a mask of pleasure and pain as he both experienced multiple orgasms and as he rubbed his cock, raw on the stone floor, crying and laughing all the while and blood streaming down his face._

_I sighed, *The things people and creatures will do for the things they crave* I thought, just a little bit hypocritically, as I was here to do pretty much the same thing._

_I entered the backroom, unimpressed by the various corpses hanging by their entrails, all around the room, of all different shapes and sizes._

_I saw, not entirely to my surprise prince Kael'Thas, conversing with a tall thin man, more than fashionably pale, with shoulder length black hair that fell in oiled curls and ringlets, his face was long and thin with a crimson smile painted onto his face to conceal his true emotions from one and all, his fever bright eyes were deep dark pools of demented energy highlighted with heavy mascara, he stood about 6'1 with a lanky build with just a hint of muscle in his upper arms. He was dressed in thick black dragon scale boots akin to my own, black trousers and a burgundy gold embroidered long sleeve shirt closed at the front with silver threads. _

_He glanced at me and his smile actually showed teeth now, "Ahhh, if it isn't the mysterious Fallen Ranger, with an even more mysterious substance to act as blood, I've been hearing so much about, be with you in a moment." he turned back to Kael'Thas, who was staring at me uneasily, something close to panic in his eyes._

"_Here you go Kael'Thas," the man whom I presumed to be Valentine Wolfe, said. Handing Kael'Thas, several syringes full of green and amethyst liquids. "Distilled magic, Chaos and Arcane, just as you requested, remember inject through the tear ducts only, otherwise you'll likely fall over dead of a heart attack, the stuff needs to go to your brain, through its own little path, if it goes through the heart, well lets just say last time someone did that the servants had to wash his room every day for a year to get all the bloodstains out… have a nice day, mister Kael'Thas."_

_Kael'Thas, nodded and pushed past me, obviously trying very hard not to notice me._

_I mentally jotted this information down. I'd heard of people injecting themselves with Distilled magic, before… it was dangerous as hell and the effects were highly unpredictable, especially where Chaos magic was concerned. Only the most power hungry Warlocks, tried things like that… Kael'Thas, really must be heavily addicted to the stuff._

"_Now, what can I do for you, miss Sylvanas Windrunner?" Valentine asked, clapping his hands together eagerly, "Would you liked some Fear dust? that's the big thing among warriors and fallen heroes such as yourself, particularly the undead ones."_

_I blinked at him and decided to overlook the fallen hero bit, "Fear dust?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes fear dust, or fear gas depending on how and when you want it. Its fear put into solid form, basically. Whatever it is you fear most comes alive in your eyes, you see it, you feel it, you taste and you smell it. Its as real to you as the real world if not more so and highly addictive as well. The more you take of it.. The less and less you tend to get afraid, its like pretty much any drug really, fear, or any of the other emotions when you get right down to it. Things like fear, happiness, Grief, Sorrow, lust and anger, its all just chemicals in the brain, to be easily manipulated and drawn upon and if your not careful you can find yourself quite hopelessly addicted to it."_

_I blinked, as I thought of Fear, put into semi solid form and shook my head. "Umm, no none of that stuff… I'm looking, for intoxicants, heavy duty ones." he nodded, the teeth disappeared. "Ahhh, and I suppose you couldn't find these at a local tavern?"_

_I shook my head, "No, I can't because that even more mysterious substance, you mentioned that acts as my blood, won't let me. One of the first things I tried when I first got the stuff which flows through my veins, was to get drunk… I am somewhat immune, it would seem, to everything or at least highly tolerant. I need something that will punch through that tolerance like a Saronite fist." he nodded the perfect white teeth back into sight, "Ahhh, yes, that does sound interesting. Tell me what beverages and drugs have you tried to attempt to achieve intoxication?" he asked._

_I shrugged, "All sorts. Dwarven stout, Don Carlos Tequila, molasses fire water, Nethergarde Bitter, Sulfuron Slammer, Gordok green grog, Loch Modan Lager." I counted off all the various beverages I'd tried as well as the various amounts and he nodded, a speculative look on his face now._

"_And none of those even got you tipsy?" he asked. I nodded. "Hmm, fascinating, I wonder than, are you perhaps immune to these or just highly resistant… guess we'll just have to find out." he said in a cheerful tone of voice and I was about to ask just how he intended to do this, when he sprayed a pale blue gas into my face from some hidden canister up his sleeve._

_I coughed and sputtered and sneezed a little… and then the hallucinations started and I felt laughter bubble up inside of me and I couldn't hold it in. I giggled, I pressed my hand to my mouth to stifle it but it still got out and I giggled some more and fell over onto the floor, giggling and trying my best to stifle it with my hands, helpless to do anything else._

_Valentine's eyes loomed above me and he smirked, "Yep, just highly resistant exactly as I thought. Even to this your resistance is amazing, by all rights, you should be half dead with laughter, considering the size and the concentration of the dose I gave you. Well that gives us a place to start anyway."_

""_Y-y-ou…. You bastard-" I giggled, unable to sober myself up, enough to properly swear at him… "Y-youuu- oh forget it!" I gave and just laughed._

"_Yesss, I get that quite a lot. Especially when I tried it on Illidan, though I have to say it really was rather amusing to see him caught up in the midst of approximately 50 orgasms all at once and he really was quite a bit more bearable to be around after that… well after he got done beating me to a bloody pulp for having the dare to drug him without his consent…plus there was the whole thing about how he needed new pants cause the ones he was wearing at the time had a rather large hole in the front of them after that!" Valentine laughed and I laughed as well imagining that._

_When I was sober enough to get to my feet and stifle back most of my giggles, I asked him. "S-so, do you think you can give me something, something, like this but… more powerful and well intoxicating, I need to drown my sorrows." I sighed sadly, as the last of the mirth gas, left my system, forced out by my synthetic blood. And I was left feeling somewhat hollow and memories of my fallen kinsmen were starting to come back to me._

"_Yes," Valentine grinned widely at me, "yes I do believe I can indeed cook something for you, but I'll need just a drop of your blood, if I'm going to have a real shot at it, if that won't be too much trouble."_

_I stared at him, thoughtfully for a long second. Before I nodded and he clapped his hands together in glee, "Oh wonderful, now let me just get a syringe, don't worry it shouldn't hurt at all. Question are you allergic to shellfish?" he asked I shook my head, "No why?"_

_He shrugged, "Oh because those syringes I gave, to Kael'Thas were some of the last I had left, that were made of metal, so I'm going to have to use the ones I made from sea shells."_

_So I let him take my blood, or whatever it was, he tested it for a while, made a few ooing and awing noises as he did so, before he finally came back to me with a swirling purple black potion. "Drink this, Lady Sylvanas, and I promise, you'll have quite the night, a night you'll possibly never forget, a night that'll be filled with your most beautiful dreams… or your most potent horrendously spectacularly terrifying nightmares… it depends on how well your Synthablood gets along with my chemicals."_

_I frowned at him, "Synthablood?" I asked, "Synthetic blood, I just named it. Since I suppose you haven't named it yourself and the person who gave it to you probably didn't give you a name for it either, I just figured you might like to call it something, so here you go. Now if you'll excuse me, I might go looking for my genitals.. They appeared to have crawled away down my leg while I was making your potion, they tend to do that." and with that I left the giggling madman, to his stuff. Shivering slightly as my fingers briefly touched his. They were as cold as ice and I could practically taste sickness and insanity about him. _

_I quickly left the room and stared down at the potion, "Well, bottoms up." I muttered before gulping down the contents of the vial… and the world… went to the shadows and twisting shapes and hallucinations._

**End Flashback.**

I thought long and hard about what happened after all that, but for the life of me I just couldn't remember anything that made any possible sense! There were other holes in my memory too, holes that dated back to shortly before I ran off for some reason, I was rather fuzzy on, to this mad Valentine person.

I shifted and got out of the bed, briefly enjoying the sensation of the warm silk sliding across the bare flesh of my legs, like a lover's caress. I spotted my boots in the corner of the room and sighed thankfully, _now where are my pants? My blouse is long enough to cover my hips, but not much else. Wait is that someone approaching the door?_

"Lord Illidan, I have returned with those pants, you requested be magically cleaned, but I have to say they don't exactly look to be your…" Kael'Thas broke off the instant he stepped into the room as he found himself staring right at me.

"size…" he finished, staring first at me… then at my bare legs.

"IF you value your life, Sunstrider, I'd put your eyes back in your sockets and give me my pants now!" I said, glaring daggers of pure venom at him.

He hastily complied with my wishes and got the hell out of there, while I was still feeling merciful.

"So, I'm in Illidan's quarters." I murmured to myself, as I got my pants and boots on. "That isn't worrying at all, nope certainly not…"

_If I'm Illidan's quarters… then that has to mean that Illidan was the one who undressed me right? If he undressed me then… oh light, what else did he do! What did I do! Oh LIGHT! I never should have accepted that potion from that Apothacary, mother always said to "Never accept a drink from a man named Valentine Constantine." _

I was just getting around to well and truly panicking about what might have happened last night, when Illidan showed up…I'm not sure if I'm glad or horrified by this.

I looked up at him and said quickly, before he had time get a word in edgewise, "Did we have sex last night?" I don't why I said that, but I really want to take it back.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I stared down at Sylvanas, amusedly. Seeing the panic in her eyes, I decided to fuck with her just a bit more. "Hmm, I don't know about you but as a gentleman I never tell of my conquests and even if I did I'd never tell you who I may or may not have slept with last night, if only to keep her honor intact. How about you did you have sex with anyone last night? Anyone I know perhaps?" I grinned down at her, loving how confused she looked and a little confused myself by my words, but then Malfurion always was the one with the elaborate speeches, I most just hung around silently in the background, more focused on my power and Tyrande than anything or anyone else.

"That's! you.. I!-" she paused to take in a deep breath and tried to speak more calmly and coherently, "What I mean is, did you and I have sex last night, with each other?" I could see a rush of the black Synthablood to her cheeks and I grinned even wider.

Valentine had told me of what he had decided to call the stuff, shortly before I'd beat him to a bloody pulp and let a bunch of rats and cats into the room, when his genitals tried to scurry away to safety.

"Hmm," now she had asked me a direct question, now I had to decide, was I going be a liar, a jackass who didn't answer her questions and let her assume things on her own, or was I going to be the good and honest man, Tyrande thought me to be at one time… I smiled "It was one hell of a night, hope to meet up with you like that again some time, it really was a GREAT pleasure to experience you using that mouth for something other than insulting me."

With that I smirked and leapt out the window, to fly off towards the forests, to leave her to ponder my words.

I sighed happily, as I flew over my land, the wind flowing through my hair and over my skin, ignoring the little voice from over my shoulder telling me what I did was cruel and that I should be ashamed of myself. Life felt too good right now, to pay heed to little voices like that, besides I hadn't technically lied, after all it really had been one of hell of a night and I did hope to see her drunk like that again, it truly had been entertaining and it had been a great pleasure to hear her compliment me, instead of insulting me. I sighed contentedly and shifted my wings slightly so I glided easily over the great lake of power I'd created. I looked down into its tempting waters, wistfully, wishing I could indulge in my addiction and dive in deep into the lavender colored waters, but knowing to do so would be unwise, as I might not come back out again for a while and I had business to attend to concerning a Draenei and a Kodo Beast brought over from Azeroth.

**Warlock, POV.**

**Location, unknown, some damp, cold cave that smells like sulfur.**

I watched the great citadel, frowning as I observed the one known among the Kaldorei as, The Betrayer, flew off.

The citadel was heavily guarded and even with almost two hundred of the Raiders, that I'd been able to salvage, under my command, I didn't exactly see victory anywhere near the horizon if I went off blindly and attacked.

Sure my Black Revenants of Death, were strong and quite fast and could heal really quickly, but Illidan had over a thousand highly trained very dangerous Demons, five hundred Fel Orcs and about three thousand of those blasted Naga and an unknown amount of sorcerers inside and around that Black Citadel and those were just the ones I could see and no telling how many traps magical and otherwise, lay within that place.

My Black Revenants, were powerful true, but even they would be overwhelmed by a force that size.

So I turned my attention to a nearby desert, that used to be a sea and inspiration struck.

I didn't know much about those Naga things, but I did know that some of them had been transported to this land ten thousand years ago, by the explosion that had transformed them to be like this in the first place and I also knew that life tends to find ways to live and breed and even prosper in hazardous environments.

I smiled and started walking, away from the mouth of the cave which lead down to some underground caverns where my Revenants cooled their heels.

I had an idea, true it wasn't exactly a great idea and it all depended on a theory that might or might not be correct, but I was willing to take a few chances.

On the way I was assaulted, by several worm things, I quickly dispatched of and after examining their mouths and seeing another quickly grab up a nearby mad dwarf raving about the end of the world, quickly dubbed them Graboids.

I shrugged off the apprehension I felt as after about an hour I found myself standing in the middle of the desert that I knew to have been an ocean at one time or another.

After a few moments to get the proper spells aligned in my head, I started the summoning.

_Lets see which betrayer has the upper hand by tonight!_ I though smugly as I began the chant. I didn't doubt that even if everything went half as well as I really didn't expect it to but hoped it did anyway, that I'd still have to do a bit of sniping away at his forces before I went on a full attack, but hey, its not like I was in any hurry, after all no druids on this god forsaken rock, or any minor gods or dragons or anything really, that would recognize my master's signature, I had all the time in the world.

**Sylvanas Windrunner POV.**

I thought mechanically about all the possible meanings that Illidan's last words could have had, before the bastard flew off and unfortunately I really couldn't find very many.

I worked my jaw, as I tried to keep a firm grip on my embarrassment and anger, remembered his last words and quickly stopped to flex my fingers instead. I tried to remember what my mouth had tasted like, in my early moments of sleep and found to my increasing panic, embarrassment and disgust and… a few other things I couldn't name, that I just couldn't for the life of me recall anything more than the nausea I'd felt and how I'd really wanted to die at that moment from the headache… just like how I really wanted to die right now from embarrassment and possible humiliation.

I finally just let out a frustrated cry and flung open the door, leaving the room just as flustered and confused as when I'd first woken up to silken sheets and sans pants.

Servants gawked at me, as I did this, undoubtedly taking note of my harried, ruffled, appearance and undoubtedly coming to conclusions similar to what I myself was currently considering with mounting dread and shame and… excitement? Mixed with a slight disappointment? _Disappointment for what! _I thought to myself irritated and indignant at myself for… well being disappointed, _disappointed in what!_ _that I was so drunk I couldn't even remember how big the bastard had been or how good he had been possibly administering cunni- _I cut that line of thought off right there, shuddering slightly. _Where in the hell is my mind going to, cause its not the gutter, gutters are cleaner than that! _I thought to myself, even as I trudged past smirking Naga males and tittering Naga females. As they all watched me, do the possible walk of shame, news of where I'd been last night and where I'd slept already having reached them. _I swear if ever there was a way to harness gossip to your own advantage and your own advantage alone, you'd be virtually omniscient._ I thought bitterly.

I was maybe a yard from my door, when I was assaulted by about 230 pounds, of Naga sea wench.

She hurled herself at me, screaming, "You whore!" and it was more or less her screaming that saved me from being crushed half to death.

I ducked out of the way just in time to avoid her and she slammed into the metal of my door with an unpleasant slurping, slap sound and I winced in sympathy pain.

She hissed a little and spun around to face me, her cobalt eyes, were ablaze with fiery, passionate, killing rage.

"You!" she hissed, "You wench! You spent then night in his quarters, I was up all night watching for your return to your quarters after you lost me in this confounded corridors and you never returned and now I hear that you were in his quarters and that you didn't have any pants on!" the Naga woman seethed and spat venomous loathing at me and I felt just the tiniest flicker of fear, for there was a certain saying about sea wenches, that my grandfather had told me once… something about them dragging you under when you least expected it, in your bath or… something.

In any case this appeared to be a woman that I didn't want to screw around with… except maybe if I swung that way and even then I think I'd be to scared to do any such thing with her. The woman was.. Well beautiful, she had a small delicate heart shaped face with deep teal colored skin, azure eyes, full blue colored lips, a small delicate nose and long black serpents for hair, her body was… well it was Naga but, it too possessed a certain femininity about it that drew the eye to her serpentine curves and her full firm unrestrained breasts.

"Umm, listen," I began, in my most soothing, put down the dynamite its not worth it, tone of voice. For while I was fast and had great reflexes, I was pretty sure even I couldn't match her in speed and probably not strength, plus there was the thing about teeth. "I don't know what you heard, but uhmm, its not true, at least I don't think it was, umm-" the Naga didn't let me finish my bumbling excuses, she leapt for my throat and I squeaked just a little and rolled off to the side again, really not liking how those teeth dripped or how they had appeared to lengthen.

The woman, snapped her tail back towards my feet and I just barely had time to summersault over the great scaly appendage, before it would have smashed me against the wall.

"I didn't sleep with him!" I yelled out desperately, she hissed and drew her tail back, "Why should I believe anything you say, whore!" she snarled and let fly with her tail once more.

"Because I was drunk on Valentine's potions!" I cried out even as I leapt to avoid the tail.

The woman paused, in her rage to stare at me for a long few seconds, "And, what is that supposed to mean to me?" she demanded and I took in a deep breath grateful for the reprieve no matter how brief it was.

"It means, even if I did sleep with him, which I doubt, I auuuhmm, I, wasn't exactly ummm, in my right mind? Or umm, well auhh hell, I don't remember anything from last night okay, maybe I slept with Stormrage, maybe I didn't, I don't know. But this uhmm, Valentine guy, he's a pretty extreme sorta guy right? All sorts of things happen when people drink his potions, they can't exactly be blamed for their actions.. Right?" I knew I was taking a big chance here, thinking that maybe this Naga harpy, might have sympathy for me if she figured that I wasn't quite one doing any of the… well whatever it was I did do last night.. But I had to try.

She stared at me right in the eyes for long hard couple of moments, before she nodded, "Yes I can see the truth in your eyes… maybe you didn't sleep with Lord Illidan, maybe you did, I'll have to think long and hard on whether or not that you were under the effects of that madman's potions, means anything to me though, if you did… watch yourself, Windrunner."

And with that she slithered off and I sighed gratefully and wondered what the hell else could go wrong today.

* * *

**_Heh quite a lot actually, dear Sylvanas. review please people. I do not own any of this.. BLizzard owns all, well most, except Valentine. and i came up with Warlock all on my own.  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Moon is a mysterious mistress, who walks with demons of dread.**_

* * *

**Author's POV.**

**Location, some camp on the outskirts of the Black Citadel.**

"I'm telling you, Grokmak, something moved down here!" a large Fel Orc named Booleary, said to an even larger and more muscular Fel Orc, so named Gromak.

"Bahh, it was only your imagination, do you see any tracks down here whelp!" Gromak snarled. "No, but you know as well as I do, some of the things that lurk around these parts!"

Gromak nodded his head, as this was true. "Aye, but by Hellscream's axe, usually there's some sign of those things, here there's nothing. Nothing but sand and rocks. Gromak kicked out at a large tan brown boulder, to make his point and winced as his boot met the boulder, causing a toe he'd stumped earlier to throb with pain.

He blinked at the boulder, was it his imagination, or had the thing… gave a little under his blow? And what was that sound, like a witch doctor's rattle, or a Warlock throwing his sign bones down across a table to see what they might reveal.

All of the sudden there were loud shouts and cries from the camp on the rise behind them and they whirled around and raced back, to see what all the commotion was.

When they got there, they were not prepared for what they saw. Creatures, tan leathery things with teeth and claws, leapt forth from the sand to drag their brethren down into the deeps, screaming. Those who wouldn't go without a fight were torn down by the numbers.

Gromak snarled as a very slight shifting in the sand nearby caught his attention and he whipped out his axe just in time to catch one of the great brown creatures in the chest, but instead of cutting it in half like he expected. The large axe that had served him so faithfully for over 28 years, suck perhaps 4 inches into the great monster's flesh and stopped, the creature grinned batted aside the axe.

And while Gromak was still gaping in disbelief, it leapt for him and dragged him down into the sand.

Booleary, who had been watching all of this from a few feet away, openmouthed, was shocked to his senses, when a loud his caught his attention, he looked up to see three of the monsters slithering his way, their large rectangular mouths open wide to reveal very strong looking very sharp needle like teeth.

Booleary did the only thing that came naturally to him, he ran for his life.

He ran back down the slope, but quickly stopped dead in his tracks as the large boulder Gromak had kicked earlier, came to life and glared at him and once more that rattling sound was heard and Booleary saw at the end of its tail or body or whatever the source of the noise, a large white/brown rattle. The thing hissed and Booleary frozen with fear was quickly dragged down under, screaming all the while.

After a while there was nothing… nothing but sand and some structures and a few boulders. And the cackling of the Warlock as his pets brought death to Illidan Stormrage's troops.

_Not long now._ he thought gleefully, _not long now before we can make the final move to conquering Outland and making it ours. True the Master never said anything about conquering Outland, but he didn't say anything against it either whereas the other masters just… can't wait to get their hands on it, for some reason or another._

He watched his new pets as they dove under making their way through sand and rock and practically gliding over land at parts where the rock was just too dense for them to dig through. Making their way, towards the other various camps, which lay on the outskirts of Illidan's Black Temple, to cut him off from the outside world.

There had been even more of the creatures than he ever could have hoped for and he was feeling fairly confident of his chances of succeeding against the Demon hybrid. For not even Illidan Stormrage, could readily tackle what came at him from below, not even Illidan's Naga, could save either Illidan Stormrage, or the Sylvanas bitch.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

**Location, just outside his quarters about to be ambushed by Vashj.**

I had just returned to the Citadel after dealing with the Kodo Beast and sending the traumatized Draenei off to a good therapist, who'd had the misfortune to be around the thing while it was in the heat and being the only thing around for miles even half its size that looked appealing to it.

When I turned the corner that lead down to my quarters and came face to face with Lady Vashj… there are worst sights to be greeted with than an angry looking Naga sea witch, but not many. Even if the Naga in question is particularly lovely, there's just something about angry women with more teeth than a dozen sharks and about 40 times as sharp.

"Stormrage where in the hell have you been!" she demanded and I frowned at her, "I believe there should be a Lord in there somewhere." I pointed out, smiling fakely. "Never mind that!" she snapped and glared directly into my eyes, "How could you do it! After that talk we had had, how could you still! Go on to sleep with that whore!"

Vashj went on rambling and I was happy to let her go on for a few more minutes before I cut her off. "Okay number one, there really should be a few Lord's, in there when addressing me. Number two I have no idea what your talking about Vashj, I just got back from dealing with that unsettlement about a Draenei forcing himself on a Kodo Beast, turned out it was the other way around if you can wrap your head around that, some things are just too strange. So please enlighten me as to what the fuck you are shouting at me for! Oh and whose in charge of our Orcs and Demons, on the outskirts? It was looking sorta deserted in those camps when I flew over and it gave me the shivers."

She snarled at me, "I am talking about you fucking that Sylvans whore!" she snarled and tried to sink her claws into my chest so she could shake me better. I sighed and grabbed her hands before they could do any damage, "Vashj, calm down." I requested tiredly, "NO! they saw her walking out of your quarters, Stormrage, you lecherous cow of a Lord, Kael'Thas himself saw that she didn't have any pants! You oversized, under endowed, half brained, goat headed, alien cock muncher!" I stared down at Vashj in something like surprise and recognition… well not quite recognition but something fairly close as memory, so very VERY distant, kicked up dust about a Night Elf girl, who I think had been extremely beautiful and had sworn similar to that at me once, but I couldn't put a name or a face to her.

"Vashj I didn't sleep with her!" I shouted into her face, over the sound of her swearing some more at me, she paused to look at me searchingly. "Truly?" she asked, in a small childlike voice.

I nodded, "Yes, Vashj, truly. She was drunk on some concoction, Madman came up with. She raved at me for a bit about how I needed to lighten up and breathed fire at me for a few seconds and then she passed out and I put her to my bed and removed her pants and them sent off to be cleaned, to mess with her head."

I could have told her more, about it. But then she squealed, with girlish delight screamed out, "I knew you could never do such a thing to me!" and… she… kissed me…

I blinked at her as she set herself back at about 7 feet of height, beaming up at me.

I stared at her and she blinked and suddenly her eyes went wide with shock and horror at what she had done and she… shrunk. She went from 7 feet of height to about 5 feet and looking all compact and small and stuff.

"I'm sorry, my lord Stormrage, I don't know what came over me, it will never happen again, I was just caught up in… my time of the cycle!" she hastily explained, not looking me in the eye.

I just stared at her, "Yeah… yeah lets say that and umm, well, make sure you get that under control okay and umm… never let that happen again… I have a thing about that many teeth coming at my face… umm, so about the commander of our ground forces?"

**Author's POV.**

Illidan, was so caught up in trying to mentally block out the taste of rotting fish and mint in his mouth, he didn't notice the figure in the shadows who was departing as quickly and stealthily away, never mind that it was a she and that she was trying very hard to keep a twisted look of pain and betrayal from showing on her face.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I made my way back to my quarters, feeling despondent and heartsick and disappointed and… _What the hell is going on with me!_ I mentally screamed at myself. _I should be rejoicing, nothing happened to me, that whole thing with missing pants and stuff was just Illidan being a jackass and fucking with my head! Why the hell do I feel like this!_

A flash of Vashj, kissing Illidan and him not shoving her aside in disgust, came to mind and a low twisted sound I barely realized came from me, escaped from my chest. _SO what! Its none of either my business or my concern about who he spends his nights kissing and… other stuff with! God, that Vashj woman was once a Night Elf, she's probably more compatible as a mate than I'd ever be, and its not like… oh god!_

_**you know, **_ a familiar voice said inside my head, _**sometimes I really wonder just where it is that my contract ends on possible bullshit that I have to contend with as a mental sidekick.**_

_Deirdre!_ I mentally exclaimed, _what the are you doing here! What contract! Please tell me you weren't around for the past day, actually where the hell were you anyway!_

_**One thing at a time, Sylvanas. One I was asleep, two no I don't have a contract, just wishful thinking on my part, if I did I'd be able to get a Lawyer to look at it and get it annulled or canceled or whatever. But no I'm your mental sidekick and it is my duty to help you through weird, cruel and unusual shit, no matter how cruel or unusual or demeaning it may be.**_

_Deirdre, do you have any idea what the hell is wrong with me?_ I asked, desperate for answers. _**uhhuh… but you wouldn't believe me if I told you, I can scarcely believe it myself. **_I mentally glared at Deirdre though I couldn't actually see her, _So tell me anyway, what the hell is wrong with me?_

_**I told you, you won't believe me, it doesn't matter anyway not the way things are going to hell right now, we need to find some weapons. Evil draws close.**_

I frowned, _what?_ Deirdre sighed, _**didn't you hear what Illidan said? Abandoned camps on the outskirts! Kodo beasts having their way with helpless Draenei, Naga sea wenches kissing your man, these are all signs of impending doom, evil draws close.**_

_You are making no sense at all._ I thought simply, really not getting what any of this meant. _And Illidan is not my man! Like I would touch that filthy beast in a thousand years._

_**A thousand years is long time to commit to something Windrunner and besides that, your both immortal here, so what are you gonna do and say when a thousand and one years go by? And weren't you listening when Hellbourne was talking to us about Demon Hunter, extra special abilities? **_Deirdre thought at me exasperatedly.

_Yes of course I was listening, I need to learn how to do all the things or well most of the things Illidan can do and learn how to counter them. He was talking all on about special maneuvers, getting in touch with your inner cougar or some such thing and getting to know the world around you to make up for a lack sight as well as that new sight that spectral thing._

Deirdre sighed, _**he always spoke of as well as getting to know the world, getting to know magic, getting to hear and understand it, learning to love it and crave it properly, learning to hear the warnings it sends out. While you were busy monkying around with him, doing all the physical and mental exercises, I was thinking on his words about the spiritual ones and actually paying attention, I got attuned to it, but apparently you are still so out of tune with it, you can't hear the warnings. Something powerful is coming this way, something touched with evil magic older than you'd ever believe even if you lived to see the end of this universe, you still wouldn't believe just how freaking old it is. And its coming this way whatever it is but before it gets here, its sending emissaries to clear the path for it. And one of these emissaries is heading right here right now, towards this citadel.**_

_Okay, I can actually make out, a little of what you just said as sense, but are you sure I mean, even if this were true, wouldn't Illidan and his Demon Hunters sense it? _ I thought worriedly, starting to feel somewhat… edgy.

_**Yes they would and they probably do but either their putting it off as residual evil from that beast they have downstairs that I sense, or just maybe… someone from within this Citadel is working with the Emissary and his master and doing something, something to block the senses of all the known Demon Hunters and scryers, who have the power to sense whats coming and disguising it as something minor not worth paying heed to… or possibly it's a trap and everyone's already prepared or think they are and we're being kept in the dark… but somehow I think it's the second.**_

_How would that even be possible though?_ I asked, really starting to get worried as mental alarms began screaming in my head, _and why just block the ones you know can sense whats coming when you might miss a few that you don't know about?_

Deirdre sighed, _**Probably because broad spectrum magic like that is tough to hold for a long period of time and can be quite difficult to use effectively, oh its easier than holding specific magic for such a long time, but like I said its more difficult to use affectively, it tends to mess up and backfire when you try to make it affective. Also I think there is another barrier, broad spectrum I can sense it faintly, I'm not quite sure how I think its this Synthablood, but its not around here, its around Azeroth and it's a damned strong one at that especially if I can sense all the way from here.**_

I frowned, _how much more were you listening than me to what Hellbourne was saying about magic?_ Deirdre shrugged, _**not that much really, I'm remembering this stuff from what you didn't consciously listen to back in Quel'Thalas.**_

_So what do we do about this?_ I asked, _**I don't know, what do you want to do about it? I myself suggest we pack whatever it is we got and try and run for the hills, I'm just a novice demon hunter sensor thing and I'm not sensing half of whats coming and I'm getting freaked out, I could only imagine what full fledged demon hunter, like Illidan would feel were he not blocked like the rest of them.**_

_Illidan! Could I tell Illidan somehow? Or show him or something? I need to do something, I'm not running Deirdre. Illidan's taken me in when no one else would. True I may not have been exactly grateful for it, but he's had no reason to trust me, no reason to believe that any of this wasn't planned so I'd get into his confidence, I have to do something to aid him so he won't be swamped by whatever the hell this is that's coming! _I was feeling really desperate now, thinking back on all the instances in which Illidan might have rescinded his hospitality and sent me down to the dungeons and hadn't cause he had felt that we were kindred spirits of a sort and I couldn't help but feel similarly, knowing what I did of his past.

_**If you do that, odds are good that Illidan will find out about Hellbourne. And then what? Think he'd take kindly to you threatening one of his apprentice Demon Hunters to train you in secret?**_

_That doesn't matter right now, now what the hell should I tell Illidan? I can't just walk up to him and say, "hey there's a great dark force coming this way and your being blocked, but somehow I can sense it, wanna help me find the one casting the spell or whatever and defend this citadel?"… right?_

_**Search me on all counts, all I know is that I'm going to go, duck and cover my ass while all the arrows are flying, if everything turns out okay, smoke me a kipper and I'll be back for breakfast, goodbye.**_

_No wait!_ I mentally screeched even as I doubled back to try and find my way to Illidan's quarter's once more, _don't go, I don't remember the way back to Illidan's quarters, Deirdre, DEIRDRE!_ there was nothing but silence… which I realize I might wanna be grateful for, considering the fact that talking to yourself is considered a sign of mental degradation, but somehow I just felt worried beyond belief.

So, struggling to recall which corridors lead to which doors and courtyards, I made my way back to Illidan, to warn him of the impending doom.

Not knowing that it was already too late.

**Warlock, POV.**

I smiled from my perch, overlooking the great Citadel and a great deal of the valley it was situated in, silently watching as my pets, having finished off the rest of the surrounding bases, went on towards the great Black Temple, to bring the betrayer and the rogue revenant, their doom.

I cackled, soon, it would be soon. I could feel it in the magical harmonics in the air, the time was nearing it would only be a matter of a few weeks before events would give my master the power to come over onto this side.

And when that happened, everything that had once had free will would be subjugated to the Master it would either be subjugated or it would be destroyed… preferably destroyed and then we could move on to the next realm.

I smiled as the ground shook just a bit as the backup plan, dug through the ground behind me, their hands and bodies hardened and made more capable just for this purpose, by my potions.

One way or another, Illidan and Sylvanas would die, before the month was out, but preferably they'd just die tonight, so I could get on back to Azeroth, maybe with my new pets, so I could greet the master on his return. But in the meantime, I had business to attend to, here, day dreaming could come later. So I sighed, made sure my ankh was safely embedded in the flesh of my right thigh, incase anything went wrong and leapt off the perch, falling the distance down to the ground, a spell already prepared to catch my fall about ten feet off the ground. I needed to see Illidan in action, incase he managed to beat off my creatures, I needed to see what was so big and powerful about him that even my master feared him… so I could crush it and snort its power like a drug, it always paid to be prepared for treachery, true I was by far the most loyal servant my master had ever had and certainly his most trusted but I was just as expendable as any of the others that had come before me and I wasn't about to make myself easy, to just cast aside like some random puppet no longer needed.

**Author's POV.**

Meanwhile in other parts of the castle, the traitor, conversed with his master alongside the great Demon Pit Lord, magtheridon, as they had both made deals with the great Master, for some thing or another and were eager to know when their reinforcements would be arriving to set Magtheridon free and made ruler of Outland once again and the Traitor wanted Illidan dead as well as secretly Magtheridon, so he himself could be ruler of Outland.

The great master, assured them that all would be in place soon enough.

The great master shared a silent message with the traitor that he would indeed have his wish for Magtheridon and Illidan Stormrage both dead and they nodded to each other respectfully.

The Great Master nodded and one more Traitor came forth from the shadows. "Well come on then people, we had a job to accomplish, we need to see to it that the passageway is open for the Fisher of Men.

The all nodded in agreement and slunk off to their respective places, never knowing what true fate awaited them.

* * *

**_TOngues TonguES! SPEAK THE LITTLE GIRL's NAMEE! Tongues Tongues... ShAmE! SHAme! Your lipstisck's between the legs of hell, MIXED WITH SPEED AND BLOOD! Innocence will never kiss me AGAINNN! NEVer Lick my STItched SCaaarssSSS_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_This is evolution, the monkey the man then the gun. the Adam of Eden was a bomb._**

* * *

**Author POV, still, lol…**

Fel Orcs and Demons walked around the citadel, watching and waiting and being bored as all hell.

They complained and they groaned about proceedure, about how nothing ever happened while they patroled the citadel, that everyone was too scared to do anything to upset the peace and quiet, after what happened up on the roof…. Until that is the floor and the ground shook beneath all of them, those within the citadel and those who just walked around it and the snake like creatures attacked from below.

The orcs on the training ground screamed as great brown serpents, broke free from the ground and grabbed them to pull them back down into Draenor's soil.

It was panic and chaos everywhere, till the Naga and the mages stepped in and began to force order.

But even that only lasted so long before the ground serpents attacked once more.

**Remo POV.**

I watched the chaos on the ground floor, as my brethren and the magisters threw their combined talents together to try and route out this new foe, but even the magisters were having trouble, as even with all their arcane and demonic power they couldn't quite reach the required penetration to blast these new foes.

I hissed and threw a net over one lightning fast blur I glimpsed out of the corner of my eye, pinning it to the ground, it let out a howl of gravelly slithering laughter and dug down below and I swore.

"If its not one thing around Lord Illidan its another." I growled tiredly.

My acute hearing picked up a loud grumbling from beneath my body and I quickly got out of the way, just in time too.

The brown shape burst free from the ground and let out a loud hiss and its claws swiped down towards my stomach.

I quickly blocked with my trident and found myself face to face with a snarling Naga. Oh it wasn't a Naga in every precise detail but it certainly was a pretty close resemblance to all my other brethren.

Same draconian face, same scaly flesh, same teeth, same pretty much everything… except, it was brown, its scales all over its body aside from those on its stomach were brown those on its stomach were tan and instead of looking slimy like my other Naga brothers, it looked rough and hard, its eyes glowed a fierce green light and its hands were extremely large with claws about a foot long and about half as thick as my trident, they looked like they could rip through rocks and they probably could.

I batted aside its claws and drove my trident forward not thinking much about its disturbing appearance, besides that it was attacking Lord Illidan's troops and it was attacking me.

The trident impacted against the creature's torso and scored a long line across the scales and little else, not even much blood was spilled. It hissed its laughter and drove on forward, I blocked most of its blows but I only had my one weapon and it had two.

I developed a series of marks and cuts across my body as its claws tore at me and I felt my body starting to fail me. I was old and while not exactly frail not exactly as strong as I once was.

"Who are you!" I snarled even as I battled the fellow serpent, "What are you! Why are you doing this!"

It grinned at me and I bared my teeth right back at it, "We are the Sand Naga, we are your betters, we are your FUTURE!"

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I had been just asking yet again, who it was that lead my ground forces, when the ground erupted from underneath me and a claw reached forth to grab at my ankle.

I blinked down at it in annoyance before sighing, reaching down and ripping the arm and its owner out from the floor.

I found myself looking into a brown draconian face and I blinked in surprise. _A Naga?_ it hissed at me and clawed at my stomach with its free arm and I sent about 50 thousand volts of electricity into its body, shocking it senseless.

I tossed the unconscious creature aside.

And I heard the sound of screams outside. "Vashj deal with that creature, lock it up some place, someplace off the ground, I need to see whats happening out there." I snapped at her and she hastily went about dragging the strange creature away.

I raced through my quarters and out the window, hastily spreading my wings and gliding over to the large courtyard below, between the outer gates and walls that prevented outsiders from forcing their way directly into the keep.

I saw my people below, all around screaming and running about as the ground serpents dug through the rock and sand and tore down the orcs and the demons whose only specialty lay in attacking ground forces with their axes and blades and claws.

The mages faired little better, being protected by magical barriers, but even they couldn't manage to attack and defend themselves, some were dragged down, some were forced to just sit and shield themselves and some were just plain out killed by the claws and teeth of the enemy.

I immediately saw what the great problem was and knew the answer to it.

I sent a mental message out to all the mages, stating. **Everyone remain calm, their strength lies in the earth, those who can, shield as many troops as possible and get them to higher safer ground, those who can't work on your water magic. I don't know exactly what these things are, but I can already see that if we take their dry land away from them, they'll be weakened, use as much water magic as possible and soak this earth, I'm going to get the sea witches, someone get the Orcs in charge of the pipes and get them to unleash all the water they can around the citadel, maybe then we'll have a fighting chance against these creatures.**

And with that I flapped my wings and glided up back into the citadel where I'd left Vashj, hoping I was right.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I was on my way to Illidan's quarters, when the world went insane.

Things burst up from the floor and began chasing down everything that wasn't one of them, they looked like Naga but they were brown and looked rough and hard instead of slimy and… well slimy.

One burst up right in front of me and I quickly backed up, it glowered at me with evil looking green eyes that glowed and I smiled sweetly at it, before I promptly shot it, through its leering mouth, with a flintlock pistol I'd 'commandeered' from a blood elf soldier.

Where did I hide the gun, wearing tight leather pants and tight white blouse? You probably don't wanna know.

I saw a nearby dead Demon Hunter trainee and I felt a pang go through me and I murmured a small "Sorry." for the deceased trainee, not quite sure why I felt a sudden loss, like I had when one of my sister banshees or rangers had fallen, but I did. And when I took his warglaives, I felt even worse.

I wielded the weapons were strange and surprisingly light in my hands. I tried for a twirl liked I'd often seen Illidan and his men do and found it came almost naturally to me. I felt their balance in my hands and found it perfect and I didn't need to touch the scarlet Orcish steel to know they were extremely sharp.

I glanced down at them with suspicion, not liking how well these blades felt but, figured they'd have to do for now. _At least I trained to journeyman's level in duel wielding and Hellbourne did teach me a few things about these glavies._ I thought gratefully and also thought that I might wanna send Hellbourne a fruit basket if we both made it out of here alive.

I continued my way down the corridor, more than ever wishing to find Illidan Stormrage, for I knew that while these creatures did look pretty bad, they weren't what my subconscious or whatever had felt.

I was running down the corridor, when a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows, I came to a dead halt and actually took at step back, when I came face to face with Valentine Wolfe.

There are scarier things to see in a dimly lit corridor while a citadel is under siege… but not many. There's just something about Valentine that, made my hair stand on edge.

"Why hello there, little Black Revenant, how nice to see you, I see that you have recovered from my little potion last night."

I nodded, keeping a safe distance between myself and the madman, "Yeahh, I sure have, quite the stuff you had there too, LOOK OUT!" I cried out that last part as a dark serpent thing leapt for Valentine.

He whirrled around shoved his hand at the creatures face and a long stream of blue white gas was expelled from his sleeve.

The creature almost immediately started to scream and claw at itself, as it fell to the ground twitching and crying.

I stared in shock, first at the creature, then at Valentine, back at the creature and then back at Valentine. "Fear," he explained, smiling all the while like he hadn't just been attacked by a giant snake.

"Fear so strongly concentrated, it fairly paralyzes most of those who are put under its effects."

"Oh," I said not quite sure what to say, so I said, "nice shot."

"Yes," Valentine looked down at the quivering shape of the brown serpent, "it's a shame I wasn't so sharp and prepared when Kael'Thas came to speak to me about something, poor sap got a face full of the stuff and he was one of the rare few who didn't get paralyzed, he ran screaming and crying, something about scarecrows and his hair was too long and he might trip over it and land in a Naga mating ball or some such thing."

I thought of the Sunstrider not quite sure what to think of him under the affects of the Fear gas or whatever. Certainly he was one of my former people and I had known of him back before everything went to the dead. Good kid, always thinking of others, somewhat bookish, not exactly wise in his choice of bed partners, but a good kid… before anyways, the scourge's strike against Lordaeron had affected everyone in some way or another. The good turned bad the bad turned good, evil became right and good became wrong, the rich turned poor and the poor turned rich, down became sideways and up became something out of this world and everything else you could imagine and some things you just couldn't.

I shrugged, "So what, doesn't affect me does it?" I asked, he shrugged, "It might it might not. Before he left he stole a box full of my fear toxins and my fear spells and he was saying something about putting the unrest to rest and unjust to righteousness or some such babble. In any case if you see him could you please retake my fear chemicals, I put a lot of work into those things oh and my testicles were in one of the jars inside the box he took, so if you could find and return those, before they escape and try to impregnate the local murlocs we took along with us again. I'd be ever so grateful."

He bowed a little and I bowed back and we went our respectful ways and I shuddered.

Some things you really, just didn't need to have placed into your mind's eye.

**Remo POV.**

I swung my blade towards the Sand Naga's head and it batted aside my trident with one claw and used the other to red the flesh of my chest and I just barely managed to keep from being disemboweled.

It laughed and leapt for me with both claws extended.

I snarled and broke off the two scimitars I'd had specially attached to my trident, much like Lord Illidan's glaives. And I blocked both claws with the blades and did the only thing I could think of.

I leaned forward and sunk my teeth into the ground serpent's neck. It screamed in agony and pushed me back and I grinned at it. It snarled and leapt towards me yet again and I quickly dodged to the side drawing a scimitar along the creature's stomach even as I did so, yet again failing to draw blood, but that didn't matter much now, as the Sand Serpent's movements were slowing very quickly.

For I had poisoned it, my throat having a special gland mutation within it that gave my saliva a special neurotoxin that worked really REALLY fast, it wouldn't be long now before the fight would be over.

I twirled my blades confidently and made my way forward to continue the fight.

The ground serpent looked up at me with clarity in its emerald eyes and I knew that it knew that it was dying poisoned from my bite and it grinned shakily.

"My people will overwhelm you, whelp." it snapped confidently, "We will survive and we will kill you all and when we're done with you, we will take our vengeance on that betrayer, Stormrage."

I shrugged, "Perhaps, but you won't live to see it and who knows maybe we'll triumph and your death will be a blessing in disguise for yourself."

He drew back his lips from his teeth in a bloody grin, "Maybe so, but the same goes for you." and with that he surged forward with speed that caught me off guard and sunk his teeth into my wrist."

I cried out in agony and with strength I hadn't known I had within me, I drove the blade in my free hand right through the ground serpent's back and through his chest.

He fell to the ground, dead and I stared down at my wrist, knowing that just as I had poisoned him, he too had poisoned myself.

"Son of Azshara's bitch!" I snarled.

And with a sigh, I went forth, into the battle with the rest of my people, knowing my fate was sealed.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I fought against Ground serpent after Ground serpent, the glaives in my hands seeming to merge with my hands much like Tokijin had once, but even more natural, the glaives while they didn't quite possess the power I think Tokijin would have, nor did they quite manage to cut like Tokijin would have, they did manage to flow in my hands in a way that quite differed from the Tokijin, my speed with them was greater than with any other weapon I'd ever known and I felt almost one with the blades, but there was something about them, something that told me that this was just a temporary thing and that as soon as I no longer required them I'd have to drop them, even if I didn't want to.

I fought my way through the Ground Naga, sometimes I ran through them, sometimes past them, sometimes I cut my way through them. But I got through them.

Everything seemed to be going well, until I stopped for a breather and found myself surrounded on all sides by Ground Naga.

I looked up and down the hall, for windows or possible aid but saw nothing, but brown serpents as far as the eye could see.

I swallowed and wondered idly, just how much damage this Synthablood of mine truly would regenerate my body from.

I readied myself and prepared for battle.

The Sand Naga looked at me and laughed…and then they struck.

I fought them off as best I could, I was a whirlwind with these glaives that had belonged to the fallen Demon Hunter Trainee, the silver of their blades cutting through hide and into instestine, lopping off heads, carving eyes out, spilling the enemy's guts on the floor, but it all just eventually became too much, they were dragging me down by the numbers and even with this Synthablood as Valentine referred to it as, I couldn't keep on fighting I had to stop for breath sooner or later and the instant I did that, these sand serpents would rip me to shreds.

_Got to keep fighting, got to keep fighting, no matter what! I need to get back to my people, I need to get vengeance for my sisters on that damned Warlock if he's still alive, I need to settle this thing between me and Stormrage once and for all, I need to show him what you get for toying with Queen of the Forsaken I need… I need to tell him, no to show him, how I've grown to care for him._

I didn't question these thoughts, I just went with them, let the strength and determination they flooded me with be my true weapon and I went among the Sand Serpents, bringing death and blood and destruction among them, wreaking chaos among their numbers, being their bloodily little black angel, being the Black Revenant of Death.

But even with this new determination cuts and gouges were opened up in my cold flesh, new wounds wrought upon my body, faster than I could heal the previous ones, I was being slowly whittled away.

And then salvation came. A group of Demon hunters and sea naga, magisters and warriors, they all came charging into the fray to join me in battle, Varedis and his Demon Hunters leading the way. I felt a strong emotion as I saw them coming and a word came to me a word I hadn't used and truly felt it, in quite some time. "Kinsmen."

And then the Sand Naga fell upon me, while I was distracted by my reinforcements and I truly discovered the limits to my Synthablood.

20 minutes, an eyeball, four fingers, half a hand, a near disembowelment and a near beheading later, I stood among the warriors of the Black Temple, not a single scratch on me, but feeling tired and old.

"Where's Stormrage?" I asked a tired and bloody Varedis, "Up above, we saw him heading up towards the roof, he doesn't know it but Akama's the traitor, we were searching for earlier. We just found out, Akama's the one leading these Sand Naga, he's kidnapped Vashj, to hold against the sea Naga we think. We've defeated most of the Sand Naga in the citadel, but a lot escaped, we're fairly certain their up above, where the broken is."

I stared at him, "Then what are we all waiting down here for? We've got to go help him!"

"Its no use, Fallen Ranger, the hallways are still clogged with these serpents, we've killed about hundred of them, but there are still quite a large amount left."

I was about to open my mouth to reply, when Valentine stepped out of the shadows a large box under his arm, "Oh that won't be a problem, Varedis, your always so cynical, I have taken care of quite a few of the remaining serpents with my potions, they really do differ quite a bit form the sea folk don't they? The sea folk are just full of venomous goodies for me to harvest and experiment and play with and quite immune to most of what I have to throw at them, however these ground folk, while a large amount of them do appear to be quite venomous especially to the sea folk, the themselves do not appear to have the same immunities as the sea folk do, to my toxins, which has made it quite easy for me to dispose of quite a large number of them, I'd say I've either driven insane or killed about 90 of them myself."

Remo came up next to me, toting many wounds though they didn't appear to affect him, "We were raised from the depths by Lord Stormrage, we were given vengeance and chances at further vengeance, we were given shelter and understanding we will defend him, if it costs us our lives."

Varedis stared at us all as if we were insane and then sighed resignedly, "If that's how you all feel… then what the fuck, we Blood Elves owe Illidan Stormrage a great debt as well, we shall go to his aid as well alongside the rest of this freak show, even if it's the end of us. We will defend him without surrender and hopefully without defeat."

He grinned a grin that quickly faded as his eyes fell on the warglaives in my hands. "Where did you get those?" he asked quietly. "A trainee in the hall," I said quietly, "he was dead, he fought bravely and valiantly I think." he snorted and laughed, "Yeah, he probably did at that, ironically enough his name was Valiant."

I stared at him, "Seriously? And how do you know?" he shrugged, "I recognize the runes upon those Warglaives, Valiant had them carves special, he was a level 6 Demon Hunter, one of my brightest and most agile students though he never did exactly live up to that name of his, Valiant, least not when he didn't have to."

I could feel Varedis' grief at the young Blood Elf's death and I shared in his sorrow, surprisingly enough and I felt sorrow radiate from the Warglaives and I began to wonder whether they might just possess some form of life of their own?

I shook it off, stretched a little and smiled coldy at the people around me and they shivered just a bit, "Come on people, lets find Stormrage and this traitor Akama and bring the Lord Illidan his head on a plate." they all cheered in agreement at my statement and we made our way to the roof.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I had just reached the window to my quarters where I'd left Vashj and the unconscious ground serpent, when I heard a loud cry from the roof, not that far away that was without a doubt, Vashj's. I swore, _What the hell is she doing up there!_

I wondered even as I leapt from my window up along the side of the citadel and up onto the roof, to see Akama, standing over Vashj' badly beaten body, which appeared to be struggling to remain conscious.

"Akama!" I snarled and he looked over to me a toothy grin on his face, "So you've shown your true colors at last."

"Hello Stormrage, I am sorry it has come to this but your heart holds a darkness within it a darkness I don't see coming to an end any time soon so I have taken it upon myself to end it myself and take back the Black Temple and return it to its former state of Light."

"Akama," I murmured sadly as yet another former ally, saw me as something I was not… or maybe I was and I seeing me as something I wasn't. but either way it didn't change what he had done, "you are responsible for all this madness? You are the one who supplied those Raiders with that Orb and let Maiev loose?"

Akama nodded, "For what it is worth boy I am sorry, truly I am, but you don't possess the heart to return light to these halls, you in all likelihood will end up no better than Magtheridon himself, you've already shown signs of his tyranny."

I glowered at him, "Everyone calls me Betrayer," I growled between clenched teeth, "but somehow it seems to me that everyone else is always betraying me and those who follow me, people whom I'd sworn to protect and help prosper, why is that Akama? Doesn't matter, you will die this day here and now for disrupting this operation. Very painfully if you have killed my Vashj."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, dozens of ground Naga burst from the floor to surround Akama and they all hissed at me taking up defensive stances around him, "I'd like to see you try that Illidan Stormrage. Even you alone can't take on these creatures. They came here ten thousand years ago, when your well of eternity exploded, transdimensonal gates were opened and more than a hundred of the Highborne were transported to the deserts and canyons in this land and even as they took on their naga shapes they adapted to the environment and became the Sand Naga, or Ground Naga, their flesh is hardened to really quite unbelievable extent I think even your glaives would have trouble piercing their hide, no Illidan I think you will fall this day."

Then the gates behind me that lead down into the citadel, opened up and dozens of Sea Naga, several of my fully trained Demon Hunters and Sylvanas Windrunner came through. "Over our dead bodies Akama." Varedis Snarled, readying his glaives. "Lord Illidan took in the blood elves when no one else would and transformed us into something more, he teaches us every day how to control our powers and our addictions, better and better, we owe him our lives."

"Yes, over their dead bodies, broken, I myself intend to live and to follow Lord Illidan straight to his end then take over the forces that don't wish to join whoever the gruesome righteous son of a bitch who takes over Outland and wage war against him or her. Lord Illidan is good to me he saved my life and he tolerates my experiments he even encourages some and I help those who help me." Valentine, Mad as ever, grinned. Red bolts of pain and suffering flashing around his fingers…

"And I need this son of a bitch to help me get back home, to my people, he's the only one who can help me, he can maybe even help me take vengeance on those who betrayed me years ago when all I wished was to be their protector once more. I may not like him that much, but I trust him and as much as it gulls me to admit it I respect him for what he's done with us outcasts, he's banded us together to become something more than what we were before."

I smirked, "So you see Akama, there are those who see more than my demonic exterior, maybe their wrong, maybe their right their probably wrong, but in any case what they say is true, whether intentionally or not, I have become the hero of the fallen, the champion of the nearly damned, the Lord of the Forsaken! And maybe some day with a certain Ranger General's help I'll be able to call myself King of the forsaken."

I heard a small strangled sorta sound, from Sylvanas' throat as I uttered those words and I nearly felt like choking myself. _Did I just propose to that wench Sylvanas! No nonsense, just heat of the moment Kodoshit… hopefully._

I grinned at them all, my eyes or orbs or whatever you wanted to call them met Sylvanas' having fully adapted to her presence by now and being capable is seeing her almost as clearly as I might have before my eyes had been removed but in a gray background and it was just like before, electricity shot between us, stars seemed to explode, colors grew more brilliant my senses grew sharper more intense and I became more deadlier than ever and same unto her, we grinned at each other and turned out terrible smiles upon the enemy and we shouted, "**Garnel Yak Gaya!"**

And we charged forth.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I charged forward, alongside Illidan not thinking of the consequences or of the odds of survival, thinking only of the kill, the deceased, the claws, the blood, the savage hearts I would taste and the rusty nails I would drive through eye sockets, the taste of sweat and the sting of salt in my eyes.

The feel of the warglaives in my grasp as me and Illidan fought the Ground Naga, side by side, not giving an inch to the filthy serpents. Slicing off heads and spilling guts everywhere we went. We howled and we laughed as their blood spilled over our blades and our hands as our pores drank it all in. our hearts beat to the sound of their screams or maybe their screams beat to the sound of ours, which ever it was it was glorious as a feeling.

I had never felt this bloodthirsty before in my entire life except for that time back when it was just me and him fighting off the raiders.

Now it was Sea Naga and Demon Hunters and even Valentine against the army of foes. Valentine cackled even more insanely than us and snorted white and brown powders and a few black ones and injected himself with potions even in the heat of battle.

Remo, strong but slow and not the most skillful being alive with those scimitars of his, or even the most graceful, he made up for these inconsistencies with a determination that made us look like barely breathing half alive slackers.

Illidan Stormrage. Fast and vicious, strong and agile, quick and graceful, skilled and bloody, but most of all Passionate and powerful beyond words, in ways that defied logic and description. He dove among them, similar to Valentine and he whirled and spun among them, did the whirlwind trick of a blade master for about 15 seconds and kicked out with his powerful hooves, he bathed his body in their blood and what he couldn't take on physically he took on with his power and he blew the Naga to pieces, setting some alight with his passion and batted others away with his wings, he was like a god among mere mortals and I was devoted to him.

Valentine was a work of art as sprayed people in the face with his toxins and gave all their fears life of their own, things they were so terrified of so utterly devastatingly demoralized by that they themselves hadn't even known they were they'd had it blocked out, till he came to them and he was actually a half talented swordsman with a great deal of skill and speed and grace, he was like a wraith among them, cutting them down and carving their eyes out, cackling like the madman he was his crimson smile like a wide wound in his face his black ringlets and curls flying every which way, his skin dyed whiter than snow, he was terrible and dark like a demented Night Angel, or demon from hell or even like an incarnation of Death himself with little bit of Kaos thrown into the mix.

Varedis was a reaping whirlwind of distilled anger, violence and danger, he was skillful and he was clean in his strikes but he was also cautious, not throwing himself into it like Valentine or myself and Illidan, preferring caution over valor and all in all, though he certainly was dangerous he also looked to be the weakest in all of us monsters and psychopaths, oh sure he could hold his own well enough, if anyone would go down first or maybe second, it'd be him, it'd likely be me to go down first were it not for my Synthablood taking care of me but as things were and not how they might've been, Varedis was the weakest of our little group, even Remo armed with his scimitars looked to be the tougher of this group, even if he was starting to move awfully slow compared to how I had seen him and other Naga move before.

I whirled and sliced with the warglaives, kicking out and dodging strikes and taking on others that would kill ordinary elves and undead, but I wasn't ordinary. I pitted my agility and my reflexes against the ground serpents and though they were abominably strong and vicious, I was still more vicious and determined yet. I used their strength and momentum against them, making them claw out against their own and a few to go off the roof. I kicked and I dodged and I whirled and I spat, I wasn't the strongest like Illidan, I wasn't the fastest like Varedis, or even the most skilled like Remo and Valentine but I was the most vicious.

I couldn't match them, not Remo in his courage and determination, not Valentine with his look to be a work of art come to life with his skill, grace and his chemicals and his mad demented look, not Varedis in his speed and perfect control and certainly not Illidan with that passion that made him burn so very VERY brightly in my eyes and though it might seem that we were equal in that respect to some truly we were not I was but a candle held up to the sun in comparison to his ever so bright light and nothing would ever change that, but I could match them I could match them all in willpower and my vicious nature.

"Let NONE survive!" I shouted feeling alive and deadly beyond belief. I went among them as a Black Revenant of Death, a fallen angel with my alluring curves and my straight platinum hair and my coldly perfect skin, I was the servant a slave to Death and War with their brands on my tongue and my soul and I was their instrument I brought their terrible will to this fight and I was unbeatable for I was the Black Revenant and it was time for these foul beasts to know true fear a feat me and Illidan, Varedis and Valentine and even Remo were perfect for. We were the ultimate champions everything that was dark but light, wrong but right, horrible and hideous but oh so beautiful, corrupted and broken and insane but oh so pure beyond any other force in this universe.

We were- and then I felt a heavy blow at the back of my head and a terrible fire in my back and I fell.

And darkness overcame my vision.

When my sight returned I found myself looking up into a darkly grinning face that I'd hoped both to never see again and to see again if it killed me just so I could spit in his eye one last time for the murders of my sisters.

I took in a deep breath to scream for help. Not exactly the most courageous thing to do but certainly the smartest considering the situation. Seeing this he placed one hand over my mouth. "Ah ah Ahhh… I can't have you doing that Sylvanas dear," he smiled, "Look, you don't have to worry about a thing okay, I'm not here to kill you, no that'd take time, time I don't have, I'd need to perform a ritual get virgins blood all sorts of hard to get items and all that yadda yadda kodoshit and ultimately I still couldn't actually be sure I'd kill you, no that's just for a few of my latest creations, no I just need to get a few things straightened out in that mind of yours and everything will be as right as rain."

He reached for my head and I instantly knew what he had intended when I looked into those cold expressionless eyes of his. I remembered the warning, Deirdre my subconscious had, had, the thing about the barrier and some dark force coming and I tried to wiggle back away from his grasp but it was no use.

"Now now, don't fight it, it'll just take but a moment, no pain at all I promise. When all this madness is over, I'll take you out for a dance, a dance that'll blow your mind and singe your feet as we dance over the those hot coals, by that milky pale moonlight, before the master arrives that is, or maybe after, depending on how much of the world is left after he's had his terrible way with it and the other rapes the soul of virtue. Till then tata, say goodbye to the world you knew, say hello to that devil wannabe Stormrage for me will you." and then his hand closed over my forehead and yet again darkness became my world.

* * *

**_I went to god just to seeee... and i was looking at me.. my pain's not ashamed to repeat itself! PAIN'S NOT ASHAMED TO REPEAT ITSELF PAIN'S NOT ASHAMED TO REPEAT ITSELF! I CAN'T SLEEP UNTIL I DEVOUR YOU I CAN'T SLEEP UNTIL I DEVOUR YOU I CAN'T SLEEP UNTIL I DEVOUR YOUUUU! we'll ride this dark carousel, 4 rusted horses strangled by their own ropes, what children love is singing we'll know that thier tied hearts sit broke... know that their tied hearts sit broke.. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here i stand helpless and left for dead... i close your eyes, so many days gone by. easy to find what's wrong harder to find what's right. i believe in you i can show you that i can see right through all your empty lies, i won't stay long in this world so wrong! say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight!  
_**

* * *

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I fought among my Demon Hunter brethren, laughing madly, in pride and blood madness as we bathed in the blood and entrails of our foes, my tattoos and warglaives pulsing madly as blood splattered upon them and I did my Kaldorei ancestors proud, or at least that was what the Kaldorei part of me wished to believe.

The demonic part of me which was more bloodthirsty but realistic, figured they were probably more horrified than proud and shrugged as if to say 'ancestors can't live with em can't eat their hearts and suck their bone marrow cause their more than likely already dead.' before going back to feasting on the hearts and drinking the blood of our current foes.

And then I came face to broken face with Akama. We stared at each other, so much that could have might have been said and done to keep this moment from coming, but hadn't been. Akama raised his scythes and I raised my warglaives.

We struck out at each other and I blocked his strike from above with the warglaive in my right hand, using the other the remove Akama's hand which had struck out at my stomach with my other hand and Akama cried out in agony and fell back just a step.

I lowered the warglaive from where it had been blocking Akama's scythe raised my other warglaive and drew them across Akama's torso, nearly cutting him in half.

Akama fell, dead nearly instantly as my warglaives disemboweled him, sliced through his heart, split his ribs and nicked his spinal cord.

A battle, that should have been great, mighty and final. Done in under 15 seconds, it felt cheap and dirty and I felt nothing but a small pang of sadness for the old Broken one, who had seen nothing but darkness, tyranny and greed within my heart and had wanted nothing more than to bring peace and light back to the Black Temple, back to his people, unable to see the vision I had for this world, a sanctuary for the forsaken, the damned, and the fallen. A place, where the unjustly persecuted could find justice and understanding.

I sighed and realized that the battle was almost over. There were only about a dozen of the ground Naga remaining and they were backing up towards holes they had dug through my citadel and fleeing back down them.

But I saw all the death and destruction around me, all the dead Naga and Blood elves, all the pain and suffering all because of me, was it really all worth it? I felt old, really really old.

I ran one bloody hand through my thick raven hair and froze as my sight fell across the prone figure of Sylvanas Windrunner.

_No!_ I thought, "Beloved!" I shouted… I don't what came over me.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I felt like someone had shot me in the head, threw me off a cliff and then set me on fire. God I was tired and that area where someone had struck me down was really hurting and to add to that some idiot was shaking me and yelling into my face.

_Wait a minute, is that Illidan? Why the hell is he shouting beloved? Maybe he's calling for that Vashj bitch for some reason. _

I groaned and I heard a loud sigh of relief, which was strange as considering all the things I'd put him through as well as just his plain out dislike of me I'd figure it'd be more a sigh of disappointment.

"Thank Elune, your alive… I thought I'd lost you for certain this time." Illidan sighed and I felt my heart clench, he was thanking his Kaldorei goddess for my continued existence? What did I miss.

"Fallen Elf… undead ranger, Sylvanas… Dark Lady, my friend. I don't quite know what to make of you, one moment I was intent on using you the other I was intent on killing you, then it was back to using you for my own personal gain… and now, now I do not know what to make of any of this. I think that I've come to… feel a great deal for you… towards you Sylvanas, your story is so similar to mine I just can't help but sympathize with you and… I think that maybe, just maybe we could be… by Elune's grace, friends maybe even great friends though its doubtful maybe even something more."

I could feel my heart clenching and twisting in my chest. _Friends? Something more? What the hell could he mean by that? And, why do I feel this way, why do I feel so, so… touched? No one had touched me, not like this… not for close to a decade I think._

I decided now would be a great time to open my eyes, I found myself staring up into Illidan's fiery Orbs and I blinked up at him, surprised at just how close he really was and he yelped just a little in surprise and pulled back a little. "Sylvanas! Your awake, how much did you hear?"

I blinked at him, feigning confusion and I sat up stretching a little, "How much did I hear of what?" I asked innocently. Even as I felt out strained and sore muscles from my recent exertions, "I just woke up."

He was about to reply, when Remo slithered over to us, "Lord Illidan," he called out, "we have taken care of the ground serpents, whom were driven completely insane by Wolfe's fear chemicals as you requested and we have managed to capture one of the ground serpents alive, we scouted the area around and inside the Citadel with our best of hearing warriors, we appear to have driven all of them off."

Illidan got to his feet and nodded to the great serpent, "Very good, now whats the bad news?" he asked.

"We have taken heavy casualties, 500 of the 3000 Naga are dead, 140 blood elf mages are dead, an unknown but quite large amount of the Fel Orcs are dead, over a thousand at least, though there certainly are plenty to spare and the demons well they appear to have gotten off the lightest."

I winced at the losses as did Illidan, "Very well, anything else?" Remo nodded, "Yes young Kael'Thas has appeared to have had a mental breakdown from being caught by one of Master Valentine's fear potions, we've had him sedated and carried off to the dungeons and had some healers take a look at him but the damage appears to have been done, he may never recover."

Illidan sighed sadly, "Yet another fine Mage and man, put down because of my doing." I sat up somewhat surprised to see that I was on a bed, Illidan's bed. I shook off this surprise to touch his arm gently, "Its not your fault Illidan, you couldn't have known this was gonna happen, things like this happen all the time its unavoidable."

Illidan looked like he wanted to argue, but then he just sighed and nodded his head, resting his hand over my own just for a second. "Yes I suppose so, thank you Sylvanas, Ranger General."

I sighed softly, "Its fallen Ranger General remember? I'm not ranger general of anything now."

Illidan winced, "Sorry, with all that's happened I forgot."

I waved his apology off, "Oh its nothing, sometimes I forget it myself and snap at people for not addressing me properly." I sighed and feeling more touched by his apology than I really should have I stepped up close to him and hugged him resting my head against his stomach.

He stared down at me, in surprise slowly resting a hand on top of my head to stroke the hair at the back of my head. "Thank you." I murmured softly, grateful for what he was doing for me, even if I wasn't great at showing it.

"errm, no problem." I quickly released my embrace and I think he sighed a little in relief, "Now if you don't mind I gotta go find my quarters now."

He stared down at me, "You can't go walking around, your hurt!" I smiled feeling a tingle go through me at his concern, "Not really, if you'll notice Looord Illidan Stormrage, I don't have a mark on me, I'm just tired right now and that's all."

I got to my feet, groaning a little at the pop of muscles and bones, "Thanks for the bed, nice sheets, you need a shower you stink." he smirked, "Your not all that pleasant to be within smelling range of either Fallen elf."

I snorted, "Way to make a girl feel good about herself, Stormrage, bravo. Now if you'll excuse me."

I paused at the doorway, thinking, _isn't there something I should do or say? Something important?_ I glanced back at him in confusion and then it came to me, "Oh and Illidan," he turned to me, a great big question mark on his face, "I think I've come to feel a great deal towards you as well." I smiled sweetly at him before turning and was about to leave when I heard a familiar snide Naga voice, "Well well, if it isn't little miss whorebitch, Sylvanas Windrunner, or should that be missus little miss whorebitch, Sylvanas Windrunner." Todd laughed.

"What are you-" I started and then I remembered Illidan's speech on the roof and I felt heat in my cheeks, yet again only psychological, I wasn't really blushing something I was grateful for. "Oh, you didn't think news of that little speech of Stormrage's wouldn't get out did you?" he asked in his high nasal voice, "news travels fast, especially after something like this, by now almost everyone knows."

He grinned and I snarled at him, feeling rage and humiliation, "Shut the fuck up Todd." I growled, "Oh struck a nerve did I, why was that the first marriage proposal you got? Did no one care enough for their precious protector to see if she was happy? Maybe it was because she was such a cold tight fucking bi-"

All of the sudden Illidan was there, with his hand around the Naga's throat, "She said, to shut the fuck up, Todd." he snarled, "Maybe you ought to listen to what she says, if you don't you might well find yourself in the scorpion pits. Scorpion venom won't kill you, but as I understand it, scorpion venom is a fairly painful poison that even the Naga, especially the Naga are quite susceptible too, wont kill you but it will hurt like fucking hell."

"Let him go, Illidan." I growled softly and I looked at me in surprise, "But-" he began and I cut him off, "He's just speaking his mind as well as everyone else's, not a surprise, can't really blame them can you? After that… you know what I take back what I said, no wait I take that back, I do have a great sense of feeling towards you too I think and let me tell you, it isn't very friendly." I snapped, turned and jogged away towards my quarters, feeling pain and betrayal deep inside myself… though I wasn't sure if the betrayal was entirely on Illidan's part.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I stared after the retreating figure of Sylvanas. I shook my head, with a groan "All that hard work, all for nothing undone by a few words." I sighed, then I thought. _Oh well, what are we if not slaves to this torment and all that._

"What was that about?" Quiz'dishar doweer asked. "Oh nothing, just the ramblings of a mad fallen elf, with marital issues." I sighed, "So Quiz'dishar doweer-" I began and he said, "Remo."

I stared at him and he shifted uncomfortably, "just a name the Dark Lady put to me, it… it sorta grew on me."

I nodded, "uhhhuh, well go see an apothecary or a healer and get it scraped or scorched the hell off, it doesn't suit you in the slightest. Now when were you going to tell me that you were poisoned?"

The newly christened Remo blinked up at me, "How did you-" he began to ask and I waved him off, "I can smell the poison it's a wonder no one else can, its so rancid, go get yourself to the Wolfe, have him take a look at it, there is a great reason behind why I tolerate his presence in this Citadel, he's got a touch with chemicals that I have never seen before, he's talented and skilled beyond belief and if there's anyone who could possibly be able to take care of that poison, its him."

Remo nodded, "Very well Lord Illidan." and he turned to go, but I had a question, "Rem- Quiz'dishar doweer, were those Warglaives, Windrunner was fighting with?" I asked, and he nodded, "Yes Lord Illidan, she apparently got them off a dead Demon Hunter Trainee, level 6 named Valiant." I nodded at this new information "Very well, one last thing, what cell number is Kael'Thas, in?"

"669, sir." I nodded, "very well, now go find that madman."

"yes sir."

I sighed and turned to face the sunset, "Valiant." I snorted and felt bad for it, a Demon Hunter was dead, that was no laughing matter… but still I just had to chuckle. "So, the Windrunner was capable of taking up someone else' a dead Demon Hunter's Warglaives and she was a natural at it? Yes, yes she was, she fought almost as well with them as she did with Tokijin…" I shook my head. "How in the hell did she do that?"

I laid myself down in my bed, to contemplate the impossibility, the enigma, that was Sylvanas Windrunner with a tail in the middle.

**Author's POV. (Yay more of me! Lol)**

In the cell 669, Prince Kael'Thas, shuddered and flinched back from every shadow and phantom he saw, as all them looked to form all one thing, the thing he had been most terrified of since he was a child and he had gotten lost in a farmer's fields… _Scarecrow!_ he muttered it over and over again, he sang it and sobbed it, laughed it and wept it, lived it and cherished it.

He didn't notice the real shadowy figure in the corner of the cell, the one that wasn't just a figment of his shattered mind, didn't even notice when the figure walked right up to him and pushed back his ragged newly ear length blond hair, to stare directly into his eyes.

"Heh, that Wolfe, really does have quite the miracle potions doesn't he?" the Warlock said, laughing a little. "You still have that spell up and running right? You still have that Orb?"

Kael'Thas just stared dumbly up at him and then clarity came and he nodded slightly, "Yes, its hidden within me just the way you showed me to hide it, bound to my flesh disintegrated and one with my blood, my bone, my meat."

"Good." the Warlock nodded, "Very good, now that its just you and Magtheridon and me of course, we're going to need each other when the time comes to overthrow this place, by the way thanks for the advice about the Sand Naga, really helped. Now don't say a word about this, just keep going on about your little scarecrow and everything will be alright."

Kael'Thas nodded and the Warlock smiled and melded back into the shadows. Leaving Kael'Thas to stare thoughtfully after him and trace the black veins that popped up in his right hand, for a few moments, before sinking back into his flesh. "Scarecrow." he murmured and went back to rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, flinching at every shape and shadow he saw.

Broken.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I made my way, to my quarters sighing softly as my head made itself known to me and I rubbed at it, tiredly.

I felt like there was something I was forgetting, something important. But for the life of me I just couldn't remember what, maybe it was some side effect of whatever or whoever had hit me in the battle, maybe some damage had been done to my mind that even the Synthablood couldn't heal.

I sighed and looked up, yet again into the pale grinning face of Valentine Constantine Wolfe. "Hello there, Ranger General, hows your head?"

I screamed a little in shock and jumped back, putting a hand to my hammering heart. "Make some noise why don't you, you skinny fuckwit! Oh my god, I think you just nearly gave me a heart attack." I snapped, breathing in deep long breaths.

His crimson smile grew wider, "Hmm possibly, did you know that I got my box of chemicals back, ranger general?"

I glowered dispassionately at him, "No I did not, thanks for informing me, how are your genitals, they get away from you again? And stop calling me that, I lost my title when I died."

He frowned, "But I thought that he- oh right that hasn't happened yet," he laughed slapped himself in the head and grinning, "please excuse the lapse, I had my mind in whole other time zone entirely, I'm currently testing out these wonderful little mushrooms I found in the caves below us where the Sea Naga reside, along with this special little acid native to this world that I found that when diluted enough, doesn't quite burn so much but has rather odd and potent effects psychedelic on the brain." he cackled madly.

I stared at him for a long few seconds, "uhhhuh, listen I'm dead tired, literally on the dead part and in fact I'm extra tired, I don't know when the last time I slept properly was, I was wielding strange weapons that told me repeatedly that they weren't mine and that it was just a temporary thing till the crisis was over, I miss Tokijin and I have a killer headache, so please stepaside.

Valentine snickered, as I walked past him to the door, "Very well miss Windrunner, have a nice night, don't let devils bite, oh but one more question, if you will?"

I sighed and turned to him, he giggled and I wanted to punch him. "Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" I scowled at him and was about to ask what the hell that meant, when my headache turned into a migraine and I moaned just a little as my head became agony and I leaned against the doorway, "Goodnight Valentine, please go off somewhere and die."

"Sweet dreams are made of these, Sylvanas Windrunner," he cackled, "who are you to disagree." I slammed the door in his face.

**Warlock, POV.**

I stared across the sea of dark angry faces, "You never said anything about water!" they cried, "You never mentioned that the betrayer had become as he has!" others cried and I sighed taking their angry and outrage as it came for a good 4 minutes before I made a gesture and every single one of them had their voice boxes crushed.

They all stared at me in pain and horror as this happened and some tried to flee and I quickly set them alight with fire. "Okay, okay people, yes, yes I neglected to mention that this betrayer of yours you hate so much, Stormrage, had become so powerful and demonic, true I failed to mention the sea naga, which in hindsight were poor decisions on my part, but does any of it really change anything? Hmm? He's still the same bastard that betrayed you all when things got tough, he's still the one who turned his back on you when a girl he liked got caught in the crossfire, so what if some of your highborn brethren decided to stick it out with him to the end, he's still that same exact bastard who stabs people in the back for a girl and not even a girl who returns his affections, get over it and gather your companions and your pets and recuperate we're attacking again later, I have the place mapped out, I have inside guys, next time we strike, we strike together. Isn't that right boys!" I called back to the dark figures in the cave and one by one, sets of scarlet eyes opened up and the black revenants laughed in agreement and I laughed with them.

The Ground Serpents shivered, as they finally realized, just how much more over their head they truly were, than they had initially realized. I smiled coldly at the sand Naga, "Now get out of here!" I snarled, "Get out of here and wait for my call, I have a lot to arrange and get planned for this next and final attack and I don't need the distractions." the Naga nodded and hastily made way through the sand and rock.

I howled with laughter as the scent of their fear came to me and the Revenants laughed with me.

I whirled around and snarled at them, "What the hell are you laughing at! I wasn't just talking to the stupid snakes you dumbfucks, get the hell out of here! Go down fuck yourselves to sleep in the caverns, do something! I need to think!" to hasten their retreat and put it clearly into their heads just who was in charge here, I made the testicles of a huge Orc explode.

I whirled back to face the desert, furiously. I hadn't expected the first strike against Illidan's temple to work, but damn it I'd expected to do a lot more damage than I had, but the bastard had quickly discovered their weakness to water and flooded the large courtyard on the ground floor and the holes with water, more water than I'd of thought possible considering just how fucking desolate this land was and I certainly hadn't expected to take as many casualties as I did.

Out of the thousand I'd discovered laying dormant, only 466 came back alive, less than half. It was damned apothecary's fault, Wolfe. His fear chemicals had been the ultimate turning point in this fight, even with the water the Sand Naga had stood a fair chance, but those fear chemicals had taken that chance away big time.

I rubbed at my forehead and sighed. Hopefully next time would go better, considering the fact that Kael'Thas had used that Orb I'd given him to harness the power of those fear chemicals and to give him the power of the chemicals in magic form.

I frowned remembering his mutterings about scarecrows and looked down at a brown burlap cloak, one of the Revenants had drops in their haste to get back down to the deeps below.

_Scarecrow huh? Well everyone's gotta play for Halloween some time, I wonder where the enchantment for immunity to poisons, went off to._

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

**Location, the dungeons.**

"What was the plan?" I asked, staring at the large beast shackled to the wall. "That you just, slither right into my Temple and try and take on all of my forces all at once? Why did you attack me? Why did you choose to follow Akama."

For a while the ground Naga, looked as though it would just continue to hang there and glare spitefully at me and I just as I was gesturing for the Wolfe to begin administering more pain magic, the Naga spoke, "We attacked you!" it hissed, "Because you betrayed us, ten thousand years ago. You joined with the Queen, all those years ago, only to betray her and over that bitch of your's Tyrande. We were the Highborn who were present to glimpse you're betrayal, those years ago, we were in the room and we saw you, you and her. If you had sided with us we could have fought them off, however you sided with them instead and in so doing you lead to our downfall, you the most powerful sorcerer in the world could have had even more power but you threw it all away for a girl!"

It sneered in contempt and I held on to my temper, to the best of my ability but it was tough. "The Demons would have destroyed us all," I said calmly, "they didn't want just parts of the world gone they wanted it all gone, every last living thing on Azeroth, would have been eliminated. Plants, animals, people. Good and bad, defenders and sympathizers. I did what Azshara should have done but was too love struck with Sargaras to do."

The Naga roared and flung himself against the chains that bound him to the wall and kept him from going down into the ground, but it was no use.

I gestured and Valentine grinned even as he flung a crimson bolt of Pain energy towards the Ground Serpent and the creature howled in agony as every muscle in its body cramped all at once and his blood boiled in his veins. When the pain past it looked up into my eyes and hissed, "The master will get you, he's coming and he's after you. I don't know why but I do know that he wants you dead and I hope he makes you suffer and I hope I am there to see it. It is because of you we fell and because of you we were changed this way, because of you we were forced to adapt to this fiery hell hole, known as Outland, we will have our revenge on you."

"What master? If Akama didn't summon you who did? Who was Akama working for?" the Naga just bared his teeth in a smirk and ground out, "One who will bring ruin to you all."

"Valentine, again." I said softly and he shook his head, "No, sorry Milord, but I'm afraid this dumb beast here, doesn't know anything, look at the way it moves and how its muscles are, how scared he really is. If he knew anything he'd of told us but now."

I looked at the creature, saw the way its eyes flashed and danced in the shadows, how tense its body language was. How its Aura flashed and twisted with fear and hatred and I realized Valentine was right. This stupid creature really didn't know who had summoned him, only that it wasn't Akama and that he was dangerous.

"Very well," I said softly and I summoned my Warglaives. "Any last words?"

The Naga spat at my hooves, "Die alone, you bastard!" he snarled and I removed his head, with one quick fluid motion and his body fell slack against the wall, though the occasional twitch and spasm did rock it.

"Very good Valentine, you can go about whatever it was you were doing before. Any word on Kael'Thas' condition?"

Valentine shook his head, "No sir, young Kael'Thas took a concentrated dose of my Fear gas and ran off before I could administer the antidote, I fear he is most likely permanently lost to us, both from the damage to his brain as well as the trauma to his mind. Though time may eventually heal him. Now if you'll excuse me I really must be attending to this party I'm setting up."

I nodded, "Very well." I wondered briefly whether I should be upset at Valentine for what he did to my Lieutenant, or worried about this party he was setting up, but decided there were better things to be done, such as convince Sylvanas that I wasn't her enemy here. Though just why I wanted this to be so was something of an enigma to me still. She was irritating, arrogant, disrespectful and… so completely like me that it hurt damn it!

I ground my teeth and rubbed furiously at my horns, needing more than ever to bathe in the wonderful cleansing waters of the Lake of Eternity, but still having so much to do.

God I hated complications. "You know, Lord Stormrage," Valentine ventured cautiously and I fought not to jump at his sudden appearance at my side. "If you like I could slip you a little something to help out with that stress."

I shook my head, not wanting to taint my mind any more than it already was, "No thanks Valentine, go do your thing with the party."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my rock hard nails, I felt that dark power rise within me once more, that power that linked me directly to the heart of this broken shattered world and I sighed softly in pleasure as I touched that power that link I had and even more power trickled into me and immediately set about to relaxing me and relieving my stress as the world that had saved my life, took little pieces of it away, doing what it could for the one man that could still hear its screams of torment and did what was possible to ease its suffering and to love it.

For no other reason, than that it had once saved my life. I wasn't even trying to gain more power, which even if I did try I wouldn't be successful, for much like the eye of Sargaras, it held far too much power than even I could consume and it wasn't my type of power anyway though it was close. I didn't even have the barest hint of lust towards the power of this shattered world and if I ever did the instant the power lust even began to form inside of me for the power of the world, the still beating heart of the planet would burn my essence to ash. But I didn't think it'd come to that, I cared too much about this world. This world that had been betrayed and drowned in the blood and suffering of thousands and millions if not billions of lives, tainted by the evil of the Demons, corrupted, just as its people had been corrupted and ultimately shattered, by the very people whom the planet had once loved and cared for so deeply. Yes there was a deep history in this world, this shattered, broken world, that clung on so tenaciously to life even though it had been warped and mutated far beyond what it had once been, to something both more and less than its original form… so much like me, this world so much so… like me and just possibly… Sylvanas Windrunner as well.

* * *

**_Trembling, crawling across my skin. feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_have to hide, safe from swarms. you don't see i see everything. the worse insult an enemy can suffer is to be ignored. must protect, must hide, must starve, safe from swarms!_**

**_I took a man in my mouth and that's the day i stopped pretending and started BEING!  
_**

** when you have savored both sexes, when you have learned to make them both cum like baby gorillas HEHAHAHAHAHAA**

**I OWN NOTHING HEHAHAHAHAHAHAAH I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I DO NOT OWN WARCRAFT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS... SPECIAL CROSSOVER FROM MY SICK AND TWISTED INCESTOUS NIGHTMARE VERSION OF TWILIGHT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED HEHHEHHEHEEHEEEHEHHEEH  
**

* * *

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

It was two days since the battle with the strange Sand Naga and my headache wasn't getting any better and to make things worse I just couldn't get any silence not even in my own head, for Valentine's words just kept repeating themselves every ten minutes. _"Ever dance with the devil by the pale moonlight?"_

"shut up!" I groaned and immediately regretted it as my headache doubled with the noise.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ I wondered rubbing at my aching eyes. _fatigue maybe? Ever since this headache started up I haven't been able to get more than 4 hours of rest, the rest of the time I laid in bed was just a half awake, half dead, half something else coma, pretty much._

I sighed and crawled slowly, out of bed, careful not to do anything to cause noise. And I began to get dressed, when a knock came at the door, the blows that hit the door feeling like hammers driving spikes through my eyes and my ears.

I groaned and stared, first at myself, having just gotten on a half buttoned tight gray blouse and nothing else and then over at the door.

Another knock came at the door and I decided to screw modesty in favor of just getting that damned idiot to stop knocking on the door.

I opened the door and snarled hoarsely, "What!" I blinked as I found myself staring at Lady Vashj, my first reaction which should have been to recoil in fear at the sight of those great teeth, was actually more akin to depressed homicidal, suicidal and genocidal thoughts and maybe a few other cidals if I could think of them. She fidgeted, almost looking to be nervous and looked at me, "Hello, can I come in?" she asked

"Depends, are you here to kill me?" I asked, she shook her head. I spat to one side bitterly, wincing at the loud splash it made, well okay it wasn't really loud but it was loud enough, "pity, the one time I actually want death its avoiding me, come on it."

I sighed and opened the door up wide and scurried back towards where I was searching through the clothes I'd gotten from the Citadel's clothing departments and started searching for pants.

"Is everything alright?" Vashj asked as I did this, "I came here to talk to you, but you don't look well, should I get Lord Illidan or a healer perhaps?"

I thought of Looorrd Illidan and I thought of that little speech he'd made up on the roof, thanks to him I now had people whispering and hissing about marriage, proposals and how romantic and strange and sick and all sorts of things, a marriage between him and myself would be and I was… well honestly pissed.

Oh sure it hadn't been quite so bad during the battle, or even shortly after it, but then word had gotten around and I'd had to do a lot of thinking and I'd decided that I was going to kick Illidan's ass when this headache dissipated, if it ever did, I was going to show him my mad Demon Hunter skills I'd been learning from Hellbourne and then there'd be a reckoning.

"No thanks, I think I've about had enough of Looord Illidan and his people." I snarled and finally pulled free a set of brown trousers and I hastily put them on and did up the buttons.

Vashj sighed, "Still brooding on that I see." she murmured softly, "Listen I was half dead up there and part way unconscious but I still heard a lot of what was said, I heard the tone in Illidan's voice and I truly do not think was… well thinking when he said that I think he was more acting, more in tune with his heart than anything else which he has done quite a bit, I think you should cut him a break, just a little one."

I leapt to my feet and stared at Vashj in shock and disbelief, "Are you fucking kidding me?" I snarled, "I'd think you of all people would be glad I'm not speaking to him anymore, you can have him for all I care, have him screw him have little winged snake babies, I don't care."

_**Liar!**_ "Liar," Vashj and a voice that sounded like Deirdre's said in unison and I glared at Vashj, while mentally snapping, _what are you double teaming me now? _Deirdre didn't reply.

"I saw the two of you in action up there, Sylvanas, you may not have realized it, but I saw how closely the two of you made sure you were to each other, how in perfectly in sync you were, how you seemed to revolve around each other, how you two fought, it was incredible like nothing I'd ever seen or heard of before, I heard what you said as well and while I may not have understood it, I do recognize soulspeak when I hear it and trust me this was it."

I stared at Vashj, dumbfounded, "What the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded, Vashj shrugged, "you'll find out soon enough, if I try and tell you myself what all this is about before its all gone its course, it'll just bounce off deaf ears, suffice to say what you and him are is… something unique something I've only read of in some of the extremely old texts ancient even ten thousand years ago, mere myth and legend even back then. I know neither you nor Illidan would believe me if I told you what I know of it, not at this stage, but just please make it easy on yourself and follow your heart, Fallen Elf, I'd hate to see Lord Illidan get hurt any more than he already has." Vashj' voice got really quiet at that last part and I could see a very sad look in her eyes.

I wanted to tackle Vashj to the ground and strangle her, but I repressed the urge and rubbed at my temple with one hand. "You still aren't making any sense, Naga wench." I growled, "When you want to make sense, I'm going to be in Valentine's lab, trying to strangle answers out of that psychotic drugged up mess of man."

I was almost out the doorway when Vashj called out after me, "He isn't in his lab." I paused and turned to her tiredly, "Of course he isn't, where the hell is he then?" I asked.

"He is in the Blood Elf portion of the Citadel, up on the top floor in one of the furthest sections of the citadel, where the Blood elves have apparently remade something of their old homeland, umm something called a, Dalaran, I believe."

I followed Vashj through the intricit passage ways and corridors, seeing less and less of Demons and chaos more and more of my old Quel'dorei upbringing.

The dark gray and black cobblestones slowly but surely were replaced by white ones, the walls and the tapestry depicting demonic porn and ancient runes were replaced with plain white walls and red tapestry depicting lions fighting and dragons flying.

I smelled the air and instead of musk, fungi and burnt amber, I smelled soap, lavenders and honey.

Home.

"What possible purpose, could a man like Valentine have here?" I wondered aloud and Vashj shrugged, "I don't know, he's been doing a lot up here recently, moving and creating things, in the courtyard they build up here and removed half the roof for, but whatever he's been doing, it hasn't been all that much to their displeasure I think, or I would have heard of it. I think I did hear something about party or a celebration or something, I'm not sure."

I stared at her, "I haven't been here that long and hopefully won't be here that much longer, but I think I've seen enough to know that a celebration of any sort would be rather umm… chaotic? Perhaps with a side order of, complete and utter madness!"

Vashj giggled, a strange sound coming from the large serpentine woman, "Yes I know, but like I said we haven't heard any complaints from the elves yet, so nothing we can really do about it, well if Lord Illidan could be bothered to do anything about it, he would even if they weren't complaining but he doesn't really see much harm in it and he has been on the receiving end of Valentine's more happy concoctions, sooo…" Vashj trailed off with a helpless shrug and I sighed.

We found Valentine in the courtyard Vashj mentioned and I gaped, as it was really quite fantastically similar to the place I had known as Dalaran. I saw buildings and wells and fountains so amazingly similar I almost thought I had stepped through into a portal and to the remnants of the great magical city.

And then I heard Valentine's beautiful melodic voice, which was usually very low but was now really quite loud indeed as he shouted at someone up high in a bell tower that stretched up into the sky. "OH will you come on already, lower the blasted thing, don't make me come up there, just lower the damn thing I got the required power in myself to take the whole thing if it falls."

I saw the elf/human hybrid with his short but pointed ears, at the foot of the great tower, dressed in dark dragonhide boots that went up to his calves, black trousers, a black dress shirt and black frock coat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked and he blinked over at me, "Oh hello, what am I doing? I am getting this place ready for the party of a LIFEIME!" Valentine cackled and flung his arms wide, laughing like there was no tomorrow… and then there was a cry from above some sparkling, crackling energies and a bell fell over him.

Me and Vashj stared at the place where Valentine had been in shock and looked up to some very nervous and very sheepish looking mages from above.

And then a loud crackling came from the bell and we looked back down to it and saw that it… was turning brown and stone like. We just watched as this happened for a long couple moments and nothing happened.

A few minutes later still nothing happened, a few minutes later and still nothing not a light blasted thing happened. I was about to ask if maybe we should call somebody for help or something, when the bell disintegrated.

Valentine gave the mages above a look and they gulped before quickly disappearing. He looked at us and cleared his throat, "Erm as I was saying, it'll be a celebration to last a lifetime, we having it at the end of the month, everyone's invited."

"What's the occasion?" I asked. He shrugged, "Defeating the sand Naga of course and beating back the tides of darkness once more… and also just for the hell of it." he giggled.

Vashj looked at him confused, "But you've been readying this place for a party for weeks before we encountered those things, how could this be about our defeat of them?"

He shrugged again, "Oh simple, like I said before part of the reason for the celebration was just for the hell of it really, our defeat of the Sand Naga and Akama, is just topping."

He turned his fever bright eyes away from us and to someone behind us, "Bob where the hell are those vats I requested be brought up from the labs? I need a vat right here! RIGHT HERE I TELL YOU!" he pointed towards the shattered remnants of the bell.

"So umm what is it you came here to talk to me about?" he asked, turning back to us and clapping his hands together eagerly.

I glanced at Vashj uneasily and around at his workers, "Umm, could we perhaps take this talk somewhere else? Somewhere private?"

Vashj caught the look and appeared to be surprised but then she nodded understandingly, "I'll be over in that bar over there, if you need me." she pointed and I nodded to her.

Valentine looked at me and he realized that I still wanted more privacy than this and so with a roll of his eyes he lead me away into the Belfry.

"Okay, we're alone now, what the hell do you want?" he asked his voice pleasant, his eyes irritated but tolerant.

"Valentine," I swallowed, "What the hell did you mean about the devil and moonlight and stuff?"

He blinked at me, "What?"

I sighed, realizing I'd have to jog his memory just a bit, "2 days ago, you asked me a question about dancing with… something the devil by the pale moonlight, what did you mean?"

He blinked yet again and then comprehension dawned, "Oh yes, please forgive me, I'm a bit on edge today, some of my potions appeared to have gone dud on me and I had to cook up a whole other batch, eh a whole bunch of stuff's happened to cement me in this reality and place and time zone and I don't like it." he sniffed looked around disdainfully as if to better make his point.

"Anyway, I can't tell you that Sylvanas, so go run along shoo." I stared at him in disbelief and he smirked at me, "Why in the hell not?" I demanded putting one fist on my hip.

"Because," he said eyes sparkling, "its not time for you to remember yet and besides I don't even know really what it is that your supposed to be remembering , I just know what it while it is important, it can wait for a while, I don't know when, but till this rave I'm having is over, when the rave is over you should definitely know by then, oh and you should be giving Kael'Thas shock therapy as well, I'm not sure how successful it will be but I look forward to seeing the results."

And with that, Valentine Wolfe, flung his arms wide, scooped me up into them and kissed me… and I punched him.

Our eyes met as he lay on the floor grinning and straightening out his nose and I stood above him my fist dripped tainted blood, I asked him why he did it with my eyes and the smell of the blood came to my nostrils and I understood.

I kneeled down on the floor my legs on either side of his left one. I took his face between my hands and stared into those dark demented pools of liquid blackness and I shivered, before I placed my thumb over his lips and he took the flesh of the pad between his teeth and bite down hard.

I ignored the pain and drew my thumb back slightly, allowing a few drops to fall into his mouth and drawing the few others that remained as the flesh had already repaired itself, to his nose.

"You didn't come away from that fight unscathed, did you?" I asked softly and he shook his head, "No, one of the bastards bit me and nothing in my repertoire, even made a dent in it, the little I took from you I used on that Naga friend of yours Remo."

Valentine placed his hands over my hips and drew himself up slightly, his eyes still dark and demented his face still locked in a grin, but there was a desperation in those eyes a hunger so deep and twisted I thought briefly of killing him despite this strange feeling I had towards him.

"I'm going to need this." he murmured softly playing his long delicate fingers over the dark veins in my neck and I noticed his hands for the first time, long, delicate, smooth and skilled like artists hands they were, or a surgeons.

"You smelled it didn't you? You know I'm going to need it and that if you won't give it to me willingly when the time comes, I'll take it from you by force.",

I frowned down at him, "didn't you already just take it?" he shook his head. "I took you're blood, but i didn't take the cure, i need the blood in a large and special way, to cleanse more than just the poison in my body, i'm sure you can smell it if you try hard enough beneath the poison i have a curse and you're blood can cure it but like i siad i need a large dose and i need it specially taken in a ritual that will burn you, freeze you, silence you... you'll love it, you'll lvoe every single last second of it till the last possible moment arrives when i devour you."

I nodded, knowing he would do what he said and somehow perfectly understanding it, and somehow i didn't care. "So why not take it now?" I asked, he shook his head, "It isn't time yet and besides if I did that the miracle about the healing power of tears wouldn't come about."

I blinked at him, not comprehending his meaning and he sighed, "Just another thing you'll understand in time."

I rested a hand on his shoulder and for the first time felt those tight athletic muscles, his clothes had only hinted at and I felt a hunger rise within me that had little to do with either food or blood.

He saw it in my eyes and his right hand went up to feel the curve of my bottom, I rested the hand on his face against his neck and slowly, we leaned in and we kissed.

His lips were soft and pliant, his taste flooded my mouth and I had to bite back a moan and a shudder. His taste was bittersweet, like honey and almonds, cherries and long spoiled strawberries. Revolting and alluring all at once, just like the rest of him.

"You still got your genitals?" I asked softly, after the kiss was over. "Doesn't matter," he sighed, "we have company and it wasn't time for that either."

I blinked at him and I saw a shadow, the shadow of a large wing. Feeling a great sensation of dread and a few other things equally negative I slowly turned, to stare up into Illidan's unreadable stony face.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account, I'll just sit here silent as a mouse… _just like before._" that last part came so quietly I barely heard it, even with my enhanced senses.

"Illidan-" I began and he turned and walked away, disgust and loathing radiating off of him.

"Well what are you waiting for go get him!" Valentine snapped, bringing me back to reality. "W-what?" I asked dumbly, he rolled his eyes. "Go get your man, Sylvanas, I did a lot of hallucinogens to put my mind into such a state that I'd see, which likely did brain damage that luckily enough your blood ought to have repaired, now like I said go get him, don't tell me I dropped a bell over my head and got poisoned for nothing!"

Not quite understanding, I nodded my head turned and ran after Illidan Stormrage, feeling slightly used and feeling oddly… grateful for it.

* * *

**_there's nothing left so save your breath_**. **_i'll be the one to save us all. BROUGHT TO YOU BY VALENTINE WOLFE AND LOVELACE BRIAN COOPER AND ADOLF HITLER HEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH STARRING! EDWARD AND CARLIE AND RENESMEE CULLEN HAHHAHAHAHAAAAH BY THE THREE OF US!  
_**

_Her breaking a bag of blood over my head and back, smearing the blood all over my body, and the feel of her tongue roaming over my flesh, the salty cold sweet taste of me on her lips and tongue, *Like the white medicine, uncle carlisle has me take in my mouth, when i'm hurt* were her thoughts as she experienced this alongside Carlie, and though repulsed by it she was.. she was also drawn to it._

_._

_The feel of me, taking my place between her long pale legs, the feel of me thrusting deep deep inside of her, the feel of her inner muscles clenching, and fluttering like butterflies in her stomach. the the feel of rapture as she came with me, the excited feel she had, when i then got down on my elbows before her, spread her legs, and her folds, and then proceeded to lick her, and suck her, till she ran out of juices to excrete down there, and she was dry._

_._

_The feel of me then whirling her around, and bending her over, so that she had her hands against a nearby tree, and her ass was in the air. the feel of my breaking one of the few remaining blood bags, over her back, and letting the fluid run down, down over her back, and ass._

_._

_The wet, warm, sick caressing of my long soft, and sick Tongue, against her christian skin. the feel of my tongue slowly lapping the blood from her lower back, moving lower, and lower, till my mouth was down to her ass, where upon i then, proceeded to spread her cheeks wide, so i could get at the blood that had trickled down to the crease of her ass._

_._

_And how she gasped and moaned, shuddering as my tongue entered and probed her from behind, the feeling new and disturbing, as i licked her clean._

_._

_._

_And the she remembered the feel of me, as i stood, placed one hand on the small of her back, and the other on her hip, and then proceeded to take her from behind, the feel also new and disturbing, though not sickening to her as the feel of my tongue there had been._

_._

_And then she remembered how she had felt me come inside her there, felt my shameless using of her, Spurting out my cum deep into her ass._

_._

_and then, still lodged deep inside her, how i had leaned down, grabbed her around the neck, and turned her painfully around to kiss her long and hard on the lips, how my tongue had tasted and felt, so wrong to her, and yet so desirable at the same time to Carlie, how all of it had felt so good to Carlie._**_  
_**

.

The images stopped, and she pulled back from me, Hurt and betrayal clear in her chocolate gaze. i felt sick, and so beyond filthy. that wasn't the only depraved sick thing we'd done together. but it certainly was among the foulest we had.

.

**Little ANGELL! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Death of a dream death of a dream death of dream death of a dream death of A DREAM!_**

**who was i to kill it... why did i kill her dream... why did i eat the forbidden fruit... WHY DID I KILL IT! why did i kill Stephanie's sweet dream, sweeet dreams were made of what she wrote... why? why did i disagree why, who was i to disagree. no one just Lovelace Brian Cooper and dear Whitney. heh lets not forget sweet Trinity the niece had her own role in our fall from grace too didn't she? yes she did... she certainly did at that.  
**

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I came to a stop, in the center of the courtyard, paused briefly to contemplate what I had seen, feeling memories of past betrayal sink into my heart like daggers and I spread my wings wide, prepared to fly, when she came running out.

"Illidan!" she called out, "Illidan stop!" I chuckled bitterly, stop? Why would I stop? Why would I stop when pain and betrayal found me at last, once again.

I leapt for the sky and felt hands on my hooves, even as began to fly.

I started and stared down at the clinging figure of Sylvanas Windrunner, hanging on by her fingertips.

"What in the name of all that is sane, are you doing! By the three names of Salvation, woman! Let go!" I shouted and she shouted something back at me and I swiped at her irritably with my nails even as I tried to keep us airborne.

It occurred to me how ridiculous we must've looked and I growled an obscenity down at her.

"Sylvanas, you fallen damned Elf, let go! Or you will be a fallen elf in more than just the two meanings I've used before!" I snarled and she shook her head, "I am not letting go of you, no matter what Stormrage! We need to talk!"

"No we don't" I spat and having gotten used to her weight already, flapped my wings and started off towards the black mountains and burning cliff sides.

I tried kicking her away but she held on tenaciously and truth to be told I wasn't trying that hard, because despite what I'd witnessed her do with Valentine that sick crazy son of a bitch. I didn't want to hurt her, even if her actions had just reopened ten thousand years worth of emotional wounds.

I found what I was looking for on a black and green mountain top where lava was splattered here and there with demonic green lava.

We fell and we skidded across the mountaintop, kicking up sparks and embers as we went, hot black pebbles burning themselves into our flesh.

We came to a sudden and painful stop as my back hit a large rock, the rough surface of it gouging and tearing at my flesh, I gritted my teeth against the pain but couldn't keep a groan from escaping between my lips.

I pushed Sylvanas aside from where she had fallen against my torso and got hastily to my feet with growl.

Sylvanas got to her feet just as quickly and we stared at each other for a long few seconds, before rage took over inside of me and I charged towards her, she rolled off to one side and I made a grab for her, caught the fabric of her blouse and threw her across the mountain top and into a pile of burning pebbles.

She cried out from the pain and it sounded like music to my ears, her eyes met mine and I saw a fire similar to the one that burned within me ignite behind her eyes and snarled and I grinned.

I raked my nails across where her head was and she rolled off yet again and kicked out with both feet for my groin and I just barely managed to get my leg into the path of her booted feet in time and I yelped as the dragon fangs on the bottom of her boots suck into the flesh of my thigh muscle.

I slammed my fist down towards her torso and just as before she rolled off to the side, I was getting really tired of that.

I flexed the fingers in my damaged hand and didn't bother healing it with magic as it still worked well enough.

She got up to her feet in one fluid motion and she had two rocks in her hands.

I saw her draw her hands back to throw and I dodged the projectiles and leapt towards her, I almost had her when she slammed a rock into my temple with about everything she had.

I saw stars and I fell against her, my vision briefly going black aside from the stars.

I heard Sylvanas groan beneath me and I reached up to my temple not bothering to get up. My fingers came away sticky with blood and I got up onto my hands and glared down into her dark violet eyes and she glared right back.

I saw something in those eyes, those dark expressive eyes and I… kissed her and she hit me with the rock again… in hindsight it really wasn't the smartest thing I could have done.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

Illidan collapsed on top of me and I wheezed as his full weight, I was sure It was 600 pounds now. One of his horns scrapped my forehead and I corrected myself. Better make that 666 pounds, the bastard.

I tried to move him, I tried with everything I had, every last bit of strength I had, I tried till I felt muscles start ripping and regenerating and with a sigh I settled back down onto the ground and just let him lie there.

I listened to the wind and to the sizzling pop of the strange green lava nearby and did my best to ignore the sizzling pop of my flesh where the rocks met my bare flesh and I sighed wincing every once and while as my flesh regenerated and burned in equilibrium. Regenerate and burn, regenerate and burn. I found that thinking of this process I was actually starting to doze off just a bit. _Good._ I thought to myself, a grim smile coming to my face, _that means my endurance is coming back to me._

I sighed and I was about to indeed go to sleep there and then, when I felt something drip onto my chest.

I blinked down and realized, that it was blood, Illidan's blood.

I wondered if maybe I should be just a bit worried for his health, after all I had cracked him an awful good one when he kissed me the bastard, he could have a concussion or a skull fracture, I knew from his deep heavy breathing he still lived, but how hurt he was I didn't really know.

I brushed the long raven black hair, back away from his face and paused staring at that face. It was an expressive one with a haunted sort of devilish charm about it. I admired the strong jaw line and his straight nose and his perfect smooth skin. God he was handsome, demonic but handsome. I saw small but visible lines etched into his perfect long handsome features, carved into his face by great pain and betrayal from long ago. I found myself stroking his hair gently, tracing the tips of his long ears and feeling at his horns, "What happened to you Illidan?" I wondered, even though I was fairly certain I knew the answer to that question, "What happened to you, to cause you so much pain?"

I could still feel a light tingle on my lips from when he had kissed me and I licked my lips tentatively and tasted him.

I expected him to taste like Valentine, but to my complete and utter amazement he tasted… sweet and gentle and… right. Pomegranate juice, cherries with a slightly acidic texture.

I found the taste much to my liking and… alluring, addictive like Valentine's had been, but in a good way, whereas Valentine had tasted… forbidden like premarital sex, recreational drugs and dark magic.

I wanted more. I stared down at Illidan's lips, wondering idly what harm it could cause to kiss him while he slept so and then mentally slapping myself for thinking it.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I don't like him, do I? no of course not he's a complete and utter bastard an asshole who… god he really does have an impressive tight ass doesn't he?_

I sighed when I found my eyes locked onto said, ass and looked away quickly, still toying with a few locks of his beautiful long hair.

"I don't know why or what it is about you Illidan," I said quietly, "but you make me feel, you make me feel so much more than I used to. Even after I got the Synthablood, I didn't feel truly like this, I couldn't empathize with my sisters, about how they had enjoyed the attentions of some of the more recent and less decomposed members of our little faction. I just felt… physical. Where previously I had been nothing but an numb banshee inside a dead piece of meat, knowing only the feeling of sorrow and pain and bloodlust and maybe vengeance if that's a feeling. And then I got the Synthablood and physical feeling was returned to me… but I still had a deep emotional abyss inside of me where true joy and lust and love should have been even rage was lost to me mostly and then you came for me… and you brought all those lost emotions back with you. I don't know if I should thank you for that or damn you for that, but I either way I think… that I care for you, that I care for you a lot about, I think that I like you. You and I are so alike, but so different in so many ways… I mean I haven't heard your entire story but something inside me tells me that its true, something inside me needs it to be true… for my sake so I'm not alone in this world… even if it just in my head."

I sighed as my words fell on deaf ears and I just cradled his large head on my chest and wondered just how much he truly could see? I'd talked to Hellbourne about it and he said that as time and training went on the sight became more and more clear till eventually they almost had the world as it had been before but in a murky, shadowy background, but that was just him and other Demon Hunters and no one truly knew how much Stormrage saw as he was different from them.

_Well if he can see even half as good as Hellbourne claims,_ I though amusedly, _when he wakes up he should be treated to quite the view of my breasts as he tore quite a bit of my shirt away back there._

It was true, most of my shirt was ripped away, I still had enough to keep me… about as modest as a hooker making her rounds and my breasts were mostly covered, mostly, but still the gray blouse was tight in the chest and my right breast was threatening to fall out, so much cloth below it had been torn away.

I wondered idly, if he would enjoy it… I hoped he did.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I woke an indefinite amount of time later, to the feel of a hand running through my hair and to quite magnificent view down Sylvanas' shirt, or what remained of it.

I was mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest the motion making the breast in my line of sight press up against the tight gray fabric and allowing me to glimpse the nipple just a bit through the tight fabric.

I could have lain there for quite a while, were it not for Sylvanas' obvious discomfort trying not to be crushed by my great weight.

I groaned a little and I rolled onto my back, or as much as I could with my wings.

"So your awake at last are you?" Sylvanas asked, shaking out her legs and rubbing at them furiously, trying to restore the circulation.

"Yes," I groaned and rubbed at my splitting skull and without even having to think much, sent a small surge of power into the injury sealing it up and repairing the cracked bones beneath the flesh. "Did you have to hit me so hard?" I asked still rubbing at the spot.

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well… yeah… maybe I don't know it was instinctual."

"Uhhhuh." I nodded and memory replayed of the events that had lead to this moment and I felt my heart clench inside me and I looked over the edge of the nearby precipice and went over to it and sat down heavily, it similar to the spot usually went to, to think about matters such as this, with the skull of Gul'dan, it was usually raining too, to fit my mood.

"Well, you better get going, you have a long walk back to the citadel and I'm not going back for a while, maybe all night, so you'd best go."

I heard her get to her feet and felt my heart clench even tighter, anymore tighter and something in there would snap I was sure of it and I wondered why my taste in women was always so bad.

To my surprise she came down right next to me and sat down beside me, her head barely coming to my bicep. "Illidan, I'm not going anywhere, I don't know the way and besides I'd probably get eaten or mugged or something, maybe all three, mugged eaten and something." she chuckled darkly, "It would be my luck." she sighed and ran one hand through her long silver hair.

"Suit yourself." I sighed, not sure if I was happy or angry or just broken inside that I'd have company this night.

For a while we just sat there our legs hanging over the edge of the precipice, smoke and ash curling in the air, wind ruffling our hair.

Almost perfect silence and harmony. "Illidan," she said softly and I glanced at her, she looked tentative and unsure of herself as opposed to her usual confident, casually arrogant self. "Can I ask you something, something personal?"

I sighed thought about showing her the sign of the extremely cross, but I wasn't feeling very cross at the moment… no earlier I was but now I just felt tired, old and beaten.

"Ask away," I sighed, "I'm an open fucking book."

She gulped and looked like she was about to take back her words, when something hardened inside of her and she clenched her jaw, resolve clear in her features and she asked. "What happened to you? why did seeing me and Valentine like that on the ground, bother you so much?"

_Okay, maybe not that open._

* * *

_**Destroy the ministry.. FUCK THE MINISTRY SMASH ITS FUCKING FACE HEHEHHEHEHAHAHA taste it, smell it, feel it, i hear you, i feel you i see you.. i see you, neverlick my stitched scarrrssss.. i want to fuck him and then i want to kill him and then fuck him again, want to pop those little eyes out of their fucking sockets to the fucking prick. i want it and you want it and oyu know it and you know i know you know we fucking KNOW IT!**_

_._

_**when did we go so wrong? me and Whitney, when did we fall so far? met when i was 12 and she was eleven, became lovers 2 years later... we both wrote fanfiction, she went as Alec's number 1 i went as The Grinning Psychopath, she got pregnant by some guy who hated my guts, i wrote fanfiction 3 of them that came to be loved by over 20 people at least probably more they were the ones who favorited all three of the stories anyway and put them on story alert.**_

_**Tongues, Speak The Little Girl's Name, Shame Shame. three fics in which i murdered Stephanie Meyer's dream, 3 fics in which i had Edward and Rensmee, fucking each other senseless. i had Bella's long lost brother show up and mentally manipulating people i had it that Bella is a split off personality from Isabella a young girl who lost her brother at the young age of like 6 or 8 maybe 12 but i doubt that... she lost her brother and she went to sleep and allowed Bella to take over.**_

_**I died in a volcano, Whitney went to sleep maybe forever, Carlie died and Valentine laughed maniacally as we did this as he watched us all plummet down from heaven and down to hell to drown in waste and chemcials right beside him... in hell. i fucked Whitney and she fucked me, she wrote sibling incest i wrote father/daughter. we both hated Jacob Black, i wanted revenge she just wanted to party... and our mother watched us through it all and she smiled... **  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**_i am a shallow pool of water in Deathvalley, in which a unique breed of fish struggles for life. chemical pollution and dark poisonous acid rain, threaten my light, but still it shines on. i'm not crazy, i want to be but i'm not i don't think. but i could be, i know just how to break myself, i know perfectly how to do it but another part of me wants to be good, to be right... but its so hard and so awful, whereas being bad, being crazy, falling like that it could feel so good.  
_**

**_but part of me just doesn't want that, part me wants to be there for my nieces, wants to be a good uncle. another part of me wants everysingle person carrying a drop of my mother's tainted blood exterminated. Both sides want my mother dead, one just wants her gone forever another wants to screw her then kill her with my bare hands like she almost killed me 8 years ago, another part just wants us to die. when i think about me i want to die, because i know what the meaning of the universe is, i know the horrors that lie within it, i know the fate of humanity, i know what awaits us all and its not pretty. prettier than our present condition but still nothing our souls want to be around for, which is why purgatory is such an appealing concept to me. i don't want Heaven and i don't want Hell, i want purgatory... if i go to Hell or if there's clerical error or something and i get sent off to Heaven.. my fate will be the same as the rest you fuckers... at the end Their both going to suck us dry and use us, use us to break through to the other side... where they'll feed on the unsuspecting inhabitants of the next Universe and the next and the next._**

* * *

**_Warlock POV. we're on a bullet and we're headed straight into god.. take a pill get a face buy a ticket. i saw a cop feed a priest on the TV cause they they've killed our heroes too._**

i hummed along to lyrics of a song playing in my head, and slammed my head into the nearest wall in reaction. _Damn it!_ i snarled mentally. i shook my head, and rubbed at my eyes. what was worng with me damn it? ever since i had come to this blasted ruined land, i'd been losing more and more of myself, and getting stranger and stranger... no not since i'd come here, since that Sylvanas bitch blew up the portal! i trembled with rage as i remembered that moment, when she used my own creation against me.. when she used the damned blood to remove herself from my clutches and at the same time strike back at me.

i shook my head. _**if you die when there's no one watching then your ratings drop and you're forgotten.. if they kill you on their TV your a martyr and the lamb of god!**_ i felt a manic giggle escape my lips and i quickly tried to surpress it and i failed. i laughed like the lunatic i was becoming. the Revenants shifted uneasily and i punched one of them out, laughing into his face and dancing over his fallen form. _There is no other way, release your life and take your place inside the fire, Baelic._

"Ahh but there is another way, we can do this see. in fact there are 2 ways we can do this, 2 WAYS! 2 ways this can end!" i sing songed, "And in both of them you DIE BITCH! HEhahahahahaaahhaaah!" i crouched down cackling like mad and then i paused, to stare at my reflection in a nearby puddle of water. i looked at myself, i looked at my ruby lips, my fish belly white visage cracked like a clay doll pulsating with red and black energy. _Like blood through veins, like the scourge plague dripping through the rotting flesh of a ghoul_! but that wasn't what got my attention, i'd seen it before... no waht got my attention was my hair, once blond, after the explosion it had turned black no not just black it had turned Abysmal like the magic my masters granted me.. abysmal magic the magic of destiny the magic of paths not taken, so black it was like staring into the heart of a blackhole for crying out loud.

Now my hair had changed again it was white in patches now, the short locks now a messy mass of black and white, hidious and... strange something about it called to within me, this signaled something. Something deeper was at work here, something akin to... Destiny.

i frowned, _but destiny bends to my will! it bends to the will of my masters, how can it, how can i be changed like this without my permission, how can i-_ one of my spies ran up to me, slightly out of breath. "High Warlock, Illidan Stormrage and Sylvanas, you asked me to inform you of their activities, well they've left the Citadel. they flew off into the mountains and appear to have landed, fairly close by." i straightened up from my hunch over the puddle.

"Very well, let's see what the Betrayer and that platinum haired bitch are up to, be prepared for battle my children... be prepared for the ultimate battle.. and be prepared for vengeance.. cause vengeance is most certainly prepared for you.. oh my little angels! !" and with that we started off out of the depths of the cavern we'd set up camp inside, out to show the world, that dark destiny was calling and that it would not be ignored.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

Illidan looked like he wanted to punch me or failing that make the sign of the extremely cross at me and then use that sign to gouge my eyes out, but then he sighed a defeated look crossing his face.

"I suppose, it doesn't matter much now anyway." he sighed sadly.

"Ten Thousand years ago," he began, "back, during the first invasion of the Burning Legion, I… I was in love with a priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind." his voice was wistful and he had a very sad smile on his face, "Her voice was like the tinkling of silver bells, her skin was so, soft and perfect her eyes were kind and gentle, compassionate. But she had a fiery streak inside of her, she would defend herself if she had to and she wouldn't take shit from anyone. Tall about 6'8 with a voluptuous build but lithe as well, her shoulder length silken dark blue hair. her eyes were silver and blue and they had a light glow to them especially in the moonlight, we were friends since childhood me and her… and my brother, you may have heard of him, Malfurion." his voice became a low growl towards that last line and I was caught between feeling sympathy for him, knowing as I did how some of this story turned out and having to push down a great and bitter jealousy as I thought of this description he'd just given me and how I looked compared to this woman… and I felt a new hatred well up inside of me as I saw just how well this Tyrande would look next to Illidan as opposed to me.

"She was caught between me and Malfurion, even as the world went to the demons around us, more and more, we fought a silent battle over her… I did… god so stupid now." he sighed, and I prodded him, "What, what did you do?"

He let out a long depressed sigh, "I did just what any boy or man did, I tried to impress her, with my power and my studies of power and how to master the arcane… but she wasn't interested in that, she wanted what Malfurion had and I didn't and… god I was so foolish, showing off my fancy demon slaying spells and just how corrupted I was even then, with the Arcane. She chose him even before the battle begun I think… and Xavius knew it."

"Xavius?" I asked confused and he nodded, "Yes Xavius, once a night elf he became a Satyr with help from Mannoroth the Corrupter. He saw my weakness, saw how to hurt me and he did. He saw it and he used it, he showed me dreams and visions and made me listen audio clips of Tyrande and Malfurion… having each other," he croaked his voice sounding wretched with the pain he felt. "he didn't even have to fake what he showed me." he snarled bitterly, "Tyrande had Malfurion, she had him against a tree, she was in his arms and they were obviously naked beneath the cloaks they had wrapped around themselves, they didn't even bother to tell me the battle was over before they did it either." his gray silk on gravel voice was hoarse with the remembered pain and I felt nothing but compassion for him and a growing dislike of both Tyrande and Malfurion, I was in a tie about which one I disliked most.

I wrapped my arms around him, or as much as I could, trying to comfort him.

"That was my turning point, that was the part of history that really struck me the hardest blow and changed my allegiance, preferring to go after the power that I was so great at mastering and craved so desperately, Arcane Magic a force that wouldn't betray me wouldn't cut me as deeply as Malfurion did as she did, I suppose I sound like a love struck magic addicted fool to you." he laughed bitterly, "You wouldn't be the first to think that." he spat.

I shook my head, "No, I don't think that Illidan, I think you were, that you are in pain. I think you were betrayed by two people you trusted, two people that you loved and that you just wanted to feel something, something other than the hurt and betrayal, maybe something to inflict similar hurt and betrayal on them as well… so you went with your instincts, you went with your heart and you… you weren't wrong in my opinion."

He gaped at me in shock and I hastily added, "I mean you were wrong, but you weren't you, oh god how can I explain." I put my hand to my head tiredly, "You saw the woman you loved had just had sex, maybe not for the first time, in secret with your brother, you trusted them to tell you before such a thing happened at least and they betrayed that trust… you were right to want to take a path that'd hurt them and make yourself feel better… though you might have chosen a path slightly less destructive to the rest of the world maybe more self contained, like…" I paused feeling a loss for what to say next and then Valentine, good dear old Valentine came to mind, "Drugs, or alcohol, or some other chemicals."

He stared at me for a long couple of moments before he chuckled and then he laughed, he laughed so hard I think he caused a slight avalanche elsewhere in these black mountains and after a while I laughed with him.

After we'd had time to calm down just a bit and get our laughter under control, Illidan stared at me with amusement and… something uncomfortably close to adoration in his face, "God, I think I'd forgotten what it was like to laugh like that." he smiled running one large callused hand through his hair and over his horns. "Yeah, and who could blame you." I chuckled with him, feeling somewhat uncomfortable now and just a bit vulnerable.

"But," I hedged, feeling really uncomfortable and vulnerable with this next question and hating him just a bit for making me feel this way, "that doesn't really answer my question, Stormrage… why did seeing me with Valentine like that, why did it affect you that way?"

His smile dimmed and he returned his gaze down into the dark abyss below, thunder was really making itself known up there. "Honestly?" he asked and I nodded. He sighed and rubbed at his temples, "I'm not sure Sylvanas… I mean, so much has happened, so much so fast I've had a hard time keeping track of my feelings but… I've really grown to… care for you Windrunner, care for you in a way I thought I'd only ever care for one person for… cared for you in a way that, Maiev originally proved me wrong in that assessment by making me feel it towards her."

Seeing my questioning look he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Maiev Shadowsong, may jailor, after what happened… I killed her brother Jarod and she wanted vengeance on me… so she took it, she showed me brutality I'd never quite heard of before and she showed me that love while it can be great and quite unbreakable… it can be split… she raped me Sylvanas, she used chemicals on me and tricked me while I slept into thinking she was Tyrande and she took me, she, she screwed me, used me and abused me and… she made me learn to… enjoy it, I learned under her tutelage to ignore the pain and enjoy the pleasure and to sometimes enjoy the pain as well, she made me learn t-" he swallowed looking ill, "to love her, to crave her and what she did to me, almost to love what she did to me and make me devoted to her, but thankfully I think, Tyrande broke me loose before I became so enticed by her."

I listened to his words with wrapped attention, feeling a mixture of sympathetic pain, disgust and horror and not to mention Loathing towards this woman Maiev. "This woman, what happened to her?" I asked tightly, he glanced at me, "You killed her." he said simply and I gaped at him in shock, "W-what?" I asked surprised, he shrugged, "Remember that sunset we shared together fighting all those Raiders? I was busy with a draenei I think and you shouted at me about a threat behind me." I nodded remembering, "That was her?" I asked he nodded.

"Wow…" I said simply, staring at my feet my loathing feeling rather pointless now. And then the enormity of what he was saying abut feelings struck me and I looked up into his face wide eyed, "Wait, are you saying… are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked and he turned away his cheeks darkening just a bit to a dark blue.

"I don't know… maybe, like I said, I'm not certain of… much of anything anymore." he sighed.

I watched him for a while and eventually he turned his gaze up to meet mine, "So, what is your opinion on this development?" he asked, softly his face a stony mask, obviously preparing himself for rejection.

"I-…" I started and stopped, what were my feelings on this? I tried to think rationally and calmly and deeply about this but I just couldn't, so I spoke the truth. "I think, that you are not alone, in this… feeling, your having, that its somewhat… mutual?" I hedged that last part coming out something of a question as I was unsure just how to express myself here. I'd never had to deal with this sorta thing before, oh sure I'd had my fair share of male company and even… had a few flings, here and there. But it was always casual and meaningless, just physical feeling, nothing on the emotional level like this was.

Now it was his turn to stare at me, his bright fiery orbs seeming to glow even brighter than before. "Mutual." he said slowly and carefully, as though he were tasting it. "R-really?" he asked looking vulnerable and sounding it too, just like me.

I nodded… we just sat there, looking very uncomfortable with each other for a good long while, before his tongue rasped across his lips and he asked, "What abou- what about Valentine?" he asked and I thought long and hard about that.

I couldn't honestly say what my feelings were towards the obviously mad elf/human hybrid. I mean, at first I'd just been creeped out by him and then I'd… I'd kissed him and I'd seen his eyes and I'd tasted him, tasted his corruption and his sickness and tasted just how great how… forbidden it would be to lie with him, to touch him and be touched by him, to taste, touch, feel and connect with on an emotional level as well as a physical one and I… I shook my head with a sigh, "I don't know, I don't know what his game is or how to feel about him I mean, what happened back there was a surprise, I mean the most I'd felt towards him up to that point was… well being creeped the hell out by him and sorta disgusted. And then he kissed me and I spilled my blood into him and… well then you showed up and he told me to go after you, that he'd arranged it or something, I don't know."

He frowned, "What do you mean, he arranged it?" I shook my head, "Like I said I don't know he just, he didn't make any sense as per usual and, I don't know."

I slumped against Illidan and I was surprised when he placed his arm around me and… cuddled me, right up against him.

He wasn't looking at me, his cheeks dark with his blue blush, his orbs staring off into the space.

I realized this must have been fairly new to him, or well sorta anyway considering how long it had probably been since anyone aside from perhaps a mad jailor slut had done this sorta thing with him. So I ignored the slight sense of surrealism and snuggled up against the large demon Elf, sighing softly as I breathed in his scent. Like burnt amber, cherry blossoms and lavenders… and maybe some unburned amber as well.

"So how are we going to take this?" he asked and it took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. "I dunno," I thought a moment, "slowly? I mean if you want I just…. I've never really, done the whole relationship thing and… I don't think you've really done much of it either."

He nodded, looking very uncomfortable. "Okay, but how slowly?" he asked, I thought about that a moment, thought about what I had asked Valentine I'd been feeling so desperate, thought of the delicacy of what it was I was proposing with Illidan and tentatively said, "Well… hand holding would be a start, I guess," I hedged thinking desperately of things I'd seen other couples do together and marveled at how quickly I'd considered ourselves close enough to be a couple.

"hugging like this, works too," I gestured to the way we were and he nodded stiffly, but I could sense that he was secretly… grateful for the contact "and maybe a little cuddling, but no sitting on your lap okay, I do not sit in laps like a child, even if you are… rather large."

He snickered, "I wouldn't have expected you to do such a thing, of course, Sylvanas, you're too dignified, I'm surprised you're even hugging me let alone proposing that we cuddle."

I punched him in one of his really quite well developed looking pectoral muscles and winced slightly, as my hand came away slightly bruised and he chuckled. "I've been working out even more since we fought in the dining room," he cackled, "You really don't have much chance of damaging my stomach with naked fists or even with a firm kick, now, you're not strong enough."

I glared at him, "Are you calling me weak! I demanded indignantly. He shook his head, "Elune but no, I'd never accuse you of being weak, Sylvanas, you are… Unique, like me, your stronger and more powerful than any of your Elfin brethren or any undead could ever hope to be, or at least in this day and age."

"Just like you?" I asked and he nodded he sighing softly as he looked up at the sky, "we'll never make it."

He said simply. I blinked at him, "What?" I asked, he sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows staring moodily up at the sky, "Its about to rain."

I looked up and saw that it did indeed appear to be about ready to pour down on us. "So what? I like a good rain every once in a while."

He nodded, "So do I, I even like this rain but that's just because I'm immune to its effects, its highly corrosive to living beings that aren't immune to acid, for the first few minutes of its landing. The demonic power that's corrupted and shatted this planet has altered it, mutated it in ways strange and sometimes deadly even to me. The water will quickly become like simple ordinary rain water after its landed if it doesn't dissolve ones the demonic power leaves it, but till then, we need to find shelter, well you do anyway I think that even your Synthablood would be sorely tested by the corrosive effects of the rain."

Before I could even get to me feet Illidan was upright on his hooves and he had scooped me up into his own arms. "Hey let me down!" I protested slapping his chest lightly, "Be quiet I need to think." he growled and I complied, I wouldn't have under different circumstances but there was real fear in his voice and I'd heard of storms up here, so I'd keep the string of curses at bay till we were safely under shelter.

"I've never used it for this purpose," he sighed, "but it will have to do."

And then without any warning whatsoever he jumped off the cliff and began to fly.

I suppose I should have been more prepared for it having ridden on bats and dragonhawks but still, there is a big difference between flying safely strapped to something with its reigns under control… and being cradled in the arms of a man that didn't have these wings naturally and whom's wings looked rather… threadbare? Yes that was it threadbare. I screamed and cursed him all the while and he just flew on silently. I felt a burning sensation in my arm which was wrapped with bone breaking tightness around his neck and I cried out a little and stared at my arm to see a thumb sized circular hole steadily burning itself through my arm.

God it really was starting to rain acid.

I shut my eyes and pressed myself even tighter to Illidan.

When we finally came to a stop, we were in a large cave, facing slightly upwards, in the side of one of the many great black mountains. "It should be safe enough here," he said setting me down, "even with the tilted angle of the mouth of this cave there should be a boulder somewhere that you can-" he stopped dead and he made a little sound.

I looked at him, in concern and wondered what was the problem. "Illidan? Illidan whats wrong?" I asked and he swallowed and tried to speak but… I followed his gaze and realized immediately what the cause was of his sudden muteness, the breast that had threatened to fall out of my torn gray blouse had finally made good on that threat and now lay in perfect sight and Illidan had his orbs locked onto it.

I flushed and whirled around and Illidan coughed, embarrassed. I quickly tucked my breast back into my shirt, embarrassed by his seeing of my erm… assets. _Well_ I thought just a little bit smugly, _at least that answers two questions I had, how well can he see and does he find me attractive. Answers, well enough and definitely if what I saw of the state of his pants was anything to go by._ I paused just a second, thinking of what I really had seen and felt just a little bit worried, _I know large men go with small women all the time, but still… that wasn't even full length! I suppose… we could probably make it work but we'd have to be careful. _

_Stop that!_ I mentally demanded of myself_, stop thinking with hormones damn it, its not like the guy said he really liked me that, nor did I say that I liked him that way, he just said that he had grown to… feel for me and I likewise told him that I have come to feel for him, see nothing really solid there, not like we proposed love or anything towards each other, we just… just feel for each other, alright._

I stared down at the ground moodily, _Yeah we certainly do feel for each other, question is what the hell do we feel for each other and is it enough that we'd really work out as… whatever the hell it was that we've become to each other? I mean we're not even the same species!_

I turned to Illidan and looked at him speculatively, "Hey, Stormrage." I said looking at how his mouth was formed and admiring those cheekbones of his and wondering just what was it about him that made me think Wolf. He turned to me and raised one questioning eye brow, I steadied my shaky courage and thanked the Light I was incapable of blushing, "Would… would you like to try out some kissing?" I asked my voice low and smoky and I'd like to think rather sexy though it was more gruff and demanding to my ears making me flinch internally, "Would you like to try out some light kissing?"

* * *

**_Sweet dreams are made of these, who am i to disagree. travel the world and the seven seas, everybody is looking for something._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hmm i don't know about any of the rest of you, but in my opinion Edward Sullen was better and Hotter than Edward Cullen. heh part where he announces that he is a killer, he shoots Alice and she falls into the rabbit hole. hah! now that's some great imagination kids, great class of jokery, i loved it!_  
**

**_I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a wharthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride._  
**

**Warlock POV.**

I watched from outside on a nearby plateau, as Sylvanas and Illidan, did their "light kissing" and found himself quite intrigued by it, "heh, I knew there were rumors about these two and I even suggested it myself, but still." I chuckled darkly, a nearby Black Revenant, who was safely held under a shield of arcane energy and had been a hunter in life, asked, "Why don't we attack them now, while their busy, they'd be easy prey."

I looked over at the hunter, a large human with a gun on his hip a bandoleer of bullets across his chest, another larger gun slung across his back, 4 guns tied to both his legs each, and another gun down his pants to make him look both aroused and far more well endowed than he probably was.

"Whats your name?" I asked sourly, even as the plastered my hair to my head. "Bob, sir." the Hunter replied, somewhat stiffly. I nodded, "Bob Sir, an easily forgettable name, possibly the least memorable one imaginable. Give me a gun Bob." without hesitation he handed it over and with even less hesitation I turned the rather bulky flintlock on him and shot him just as yet another thunderbolt nearly deafened me.

He fell out of the protective shield and quickly began dissolving. "If anyone else has any stupid questions, speak up, so I can fire you now!" I laughed at the poor joke and a few of the other Revenants smiled rather nervously back at me, "Okay now listen up people… I don't want to just kill Illidan and Sylvanas, there'd be no real fun in that you see, just going up to them and killing them, especially not like this, don't any of you have any sense of decency or romance!" I cackled and Bob whimpered, twitching spasmodically on the ground, his tongue and throat already too far gone for him to do much else.

"We're gonna leave these two alone alright, we're gonna leave them there in that cave all alone, to fuck and suck and bite and kiss and whatever the hell else strikes their fancy. And we're gonna keep the schedule alright! We're going to go to that nice little party their having at the end of this month and we're gonna show them how to have real party! One with lots of blood, guts, screaming and mindless necrophilia, ahahahhahah!" I howled with laughter, the sound of it muffled beyond hope of hearing beyond more than ten feet, the rain was pouring down so heavily.

I walked over to where the burning body of Bob lay, still twitching and howling wind, even though he was really nothing more than bones and various fluids now. "You know, while I do recognize the need for as many warriors as possible when we do this thing at the part and stuff, Bob, you just took yourself way to seriously… and I uhmm," I laughed, "I'm glad your dead! Hashanah" I turned to face the rest of the Revenants and they quaked in fear under my gaze and I laughed all the harder, "I'm Glad your DEAD! Hahhahahahahaha!" I shook my head still laughing and walking away the Revenants following me at a safe distance, "I'M GLAD HE'S DEAD!" I laughed out across the vast expanse of broken land.

I'm not certain what it was about this place, but ever since I'd come here, I'd been feeling giddy and excited, high almost, on dark energy. It was that Sylvanas bitch's fault I knew, ever since I'd got hit with that massive dose of abysmal energy, I just hadn't been right in the head. Hopefully the master, well one of them anyway, would be able to cure me of this malady, for while I could be fun being insane, I really liked my mind just the way it had been before thank you very much.

_**Really? Do you really feel that way? Or is that just how you think you feel?**_ _shut up, your not real, and one of the masters will take care of you, as soon as they can be bothered to._

Certain in my heart, that becoming perfectly at one with myself was what I truly wanted I walked on, through the rain, ignoring the way how of how it seemed to interact with my bare flesh, even with my immunities to the elements granted to me by the masters, something was going on with my skin and my hair and I didn't like it, with every drop of rain on my flesh, my skin seemed to darken just for an instant, seemed to numb out and harden and turn to a more reddish hue like that of a boiled lobster… I really didn't like this world. And as soon as I could I was leaving it.

**Author's POV.**

Meanwhile, as the Warlock is slowly turned into something, less or possibly more than elflike due to the combined effects of the Abysmal magic overdose he's suffered from and the planet Draenor's own corrupted druidic magics interact with the Abysmal magics inside his body and twist and shape him, the odd acid rain the same acid Valentine uses for his potent hallucinogenic by some odd coincidence, begins to erode at his mental barriers and eat away at or possibly enhance, or maybe some even mix of the two his sanity, or maybe something else even more disturbing and beyond normal comprehension.

Illidan and Sylvanas do indeed, do quite a bit of "Light" kissing, Illidan while trying to control his maddening lust for the woman and is unconciously focusing part of his attention and lust away, towards Draenor's heart and tapping into his inherent druidic potential, which similar to what was happening to the Warlock, has mutated and warped to something more or maybe less than what it once was, something more primal and old and… infinitely more dangerous than it ever could have become naturally and just as with the Warlock, it is still changing.

On Azeroth, Malfurion senses Illidan's odd dabblings with Draenor's heart and frowns, "What is wrong my love?" Tyrande asks, seeing the frown on his face even as they walk through forest admiring its beauty.

"I sense a great disturbance in the force, something, isn't right in the homeland of the Orcs, something is… awakening, something akin to Azeroth's spirit, but darker, warped somehow."

Tyrande frowned, "Outland? isn't that a shattered world? And isn't it also the land Illidan fled to after Maiev chased him off?"

Malfurion nodded, "Yes, I do believe it is my love, I shall have to contemplate this knowledge and seek answers in the Emerald dream."

Unnoticed in the Badlands, a mountain was slowly shifting in place and quaking as within it, one of the Warlock's masters, was slowly brought back, into the world.

Arthas/Lich/Frostmourne/Other.

Is really super mega Insane, now that three of them have had to bond together to create the mysterious Other and this bonding is really starting to drive them all mad and really angry too since Other has complete control over them and their pooling their minds together to try and figure out a way to grab control back from him

And Valentine is currently examining Kael'Thas, with some considerable interest while under the effects of Opium, Marijuana, Mescaline and Bromo-DragonFLY. Which is considerably heightening his ability to see things not of this world, things you can't normally see, things you aren't supposed to see… and just flat out things that aren't really there. One these things would be the dark entities that lie within the abysmal orb inside Kael'Thas… it should go without saying that Kael'Thas is really quite freaked about all this, particularly when Valentine pulls on a scarecrow mask and starts screaming at him in tongues no one in this plane of existence could ever possibly understand… as well as just plain old gibberish.

And Illidan burns Sylvanas' lips.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

It was taking all that I had not to push Sylvanas down to the cave floor, where she'd surely be burned by the acid rain coating it and take her right there and then, despite my fling not really that long ago with Maiev, I felt a need a lust so deep and overpowering It felt like my heart would explode in my chest and my muscles would tear themselves apart with the raw power of it…

And I begun to understand just a little of what Tyrande had been speaking of when she'd said that stuff about Raw Power and true strength even if it did hurt me to remember it.

I began to draw on the great writhing crimson energy of Draenor, which seemed to have grown somewhat and changed just a bit since I initially found it shortly after I'd returned from Azeroth, with the great wound in my torso.

_Flashback scene, Illidan POV._

_I shifted and turned under the covers as I killed Arthas again and again, in my head laughing as I did so, as the weak human twitched and writhed in awe of my raw power and strength. I laughed… and then I cried and I felt a horrible burning coldness in my torso, strange a cold that burns?_

_And then I was awake and shivering and my blood stained the bandages over my body and I grimaced in pain, damn it the wound had opened up again._

_I sighed and reaching into a nearby goblet of water, I absorbed the water and turned its power over in my mind before directing it to the wound in my torso once more and slowly the wound closed up again, it was a weak seal I had over it, but it was the very best I or any of my people could do, hell not even my people could do this much for the wound, it refused to heal no matter what magic was thrown at it, holy or otherwise and it was infuriating._

_That something as weak as water magic, was all that stood between me and certain death from bloodloss._

_I made my way slowly over to the window staring off at the dark sky which unlike the sky on Azeroth I could actually see in color, do to the heavy magic levels of demonic magic that tainted it._

_I sighed as I admired the dark forbidden beauty of it, even though it was a beauty that drew upon demonic energy or perhaps especially because of that exact reason._

_I remembered the feel of that blade through my flesh, the feel of its dark power eating through to my very soul and taking just the tiniest slice off of it._

_I grimaced and upon smelling the acid chemicals about to fall I reached out to close the window and a single drop of acid landed upon my flesh and I cried out in pain and reached more quickly for the two halves of the window that swung outside, my hip hit the edge of the window and I lost my balance and I fell out._

_I cried out in pain and terror as the acid began pouring down more heavily, burning my flesh and I spread my wings and attempted fly back to my quarters, but overshot my mark and I hit the side of the citadel with a loud and painful thud._

_I cried out again in frustration and pain as more of the acid fell upon my flesh and ate away at it, I howled and leapt away from the citadel and flew off towards the great black mountains._

_*So this is how it is, is it?*_ _I demanded silently of the world even as I burned, *Dead, wounded by that cursed rune blade Frostmourne wielded by the hands of that spoiled prince who thought himself king and finished off by the elements, oh how Malfurion would love it, cast aside druidic power for much more darker more addictive energies, defeated by some of the very same dark energies I'd tried to master and finished off by mother nature aided by Demonic magic… oh the irony._

_I had stopped screaming some time ago, even as the acid burned away at me and bone started to show up on my arms and holes were made in my wings, I wasn't about to die making a great loud fuss about it. I beat my wings on the air, even more holes showing up on them now, they were almost in tatters the acid burning through my back and at my face._

_The pain was so exquisite it almost broke through my resolve to keep the sound of my distress to a mere growl._

_And during what I imagined were probably my last moments, I thought of Tyrande, I thought of the sound of her laugh the feel of her warm smooth silky skin, her wonderful dark blue hair almost black how it seemed to sparkle in the moonlight just as her eyes did._

_I extinguished my sight to the best of my ability and felt the burning acid flowing down my cheeks as my tears, of loss and pain as I thought of how she had looked that night so long ago, how happy and satisfied she'd looked with Malfurion, how that sweat had sparkled in the moonlight how beautiful she'd looked and how utterly devastating it had been to see her that way with my so called Brother._

_I felt the last of my strength give way and my wings finally fall almost to complete tatters though they sill beat weakly and I fell, silent as a mouse, prepared for death. And as I did so I summoned the twin warglaives of Azzinoth._

_yes I was ready for death, even if death wasn't ready for me I was ready I was prepared, I was-_

_I slammed into hot burning rock and cried out as the mixture of acid and just plain out pure heat from the smoldering hot volcano seared my flesh and I jumped away from it only to land against another burning volcano and another and another._

_And then I fell into something dark and damp and I rolled down it, rocks gouging deep into my flesh, tearing away at muscle and bruising bones and shredding at the already badly damaged membrane of my leathery wings._

_I must of rolled for about a minute but it felt like hours and when I finally came to an excruciatingly painful halt on the cave floor I had some very choice words for Death who had pulled a fast and cheap one there with that, just as I was prepared for him too._

_I got to my feet or more properly hooves, gingerly and the instant I reached full height I quickly fell back down again onto my face, banging my horns on the ground and feeling very cross at the universe right at that moment._

_I could feel warm wetness spilling out from my torso, *Lovely the wound has opened up again* I realized that, there really was no going back at this point._

_My wings were ruined, the flesh was stripped down in places all the way to the bone on my arms and almost down to the bones in my back, though my legs were pretty intact._

_I slowly rolled over onto my back, still in too much blessed shock, to fully realize just how badly I really was hurt and bloodloss making even less of my body able to feel the fullest extent of my injuries._

_I sighed out a long deep breath and set myself down tiredly, *I guess its time* I thought dismally, even as my vision began to fade, *I wonder, what can I expect when I go reach the other side, paradise or Eternal Damnation or purgatory?*_

_I felt the light slip away from me and with it the last of my ability to feel and it was just me and cold empty blackness._

_I sunk down, down against Draenor's hard corrupted ground and seemed to pass through it, I gaped as I saw a great crimson ball of dark energy that was at once familiar and unfamiliar. I saw it and I touched it and I tasted it and I knew what it was._

_I blinked or as much as I could when I lacked eyes or even eyelids and I chuckled darkly, as I remembered Malfurion and Cenarius' teachings of things like this. They'd spoken of it as… Gaia or Mother Nature or Earth, sometimes as Azeroth, how they called upon the soul of the world for their power and how wonderful and pure it was… I'd never seen any of that in druidic magic, the only purity I saw in anything really was the purity of Arcane power and in Tyrande._

_I had been born with Golden eyes, golden eyes which indicate inherent druidic potential and while it was true that I had at one time found the power of the earth mother to be tempting it was the so called darker energies of the Arcane were what truly called to me, in a way Earth magic never had and as far as I could tell never could._

_I stared at what lay before me now, it wasn't much, it was just a dark twisted shell of a thing, that had once been the heart of Draenor and what I saw now were just a few strands and valves in that heart that still pumped life into the shattered remnants of the land and even those were twisted and warped just like the rest of the world it had been mutated by the dark chaotic energies that had torn it apart to begin with and now it… called to me, it called to me like Earth magic once had but with the added allure of Chaos energy within it as well._

_I felt my hold on life weaken, heard the reaper's own warglaives sing to the sound my steadily weakening heartbeat, or scythe, depending on which culture you talked to about what Death appeared to you as._

_And I saw the heart of the world, I saw it, saw straight to the center of it, where the tiniest possible flicker of life stirred and saw the heart as it too began to whither and die, much slower than I was, but steadily this heart was truly indeed dying, dying like a child exposed to scourge plague or influenza, coughing out a last dying breath._

_Funnily enough I coughed with it, I saw this heart felt my own about two beats away from stopping, heard that bastard Arthas' laugh, heard Kil'Jaeden's pleased chuckle and saw what I had to do, what I needed to do to survive, though it carried a great risk with it, I did it anyway. I drew upon every last bit of energy left in this body of my mine, in my soul, every last drop of strength inner and physical, and I gave it to Draenor's heart and… nothing happened._

_I felt my heart beat again, felt it shudder and rasp and pleaded softly but desperately for the damned heart to work already, for my energy to be enough damn it! I was the most powerful sorcerer on Azeroth at one time, I COULD succeed damn it! _

_My heart beat one last time and so did Draenor's. it was a very, very dim thing a very faint sound, it was the weakest of heartbeats, the most minor one imaginable to come from a still living being and it was enough._

_My heart and Draenor's beat again and again, Draenor's still so weak and pathetic it hurt, but it did indeed beat and so did mine._

_I screamed in agony ten no twenty no a thousand times worse than before and I felt every last bit of it, I saw crimson energy burst from the planet around me and converge on my body and screamed as my flesh reknit itself as bones cracked and popped as they repaired themselves as my wings straightened out and became whole once more, and once those injuries were done with the energy left most of the rest of my body and converged all on one single point the wound left by Frostmourne._

_I could feel Draenor's heart straining as it pumped furious corrupted energy into my wound and for a terrifying second I thought the heart would give out and leave me to die once more, cold, afraid, trembling and alone. But then slowly but surely the wound closed over and it healed. It took everything that Draenor had but by Elune it HEALED! I felt that energy so dark and tainted with blood and distilled suffering, with chaos magic and damned tainted souls that it had all absorbed over the years and it was glorious, forbidden and glorious and I loved it._

_And then just as quickly as it had appeared it went and I dropped down to the ground, my connection with the heart of this world severed. And I found myself looking down to a long silver scar where the great wound inflicted upon me by Frostmourne had once been._

_I looked down at this once great wound and felt at it gingerly. Not even a trickle of the death energy I'd felt remained and I gave thanks to the heart of this world for doing what it could to save me and I felt a momentary surge of panic as I tried to feel for the planet's heart tried to listen and feel if it responded hell if it was even still alive!_

_And just when I was starting to feel the daggers of grief set into my heart, I felt it a single dark thread of tainted earth power, or more accurately draenor power, which linked me directly into to Draenor's heart my heart to its heart my soul to its soul and likewise the reverse true its heart to my heart its soul to my soul._

_We were kindred spirits me and Draenor I felt it, we were corrupted and had been betrayed and used by those we had trusted and loved most. And struggling to hang on, struggling to hold against the dark all encompassing energies of Death itself and trying to use power similar to Death's to do it._

_I got to my feet and made my way out to the mouth of the cave to where the rain still fell and I watched it for a long moment before I steeled myself and for the first time in… ever I gave faith to a power greater than I that was a touch more natural in… well nature._

_And I reached a hand out into the rain and it did not burn. I smiled and I felt the spirit smile with me and… I felt… strange but in a good way. I remembered my eyes, how they had once been, golden like a wolf's to indicate my potential as Druid and I… I remembered Tyrande' words "Raw power is no substitute for true strength that I was why I chose your brother over you." I mouthed those words to myself, thinking on their meaning and I felt Draenor's heart wince with sympathy pain as I recalled those words, strange this was really strange…_

_But in a good way. I remembered Cenarius' teachings about how to wield Druidic magic, compared what I'd briefly felt of the Earth Mother's heart and soul of energy with Draenor's… and decided that I was going to have to twist that training around somewhat, to fit with Draenor. Draenor's heart of energy was similar to the fel Orcs, sorta the same really._

_It was primitive, dark, corrupted, tainted by demonic power and blood and suffering and just a little bit of guilt and not to mention greed and pride and addiction whatever those other deadly human sins of the light were, just like me… so I'd have to forget the more advanced and fanciful bits of azeroth druidism I'd learned and strip Cenarius' training down to its barest bones and try and work from there, if not start out from scratch outright._

_Not only would this help increase my power, but I think it'd also help Draenor, help it to heal, it wouldn't be a fast process but I think I could quite honestly help this world live on and heal itself spiritually if not exactly physically, though in time I might be able to do that as well… in time, besides I needed a good hobby._

_And also it really was in my best interests to do this, after all if Draenor died… I would die too. And I just wasn't ready to do that just yet._

* * *

_**Its clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs. but we're talking popes and successions. even you can't be caught unawares. So prepare for the chance of a lifetime, be prepared for Sensational news. BE PREPARED for THE BORGIAS! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAA**  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**_when all life is eradicated from the universe by Famine, Plague, War and Kaos. and Death swoops in to usher off the souls to their respective afterlifes... there are going to be a lot of mass afterdeaths as well. hehehahahhaah. we're heading straight into the stomachs people! we are going into the stomachs of HEaven and Hell where will be digested by both of them, our souls disintegrated and the energy absorbed by the entities known as Heaven and Hell. we're all on a specially crafted turkey line, you know those turkeys on the treadmill heading in to get butchered? yeah that's us, we're going to get pretty evenly divided, some sent to Hell some sent to Heaven then we're gonna BURN! and the only ones to witness our destruction at the hands of our own ignorance, shall be the ones smart enough to book the train going on to Purgatory.. which coincidentally is where i'm hoping to go, so see you suckers burning in the stomach acid of Heaven. seasons greetings fuckwad. hehahahahahahhaaahaaah ohh CLaire Howell how nice of you to join us, how is Simon Adebisi?_  
**

* * *

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I leaned forward to listen to what she had to say intently, she looked to be quite uncomfortable to my sight, sitting on that rock she'd chosen for a chair and I thought briefly of taking her into my lap, but decided that might get us off track so I didn't, maybe after though.

"As you probably know, when Arthas invaded Quel'Thalas, I was its current Ranger General and so I defended it, it was my duty… and I failed… I hated him and I hated his undead bastards, I hated what became of my people it all disgusted me and he… he killed me and he turned me into a banshee… an undead the very thing I despised."

She briefly glanced at my wings and my horns and my hooves before looking away again, the _"Just like you."_ went without saying, I thought of these changes I'd experienced, how I'd went from pure Night Elf to a hybrid of Demon and Night Elf, more demon than Night Elf really, if we were being honest here, considering how I looked. In the beginning I do think I hated the change but… now I… well now I just went with it, focusing more on the Naga and thinking how I could be like them. Not nice no, but it got me to sleep most nights… least when that was the problem giving me insomnia anyway.

I thought of what Sylvanas had gone through was still probably going through and I felt bad for her, knowing it was even worse for her than it was for me. What I had become… what I am it came with benefits, what Sylvanas was or had been… that had no benefits that I could see and I placed a comforting of somewhat hesitant and uncertain hand over her's and she blinked over at me, smiling just for a second before she turned her eyes back down to the floor. "When I got my freedom back, I don't know how umm… I tried to go home, tried to… go back to my family or what remained of it to my sisters my real ones and Lor'Themar."

She closed her eyes in remembered pain and I asked, "Whose Lor'Themar?"

"He is… or well he was, my fiancé," she swallowed fighting back tears that wouldn't have fallen even if she hadn't fought them so, it was the principle of the thing I think. I stared at her in shock and she nodded shakily, "Y-yeah, I… I tried to have something, something outside of the one night stands, I tried to have him, despite the fact he was so… I don't know… but he was below me in rank a mere captain whereas I was general, we probably wouldn't have worked out anyway but that didn't matter to us at the time, we were young and stupid and in love, what can I say… when I tried to go back I tried my family first what remained of them, my sister Vereesa, I… she couldn't look at me, I tried to talk to her but she just kept staring at me like I was a thing a monster instead of her sister who loved her, she looked at me and… she just didn't see me.. My aunt, Areola'Vaspen Windrunner, she well she was uhmm religious heavily so and lets just say holy water and flaming crosses and screaming mobs and leave it at that shall we…"

Her face twisted up in anguish and pain and I wanted to hold her, desperately more than anything I wanted to comfort her and felt true sympathy for her and just the startings of hatred towards this family of her's.

"And then I… I went to my grandfather, Demian'nalas Sundweller, my mother's father." she whimpered and I did hold her now, "h-he was always so kind to me so sweet, especially when I was younger and I… I at least expected him…. Of all people to understand but… he didn't, he saw me and knew of me and h-h-he said…" she broke off in a hurt little whimper.

And I wondered what the man said, to make this strong, confident, casually arrogant, woman hurt so much I remembered how Malfurion's words had hit me… _"Foul Beast!"_ and… "_You are not my brother! You're a soulless demon, begone from this land and never return!"_

"H-he said that I was… a disappointment, a failure that not only had I failed to defend our people properly but… but that I, that I was coward, that I didn't have the decency to go down with my people that… that I should have shared the same fate as them." she looked truly miserable now and I felt bad for her and I felt truly sympathetic at this point, we'd both been rejected by what remained of our families and we'd both been accused of something we weren't. "But you did share their fate," I said softly, quietly outraged beyond belief that her grandfather had been incapable of seeing that, "you share their fate now, just like them your no longer either living or dead your caught in purgatory between the two and incapable of truly having a place in the world, surely he could see that?"

She shook her head, "No… he didn't. he never could, he, he had, well he has a zero tolerance policy for the undead, especially those whom he'd known in life, just like Lor'Themar as it turned out… he tried to cast fire magic at me, but I dodged away from it and ran… and then I tried to see Lor'Themar… stupid really, he and grandfather had always gotten on well and had so much in common, I should have known better than to expect that his reaction would differ from all the others, I mean after all if your own family rejects you for something you've done or become… who the hell else from your old life will accept you!"

She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes, but still she wouldn't let me take her into my lap so she could rest herself against me, her haunted anguished face… god it was so much. "Lor'Themar… he reacted even worse, he just stared at me dumbly like Vereesa… and then his eyes got cold like Grandfather's and he just stared at me, cold as ice even as I told him what happened I tried to get him to hold me and he just… backed away and stared at me and called me… Demon and then monster, soulless wretched and harpy and witch and dead whore and… and then he tried a similar thing to what Grandfather did and I got angry even as I sobbed and I cried as I do now, I got angry, instead of ducking and running I deflected the strike, the arcane missiles they were I deflected them rr-right back at him, with a black spell the missiles were twisted and black and…they didn't kill him but they wounded him badly, damaged his heart… last I heard he needed to have a demonic crystal implanted into his chest cause his heart… it just c-couldn't take all the stress his job put on him, he had 4 heart attacks the last one almost killed him and h-he had the crystal implanted in his chest so, so he could do his job and have no further fear… I hear its driving him slowly mad."

With that she truly broke down and cried, though no tears came and I rocked her in my arms, she had finally let me take her into my lap and I rubbed at her back gently, hugging her tightly as she cried and really wanted to meet this Lor'Themar, if only so I could implant this memory into his head, call my woman a soulless monster did he? Well I would show him that he was wrong first chance I got… you know before I killed him in some slow and unusually cruel way… yes his death would give even the coldest Inquisitors indigestion and nightmares. Not nice? Maybe so but I never claimed to be nice! I never claimed to be fair or good or pure all I claimed was that I wasn't soulless like my so called brother insisted I was, that I indeed had both soul and heart.

And that both hurt… a lot… just as her's did too.

I breathed in her scent and sighed softly as the smell of sunshine and redwood, and lilacs came to my nostrils, along with the bitterness of her sorrow and her hurt.

"I'm sorry," I murmured softly and she sniffled, "really truly sorry." she looked up at me with a grateful but confused look, "T-thanks but, why? I mean its nothing you've never heard before and I- well, its not like its your fault or anything… just mine, mine for not defending my people like I should have mine for not," she choked back a sob, "for not sharing their fate!"

I sighed sadly, "But you did Sylvanas." I sighed, stroking her hair gently, "You shared their fate, you became one of the many mindless undead who roamed the planet, just like all the rest of them and you couldn't have hoped to truly defend against the force Arthas has, not when everyone else fell, not the way he attacked, he had people on the inside who betrayed you, no one can truly defend any place against all that he had going for him against you… not even the Nigh Elves could hold against the undead, not alone we needed the Orcs, the humans, the trolls, the taurens, we needed every race's help to beat them back and even today there are those that still remain within the forests, picking us off, you aren't to blame."

She sniffled and sobbed again, "I know, I know I'm not to blame, but… I just can't help but think about his words about how I failed my people and… god I just… I just I wanted so badly to protect them I still do and… sometimes its hard to think whether they might have been something I could have done, I wasn't Ranger General of the high elves for nothing Illidan, I was talented and strong and athletic and agile, I was practically the perfect warrior for them, I should have managed better than I did… but I didn't. just as I didn't share their fate Illidan, the majority of my people still roam the lands as mindless beasts and I… I am free, where over thousands of elves are dead and nothing more than slobbering monsters I remain free and clear headed, even before whatever it was that freed me from the Lich King's grasp in the first place, I was clear of mind, I could think my own thoughts and even had a limited form of free will… I do not share their fate."

I wondered if I should mention that it had been my own ill-fated attempts to kill the Lich King, that had been what had ultimately been what freed her and decided to leave that for… ever and besides I wasn't even sure it was true.

"Sylvanas," I murmured softly, pulling her up to face me, stroking her hair and face gently, "it was not your fault, how can I make you see that and that the fact that you were able to keep your mind is a gift, you were probably the most capable person in the world for the job of taking down Arthas, even I faced off against him once as you know and I failed and I got the scar to prove it."

Said scar tingled and ached with coldness as I remembered just how badly it had hurt.

"Sylvanas… you saved us, you saved us all from the Lich King… you're a fucking hero, you should have statue put up of you in the halls, just like they should of me… put your lovely face on a coin too." he grinned and I… laughed, it was somewhat bitter and shaky laughter, but it was laughter all the same and it felt nicer than trying to sob your eyes out… how do I know this? Believe me I'd rather not say anything more than I had a lot of time to be bitter at things and see the funnier side of things.

"I-I'm not a hero," she sighed, brushing back a stray lock of hair to look up at me with eyes that once more appeared to have turned from violet to red. "I'm a monster… Illidan I killed people when I tried to kill arthas, I had my forsaken fire off bombs that killed the undead and the living alike, hundreds of alliance and Horde both died that day, along with a mere 400 of the undead… I'm no better than Arthas was."

I felt my heart breaking for her and mentally swore at her, _I have enough things to be broken hearted for about you wench, don't add another!_ but I just held her and kissed her forehead lightly in comfort. "Yes you are, Sylvanas, your crying. True they are tearless sobs but your crying nontheless, that means you feel remorse for your actions and I think we can all agree that Arthas was a psychopath. He felt nothing but satisfaction for killing those he did, nothing but joy at their screams… and the only screams of pain you've probably ever enjoyed were those made by Arthas and maybe his people and you probably felt guilty for it later, just as you feel guilty for your actions now, you have a heart Sylvanas, you have a soul, two things Arthas didn't and never could have had to have done the things he did… your heart and soul are exactly why you did all those things, Arthas broke your heart when he slaughtered, mutilated and raped your homeland and he damaged yours when he killed you with Frostmourne and brought you back…"

I trailed off just for a second and she had stopped crying and was staring up at me, eyes considering all of this and I pressed on my tone gentle and soothing as ever.

"But you didn't let your spirit break, Sylvanas and neither did you let your heart the trampled and stamped into the ground, you picked up the pieces ignored the pain, ignored how the pieces cut and bit into your flesh and slowly one by one you put your heart back together so you could have the passion and the courage enough give it one last go, to not only be Ranger General of the High Elves, but to be Ranger General of the world, to save all living creatures from his terrible evil. I think, I think… that if your not a hero, I don't know what is, if your not a hero, I don't think any one who has been called a hero is, cause you outshine them all so, so fucking brightly it hurts, even I don't think I'm a hero if you aren't Sylvanas, so please are you just going to let people's words trample and stomp on your heart and just let the pieces fall where they may when not even Arthas could convince you to do so? Are you going to let your spirit shatter under their rejection and fear and loathing, when not even Arthas could do this one single thing?"

I felt I knew what to do here and I turned just a little away from her with a shrug and said quite casually, "Cause there's a circle of hell for cowards I think."

I felt her stiffen on my lap and smiled inwardly. "I am NOT a coward, you over grown cock sucking Vampire Bat!" she seethed and I snorted, "Then show me, you are unafraid to carry the title of Hero, Sylvanas?" I asked, my tone returning to its usual melodic and arrogant one.

"Show me and show yourself that you truly think of yourself as a hero, by carrying the title of Hero of Azeroth! Slayer of Arthas Menithil, Slayer of Darkness, Champion of the living!"

Sylvanas, stared at me, "W-what!" she asked me softly and I growled at her, "There is going to be a convention of sorts, in which the so called heroes of Azeroth are going to meet and greet and speak at, and I want you to come with me back to Azeroth, I want you to stand up there on the podium, push someone preferably my brother (cause god knows he's gonna be there) out of your way, stand tall before them and declare your right to BE Azeroth's! New! Hero! To be Champion of the Broken and Savior of the Forsaken!"

I realized I was ranting and I stopped, feeling an embarrassed flush come to my cheeks, "Also I could really use a date when I go to crash that party myself and insist that I deserve to be put up as a Statue in the Halls of Heroes as well, maybe go on an above and beyond the call of duty thing for my plead seeing as it cost me my Night Elf purity and if you ask my so called Brother, my soul."

Sylvanas stared at me as though I were a madman and I twitched and wriggled slightly, uncomfortable under her gaze before she nodded and swallowed, clearly nervous but her jaw remained set and determined, "Alright then," she said softly her voice cold and deadly, as righteous fury came to her… I'm not exactly sure what for but if it helped, "when do we do this?" she asked…

I blinked and thought a moment, scratching my head slightly, "You know I am not really all that certain, I mean I know its more than 3 weeks off from now, but aside from that I really don't know I'll have my scryers take a look, in the meantime I just have one more question, if you will."

She nodded and I took in a deep breath and asked, "Where the hell did you learn to fight with Warglaives?"

**Warlock POV.**

I stalked through the corridors and lobbies and courtyards and lunch rooms and the barracks and about a thousand other things, staring all around the place fascinated. _How in the hell does a lowly pit lord, gain control of all of this?_ I wondered to myself and glanced at one of the nearby walls and saw a depiction of a great tentacle faces demon I recognized all too well and the great monster known as Magtheridon standing before the great demon lord somewhat below waist height and really close at that. _Oh that's how. _ I shook my head in disgust and amusement, wondering why in the hell Magtheridon would put up tapestry that depicted his rise to power.

But Magtheridon wasn't my concern right now, no getting to Kael'Thas, was however and giving him the items he'd need for this party that Maniac was setting up.

I grinned, to myself as I thought of the screams and practically tasted thefear already. _The blood in my hair, the smile on my face, the screams of terror and the diseases, the claws. I'd wreak havoc on this temple and lick up every single undiluted drop of despair, I'll suck their eyes and their tongues right out of their heads, I'll set the few who survive alight and I'll take that Sylvanas wench even as she breathes her last, Synthablood bubbling up from her mouth as her body rejects the substance, I'll-_

I stopped and shook my head. _Whats wrong with me, I didn't use to have such thoughts, I never thought beyond doing my Masters' will, beyond having a few drinks with a pretty lady and trying to get her into bed with me and usually succeeding._ I thought of the possible causes for this sudden lust for blood and despair and came up with two that were intertwined. _that abysmal magic Sylvanas sprung on me, it changed me, changed my skin, my eyes and my hair and I'm unusually susceptible to the dark magics that stain this World's spirit, god I'm surprised it even has a spirit, its in pieces literally how could it still be alive? Must be the demon magics, the same ones that taint this planet now taint me as well, I'm immune to the acid rain caused by the demon magics and infused with them, but they still have an effect an unusual strange effect on both my mind and my body and these effects are changing me once more, slowly but surely tainting my mind as well as my body! I need to get out of here._

I looked in at where Kael'Thas sat in the corner, still muttering about Scarecrows and I wondered what the hell it was with him and scarecrows. "Hey there, prince Kael'Thas, I got a present for you." I smiled and got out the mask and he stared, eyes wide with terror and his arms shifted and tugged at the dark gray straightjacket. I kneeled before him and held it up to his face, pressing the rough burlap sack against his face and gauged how well it looked to fit and was pleased to find it looked to be a perfect fit, but only one way to tell or sure.

"Kael'Thas, I know you have a strange sorta thing for or towards scarecrows, so I sorta figured maybe you umm, like to inflict what you feel on others." Kael'Thas watched me with wide eyes and I smirked as just a glimmer of understanding came into his eyes. "Yes I think you do, now what do you say to trying it on for size just for a second at least, what do you say? Just nod, for yes."

Kael'Thas nodded and I put it on him. It was a perfect fit, in more ways than one.

"When I get out of here," he said his voice becoming lower and darker but more resonant, "I'm going to find the Wolfe and I'm going to show him what true fear is!" he snarled and I smiled, "Good, great, so Kael'Thas your sane again?"

Kael'thas looked at me and I saw his mouth form a contemptuous sneer behind the mask, "No Scarecrow!"

I shrugged, "Whatever, are you gonna be good for the party this weekend?"

Kael'Thas nodded, "Of course, I will. I need to cause some fear in this world, I need to show them whats inside, I am going to show them just what sort of damage a scarecrow can really do."

I nodded, "Good, great, now if you don't mind I have to remove this mask, it just wouldn't do for the guards to see you with this on, they'd take it away and be alerted to the presence of someone capable of twisting the shadows and you'd have an even heavier guard, I'm gonna put it in a magical pocket up there okay, when the time is here I will open it up from elsewhere and it will fall into your lap and the belts on your arms will be undone, okay. Then you can use your ability to cause fear in creatures on the guards and as they scream and cry you can convince them to give you the keys and then, have them kill themselves, alright?"

Scarecrow huffed, "I'm a not a child or an idiot." he growled, "Maybe so but, you are insane particularly when this mask is off it seems and I was taught to treat the insane like complete and utter idiots." I grinned and swept the mask off and insantly Kael'Thas was back to sobbing in the corner about Scarecrow and how he was mean to him and other such things. Not noticing me as I sent the mask to the ceiling locked its position around Kael'Thas and linked it to my spirit.

_Okay that's one, maniac down… now lets try for two._ I thought as I went further down into the dungeons, down to where Magtheridon awaited me.

_THis party is going to be a riot!_

* * *

**I experience the world through the words of others and I create my own world via the words of those others… I AM leech but I am an honest leech most of the time. My life span is little longer than that of fly and my mind only slightly larger and more original than that of a gold fish… but I make do, I improvise… it is what I do, it is what I am for. It is me and I am it, I have seen the truth of the universe, the heart of everything, I know the secret of the Madness Maze, I know what hunger lurks within the great stomach's of Heaven and Hell, I know what true fate awaits those who are not smart enough to take the road to Purgatory, Purgatory is a bitch but she's all we got if we want immortality of our souls to be absolute, we've got to choose her every single time if we pick Heaven or Hell even once… instead of Puragory, even ONCE! Then we damn ourselves to a terrible, gruesome death. On the one hand Hell likes its prey cooked and tenderized, likes the smoke and a little bit rareness never hurt anyone let alone Hell, on the other Heaven likes its meat raw with a lot of flesh on the bones… Heaven likes its meat to be well indulged in and pampered and squishy… Hell likes the crunch of bones with her meals, Heaven likes the squishy texture, the salty bittersweet flavor of the flab under the meat of the soul… and both get more than their fair share of their preferred meals when the universe collapses and dies… Lucifer and God see to it, if they didn't see to it that their master's got enough food into their stomachs… well then they'd go down the hole and into the stomach along with all the rest of us… odds are good that they'll go down anyway, but there is still just the faintest chance that they won't… and they'll take any chance they can get not to suffer the same fate us pourr retarded fuckwads… message ends.**

**Additional: need more marshmallows, there's gonna be a big fire at the end of the universe and the few us smart enough to take this belief to heart are gonna have a big get together and fry a bunch of stuff over your thick skulls... maybe use a few pelvic bones as crude bowls and plates.**

Additional Additonal: lot of people are gonna be there: Ghandi, Hitler, Jack Random, Alastair Crowley (Yes Crowley he was a believer despite his being a satanist) Bill Clinton, Judas Ascariot, Antichrist, Christ, Biff, Kahn, Stan Lee (God i hate him), Brian Warner, Heath Ledger (The wimp too cowardly to face the full extent of life took the easy way out the damned fucking lucky fucker... god i wish i had the guts) err that guy he screwed in Brokeback Mountain, Ron White the man should be president, and a bunch of other people... maybe Valentine Wolfe the man who tried for Emperor and got killed by his own brother Daniel.  



	19. Chapter 19

**Illidan Stormrage, POV. **

**Location, his room, staring into the skull of gul'dan, thinking.**

It has been three weeks since the scene on the mountain and in the cave. I questioned Sylvanas about her fighting skills with the Glaives and how was able to wield them and gave me a few lines about how as Ranger General it had been part of her job to find and wield all weapons and devices with at least an journeywoman's skill and to know how to duel wield weapons as well… but while that may or may not be true I know that isn't it, it can't be. Those glaives had belonged to a deceased Demon Hunter, the glaives of a demon hunter, can only be wielded by another demon hunter, no matter how skilled you are the runes engraved into all special Demon Hunter weapons, ensure that only other Demon Hunters and Demon Hunters in training can wield the things…

Which meant either Sylvanas's Synthablood gave her some sort of immunity to the runes or more likely, she was getting secret training from a Demon Hunter in the Temple, probably a trainee someone who can be easily enough manipulated or coerced by a woman… but who?

I shook the question off as unimportant at the moment, though I certainly didn't dismiss it entirely, I'd give her a while still before I questioned her about it, cause for better or worse we were mates now… or almost mates considering we hadn't actually done anything other than some kissing yet and if worse came to worse and she betrayed me.

I flinched at that thought, but I had to get it through head. _If she betrays me like so many others have… I'll use the lingering energy of the Tokijin, that holds to her aura and… what?_ I rubbed at my forehead and wondered what Gul'Dan would do in this situation.

A quick survey of his memories told me exactly what he'd do and that wasn't helpful in any way whatsoever other than to educate me further on torture spells and torture techniques and a few other things even I shuddered at in disgust. _Just when I thought I'd seen everything!_ I thought sourly, _what in the name of everything that is holy was that bastard doing with that cheese grater? How was he doing it? that's cruel and unusual even Maiev would shudder at that, I think._

So answer is, Gul'Dan would never have even gotten half as far as this with a woman… great… so what would Malfurion do?

I blanched as I thought of it and I felt sick to my stomach. _God don't think of him._

_**We're going to have to think of him sooner or later, Illidan probably sooner as we're undoubtedly going to be meeting him at this hero convention or whatever.**_

I sighed and pressed my forehead to the skull's, "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I have to talk to him, I can just talk to or at other people, till he goes away."

_**Oh yeah, real grown up Illidan, ignoring your brother two feet away from you, I bet Tyrande and Sylvanas will be real impressed. **_I clenched my teeth, "Sylvanas will understand, she's like me and Tyrande… god I don't know." I whispered.

_**Illidan, you have to face your brother sooner or later, face him and kick his ass royally, be it physically or… spiritually or something else. Anyway, you need to do something, something to make them see that you are so much more than what they say you are.**_

I snorted, "Why? Its not like Sylvanas cares, for as much as she might have opened up to me in the cave and on that mountain, she still isn't telling me everything and besides that, for as much as she might want to believe it she isn't good, I know what her people have done and… she and her people possess potential I won't deny that, but she sympathizes with my need for revenge, because her need for revenge on people is so strong as well, with Arthas gone, she's going to need knew outlets for her vengeance over what's happened to her, its like an addiction and she's almost its slave, when she's thought about it enough she'll decide that those who shunned her are deserved of her wrath as well, if she hasn't already and then she'll start using me to help her gain her vengeance and it might very well cost me whatever's left of the light in this soul of mine… I've had enough of being used."

_**Maybe so… but like you've been saying, you and her are a lot alike, you sympathize with her just as she sympathizes with you… you are both unique, both rejected by those you love and loved, both called evil for things that needed to be done in order for the greater good to take place. You talk the good talk, about being all good and all despite things you've done, despite what you've become, about it all being for a greater purer purpose, to do the things no classic hero would do, in order to achieve even greater heights of heroism, but can you live it? Can you be none hypocritical and believe in her, so that maybe just maybe she can believe in herself and possibly you as well?**_

I thought of that for a long second, thought of how things could go if I went that path once more, though it was far darker and more twisted than before… could I allow myself to love Sylvanas Windrunner, could I go with it? Could I love a woman who was as equal parts of a monster as I was, an undead… could I let myself trust her, despite all everyone including her had done and continued to do to brand them all betrayer in my eyes?

_**You've already fallen for her Illidan. You've fallen for her spirit no matter how dark it is, its just the same as yours. She craves vengeance, she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty, she's loyal to her people even if they aren't loyal to her, she loathes all that she has become and loves it all at once, her dark passion, her determination, her courage… or sorrow, her grief… it all fits to you, binds you, entices you, fucks you over faster and harder than a Blood Elf wretched… she enthralls you, you can't resist her any more than you could resist Tyrande, maybe even less so… you love her. The question is like you said, can you bring yourself to trust her?**_

"If I do let myself trust her… then I'll be just as vulnerable to pain of betrayal, as I was ten thousand years ago when I saw Tyrande and Malfurion."

_**True, but that was a faliure before it hardly even began and you know it and like the ogres say, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few heads.**_

"She could betray me."

_**Yes, but once again, as you said before… there's always Tokijin, then at least she'd get a taste of her own vile medicine.**_

"True." somehow, I really didn't think that I'd enjoy that half as much as I might've 2 or 3 weeks ago…

_**So when's this party start again?**_

"About 4 days from now."

_**Shouldn't you tell Sylvanas that? Or get the spells prepared?**_

"Already done, as you should know, you're in my head after all."

_**Yes but I tend to block out all the boring bits, I mean you know how much all those incantations and stuff make my head spin and get me all sleepy and stuff.**_

I sighed, "Too true, if I had you to where you would actually listen to some of the things I didn't that were actually important you might actually be useful Oz."

_**Maybe so, maybe so… Illidan… just remember that when dealing with Sylvanas… trust is a two way street. One of you has to cross the street before the other so the other can cross as well.**_

I growled, "but I have trusted her, I've trusted her enough to walk around the citadel, I've trusted her enough to know most of my life's story, the important bits anyway, I've trusted her to know my weaknesses.

_**Yes, but, that whole Tokijin comes into play her as well, not much trust if you ask me, since you let her wield that damned blade.**_

"Shut up you stupid ghost, specters should know their place. Get out of my head Ozymandius, before I make you get out."

_**Fine, fine, but just so you know, its you who walks yourself into these little traps, not me.**_

I snarled and threw the skull aside, not carrying if it got damaged, it had spoken to me enough as it was and I had all the power I needed from it and more advice than I could stand in a thousand life times.

_But what will you say in a thousand and one, Illidan Stormrage? What then?_

"I told you to shut up ghost." with that I walked out of the room thinking over the ghost in my head's words, which like with the memories I had also inherited from Gul'dan's skull when I absorbed the majority of his power.

I thought over what I had done, in giving Sylvanas the Tokijin and felt just an inkling of remorse as I knew what it would do to her, or at least I had a pretty good idea, if I ever did use that power over her, hell if she even ever found out about it, it would probably be the end of… whatever the hell this was… but it had been my decision and I'd just have to live with it and who knows, maybe everything would turn out for the better, but as I've stated numerous times, I am fairly certain that that is not going to happen.

I sighed and felt a tug in my blood and a deep hunger started to well within my blood, within my very soul and I realized it had been a while since I'd bathed myself in the waters of the Lake of Eternity and that only my thoughts of Sylvanas and our new… relationship had kept me from running to it like usual, strange normally nothing could make me forget my demonic side's need to feed off the energies in that lake.

I felt that heat inside of me, that hunger deep inside of me a hunger that was rapidly spreading to my throat where it became a dry ache and I swallowed the saliva in my mouth in an effort to quench that thirst, but it did no good. I wasn't thirsty, I was addicted and in craving.

I thought of how long I'd been spending at the lake and wondered briefly if I should tell Sylvanas where I was going and I was about to go and do just that, when my stomach cramped and the dryness in my throat became a furnace and I nearly dropped to my knees and I croaked out a low wet cough and with a snarl I whirled back around to the window and dove through it and spread my wings wide as the cool air and the lovely blood tinged sunset both met me, the breeze carrying with it the smell of magic and I felt the fire dwindled to low burn that was ready to become fire all over again, if I separated my senses from the magic awaiting me.

So I glided on, towards the lavender river tinged with red here and there and a few lines of pure white, that fairly sparkled with the daylight and when the sun was really high indeed in the sky it tended to look rather a lot like diamonds.

I flew on till I was just over the lake and as I gazed at the mass of swirling dark energies within those waters, I felt that ache deep within, inside of me and I snarled even as I dropped like a boulder and fell towards the great source of magic there, loving it and hating it all the same… sometimes I think Malfurion and Tyrande were right about me… but thoughts of how I had saved the Night Elf Race and all the other races, quickly banished those thoughts from my head.

And as I plunged into the water, allowing it to sooth the pain inside of me, allowing to feed my addiction and take away all those nasty worries of mine, all of it lost meaning… all of it, but one particular undead Elf… how strange.

I thought even as the water surrounded me and filled me with what felt like liquid light… god it was incredible, so pure and yet so very, very damning all at the same time, if my Kaldorei brethren were to be believed anyway.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I dodged, hacked and kicked out against Hellbourne, flashing and dancing all around in a fury of blows, feints and stamping feet.

_I'm getting good at this, but not good enough. _I though savagely as I took one of Hellbourne's kicked on my hip rather than in my stomach where it had been intended and I winced at the pain but kept on at it. Hellbourne was driving me towards the corner slowly but surly and it was pissing me off, cause once I was in the corner I was almost undoubtedly going to lose.

I kept on dodging and lashing out at him, but he deflected my blows like they were flies to be swatted and that ticked me off even more.

I almost had my back to the corner and I had to do something, something damn it! And then I saw it, I had a flash into how the next few seconds would play out, saw the punch he directed towards my stomach while he feinted at my eyes with his other hand, saw the punch land and me driven back against the wall defeated. I saw all this and I knew what I had to do to avoid it

I intercepted the from his fist meant for my stomach, ignoring the hand coming at my face and redirected it into a nearby wall and he howled it surprise and pain as knuckles crackled and popped and I used this moment of opportunity to kicked out against his ankle and he fell with loud cry and a slight crack.

I put one of my boot's stiletto heel's against his heaving chest and asked, "Give?" fully knowing what I could do with that heel, if he wasn't careful. He nodded.

I got off him and went to the nightstand with several water bottles on top of it and threw one to him. He caught easily enough and drank down the water greedily and I did the same.

"You're getting good, Sylvanas," he managed between his deep heavy breaths, "you're almost as good as me and it seems you've certainly got more a knack for it than I, it took me 4 weeks to get that move you did where you redirected my blow like that and I hadn't even spoken to you about that yet."

I shrugged, "Yeah well, its not like I haven't had plenty of practice fighting and I did spend a bit watching you and the other Demon Hunters, I was able to pick up a few things from that."

He shook his head ruefully, "Its more than just that though, Sylvanas, isn't it? You saw my blow before it was coming and saw how to do what you did, didn't you?"

I felt my face lock up and I looked at him stonily and answered cautiously. "Maybe, maybe, so what if I did?"

He laughed, though it held little humor on it. "If you did, Sylvanas, then that would mean that you actually have a chance at being a half decent Demon Hunter, I mean there's no way in hell you could be a full Demon Hunter, not with the way you heal and stuff, that'd keep us from blinding you we'd need to, to bring you fully into the fold, but still, you do seem to be born for this, like Illidan was."

"Hmm." I murmured thoughtfully, _Born to it, Illidan Stormrage, dark past one can sympathize with, doing what needs to be done to get vengeance on those who have wronged him and damning the consequences, betrayed by those he loved most… so much like me, just as I was so much like him… apparently in more than a few ways… are we alike enough though?_

"No other way I suppose?" I asked, he shook his head. "No, none that I can think of, except maybe if you were to do a favor for Sargaras or something to get him to give you the same things as Illidan."

I sighed, sadly. It would be nice to be able to recognize Demons and Demon Hunters from a mile away.

"Oh well, anyway I gotta go, I promised Valentine I'd help him out with something."

He frowned at me, "Are you sure that's wise? I mean, pretty much everyone in the Citadel, knows you and Illidan, sorta have a thing going on and… well…"

"Don't tell me," I sighed rubbing at my temples, "everyone also sorta knows something happened between me and Valentine right?"

He nodded. "Well, tough luck. I'm not Illidan Stormrage's property, I can go and see whoever the hell I want to see, if he gets jealous that's his problem not mine."I growled, even as I tossed aside the empty water bottle and made my way to the door.

"Miss, Windrunner." Hellbourne started and I paused to glance back at him, he looked flustered and his face was slightly flushed as his gaze met mine and he glanced away quickly, "Be careful alright, I don't know much about Wolfe, just that… just that he showed up mysteriously, claiming to have served Magtheridon, as a High Apothecary, but none of the Demons can really confirm this and Magtheridon isn't talking, all the other Apothecaries just nod in agreement with him and… they say things about him, about the things he does and can do with his potions."

I snorted, "Yeah, I've seen what he can do with his potions Hellbourne, don't worry I'll be fine, I can't die remember."

"Yeah, but there are worst things to fear than death." he said softly.

I thought about replying to that, but I decided against it and just turned and walked away, knowing I'd probably find Valentine either in the High Apothecary room, or in the Blood Elf Sector. But first i'd have to go see Illidan, i had a feeling about him... a feeling that something bad was happening, that he was doing something that i should really be worried about, but i couldn't figure out what.

I tried to decide whether I was just insane, or if I was really getting a few worried vibes here about Illidan Stormrage, my… something I'd rather not loose. And for the life of me, I really think I was worried here.

I ran my fingers through my fine silver hair and wondered idly if maybe I should consider dying it, maybe back to its former glory as a very pale blond, or just leave it as it is.

i made my way through the mad maze of the Citadel and when i reached Illidan's quarters... i knew he wasn't there, he'd been there recently i could still see the faint scorch marks in the floor from his hooves, but the man himself was no longer here.

i sighed and noticed a young girl at a desk by the door i had seen before and I walked over to.. what i assumed was Illidan's secretary or something like that she smiled up at me, giving me a surreptitious once over as I did unto she.

She was a an extremely cute, very curvaceous, very young looking little blond thing, about 5'4, with a heart shaped face, full lips, voluptuous build, with perfect perky medium breasts and surprisingly long crurvy legs, large feline slanted green eyes that I envied.

She wore a blood red, tight velvet… something, that had not so much a neckline as… well almost a waist line, it was so damn low, just a few scant micro inches above her nipples and ended above her belly button.

And below that was a tight in the hips, blood red velvet skirt that was loose around her thighs, that showed off her ample curves in her buttocks and hips. She looked to be around 17 years old in age… it was right about then that I decided Illidan Stormrage was a filthy lecher, particularly if he had chosen her, herself. "Hello there, I am looking for Illidan Stormrage, you may have heard of me I'm Sylvanas Windrunner, I saved he's life on the roof… just so you know."

She nodded, smiling brilliantly at me, showing off teeth so perfectly white they shone just a bit blue in places, teeth so beautiful and perfect they put Valentine's to shame. Oh Illidan's teeth were nice enough alright… just not perfectly so, something else I had in common with him. "Yes I've heard of you, Lord Master Stormrage told me of that horrible sunset, you know is it just me or do the sunsets around here seem to always have blood spilled during them? Also don't they always come just a little soon?"

_Finally, someone who shares my views on the days here!_ I thought distantly, more focused with _Lord Master! Oh Illidan I care for you, but some things are going to change if we are ever to go beyond kissing! _ I smiled at her, "Yeah, they do seem to come awfully quick don't they… so have you seen Illidan, lately, I want to talk to him about some… stuff."

She shook her delicate looking blond head, sadly, "Sorry, but no, I haven't seen him for a while, though that isn't so unusual, he's always off somewhere out there." she nodded out the window, "He should be back in an hour or so, check back with me then, okay, oh and please do say hello to Valentine for me and thanks, he gave me some special day after pills its no big deal."

I frowned at her, "Day after pills?" I asked, she waved me off, "Oh their nothing, just a little concern I had after… an encounter, just go."

I nodded and was about to leave when a thought struck me and I turned back, "Hey, whats your name?" already with her nose stuck into some documents she looked up, "hmm, oh Jena, Jena Sunreaver, been working for the Lord Master Illidan for 40 days now, Vashj got me the job, after she found me working as a concubine for that lecherous pig Kael'Thas."

_Okay maybe not so bad, a thing if her previous job was working as a slave for a prince._ I thought, and then I glanced back down into Jena's cleavage and felt at odds within myself once more.

"Well when he gets back, let him know I'm looking for him, kay."

"Okay." she chirped and went back to her reading.

I watched her for a few seconds, before turning back and going on down the hallway, through the by now somewhat familiar twists and turns of the Citadel, to where I was reasonably certain, Valentine's High Apothecary lab thing, was… reasonably certain anyway.

When I got there I found a good deal of complete and utter chaos, mixed in with decadence, depravity and… something a lot like an opera.

On the ground nearby an Orc male and a darkspear Troll female were having anal sex, with the orc as... the recipient somehow.

A Tauren female, with deep mahogany hair lay on the floor completely naked from the waist down, smoking a pipe. While a blood elf humped, madly away at her.

I watched as a troll, did a dance on his hands, singing something about being from a neighborhood and his people was gonna take some mutha humpas down, or something along those lines and while he did this he rubbed his rhubarb madly, his strong toes almost encircling his long member and I think I could see friction burns starting to show up on it.

I looked away only to be greeted by other such signs of madness.

Rats singing love and tragedy songs about Jack Random and Ruby Journey, before they turned on each other sprayed their partners in the face with some sort off gas that made them fall dead with smiles on their face while the partners either stabbed them, shot them, or kicked them in the nuts and ran off screaming about the great Terror coming and the Covenant coming back and how Azeroth's destruction was their will and that we were all their instruments.

A 5'10, blond, reasonably handsome, blood elf danced with a 7 foot tall black skinned red Troll woman of some kind.

And as they danced, the elf shot a nearby Fel Orc through the head and the Troll whipped out two swords and decapitated eight nearby trolls all in one single fluid movement, four with each blade.

When they were done, they ripped out the guts of the dead people and adorned themselves with it, the troll woman giggling and groping his ass while he pulled more guts and blood and other things on top of them and kissed and suckled her bloody toes.

And among it all stood Valentine, dancing and gesturing with a wand, like that guy in an orchestra. Sweat leaked from his pores and his wild curls and ringlets swung around him wildly as he gestured and waved and cursed at everyone in sight, he threw bottles and fired guns, he made the sign of the cross at some and the sign of the extremely cross at a few of the stoned madmen and women who broke things or made a mess. His pupils were so expanded the whites… weren't there, not quite anyway and with a shock a realized that this was probably something of a good sign as all the previous times I'd seen him all I had seen had been black he had been so stoned on some substance or another the whites had disappeared.

_God, this man is so… extreme!_ I thought, distantly as Valentine's mad laughter filled the room and he danced to a beat heard only in the confines of his own mind.

I cleared my throat, but he didn't notice still enraptured by his own personal world. i threw a coin at his head but again he didn't notice. so it was with a sigh that i drew my gun pointed it up towards the ceiling and fired. That.. almost failed to get his attention but it distracted him enough for him to tear his almost all black eyes from the depths of the potion he'd been staring into, to glance at me with great irritation and malicious intent.

Then when recognition filled those strange dark eyes he smiled and tossed aside the wand where it lodged in one if his assistant's eyes. "Ahh Sylvanas, how good of you to join us, i almost thought the mushroom people were wrong and that would be so disapointing... not the least of which is because i'd have to murder them painfully and slowly and its hard to find good mushroom peopel to talk to you nowadays." He looked sad for a brief moment before he snapped out of it and he grinned broudly at me and handed me a quiver of arrows. "Ahh Sylvanas, here you go, with all your knowledge about arrows and how you loved a bow and still do love a good bow above all other weapons, I sorta figured, if you're gonna be gone on this trip, on the night of my celebration, you should at least have some protection, so here you go."

I stared down at the quiver full of arrows. They were made of a strange blue crystal and hummed with arcane energy and their tips were strangely padded with a single long needle in the center of the pads. "What the hell are these?" I asked, he shrugged, "Just a little something to put you at ease, it shouldn't kill anything man sized, but it will incapacitate him or her or it, the more so if he's, she, or it is in wet metal armor… particularly copper, I made them myself."

"erhm, okay." I slung the quiver of arrows across my back, making a mental note to leave them in my quarters and have em looked at by a professional, "it's a nice gesture Valentine, but I was sorta figuring I'd get Illidan to give me that sword of his, Tokijin, though I'll definitely take these with me even if he does."

Valentine winced, "Oh Tokijin, god he is so gonna regret that, oh well past is the past and the now soon to be the past to make the future the new now. So what sorta potion would you like today?"

I blinked and shook my head slightly, in effort to clear it, "Umm, say what?"

"What sort of potion would you like?"

"Uhermm… I don't know, potion of courage maybe… or intoxication, or better yet memory potion, something to make me act completely normal and at ease and stuff and for good measure, to wipe out the night's memories."

Valentine, shook his head sadly. "No sorry can't do that, you'll have to go to the magisters for that, their more into that whole mystic thing, I mostly go chemicals first, magic later. And most of the magics I know are mostly focused on pain and fear and suffering. So no joy there, heh no joy." he giggled to himself and swept a handful of multicolored pills from a nearby table and shoved them into his mouth absently.

"OKayy… how about something to just make everything seem as sweet dreams to me and unable to feel the bad?"

Valentine snorted, "I told you Sylvanas, Sweet dreams, are made of these. You'll just have to live with it I'm afraid, though if you'd like to experience great emotional pleasure instead of pain and humiliation, sort of an intoxication potion I certainly could do that if you'd like."

I nodded gratefully, "Yes Valentine I certainly would love such a potion, you got any on hand right now?"

He nodded chewing thoughtfully at a nearby green apple, "Sure, sure just give me ten minutes and a vial of your blood and it shall be done."

I was just rolling up the white silken sleeve of my blouse, when Illidan came in, looking as gorgeous as ever, dressed only in dark brown trousers that ended a few inches above where his ankles should have been and not a stitch else. The better to show off the powerful muscles in his arms and torso, as well as the scars.

I shook my head, but then stopped with a resigned sigh. I'd more or less given up on concealing my attraction for the man, so I might as well as go with it, I guess.

"Sylvanas, its time to go." he growled, his voice the usual gray silk spread over gravel, that I had grown to feel quite fond of.

"But can't we wait ten more minutes?" I asked, "Valentine's about to cook up a potion for me, incase it all goes wrong and I think I'd like that."

Illidan stared at me and then looked up obviously thinking back and he shook his head, "No the last thing I want is for you to be drunk on something of his while we go to this thing, the last time that happened you told me to that I was too serious and that I needed to lighten up and then you breathed fire in my face. If you thought I was too serious, you'd think the whole place was full of distilled seriousness and try and burn the whole place down. Not that I'd object if you did something similar to my brother, but…" he shrugged.

"Sorry Valentine, but maybe later alright, enjoy your party." Illidan called back to him.

And we left the room.

Illidan came to a stop just outside the room and turned to me, "Alright Sylvanas, this is your chance probably your only chance to change your mind, do you still want to go on with this?" he asked staring steadily into my eyes or as much as he could. I nodded, feeling somewhat queasy in my stomach, "Sure," I nodded, "lets go."

He nodded and brought his hand to my face in an uncomfortably close gesture and then the ground underneath us shook and quivered, my legs went numb and then my waist and my torso and then I couldn't feel anything, the world blurred and shifted and distorted and then it all when completely black.


	20. Chapter 20

**hmm interesting and horrifying.. i can see the truth when no one else can... i can see the truth of the universe, i know what our fate is, i know what our meaning is, i know the truth of the afterlife... i've seen it and it is to be slain yet again in the stomach acid of Heaven and Hell. Heaven likes it meat raw, soft and fatty. Hell likes it crunchy, spicy, burnt, and a little bit mutilated.  
**

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I felt only minor discomfort at the by now more or less usual sensation of traveling through portals, the same couldn't be said however for Sylvanas. When we showed up on the other side, she dropped down onto her knees and threw up, whatever it was that she'd eaten for breakfast and I held her hair back for her, before any of the regurgitated food could stain her beautiful silver locks.

When she was finished she wiped her mouth with one pale gray tinted hand and did her best to swallow. "Good god, what in the hell was that!"

She demanded, hoarsely. "That, was teleportation, its always like that, its even worse than portals, portals have safeguards teleportation, is more risky, harsher, course it depends on the spell you use and what sorta portal. Most portals are better than the spells but some are worse than any spell ever could be and some spells… well no one's ever returned from to tell of just how bad they are."

Sylvanas, groaned, "Well when we go back could you please use a better spell, I think one of my internal organs was ejected out along with my breakfast."

I shrugged, "Can't, that was my best one, you're just new you'll get used to it eventually."

Sylvanas groaned again, before getting up to her feet, "So where is this bitch of a party we're supposed to be heading to?" she asked. I grinned and jerked my head back, "Right that way."

She turned her gaze to where I'd indicated and her eyes went wide. I turned with her to look at the great building before us. We were deep into Alliance territory, but in a special middle ground for Horde and Alliance members where violence was strictly prohibited, course I was neither Horde nor Alliance, so those rules didn't exactly apply to me, something that could be both an advantage and a disadvantage, hopefully though that'd just be my own little surprise to spring on them, as I was with Sylvanas Windrunner a renowned member of the Horde, so they'd probably assume I was Horde as I was with her… probably.

I remembered a gesture I'd seen many humans and blood elf's make towards women along with a small speech of some sort. So I curled my right arm and held it out towards her, "May I escort the dangerous arrogant bitch, Sylvanas Windrunner, whom I had the gull to refer to as guest and the boldness to refer to as girlfiend?" I asked, okay not exactly what all those humans and elves had said, but close enough under the circumstances. We still weren't entirely certain as to just what our relationship was, I'd pointed out that we were both often referred to as fiends and we'd decided to call what we had a… fiendship and so she was my girlfiend and I was her… boyfiend… we're still working on it.

Sylvanas stared at me an extremely cross look in her eyes, before she cracked a smile and took my arm or well took my hand really since she just barely came above my waist and we made our way, steadily to the front door of the building, where the convention was to be held… I had a very bad feeling about this, something was going to go wrong I just knew it.

When we got to the front door, both an Blood Elf and a Night Elf were guarding it, trading hateful glances with each other. They took one look at the two of us, instantly recognized Sylvanas and almost immediately recognized me, blanched and shit themselves, well the Night Elf shit himself I'm disgusted to say, the Blood Elf through stubborn pride and pride alone stood firm and kept stern control over his bowels, but it was a close call.

A Human, who'd been lurking behind them in the shadows, came out his hand on his sword, looking very cross indeed, "Halt!" he barked, "who goes there, Heroes allowed only!"

I smiled at him, showing off my wicked teeth and Sylvanas gave him a smile of her own and some of the color left him but not much, he still held firm in the doorway blocking our path. I was about to speak, but Sylvanas beat me to the punch. "I am Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger General of Silvermoon, queen of the forsaken, fallen hero of Quel'Thalas, I'm sure you've heard of me."

More color left the Human's face and he swallowed just a bit but still stood there in our way, rather a lot like a statue. "Y-yes, I've heard of you, we heard that you had disappeared, umm, is there any chance of dissuading you from going there? Cause well there is still some confusion as to whether or not you actually are a hero."

I growled, drawing the Paladin's attention unto me, "That, is exactly what we are here to correct," I read the name off his chest plate "Captain Vera'thas. Now let us pass, or I'll show you a trick I can do involving me just standing here you over there, your internal organs and a bucket."

The Paladin's face hardened, an amazing feat to be sure. "And who might you be, as I said heroes only, I doubt foul demons such as yourself have any business here." he said darkly, glancing at my horns and my wings and my hooves, "Dreadlord." he growled under his breath.

I took in a deep breath was about to respond to that, but once more Sylvanas managed to beat me to the punch, I wondered if I should maybe reconsider going on long raving, dramatic speeches, in favor of just rolling with things like Sylvanas did. _god how I'd love to roll with her around under some bed sheets._ I thought wistfully. "This here, is my date, I'm sure all the others brought dates of their own who probably didn't meet your quota, though he too is… like me a hero who has gone unappreciated for his acts and has likewise come to be recognized as a hero and to have his face put on the Silver Dollar, now lets move along, I grow impatient."

Sylvanas growled that last part and we started to move forward, when once again he demanded we halt. Me and Sylvanas shared a look and then as one Sylvanas drew back her leg and I drew back my fist.

Sylvanas' leg connected with his groin with such force he was lifted off the ground half a foot and I winced with sympathy even as I let fly with my haymaker knocking half the teeth out of his head.

He fell to the floor, more or less unconscious and most definitely disabled for the time being.

I saw the two guards starting to inch towards the door, the Night Elf a touch slower than the first, "Now I trust you two don't need to be told what will happen to you if you should decide to go and scream for backup or that any unwanted visitors have arrived, if you do, I'll demonstrate just what I was speaking of to the Paladin, only it'll be your teeth and testicles that I use as examples.

They paled slightly and I when next I sniffed the air, it appeared that the Blood Elf had joined the Night Elf in cowardice, not that I exactly blamed them, least not the Blood Elf, though the Nigh Elf really should have been the one to hold out better against fear.

So with a wolfish grin I held my hand back out to Sylvanas, "Lets go, my… Girlfiend, lets go and get the party well and truly started."

She grinned back at me, a devilish glint in her eyes, to replace the fear I'd seen earlier. "Whatever you say, Boyfiend." she said and I could tell she was stifling something akin to a girlish giggle when she said that.

And so we went forth, to put an end to everyone's quiet melancholy in the halls of heroes and to piss quite a number of people off, probably to banned as well.

**Author's POV.**

The Warlock, grinned down at his hands as they interchanged between deathly white and boiled lobster red and as insane decadent energy sparked between his fingers and in his eyes.

"Time to get this part well and truly started," he cackled, "Black Revenants, its time we show these mere mortals a true rave." he said as he gazed down to where a large number of orcs and blood elves were conversing in the courtyard Valentine Wolfe had set up, in a strange gothic fashion as well as quite a few demons.

As drinks were passed around and packets full of multicolored powders and pills, promised to bring about dreams and miracles, nightmares and wonders, horrors and cracks in reality and quite a few one hundred percent guaranteed to send them out of this world and straight into a parallel universe, whether or not they'd enjoy what they found there was a whole other matter entirely.

The Warlock watched all this come about and snapped his fingers, sending out a magical signal to the pocket dimension holding the Scarecrow mask and dropping it directly into Kael'Thas' lap. Kael'Thas flinched at first and then blinked as he was returned to a semi sane state and he ripped the strapped off the straight jacket, shortened the sleeves up and placed the scarecrow mask over his head.

Elsewhere in the dungeon, the lock to a cage snapped and Magtheridon turned his massive head to where the great doors to his prison creaked open.

As one. Illidan and Sylvanas, on Azeroth, Magtheridon and Kael'Thas, Valentine and the Warlock all said, "Time to play."

The Warlock grinned and gestured behind him and the Sand Naga rose up from the ground and the Black Revenants crawled out of the depths of the cave.

Though they all had been reduced in number, the Sand Serpents from the previous attack on the Black Temple and the Black Revenants mostly from the Warlock's increasing insanity.

They all just stood there in the moonlight for a few seconds before they all began to make their way into the citadel, from one way or another.

This time, no one would be able to organize enough people to fight off the invading force, not with Illidan and Sylvanas gone at any rate.

Valentine smirked as his reality shifted and turned, as his sight went beyond those of any normal man and he knew what was coming. He flicked the side of a large vat of crimson chemicals, made from distilled Draenor rain water, a vial of water from the lake of eternity Illidan had created and hidden behind a very strong magical barrier, distilled chaos magic, opium, mushrooms, alcohol, kryptonite, deadly draenor nightshade, ganja, demons blood, wampyre blood, a few brains confiscated from ELFs (Esper Liberation Front), pieces of the heart of Merlin Satanspawn won by me in a drinking game against some guy with a horse like face named Tommy Oblivion, the eye of Mattrim Cauthon, mescaline, some hoarse radish and bell peppers, tomato juice, a lock of hair from a renowned coward but extremely lucky and extremely fast man whose name escapes me though I do remember he had Wizzard scrawled across his hat with grass and sea shells and twigs and a very few sequins, the remnants of the black leather duster once owned by some now dead wizard named Harry Copperfield or maybe Blackstone or some such thing and a couple dozen other ingredients I could go on about.

All it needed was one last ingredient and the concoction would be complete and the real trouble would be unleashed upon the worlds.

Meanwhile in the Hero Convention thing. A guide was leading the large group of heroes as well as a few handfuls of hero admirers, comprised of Jaina Proudmourne, Thrall, Varian Wrynn, Rhonin, Tirion Fordring and of course Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind. The guide lead them to exhibits that showed paintings and statues to represent and depict all of their great deeds and the deeds of others who had either failed to show up or were among the deceased.

"And this here," the guide announced happily as they came to an exhibit that depicted Archimonde's demise, "Is the turning point in the Legion's downfall, the part where the High Druid Malfurion Stormrage brought all the wisps together and put all of his nature magic against the Demon Lord Archimonde and destroyed him."

The crowds of admires whooped and cheered and clapped, as did all the other heroes, giving him looks of thanks and Malfurion accepted their thanks bashfully.

And then a voice called out above the sound of the crowd, "Actually you're wrong there, that wasn't the true turning point which lead to the Legion's downfall, you appear to be lacking the ugly but pure truth, there."

Heads turned and Malfurion's mind went blank for a moment in shock and recognition and he mentally pleaded, _Please Elune, let it not be so._ beside him Tyrande mentally pleaded the exact same thing.

They turned and there down the hallway, was the dreaded, Illidan Stormrage strolling casually down to them next to the terrible Banshee queen, Sylvanas Windrunner, her hand in his.

"Demon!" several of the guards of King Varian shouted and charged forth, only for Sylvanas to shoot one of Valentine's arrows directly into the shoulder of one of them and he dropped to the floor screaming in pain as electricity crackled through his body and he lost control of his bodily functions and the other was brutally kicked in the chest plate by Illidan, his powerful hoof almost smashing through the armor with the force and it sent him flying through the air and into a nearby exhibit.

The other heroes grumbled and shifted but most of them recognized Sylvanas and while most of them didn't recognize Illidan for who he was they did know Sylvanas well enough to know that she wouldn't bring a demon into a public place such as the convention if he was exactly… out of control.

"Who are you!" demanded the Guide going purple in the face at the sight of the broken glass and ruined exhibit, "what are you doing here! How did you get past the guards and what do you mean, this is the turning point in which the Legion was defeated!"

"I," Illidan grinned and stepped forward and the heroes did more grumbling and shifting, all of them tense and about ready to draw weapons or cast spells. "I am Illidan Stormrage, brother to Malfurion Stormrage, Lord and Master of Outland all who reside in it, and I am the true hero of that war, though certain factions," he turned his dark gaze to Malfurion briefly before looking over the crowd, "Have seen to it that both myself and my part in the Legion's downfall have been forgotten apparently."

Members of the crowd murmured among themselves and turned their heads to Malfurion and gave him questioning looks and he nodded sadly, "Hello brother, its been a long time."

"Not nearly long enough, if you want my opinion on the matter!" Illidan snarled, Tyrande stepped forward and Illidan's dark rage faltered just for a second and his features softened just a little, though it went mostly unnoticed, except of course by Malfurion and Sylvanas and perhaps Jaina and Tyrande. "What is it that you are here for, Illidan?" she asked staring at him.

He grinned wolfishly, "I am here to set the facts straight, Tyrande. I am here to claim my rightful place as Hero of the Battle against the Burning Legion, to get recognition for my sacrifices to this ungrateful world to save it and for the lovely Sylvanas Windrunner at my side, to likewise get recognition for the slaying of the Lich King!" Sylvanas and Illidan shared a nasty smile with each other and turned it onto the crowd and they shifted uneasily under the weight of the combined malicious gaze of Sylvanas and Illidan. "And we're ready to take all comers-on who would dare to dispute our word... you can count on it." in their heads three words roared in their minds. **Garnel Yak Gaya!**

* * *

**no one asks what Lucifer and God like, because they don't matter in the end, they aren't in charge. their just... glorified babysitters. they see to it that Heaven and Hell are properly fed things that are prepared just the way Heaven and Hell like it. they make sure that Heaven and Hell are getting good grades, finishing their homework and are tucked into bed by midnight.**

**oh and they also ensure they have themselves a good escape route incase Heaven and Hell aren't quite satisfied with their meals and want seconds... with everyone else already in the mighty stomachs of Heaven and Hell... who do you think is next on the menu? hmm? *Grin* see you, off to Purgatory now, don't look for me**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Urrggh you people would NOT believe the months i've had.. first my apprentice up and dies on my ass, then i got whooping coughs... oh that was FUN I don't mind tleling you hah hah hah hoo heehah ah hah haah haah... thats a fake fucking laugh i'll have you know.. my Jesery blood is coming out in my voice and getting mixed up with the scottish making a weird accent.. i have little black worms in my hair.. and HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! anyway i make no apologies for being so late in updating, cause it was for a good damned reason. oh by the way your meatballs are burning.  
**_

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I didn't miss, how Illidan's face softened when that Night Elf woman spoke to him and I felt tinges of jealousy go through me as I saw the High Druid Malfurion and knew who the woman had to be and felt a small growl rise up in my throat as I realized… I was outclassed.

The woman who had to be Tyrande, stood about 6'8 as opposed to my 5'10, she was built more soft and delicate looking like a glass sculpture very curvy whereas I was built leaner and harder more lithe with far fewer curves though I did appear to be more well endowed, where her skin was a perfect healthy deep lavender with some light pink tones, my own skin was pale in the extreme with gray tones spattered here and there particularly where my veins lay, her hair fell around her ears a perfect violet just like the rest of her thick and healthy and seeming to sparkle just a little, whereas I had shoulder length white hair that everyone in a while looked to glow slightly.

When her voice rang out, it was like wind chimes and laughter from the soul and the tinkering of bells, whereas mine was darker gravelly like black silk as opposed to Illidan's gray and stretched over charcoal more throaty not nearly so much beauty in it more sorrow and torment and vengeance… I think I hated her instantly.

"But what did you do brother?" the bearded Elf I recognized as Malfurion asked stepping forward, "You sold your soul, to burned out your Elven blood and replaced it with demon blood and magic!"

Illidan laughed, "Maybe so Brother, but in so doing I was given the power I needed to do what you asked of me. Do you remember what you asked me to do, brother? when you and Tyrande freed me from prison, you asked me to find the source of the corruption of the forest because it was severely weakening you and your other druids and preventing them from having the power they needed to convince slash force the World Tree to give its life in order to destroy Archimonde, that was the true turning point in the war people!" Illidan shouted that last part and the crowds of admirers cursed him and a few made their way forward but quickly moved back again when I gave them thoughtful expressions.

The heroes were grumbling to themselves a few looking at Illidan with scorn and disgust as they realized at least part of what he must have done and what consequences had come from it, a few with disbelief and contempt and a few just with pure hatred.

"And did you?" asked a single female voice, among the crowd of heroes and I glanced over to see the human Jaina Proudmoor and the big Orc Thrall saw volcanoes something in her azure eyes as well as the Orc's … something akin to sympathy? Or maybe pity… definitely pity in the Human's eyes.

Illidan bared his teeth in a smile at her, "Yes, yes I did, thanks for asking, miss?"

"Jaina, Jaina Proudmoore and this is my friend Thrall." she gestured to the big Orc and Illidan looked him over, his eyes briefly fixing on his great hammer before looking back to Jaina.

"Nice to meet you Jaina. The source of the corruption of the land, was a Dreadlord named Tichondrius whom was using an ancient Skull, the skull of Gul'Dan. With the skull he corrupted the lands sending black demonic energies through the land and either killing it or corrupting it turning it into the blight but on a much larger scale and much faster than the Undead ever could have. I single-handedly broke through his defenses, through his guards and took the skull the spell was broken and the land would heal, but Tichondrius was still a big threat he was Archimonde's lieutenant or one of them and leader of the Nathraziem but I couldn't possibly take him on not as I was. Not even with my armies, his demons were so powerful and he was undoubtedly going to be wanting his skull back and so he would almost certainly send those powerful demons of his to retrieve it from me, so I did the only thing I could think in my desperate situation. I ate the Skull of Gul'Dan's energies I consumed its power and I was complete, I was the most powerful of all of them and I showed them that! I defeated the demons and went head to head with Tichondrius, even with the skull's energies rolling inside of me it was a hard battle but ultimately I won and his forces were demolished and a large part of the Legion had fallen."

Jaina looked at him, with something akin to respect and awe as well as definite pity and the Orc… with definite sympathy now and just a little pity as well.

Some of the watchers among the crowds seemed to have similar reactions to this tale, but most still hated us or well Illidan for this.

Malfurion and Tyrande, now looked somewhat uncomfortable, for they undoubtedly knew what came next. "What happened then?" Jaina asked, glancing at Malfruion and Tyrande.

"Well, that's the part where true betrayal comes into play. We met up, me Malfurion and Tyrande and they saw what had become of me, sensed the magic and saw only the price and not the gain. Malfurion ranted at me for a while, about how I had given away my soul for power, called me a demon and a disgrace and then he banished me from the land and I went."

The crowd went silent mostly as they took this new knowledge in. the guide cleared his throat, "Well, that certainly is fascinating I shall have some scholars sent about to make inquires into this new knowledge, in the meantime mister Stormrage, you and…" he glanced at me and confusion and I realized… he didn't recognize me. I growled just a little and felt my fingers twitch towards the quiver on my back.

"This," Illidan announced putting one firm hand on my shoulder and pulling me close, "is Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger General of Silvermoon, Queen of the Banshees and the Forsaken, slayer of Arthas Menethil and… my girlfiend as well as my date to this convention."

The crowd burst into a lot of quiet murmurs and mutters and almost everyone stared at us with dread, horrified fascination, disgust and in some cases amazement and well just plain out horror and fascination.

I glanced at the Night Elf woman whom I hated and saw an unreadable look in her eyes and her face. When I looked at Malfurion I just saw sadness, outrage and disgust.

_Funny_, I thought._ Illidan and Malfurion were once thought to be quite identical once._

I certainly could see some resemblance between them but not much. Malfurion's face was long like Illidan's but thicker boned more healthier in appearance, whereas Illidan's face was more gaunt looking more defined and angular tougher more cynical and roughened up by the universe harder shaped by tragedy and harsh reality, where Malfuion's skin was a deep lavender so dark it was almost violet, Illidan's was paler still with lavender hues but with some gray like mine as well not exactly sick in appearance but not brimming with good health like Malfurion's, where Malfurion was about 7'6 Illidan was a towering 9 foot nothing 5 foot or so in the legs 4 foot or so in the torso.

Where Malfurion was built fairly solidly with muscle he was also somewhat soft looking in the middle padded somewhat with good living, Illidan's body was hard and compact lean and powerful with the kind of muscle that comes from good honest tough living and forced lessons on survival not an ounce of fat on him, where Malfurion had the startings of a real dwarf worthy beard going on Illidan didn't have a single trace of fuzz on his face, where Malfurion's features looked weathered and admittedly strong in an internal sorta way and wise, Illidan's face looked… younger and more roguish but strong in a way of their own more…confident, knowledgeable, honest but hard, world weary and… boyish, with just a touch of mischief and playfulness in the way he held set his lips.

Neither of them was exactly the most beautiful person in the universe but… there was a certain dark allure to Illidan an attraction that hardened warrior women… such as myself could find to be very… well attractive, the well he held himself with a confident deadly ease, the way he looked at you assessing weak points and strengths and possible threats before anything else, a true warrior. But along with all these, he also possessed a kindness to him, one that I doubt many noticed but I had, as we'd lain together in the cave and one that I'd known had to have been there as I had surveyed all his mixed people.

All the Naga, all the Elves blood and night, even the demons and the draenei, they all had a… broken rejected air about them, an… outcast look just like him… and just like me too. I don't think anyone but me and Vashj noticed but he truly did think more with his heart and his passion than he did with his mind, taking in those who needed and in his opinion deserved his help, despite what they may have done in the past.

Malfurion… he just looked, old and wise, weathered by time and shaped by love and tragedy, good life and dignity, integrity and courage, honor. He had the pose of a warrior the look of someone who had glimpsed the harsh reality of the universe but hadn't been caught by it, someone who'd escaped the universe and planted themselves firmly in the good life, in luxury and books and gardening. He was weak in my eyes, where Illidan was strong. I knew some of the things Illidan had endured, ten thousand years of damp darkness, isolation, tortured and repeatedly raped by a vengeful harpy hellbent on breaking him to her will trying to force him to love her, betrayed by those whom he'd loved and cherished and called betrayer when it was they who had betrayed him first, banished from his own homeland and forced to make a living off what he'd managed to scavenge and hunt. Where Malfurion had either slept the ages past and dreamed and lived in relative luxury and been treated like a king.

No Malfurion might have been the one to kill Archimonde and a good deal of the Burning Legion's forces, but Illidan had been the one to make it possible, Malfurion had horded the glory and Illidan had been shunned for doing what was necessary, in my eyes Illidan truly was the hero here and Malfurion was just the victor, Illidan had my respect and my sympathy and just possibly… my heart for all that he had endured and done and suffered, Malfurion was the one I scorned and had contempt for and I'd be sure they all knew it.

"Well," the guide and curator said swallowing slightly, "its umm, its nice to have you both as additions to our group, please c-come and join us."

Me and Illidan shared a look, shrugged and went along into the group of heroes and the dread that had briefly left me about all of this, returned with a sickening vengeance.

Something was going to happen, I just knew it. But until then, I was going to enjoy this with Illidan, I was going to prove to him that I was better than Tyrande, that I might be undead but I wasn't going to break his heart like she had. I was going to prove both to him and myself that my heart still beat within my chest that I wasn't too scared to love again.

Liar, liar pants on fire. I thought to myself dismally, as I followed alongside Illidan after the group, as it began to once more traverse the hallways filled with examples of heroism, though no one was nearly as interested as they had once been by the sights, more interested in us and the possible rewriting of history.

**Author POV.**

The entire citadel was slowly filling up with a very pale odorless gas, mistaken for fog by most of those who dwelled within, except the Naga of course, as fog is just water mostly and the Naga are something of experts of water so they knew something was up almost immediately.

The courtyard where the Blood Elves were currently partying their heads off, in some cases literally, was particularly foggy but they mostly just either ignored it didn't see it they were so wrapped up in worlds of their own or just put it down to the various chemicals and foods Valentine had cooking up.

Their mistake as the Ground Naga slunk in through the Citadel's floor and the ground around the citadel, using the fog and nightfall as cover. And as they did this so too did the Warlock and his Black Revenants enter the citadel through passage ways Magtheridon'd had installed for escape.

"Okay people, spread out in pairs, comb through every last square inch of this Citadel, find Illidan and Sylvanas, if you can take her head, if you can't either bring her to me or bring me to her if you find Illidan just bring me to him even all of you combined couldn't possibly take him down except maybe by surprise, your blood doesn't quite have the same magical repllent or absorbent properties Sylvanas' does he could wipe a dozen of you out with a single snap of his fingers, I might call you Black Revenants but you aren't your faliure's mistakes I made with the Master's blood, your vampires, you need to feed on blood to sustain yourselves, you are Wampyr. Now go, go and feast to your heart's desire but remember, while you do that search the Citadel, I'm going to this party."

With that the Warlock turned his back on the failed Revenants which had dwindled down to about 139 now and started to head down the hall when a thought occurred to him and he stopped, "Oh and should any of you encounter Magtheridon up here, either send him back down on his way or kill him he's supposed to take care of the forces in the dungeons and then when he's done there move on to the ground forces in that big courtyard on the ground level and then around the citadel and stay there."

And with that he went on his way, not noticing how the gas in the air reacted to his hair and turned parts of it pure white for a few seconds.

_Where the hell is Kael'Thas!_ he wondered silently as he traversed the dizzying corridors, he should be up and about right now. and then the gas all around in the citadel sparked and turned dark red like blood for a few seconds and then white again and the screams started as Kael'Thas exerted his will through the Orb in his body using the Fear powers he'd absorbed from the gas he'd had forced into his lungs by Valentine to induce similar horrors to the residents of the Citadel as those that he'd suffered.

The Warlock grinned, "Ahh so the fun begins." he whistled happily, still not noticing how his short abysmal black hair was turning white or that more and more strands of it were staying firmly fixed into that color, or how his eyes once blue like the sea, now blood red, were slowly turning to a deep amber in spots.

As some of his ultimate changes took place, it wouldn't be long now. And he would be complete, he didn't know it but he could sense it he could taste the destiny in the air.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

We had come to a stop in the lobby of the Museum or gallery or whatever the hell this place is or was and were currently picking out food from the all you can eat buffet no charge for Heroes. There was still some confusion as to whether or not me and Illidan were in fact heroes but they let it lie when both me and Illidan gave them twin looks of thoughtfulness.

The heroes sat and dined at a large table under a big orb of light to illuminate them as they sat there talking and eating and gossiping. Me and Illidan looked at the dining table about a mile long glanced at each other and lounged against the wall in the corner eyeing and picking at food. It had been so long since either of us had eaten regular Azeroth food, that we had both sorta forgotten both what we liked and the names of the food.

Can you blame us, when we used to dine on complicated things like Zergling/Hydralisk brain and peach cobbler, Sandworm intestine and Gravemind tentacle pasta, and creatures that weren't quite dead yet and made that fact known by making passes at you.

"Did you have to do that brother?" Malfurion asked Illidan moodily and Illidan gave his trademark wolfish grin and said "Brother just be glad I didn't tell them about the Well, otherwise your fan base really might've lost a few numbers."

I frowned at Illidan, "What about the Well?" I asked, interested, Malfurion balked and made silencing gestures at Illidan, Illidan just bared his teeth at Malfurion and went on talking, "You can't convince nature to give up its life, not even for the rest of nature, you can maybe coax it out of a magical layer of protection or two but that's about it, Malfurion couldn't have convinced the World Tree to give its life like it did, he had to have forced it and the only way to do that is to combine Druidic power and Arcane power and Arcane power exists in the universe because of the Well of Eternity, the well provides us with it and I created the Well, least I created the one he had to have used, so that makes me a hero in two areas of the Battle against the Burning Legion, history."

"Illidan," Malfurion sighed, "are you really that shallow? Does being a hero to the people really matter so much to you, cause that's selfish."

Illidan snarled and I instinctively placed a hand on his shoulder, to calm him as much as my presence could. "And what of you brother! Why is it that you must horde all the glory in all of this, huh? Why is it that everyone looks to you like you were the creator's son and everyone looks at me like I'm darkness incarnate, despite all I've done to save their petty little lives."

"You know I don't encourage their behavior, Illidan." Malfurion murmured calmly, "No but you certainly don't do anything to dissuade it either!" I snapped and Malfurion turned his amber colored eyes to me, "This is none of your concern Undead Elf, this is between me and my brother."

"The hell it is!" I snarled and this time it was Illidan who attempted to place a calming hand on my shoulder, "While he was tortured and abused by that bitch Maiev, you slept through the ages, while he was raped and forced to learn sexual acts by that monstrous bitch when he was keep himself pure and stuff for your little whore Tyrande, while you yourself were bedding her!" Malfurion's gaze hardened and I could feel Illidan's hand on me tighten, "Sylvanas." Illidan growled, but I kept on, "While you lived in luxury and were praised as the great hero of Azeroth and the high and mighty druid, your brother who enabled you to do the saving to begin with, your brother whom gave you the power required and whom you banished for all that was being hunted by bounty hunters like a demon and he had to live off scraps of food and what he could hunt in between running and surviving cold harsh nights and I bet you didn't even shed a single thought for him, you were so engrossed in your dusty old books and growing out that hideous beard of yours and seducing Tyrande into your bed and then probably sleeping some more like the slacker you are, you son of a bitch!"

"That is untrue!" Tyrande snapped, glaring daggers at me, "Malfurion might not have done all that he should have to dissuade the people's hatred of Illidan, but he did what he could and never authorized any official or unofficial requests made to him by our people to hunt down Illidan, Maiev was a rogue element. Now can we please just settle down and-"

"Kodo excrement!" I seethed, "Maiev might not have been under direct orders to do all the things she did, but you all must of known of what she intended, of what she did to Illidan in those caves, and just didn't care enough to do anything about it, ten thousand years of abuse is a long time, people talk, surely whispers must have gotten out of the things she did to make his life even more of a hell than it already was, you just couldn't be bothered to help out the Betrayer who loved you so and did all that he did in an effort to win your affections!"

Tyrande was looking seriously peeved now, but also a little sad and I liked it, I liked how she seemed to be genuinely hurting from my words. "Sylvanas that's enough!" Illidan snapped and I glared up at him, "Illidan, its true and you know it, she had to have known what Maiev did to you, sending away the guards so she could unleash Wildkins on you, torturing you, forcing you to pleasure her, things like that don't go unnoticed, not for that long." I returned my glare back to Tyrande, "I should know, I myself was the protector of my land once upon a time, Ranger General it was my business to know of all the wrong doings in my land and I made sure I did, I took every step I could, did everything in my power and I did indeed hear everything that I needed and wanted to know including whether or not prisoners were being abused and I put a stop to it, it didn't matter how bad the prisoner's were I made sure none of them were treated badly and if they were I saw to it that their treatment improved, while you did nothing!"

I felt the rage roiling inside of me at how my and glee at the pain in Tyrande's smooth doll perfect features, they say revenge is a dish best served cold, but I like it hot particularly when on the behalf of someone I considered to be my boyfiend.

"That's enough Sylvanas!" Illidan snarled and he pulled me back forcefully and then Malfurion joined the verbal fight once more, "Can you honestly say the urge to be a hero was the only reason, you brought the Well back into existence, hmm? Can you honestly tell me that you consumed the great demonic power within that skull, purely out of necessity and not out of greed for its power, brother?"

"Can you honestly tell me that you did everything in you could to keep the people from hating me, that you did everything you could to keep the hunts for my head down," Illidan growled, "Can you honestly stand there and tell me that you weren't just the slightest bit glad to see me gone and maybe even encouraged Maiev just a little in her sad vendetta to destroy or imprison me? No I can't tell you that I did what I did purely out of a need to be the hero, I can't tell you that I didn't let my addiction get the best of me when I held that skull in my hand, that I didn't absorb that power purely out of necessity, but I can tell you that I did everything that I did out a pure love for both Tyrande and our people! I did what I did to save them and for it I was branded Betrayer, Monster, Demonspawn, imprisoned for Ten Thousand YEARS and ultimately banished from my own homeland and my part in saving the lands forgotten! And now I have unprepared adventurers Alliance and Horde, breaking through into my realm trying to kill me every week, I have multiple armies of multiple races whom are lead by people I want to trust but hardly can! And to top it all off I have mysterious ground serpents bursting up from the ground and trying to kill me whom serve some mysterious master Warlock with great demonic power who intends to kill me and take my land from me!"

I blinked at him, in shock, "Master Warlock?" I asked in barely a whisper, as I remembered the Warlock from so long ago now, could it be him? Could he have survived?

"Yes I interrogated a couple of the Ground Naga my forces managed to capture from the battle, they kept going on about him, how he was going to kill me and rambling about… eyes, eyes the color of blood translucent white skin you could see through to the veins and hair like the darkest night."

I sighed in relief, I remembered the Warlock and how he'd looked. Not tall at 5'9, light peach colored skin, eyes the color of the sea, wiry build, long oval very handsome face and short spiky blond hair, not at all like whoever this other Warlock was. Then why is it that these damn alarm bells won't stop?

**_Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight!_** Valentine's words reverberated in my head and I groaned and clutched at my head as a massive headache assaulted me, what was it with those words damn it!

"Sylvanas, are you okay?" Illidan asked, his tone worried and I felt his hands on my back, "Nothing, just this damn headache!" I groaned and I felt hands at my temples, soft, delicate, feminine hands. And suddenly the headache was gone, like it had never existed. "Are you alright now?" Tyrande asked, real concern in her voice. I felt indignant and angry at the woman, but… I was grateful as well and I… well I suppose I was supposed to be better than Malfurion and give credit where credit was due so, tight lipped I nodded, "Yes, thank you, I- aaghhh!" I doubled over as the headache started anew and I saw images and heard sounds and I saw… him, the Warlock but, changed somehow. His eyes red like blood, skin so pale I could see the veins and hair so black it too almost looked translucent it was so devoid of color and yet it seemed to suck in all the other colors like a vampire, but despite the changes I could see that it was him, the Warlock, alive.

I heard his words and I remembered, I remembered everything.

**_Alrighty then.. i suppose i might need to explain a few things here. okay.. Sylvanas... is not the same person she used to be butt you already knew that didn't you? when she was a living Ranger General, she was hot, fiery, passionate, and hard like diamonds. and then Arthas hit her just right and the diamond shattered and she has been a mess ever since. as an undead Dark Lady... she was... angry, dead, vengful, cold and just full of hate. she let her hate drive her to the point where she no longer cared quite so much as to whether or not the living stayed that way, she was guilty and remorsul and all sorts of stuff for her people, but i think all the looovee just completely went out of the relationship at that point, so she just threw herself into being the undead, unfeeling bitch everyone thinks of her as now._**

.

**_But NOW! now she has a second life, or maybe third if you count the undeath.. anyway. Sylvanas is alive now in everyway that matters.. her heart beats, she breaths, she eats and she sleeps and she drinks and all that stuff... and more than that she's enhanced.. her body and her mind and her very emotions, everything has been dialed up to 11... unfortunately for her this includes hormones.. she's like a vampire now i suppose but without the same bloodlust. her hormones and emotions cloud her judjment, she's basically what i imagine she probably was like at about 19 or younger._**

.

_**anyw**_**ay the point is here that Sylvanas is a different person now, she's neither dead, nor undead, and her old life is gone forever, so she has to develope a new personality. so basically i'm giving her a makeover here, or a reboot something like that. anyway i perform this makeover on her.. with thoughts of Cat Crawfield from the Cat and Bones Night Huntress novels by Jeaniene Frost firmly in my head i like her, oh and as we continue this, we will be digressing more and more from the original storyline whatever that was and into my own storyline honestly.. i think the writers jsut gave up the ghost after The Frozen Throne and have just been making up a whole bunch of crap ever since then, so i'm making up a new storyline as we go along here that draws on elements from the old storyline and putting them together in a way that makes sense to me. wow this is a logn note.**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Pot... is some greaaat shit, particuarly when you get the good high grade stuff... oomph lots of inspiration to be had there... lots of nightmares. extasy is great too, but not nearly to good for inspiration... eh good for the sex drive though... usually, tends to make my neck break out in a horribly itchy rash though. hmm i miss Oxycodone.. eh buuuut, sadly i had to get off the stuff and onto lesser drugs.. if i didn't i was going to have to go througrehab again.. urrh! i mean the first few times it wasn't so bad... mostly because i had an overseer i could bribe into slipping me some of the good stuff... eh sadly third time around he got caught and fired and a whole bunchof stuff, his replacement wasn't nearly so easy to get along with.. particuarly since he was gay and i couldn't work anny of my more... femine charms on him like i did old Doyle.. *giggle* that man sure did like some head and he wasn't all that hard on the eyes or on the personality either... *Sigh* shame about him. anyway on with the story._**

**_PS blame the beta on the wait, she's taking forever on the help, though in her defense it isn't really her fault... entirely.. eh seh has school and stuff to go through. eh and i sadly... need a damned partner to help write the rest of this stuff, its really been a pain in my ears working up the inspiration and willpower to finish writing parts that i skipped over.  
_**

* * *

**Author POV.**

Magtheridon roared and charged through the gates the defenders had swung shut in an effort to keep him caged within the dungeon and blew them off their fuckin hinges, he swung his great blade and blasted them with a wave of fire, he swung his tale and smashed the demons and Orcs, he stomped on the Naga and Blood Elves and breathed fire into the faces of all, he had been caged in darkness and drained of his blood for a while and he was ticked of to say the least.

And so he was pretty damn happy now that he had his freedom back and was perfectly capable of following through with all the threats and promises he'd made to his people after they'd turned their allegiance away from him and to the hybrid Illidan Stormrage. The only thing that could make him happier was if Illidan himself was there to suffer his wrath as well.

Kael'Thas/Scarecrow rode through the corridors laughing and ranting at the dozens and hundreds of people in the citadel who screamed and quaked in fear of him, seeing him in a multitude of images, as the fear toxin he spread out into the air from his purple skinned dark veined right hand, a glowing amethyst spider web in the tainted flesh in the center of his hand where the Abysmal orb he'd absorbed had entered his flesh.

Giving him power over people's worst nightmares and capable of bringing them to life, though he mostly just let it lie at hallucinations and let others kill them or let them kill each other. He cackled madly as the stench of fear and chaos grew so thick in the air it was almost tangible and he drunk it all in using it to power the orb and he named himself Scarecrow the King of Fear and the masses of demons, Orc, Trolls, Elves and Naga bowed to him even as they wept and shook and pissed themselves with fear and he laughed all the while.

The only thing that could make him happier, would be if Valentine were anywhere to be found, so he could thank him in person, for shattering his mind and rendering him incapable of being even half as sane as he once was without the mask over his head.

And then there was the Warlock and his crew. The Warlock wasn't happy, for neither Sylvanas nor Illidan were anywhere to be found and that was really pissing him off. He took his displeasure out on the Sand Naga, whom he'd been using as scouts and whom had sworn Illidan hadn't left the Citadel.

The Warlock growled obscenities and most of those around him fell over or blew up from the consequences of his displeasure, which he might not have minded so much, were it not for that fact that it was getting harder and harder for him to tell the difference between blood staining his vision and his skin and something else turning his very skin red.

"I am not at all happy, you lazy sons and daughters of swine!" he snarled snapping his hand at the groups of people allies and enemies alike on one side of him, causing yet more of them to suddenly be struck by horrid diseases or to explode in showers of blood and various other substances and on one case to turn into a rabbit. "I need to find and eliminate that asshole Illidan Stormrage and that bitch of a cunt, Sylvanas!" he waved a hand at another group of people this one comprised purely of failed Revenants and they flinched but were surprised when none of them fell over dead or horribly wounded of everything and then the building a few yards behind them exploded and glass perforated their bodies from behind, killing a few but mostly only really hurting the rest.

"If I don't, either one master or the others are going to have my head in a jar, then their going to have my body fuck my mouth and play football with me, then they'll bury me in a lice pile for a few days, and who knows what else after that!"

"Well, certainly does sound like you are in quite the pickle doesn't it." a melodic voice drawled, giggling. He spun around to see the infamous Valentine Wolfe, lounging against the corner of a nearby burning building, dressed in his usual dark Dragonhide boots, black trousers a burgundy longsleeve shirt with silver embroidery, white lace at the collar and his expensive but wrinkled looking black wool frock coat with silver serpents embroidered on the cuffs.

"If I were you, well I if I were you I wouldn't be in the situation, I have too much foresight granted to me by my enhanced mind and my chemicals, but if I were you and I didn't have my foresight, I'd say it'd probably be best if you and your people were to umm… wait and keep the citadel relatively intact at least on the outside, so that when they get back, they might be lulled into a false sense of security, least till their through the gates that is, after that no way in helll there'd be much surprise after that, I mean, have you seen the mess your Naga and Magtheridon have created down there, not even a blind man could miss all the carnage. Anyway then I'd set Magtheridon on them, they'd have a hell of a time, taking him on he might even kill Sylvanas, though Illidan really is most likely beyond even his strength and power, then set Scarecrow on Illidan and Sylvanas if she's still alive and then if he fails take care of them yourself, you and your Revenants."

The Warlock looked at him consideringly, nodding as the logic of this struck his slightly unstable mindset, "Interesting plan, you must be the Infamous Valentine Wolfe, I've heard a lot about you, whats with that stupid grin?"

Valentine chuckled, "Life's been good to me, now look I could be a lot of use to you and your people, mister?"

He held out his hand to shake, the Warlock eyed his hand before saying softly, "Some know me as Baelickoris, some as Baelic, some as Damien Aloyious Kreel, some as Jackqueline Na'apark, and some as Jack Napier… I'm uncertain at this point just which of those names is my real one or even if any of those are my real name, but I'm rather partial to Jack, so you can just call me that, Antoine shake this man's hand."

A failed Revenant stepped forward, he was a tall heavily muscular human with a long handsome face and a hooked nose and short brown hair with an intelligent spark in his eyes. "Sure boss." he muttered lowly as he stepped forward and took Valentine's hand. "I'm Antoine, that's the Warlock, pleased to-"

He cut off as his hand touched Valentine's and he stiffened and there was a loud buzzing in the air and he shook and shivered and groaned and he pissed himself as smoke began to rise from his hand and Valentine cackled long and loud as Antoine's flesh darkened and blistered and smoked peeling back away from his cooking flesh, his hand firmly locked in a handshake with Valentine's.

Valentine made dancing moves, singing and howling with laughter as Antoine burned, till eventually Antoine was nothing more than a charred skeleton and he fell onto his back, his crisped hand still holding on tightly to Valentine's.

"Nice to meet you, Antoine, you should really get those black spots on your hand looked at." Valentine cackled as he shook Antoine's skeletal hand off and blew softly on the device strapped onto his own black leather clad hand. "Antoine, got a little hot under the collar!" Valentine snickered and the Warlock chuckled with him, staring down into the crispy sockets off Antoine's skull, "You were a vicious manipulative bastard, in life Antoine," he said solemnly and he spat into the empty sockets, "You were no better in unlife, you lead yourself and your people to doom against Illidan, and I aumm, I'm glad your dead!" the Warlock and Valentine both howled with laughter and they did a little dance on the smoldering skeleton, really scaring the hell out of the remaining failed Revenants and Ground Naga, as they realized their already dim prospects of life under the rule of the madman known as the Warlock had just gotten even worse.

"So," The Warlock said softly, placing a companionable arm around Valentine's shoulders, "tell me, when are they going to be back exactly? Where have they gone, oh and why are you acting like we're allies?"

Valentine giggled, "Because, there is just the slightest chance that Sylvanas and Illidan are going to fail in their quest to stop you or well its going to be their quest anyway and your going to kill them and I'd like to be made the Lord of this place if Illidan falls, as he's the only one whose managed to… see beyond the… moral complications in the things I do and see the benefits in what I do and I can't exactly be certain that whoever takes his place will share his views that the ends justify the means, unless of course I am that person who takes his place, so this is just a little something to get you in a more friendly disposition towards me. So what do you say, you give me your word that you'll leave me in charge of this freakshow if I help you and stuff?" Valentine asked putting out his other naked hand.

"Hmm," the Warlock murmured examining the hand. "Sure, but you know of course my word only means as much as I want it to mean, correct?"

Valentine snickered, "Of course I do silly, that's part of what makes this so much fun, not knowing whether or not you'll uphold your end of this little bargain."

The Warlock cackled with him reached down and ripped off the scorched and skeletal hand of the deceased Antoine, curled the fingers slightly then extended the hand and they shook.

Meanwhile the spirit of Draenor, sensing that the place that its one and only druid in… ever, ruled was under this great threat, did the only thing it could and used up one of its very spare energy reserves to send out a message through space and time to Illidan and hoped he'd get the message.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

"Sylvanas whats wrong with you!" I asked, feeling panicked as I held her trembling form in my arms and she shook and quivered with the pain in her head. God what was wrong with her? Was it poison but she hadn't done much other than pick at her food maybe tongue a little of it here and there surely that couldn't be enough to-

**Stormrage!** a loud voice echoed in my head that was strange, alien, neither male nor female but something more something that was both and neither at the same time, it… it was draenor boomed into my head and I paused. _**Danger, great danger, your Temple is under siege, come quick. Bring Sylvanas, she knows, she can help, Death flies on winds of Kaos, Famine, War and Destruction.**_

I furrowed my brow in confusion for just a second and then I got it and I snarled, Of course just as things were getting interesting! I looked down into Sylvanas' cobalt blue eyes which were just starting to show the faintest traces of a dark violet within them and I saw fear and pain in those eyes. "We've got to go!" we said in unison then we frowned at each other also in unison, "How did you-" we began and shut our mouths, then I said "Never mind we'll talk about this later we gotta go my Temple is under attack!" and I pulled her in close to me and began the teleportation spell, "So sorry everyone, gotta run our Temple is under attack, see you next time!"

Sylvanas shouted out in a rush, even as reality began shifting and twisting all about us and I admired her will power not to appear to be weak, despite whatever the hell that was that had gotten to her, but that mattered little now my home was under siege and somehow I didn't think it was just everyday raiders.

I cast one last glance towards Tyrande and Malfurion and ignored what I saw in Malfurion's face mostly concentrating on Tyrande's.

Her being was magical, though not quite magical enough to make her as vivid to my sight as the Naga or Sylvanas or even the Blood Elves, but I could see enough of her to know that what that part of me that still longed her and would continue to do so forever… was never going to get its wish fulfilled… not in this particular area of desire. I ached for her and I longed to have touched her, just once, just once damn it! But… but, yes there was always a but…

I looked down at the one particular but in this instance and I could see that her eyes had yet again changed to my sight, to glowing crimson and I could sadness and hurt in her features, I could see how it had etched its way into her very soul and… I felt a sympathy pain echo inside of me as well as guilt for I knew that she had seen that searching look I'd cast at Tyrande and recognized it for what it was and that it was the source of her sadness.

I sorta hated myself for causing her pain, for as much as I might still long for Tyrande, I had developed a longing for the sorrowful High Elf in my arms as well and I… I think that she just might be my… well I'm not entirely sure what but I did know the word for it though just like before I didn't recognize the language, hell this time I didn't even understand the meaning but I knew the word and it just seemed to somehow fit nonetheless.

_**Anam Cara.**_

I whispered it to her just a few seconds before the spell took hold and she did seem comforted by it just a little and some of the crimson left her eyes to be replaced by a just purely sad looking violet with just a glimmer of happiness at the edges as whatever it was that word meant struck home inside of her and she smiled a little even as the little sparks and stars surrounded us and we began to dematerialize.

I doubt she knew what it meant either, but like me she probably instinctively knew that it was just the right word to describe the two of us, better than boyfiend and girlfiend, better than partners, better even than mates, but not overly dramatic or romantic or anything like lovers or betrothed or beloved, but just right… "Anam Cara." I whispered to her again and held her close to me as the spell finally took hold. And we were shot across the universe like gnomes out of a cannon.

**(Author's note. Just imagine it like… the transition Kagome undertakes when she goes through the bone eaters well or whatever in Inuyasha, only have Inuyasha holding her loosely and you'll about have the imagery right at least for how I'm imagining it.)**

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

This time when I fell to my knees and vomited what little I'd consumed at the convention the shakes and cramps weren't nearly so bad and my muscles didn't feel like they were on fire. Whether that was just from my not having that much to vomit it me getting use to it, I didn't know or much care.

What I did care about, was that, that bastard of a Warlock was alive, alike and while not exactly looking well he'd had more than enough power in him to awe a secret race of Ground Naga, into serving him and I suspected that he was also the one who'd given those Raiders their ability to punch through Illidan's safeguards and teleport into the Temple, even if I couldn't prove it I was reasonably certain his touch was involved in it, I remembered what I'd heard Kael'Thas and Vashj tell Illidan, about how the raiders had used a mysterious black Orb to empower them and I remembered the Warlock wielding several black orbs when he'd stood over me that night so long ago it felt like years and eradicated the remains of the fluids inside of me and replaced them with that ugly black as the deepest abyss stuff that I now referred to as Synthablood.

I also remembered how he'd again used a black orb to draw out the Synthablood from the few sister's I'd seen captured and how every single wound she'd seemed to fall apart afterward.

_Flashback scene. Sylvanas Windrunner, POV._

_"I want that elixir which flows through your veins back, Sylvanas." the Warlock growled as the undead I'd once controlled surrounded him in a protective manner and he opened his hand and black lightening flowed around his hand in a whirlwind till it formed a perfect black sphere that flickered with energy and he threw it at me._

_I tried to jump to one side but it was too quick, it was going to strike me and there was nothing I could do about it I was about to close my eyes and prepare for painful death, when Sindoreesa Lira'ethemore, one of my few sister banshees who'd had bodies to have resurrected just like my own had been, jumped into its path._

_"No!" I screamed, but it was too late. "sister!" and then to my complete surprise, she just kept on going, till she fell to the floor and rolled up into a low catlike crouch just in front of the Warlock._

_He cocked an eyebrow at her and we all stared at her for a few suspense filled seconds, "S-sandy!" one of our other sister banshee's quavered softly, "Are you alright?"_

_Sindoreesa, just crouched there for a few seconds and then slowly she got to her feet and turned to us… her eyes were jet black, just like the orb that had struck her. She opened her mouth a few times like a fish trying to breath out of water, as she tried to speak but no words came out, instead a blood curdling spine chilling shriek escaped her and she stared at us in horror and anguish as the black elixir poured out from around her eyes and her nostrils and her mouth and ears and then every single wound she'd suffered after she'd received the elixir burst open._

_And she fell to the floor writhing in pain, as bones shattered, flesh opened up and spilled out more of the vile substance and more wounds opened up, one of her eyes dissolved and her right hand fell off. And we all watched in horror and shock as she despite her many injuries, tried to rise and let loose with one last strike for spite's sake against the Warlock, but she was finished… it was finished._

_She fell to the floor in a messy black stained heap and breathed her last._

_"Okay… so who wants to go next?" The Warlock asked a cheerful cocky smile spreading across his face… and we ran._

_End Flashback._

**Present time, Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

"Come on Sylvanas, we've got to move!" Illidan's words snapped me out of my revery and I stared at him in confusion for a second and he gave me an irritated growl, "The Temple is under attack, by somebody, somebody you know, I don't know who but you do and I'm guessing that's what all that clutching your head was about, want to tell me about it?" he demanded clenching his jaw tightly.

"I-I was remembering something, something important that I forgot… that I was made to forget, wait a minute how did you-" I started, "I have connection with this world, I think I told you that, my connection to this world gave me knowledge that my base was under attack that my people would fall without my aid and that you know whose attacking it, mind sharing some information with me that you might consider… critical?" he asked edgily and at any other time I might have been just a bit indignant at his tone, but not now, not when I knew for a fact that the man who'd killed my sisters and whom had almost killed me and had taken control of my people away from me and forced me to run with speed away from the place I had considered to be my home and safe haven, was alive."

"I-" I started ad stopped thinking, got to keep this straight and to the point, I can't take the Warlock on my own, Illidan is angry and somewhat nervous because his people are under siege right now as we speak and I've been withholding information I should have told him long ago, but hadn't because I didn't trust him enough, before… and I'm not entirely certain that I trust him now despite what we've done together and how much we've shared and bonded over the last few weeks, but I have to tell him now… I have to trust him. "I think, he's a Warlock, a Warlock with immense power and who isn't working alone, he serves somebody, somebody powerful and older beyond belief, he's… insane but not, h-he's functionally insane if you get what I mean, he's insane like, like psychopaths are insane, he's not afraid to take chances and I think he's the one who raised those ground serpents up in the first place that we fought a few days ago."

Illidan frowned and nodded, "Yes, it would be a Warlock of course, I have faced warlocks before but its never all that easy, particularly if they have skill and power and this Warlock would have had to have lots of both to raise Naga, anything else?" he demanded roughly and I nodded, "Yes… I think… no I'm certain that he's the same Warlock that ran me out of Azeroth, Illidan, he took control of my Undead using the same old connection that tied them once to the Lich King, that tied us once to the Lich King… he's, he's also the Warlock who supplied me with the Synthablood."

Illidan visibly paled, at this and I felt my own cheeks whiten just a little as I saw this. If Illidan was frightened, a man who'd taken on two hundred Raiders and laughed practically the whole while, then I should be too. "Would-" he swallowed and tried again, "Would that also be the same Warlock who put that special arrow in your side?"

I nodded and he swore, "THat… is so beyond not good, that arrow and your Synthablood… its all so, so damn powerful the magics used for those are so old and forbidden even I would hesitate to use them, for fear of what they might do to me… their dangerous magics, dangerous and older beyond either belief or comprehension and even I would probably perish if I tried to use them. If this Warlock has managed to wield them so, I might be just a little out of my league here, especially since he's almost certainly got friends I can only take so much, before I fall."

"True and he has a trick which he could use to destroy me." I explained about how I'd seen him use one of his special magics to kill Sindoreesa and he nodded is head, looking very grave.

We both stared at each other looking pale and frightened and I thought wryly of how the old me, the old dead me who'd felt nothing but sorrow, anger and contempt, would have balked at the idea of trembling alongside a Demon/Night Elf Hybrid, at the idea of facing some nasty little Warlock and I thought further back on the hotheaded, fiery, passionate, fearless woman who'd defended Quel'Thalas and its people with a dedication that bordered on fanaticism, smoked and drank too much on her off days and had to go to older hardened Veterans for phisical comforts such as sex cause everyone else was either too intimidated or cared only for their pleasure and not enough about her's to really satisfy her and how she would have just charged on ahead boldly without thinking much about her own safety and just about the safety of others and the deaths and arrests of those who dared oppose her.

I thought of the undead Banshee, who had taken control of a large segment of the Scourge, defeated 3 Dreadlords, killing 2 and dominating the other. The undead Queen who had been hellbent on revenge, caring only for annhilating the Scourge, damaging and humilating and humbiling the undead King Arthas,even going as far as to kill her own allies to get her petty revenge on her enemies and making new ones in the process,

And then I thought about me, now, I was a different person now, with a mix of the traits I'd had in both lives plus a little extra and I thought of how everything I had done from the time of when I had been reborn and forced to leave my old life behind with the Forsaken, to now had shaped the person who I was now… was still shaping the person who I was becoming, for while I felt completely normal and totally myself, I also felt… incomplete, strange and soft somehow... i felt both better and worse than i ever had before in my existence, everything about me heightened to the peak of mortal possibility and then some, phisically... mentally... and emotionally. but still incomplete.

I was like clay that had yet to harden yet and the person using it was still turning it around and shaping it, not yet decided what it was to be. Not much of an analogy, but the best I could come up with at the moment.

I saw Illidan, looking out across the desert clearing, we'd teleported into and I could dimly glimpse the Temple to the far east of us and I looked back to where the sun was setting behind us and saw a great expanse of lake, shimmering pink and scarlet and I could practically taste the power thrumming in the air as I gazed at it, power I'd thought was coming off of Illidan but as I realized the source of the power the feeling of it grew and I… I saw it, just a little, I - I saw how the magics twisted and turned in the water, just faint glimpses that rapidly passed and as I blinked my eyes at it it rapidly dissipated and once more it was just water… water that was strangely tinted and seemed to sparkle just a bit like there were jewels hidden within its depths, but still just water and I wondered if I'd imagined what 'd seen.

"Where in the hell is this place?" I wondered aloud, "it's a special clearing, that I found some years ago," Illidan murmured softly, still staring off to where the Temple lay, "I come here at times, when the Black Temple just isn't private enough for me, to think and to restore my energy reserves and at times, to heal myself when some wounds I suffer are beyond my own talents at healing, but mostly to rejuvenate my body, keep myself strong and fit, keep myself young, despite the fact its only prolonging my tormented mind and emotions."

I stared at him in confusion and interest, "How-" I started to ask but he straightened up from where he had just started to stoop a little and gave an obvious glare towards the Temple, "That is another question for another time Windrunner," He growled and took a step forward, "Perhaps I'll answer it later, perhaps not, probably not, in the meantime however I have to get back to my Temple. Where I'm needed and show this Warlock, why I was imprisoned for Ten THOUSAND years and later banished, show him what the Betrayer is made of, he is Not! Prepared!"

He started to flap his wings and I grabbed his hand and forarm frantically, "Your not thinking of leaving me behind and going alone, are you!" I demanded, glaring up at him. He glared down at me, "What other choice do I have? You're obviously frightened, I can smell it coming off of you, I don't even need my sight. You're terrified of losing this life you've gained, terrified of what he might do to you if he catches you, so I'm not going to ask you to tag along with me, cause I don't want you if you have to be asked and dragged along into a fight, I won't fight alongside cowards!"

I bristled in indignation, "Why you!" I drew back my fist and punched out into his stomach… in retrospect it probably wasn't the best idea I'd ever had to hit a demon hybrid, with muscles in his body so obviously well developed and tightly compacted, particularly so in the stomach.

I whimpered slightly as what felt like a lightning bolt shot its way up my arm straight from my knuckles and all the way up to my elbow and a sickening crack filled the air.

I cradled my shattered hand and whimpered some more as the bones and scraped flesh reknit and reset themselves. I heard a noise from above I looked up through eyes made bleary by pain into Illidan's face and saw that he was grinning and I recognized the sound as chuckling.

"What are you laughing at!" I demanded, snarling just a bit like a rabid dog and I felt much like one too.

"Y-you," he said snickering, "you passed, Sylvanas, more than passed you passed with honors."

I glared at him, feeling confused and just a little hurt by his earlier words, "What!" I demanded.

"I was testing you, Sylvanas," he cackled, "testing you, my most mysterious, undead. arrogant, bitchy, unwanted visitor, whom I have had the great misfortune to have known and have come to respect quite highly and am proud to call you my… girlfiend," he bared his pale white teeth at me in his usual roguish wolflike grin, he offered his arm to me, "Sylvanas Windrunner, will you please accompany me to my Black Citadel, where we will have to face only Elune knows what cracks and horrors, where we will most certainly not be okay in the end even if do have each other, possibly die quite horribly maybe not all at once either. But will hopefully kick some Warlock ass and take quite a few of his people down with us, shall we?"

I stared at him for a long few seconds, thought mournfully of my lost Bow and arrows from before, the ones tainted with plague that i knew would make him suffer and I thought of spitting in his face, but then as I shook out my now mostly intact hand I thought of my dead sisters, thought of how they had been there for me when my real sister and my real family had let me down so utterly and thought of their horrible deaths at the hands of the Warlock and that familiar burning need for vengeance arose inside of me once more and I smiled the cold malicious smile of the Banshee Queen I had once been and still thought of myself as and took Illidan's arm. "Sure thing, lets go, Boyfiend, lets go and take our Citadel back." and we flew.

**Warlock, POV.**

I looked around, the courtyard admiring how much it looked like that place that had been so utterly demolished by the Demon Lord Archimonde, Dalaran. "God these Blood Elves, sure have done themselves good up here, haven't they." I thought aloud, absently.

"YEs they certainly have," Valentine agreed, snorting a purple and red line of powder off the bare back of a still warm and twitching blood elf female corpse. "Not as good as the Night Elves of course, those bastards have everything pretty much, all the other races have either been driven to extinction or been forced to change or make deals with unsavory characters, or even move out of this dimension entirely, 2 races have had to move out of this universe to a few over just to escape all that's been going on this past ten to fifteen years and I've heard talk of several species and sects of the trolls as well as a few other races considering changing universes as well to escape whats going to happen."

I looked over at him, my curiosity peeked, "Really?" I asked and he nodded, "Yes really, sorta worrying I suppose, if you consider how laid back the majority of the trolls are… well except the forest trolls their always angry about something oh and the ice trolls their always angry too though I suppose that's probably because their stuck in a frozen hell infested with undead, so really its just all the other trolls that are laid back, like me really, only I apparently am even more laid back than they are."

"So, you're not worried?" I asked, fingering the edge of one of my knives, "No of course not," Valentine snickered as he lit up a large foul smelling cigar that fairly reeked of mind altering chemicals, "I plan to be really quite very stoned when what they fear comes along, so stoned I'll have done one or maybe two of three maybe four things, died of an overdose, evolved my mind with these chemicals to a higher enlightened state of being possibly a whole other realm of existence far beyond the harms of this one, both of those, gone into a coma my mind permanently locked into a state of dreams and insanity so I won't feel anything of the outside world, or possibly I'll just have died and gone to stoner heaven and possibly be given an award for most stoned being in existence."

Valentine giggled, "I mean do you know how many chemicals I have swimming around in my system alone right now?" I shook my head no, he snickered again and whispered, "one hundred and forty-six!"

I stared at him, feeling respect and disbelief war for dominance inside of me, somehow I just knew that he was telling the god's honest truth in this case. "And that's actually me being fairly sober and responsible, today!" he cackled and again I believed him.

"How is it that you're alive?" I wondered and he giggled again, "I think part of it is my elven heritage, another part of it is that I'm not all that I seem, I'm… rather a lot more than what I seem really and I've had a lot of time to adapt my body to all the different chemicals inside of me, I look 26 but I'm a lot older than that a LOT older, not immortal but I am very long lived and I've done a lot to enhance my lifespan and prolong my youthful looks further, been through a lot of experimental treatments most of them invented by myself and my body has gone through a great many changes over the years because of all the chemicals that have been in my system and continue to get shoved into my system and I have become something… even more than what I was before, something… far greater than even my creator envisioned… just as you shall be." that last part came out in a hoarse whisper and Valentine's fever bright eyes, met mine just for the barest instant and I felt shivers make their way up and down my spine and my already tenuous grasp on my sanity which I was losing more and more frequently these days and keeping hold of for shorter and shorter periods of time, slip just a little and for an instant I saw me…

_I saw a creature that was both myself and not myself, dressed in ragged cargo brown trousers and not a stitch else, with scaly skin standing in a broken shattered land, smoke billowing about all around me and my eyes glowing a bright glorious manic amber color, bright with insanity and power. I saw my hand gesture and saw mountains collapse at the gesture I saw buildings collapse and shatter heard the cries of the dying who were incapable of dying, incapable of such because I wouldn't let them not till they had suffered as I had suffered, not till every last one of them had given me the sufficient sorrow I needed to power my final boost to power an I cackled as I fed off their pain and agony, their grief and their sorrow of what had become of their world._

_And I drank up every last bit of their suffering like it was the finest liquor and I enjoyed it like nothing else I had ever enjoyed in the universe, but I wanted more I CRAVED more, I hungered for every last one of their souls and as the Lord of Kaos I would have them._

And then the moment was gone, Valentine looked away, his skin looking just a little more pale than usual and I blinked furiously and raised a slightly shaking hand to my forehead and felt great dampness there and I realized that I was sweating like swine in the summer about to face the butcher and go to hog hell.

"What… the… HELL was that!" I demanded, feeling a range of differing emotions, Exaltation, Hunger, Eagerness, desire… fear.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with now," he murmured softly and I saw that his hands were twitching slightly as he brushed a few straight curls back from his face, "You should go now, get your people prepared, Illidan and Sylvanas are almost to the front gates, they figure it'd probably be safest to enter from the ground level, where the can't be shot out of the air by magic or gunfire or have the nether drakes set upon them, quite so easily."

I stared at him for a long second, before I nodded realizing he was right, whatever it was I had seen could wait till later, at least until I had Illidan and Sylvanas' heads mounted onto pikes.

So with that I turned and I walked away, to marshal my forces.

I wondered which to send at Illidan first, the Ground Naga, or the great and mighty Magtheridon?

Either way, Magtheridon was probably going to die this night, the Betrayer had a lot of power within him, some of the things he could do were things even I could only dream of, but hopefully that'd change soon, also I had more than enough tricks up my sleeves that victory was practically certain… course practically is the key word here, just how far could I go on practically? I wondered.

Nut then I shrugged, no matter everything would happen the way it would happen, soon enough I just had to wait and watch, listen and learn.

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

Location, couple hundred yards from the front gate.

When I felt a jolt through Illidan's legs, I tightened my grip but opened my eyes up just a crack and was relieved to see solid ground beneath his feet.

I dropped hastily out of his arms almost embrace the land, I had never been so happy to feel it. "OH good, nice solid land!" I sighed gratefully and glared up at Illidan, "You call that flying! I've known beserker trolls on crack that have flown safer!" I yelled at him and he just rolled his eyes, "My apologies Ranger General," he snickered, "I was under the assumption that wanted to get here fast and that you had a lot of experience with flying."

I glared daggers at him, "That wasn't flying that was crashing like a meteor you freakishly tall, bastard!"

He snickered some more and I sighed and asked, "Do you have a weapon I can use like Tokijin, that'd be perfect I think?"

He stopped snickering and looked at me, thoughtfully, considering. "I was thinking you might pick up some weapon on the way, like a scimitar or scythe from the naga or some other weapon from… someone else... or hell what about that bow and those arrows on your back?"

I gave him a hard look, "Illidan," I growled, "now isn't the time to be hording our resources, we need every weapon we can if this Warlock is the same one who I think he is, and though i may like my arrows, these ones are designed by Valentine only to dliver severe shocks apparently and i need something a little bit more lethal."

Illidan sighed before he reluctantly drew that demonic blade, Tokijin, out of thin air along with his Warglaives of Azzinoth, which were currently in one piece.

"Here, you go, be careful alright." I grinned at him and felt the familiar comforting weight of the blade in my hand, "Oh don't you worry, I'll have this blade safely back to you when we're finished here, won't be a dent or scratch on it I promise."

Illidan shook his head and muttered, "Its not the blade I'm worried about, Sylvanas." I looked at him for a long second and felt my heart soften towards him somewhat and I place a gentle hand on his arm, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine its you who needs to worry here."

He sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right, so you wanna just go in, guns blazing?"

I looked at the great ominous gates before us, probably a thousand demons waiting to rip us to shreds, I thought of the old days where I had done just that and how it had gotten me brutally killed and turned into one of the undead… and I nodded. "Lets do this." I growled.

Illidan opened up the gates and when we slipped through into the courtyard… there was nobody there.

Me and Illidan shared a look, before we slowly made our towards the center of the courtyard. there was no doubting a battle had been fought here, the place was loaded with corpses and covered in blood, but there were no screams, to sounds of battle. Nor were there nearly as many bodies as you'd expect if you had managed to annihilated the entirety of the Illidan's army, of Orcs, Demons, Naga, Blood Elves… the odd troll here and there. But all I saw was disturbed sand and… trails of blood that lead into quite a few of those disturbances in the sand.

"Son of a bitch, its the Ground Naga again!" I cursed and readied Tokijin in my hand, feeling the familiar warmth of the blade seep into and surround my hands and forearms.

No sooner had the words left my mouth, than a cadre of the Sand Naga attacked… with friends.

Even as me and Illidan fought off the Naga, I sensed heavy vibrations in the ground and I looked around to where I thought the vibrations were coming from to see the ground… moving, shifting aside to admit…

A great wormlike beast burst free from the ground and roared its challenge but a mere three feet away from me and I scrambled back, attempting to flee to safety when three long serpentine tentacles burst out of its great maw which looked rather a lot like a beak actually.

The tentacles wrapped themselves around my legs and bit in as I tried to kick them off and I cried out and lashed out with the Tokijin.

The blade severed the tentacles and the monster emitted a loud howl of pain and sunk back into the ground.

Before had time to catch my breath, one of the many brown serpents fell upon me and sunk his teeth deep into my shoulder, I cried out in agony, as his teeth which were sharper than diamonds, ravaged my flesh tearing out great chunks of my arm and shoulder and swallowing and then doing back down for more, before the flesh could heal.

I cried out for Illidan, but he was occupied with about 23 of the damned things and to top it off… I saw and felt more of those great big worm things coming, I saw three coming from the other side of the courtyard, bodies shifting aside with the dirt and rocks, as the monsters made their way through the earth.

I tried to warn Illidan, but the serpent had one clawed hand wrapped tightly around my throat and I couldn't so much as emit a squeak.

The Naga was ripping away at my flesh and I felt more of them falling on me to eat me alive, I felt out for Tokijin but it had fallen far out of my reach and I couldn't have wielded it that well anyway, not under these circumstances.

So as the monster worm things made their way through the ground towards us and the ground Naga devoured my flesh. I shut my eyes and did the only thing I could possibly do… did the only thing left to me, or at least I hoped it was still there.

I concentrated through the pain of the Naga's teeth and claws ripping away at my flesh, concentrated beyond my outrage and fury that I had been pinned down so soon into the fight, like this and went straight into despair.

I concentrated on the deaths of my sisters, on how hallow and empty inside I'd felt as the undead ravaged my homeland and I was forced to help them do it, focused on the sorrow and loneliness, on how utterly empty I'd felt when I'd finally killed Arthas and how I'd missed Lor'themar, after I'd gotten my free will back and how utterly devastated I'd been when he'd rejected me, when he attacked me with magic and how distraught and guilty I'd felt when I turned it back on him.

Guilt, sorrow, loneliness, grief… rage, just the smallest tinkling of that last one, but it was enough to fuel what I had in mind, what I'd thought I lost when I'd been restored to something of my former glory as a real living member of the High Elves, but I hadn't I'd just forgotten it, but now I remembered and I saw, I saw the little switch in my brain the switch that would let me do something I hadn't done in a while and using all of my darker emotions, fueled by them, it was the easiest thing in the world to flick that switch.

I felt the power rising up within me and despite the hand around my throat i did soemthing i hadn't done in quite a while actually... i screamed.

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I was fighting off the Ground Naga, totally engrossed in my battle with them and how the Warglaives of Azzinoth almost glided in my hands, as we danced the dance of the serpents and I slipped past the Ground Naga's defenses and opened up their stomachs and removed their heads.

When a loud scream echoed around the… well the world.

The cry was quite easily the loudest most soul shredding, blood chilling, bone shaking, sorrowful, beautiful sound I'd ever heard… and I almost was capable of weeping at how broken and utterly devastatingly beautiful it really was, but the fires where my eyes once had been wouldn't allow it.

Everyone and everything stopped dead in their tracks at the hideously, horrendously, sorrow inducing sound, including I and as I watched, all the heads in to courtyard slowly turned to where the source of the piercing cry was, as did I but all I saw were Naga and then blood spilled from the eyes and ears of the Naga and then their own howls of anguish filled the night air and their heads exploded.

One by one, almost every Naga's head popped like balloons and the ones that didn't raced around the courtyard like chickens with their heads cut off a few dove underground and some used their claws to commit suicide with.

And as all this happened the path to the scream opened up to show me the source of the sound.

Sylvanas, stood in the midst's of the screaming and flailing and fleeing Naga, her clothes torn and ragged, Synthablood covering her from head to toe and she was glowing.

Sorrowful, beautiful, vengeful banshee magic swirled around her, any color she'd had previously to his flesh was gone, bled out to deep gray with blue tints here and there, her hair likewise was a very pale grayish beautiful shade of blond so pale it almost looked white and it appeared silkier than ever, her eyes her sorrowful but wrathful eyes turned from Cobalt to a deep crimson, were the real killers. She was the most alluring, darkly attractive, beautiful and sad woman I had ever seen in that moment and I wanted nothing more, than to make that sorrow end.

Even Tyrande's beauty paled in comparison's with Sylvanas' at that moment, a feat I hadn't thought possible, but I saw her now with my spectral, sight, saw how she fairly sparkled with her sorrow and her grief and loneliness, her despair and damn me if she hadn't managed it.

I realized dimly, that she was still screaming, still bloody, even as I gazed at her like a starstruck idiot and I abruptly shook myself as I remembered the situation around us and I looked all around us for targets, but not a single enemy was in sight that wasn't dead or weeping in the corner.

I ran over to her and tried to take her in my arms but I flinched as my skin made contact with her's, it was ice cold and had the feeling of Frostmourne to it.

"Sylvanas, you need to stop, their all dead, its over!" I shouted.

**Warlock POV.**

I heard a loud, horribly anguished screaming and I cried out and clutched at my ears, a banshees wail and not just any old banshee's wail it was that fucking bitch Sylvanas' cry, empowered with abysmal magic!

_Damn it,_ I quickly made a soundproof shield around myself and sighed, gratefully as the noise cut out.

"Damn, I never would have thought, I'd regret giving that bitch the Synthablood, so much!" I snarled, feeling my hackles rise and then, I chuckled as a thought occurred to me and then I laughed, as the truly dark and horrifying truth of the matter settled in.

"Well, at least I know my gifts aren't going to waste!" I cackled, "oh irony just kills me, heh heh, just as its gonna kill Sylvanas."

**Sylvanas Windrunner, POV.**

I felt the familiar power of the scream raging inside of me, felt the horrible, biting cold of the power that seeped into my very core, but it was… different somehow, changed… magnified and I found it difficult to stop it just as easily as I'd started it to begin with.

I saw Illidan's pale, enthralled face and I saw the pain there the blood oozing from one of his ears, "Sylvanas, you've got to stop!" he shouted, "its done, their all dead or gone, its okay, its safe now!"

I blinked and saw that he was right, all the Ground Naga were either dead or gone, though a few were shaking in the corner sobbing uncontrollably. So it was with surprising difficulty, that I stopped the scream and reigned in the power of it, sucked it all deep within my heart and forced it back to dormancy and I sucked in a deep cleansing breath and coughed violently, I doubled over and my vision blurred as my lungs rattled and shook and I had to struggle to get control of myself again.

"Sylvanas! Are you okay!" Illidan demanded and I felt his large, hands on my back, felt them rubbing and stroking here and there, not in a lecherous fashion but more in a calming, comforting gesture, that really surprised me. "Yeah, I'm good!" I said, swallowing just a bit, trying to get my breath in and out without choking again, damn what the hell was that!

"What the hell was that?" Illidan asked, at the exact same time as I thought it and I snorted just a bit, "Nothing, nothing, just a old trick I learned, when I was a banshee," I shuddered remembering the terrible cold of that "Its been a while since I used it though, I, I wasn't really sure I still could.

"Well apparently you can, great work." Illidan murmured, his tone distant, considering, respectful.

I grinned, at his apparent lack of concern, which I knew to be totally false, "love you too, now can you let go of me now, we still have a lot of fighting left do, alright."

"YeS you do, pitiful mortals!" a loud obviously demonic voice ,ground out, it was like a bunch of rocks grinding together and we both spun around, to see a great giant beast, in the archway leading into the Citadel.

Where a great shadowy figure stood, glowing with powerful demonic magic, i closed my eyes just for a second and I could dimly glimpse its aura and from it i could gauge some of its power... and from that analysis i devised that we... were completely and utterly screwed...

* * *

**To be Continued. oh and lets get a few things straight here. the Synthablood is immune to a lots of different kinds of magic, even helpful magic, however a strong enough Druid or Priestess with quite the affinity for nature or spiritual power can reach through the barrier the blood puts up, but it really does take a looot of effort. heh which is going to make fighting the Wampyr quite itnerestign wouldn't you say?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thrust it monkey man, give me some back and forth. do it... I SAID DO IT.. oh yeah thats right shake your little white as buckaroo**.** keeeeep it Slippery now** **_Ever kissed a cyborg? _**_No... **You will. your not pretty, but your my kind of not pretty.**_

* * *

"Magtheridon!" Illidan snarled and I recognized both the name and the creature before us, it was a Annihilan and I remembered my sisters talking of the Pit Lord, Magtheridon.

Servant to Mannoroth the Destructor, he had been lord of Outland before Illidan came and with aid from the Draenei and the blood elves, defeated him, but I'd always heard that he had been killed afterwards, how was it-

"After 7 years, of being chained in the darkness of my own prison," Magtheridon ground out, "I am finally returned to take back my Citadel and to show you the meaning of the words pain, suffering and VENGEANCE!" Magtheridon howled and charged forth.

Me and Illidan quickly separated and dodged off to Magtheridon's sides, I wielded Tokijin in one hand, thought a moment about separating the blades, but sensed that it was a bad idea right now.

Magtheridon howled in outrage and swung his giant two bladed sword at where Illidan had fallen back to and Illidan blocked with his blade of Azzinoth and Magtheridon pitted all of his strength against Illidan's and visible strain shown in Illidan's features and then Illidan smiled and split the Warglaives ducked beneath the massive blade and ran past Magtheridon cutting a deep vicious arch through Magtheridon's body as he did so, starting from Magtheridon's arm and ending right around where his tail started.

Magtheridon howled in rage and pain, as dark putrid smelling blood spilled forth from where Illidan's blade cut and he swung his tail around, hoping to hit Illidan, but failing utterly.

I took that as my cue and I charged forth, from Magtheridon's blindside and drove the Tokijin forward piercing the giant beast's side and he roared as the blade sunk deep into his gut, I saw his arm coming and I quickly pulled back on the sword and tried to get out of the way, but the bastard was faster than I'd anticipated and the arm smashed into me with brutal force and I suddenly found myself quite friendly with the wall.

I couldn't feel my legs which I suspected was a blessing, though my whole upper body was a hideously indescribable mass of… well PAIN! I groaned and I heard Illidan shout my name and I felt myself slowly unflattering and unsticking from the wall… guess which I preferred least!

I cried out a little as I fell and next thing I knew, instead of hitting hard ground I hit solid but surprisingly comfortable muscle and flesh. I groaned as I looked up into Illidan's pale worried features, "I'm fine," I hissed between clenched teeth and I tried to wave him off, but I couldn't move my arm.

"Guess I shouldn't have tried to get close and stab him like that though huh?" I asked forcing myself to laugh past the pain and he managed a rueful chuckle of his own, "No you really shouldn't have, you're too small, too erm delicate, he's a really strong son of a bitch and surprisingly fast when he needs to be."

We both managed a little laughter, but it really wasn't much, we heard and felt the stomping of Magtheridon's feet and saw him charging towards us like a raging bull. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I demanded, "Go get him and kick his ass, that really hurt!" I snarled and Illidan nodded, before unceremoniously dropping me onto the ground and going forth to battle Magtheridon.

"Bastard!" I hissed after him, from where he'd dropped me like a rag doll and I heard his cackling even as he once more struck out at Magtheridon with his Warglaives and I bit back a scream of agony as my lower body became suddenly and horribly reattached to the rest of me, or so it felt and it also felt like it had been stomped on by a pack of raging KODO BEASTS!

I looked around for Tokijin and realized that though I had just been hit with what felt like a cannon ball, I had managed to keep the Tokijin blade safely within my grasp, despite being smashed into a wall and later dropped like a bag of garbage onto the ground.

"Damn it Illidan you are so going to pay, for that!" I snarled, even as I slowly crawled onto all fours, wincing as the motion caused more pain in still unhealed muscles and bones.

**Warlock, POV.**

I watched fascinated, as Illidan Stormrage leapt over Magtheridon's arching blade and cut a swath through Magtheridon's torso and the area around them was consumed for a few seconds with blue green fires and Magtheridon howled as the flames ate at his scaly hide and swung his blade yet again unleashed a path of fire of his own and counteracting the magics of Illidan's own fire.

"Okay, flame crash, check!" I nodded to myself

Magtheridon and Illidan's blades clashed together once more and it was quickly apparent just who had the superior upper body strength as sweat broke out on Illidan's athletic body and just the slightest twitch of his eyebrow showed the strain he felt, whereas Magtheridon looked like he could do it all day and he probably could.

Illidan jumped back and Magtheridon cackled and stepped forward but just as soon as he did this, Illidan made an attacking motion with his Warglaives and a demonic green fireball arched through the air and towards Magtheridon's face and he quickly blocked with his blade, but no sooner had he done this when Illidan unleashed a great blast of shadow energy that struck Magtheridon's blade and passed onward into Magtheridon's body and he screamed as the dark energies crackled within him and Illidan charged forth once more to strike out against Magtheridon and spill his guts but Magtheridon quickly dissipated the dark magic and grinning, swung his blade towards Illidan's side.

Illidan quickly tried to block but the giant Pit Lord had put all of his strength into this one attack and Illidan was knocked aside and he cried out as Magtheridon's great blade cut him deeply down his side, drawing dark lavender blood.

Magtheridon cackled nastily as Illidan lay on the ground panting and trying to gather his wits about him.

"Hmm, I might've been wrong, maybe Magtheridon can do this." I murmured to myself, as I watched from the shadows above the archway.

Magtheridon let loose with a loud bellow and charged forward yet again readying his double bladed sword to drive down into Illidan's back and split him into two.

But then Illidan leapt flying over Magtheridon and landing just behind him and he severed the rip of Magtheridon's tail.

Magtheridon screamed in agony and swung his tail all around in vicious furious arcs, Illidan laughed and held his Warglaives in front of him and suddenly he began chanting in a low guttural tone and I tried to hear his words, but I heard nothing and then Magtheridon cried out, drawing my attention back to him and he was surrounded in a bright blue aura of light and he was in obvious pain and I saw the deep gouge in Illidan's flesh lessen and fade away, saw the cuts and abrasions he'd suffered, likewise repair themselves leaving not even scars behind.

When this was done, Magtheridon whirled around and spat out some black curse of his and a ball of shadow energy arced towards Illidan and twin beams of energy shot forth from Illidan's blindfold where his eyes should have been and two dark energies canceled themselves out.

And then Magtheridon and Illidan just stood there, Magtheridon breathing heavily and Illidan acting like he'd just gotten seriously laid, gotten a massage and about 36 hours of nice uninterrupted sleep.

Relaxed, but with a deadly air about him and certain coiled look to him, like that of a cobra or a Wolf about to strike and I knew that Magtheridon was about to die, not suspected knew.

"I'm going to rip your entrails out and force them down your throat!" Magtheridon roared, his harsh guttural voice louder than thunder. "Then come and do it and stop wasting my time with idle threats, Pit Lord!" Illidan snarled and spun his Warglaives around, "You'll regret approaching me!"

Magtheridon charged and Illidan spun his Warglaives around in an attacking arc yet again **(You know the one, the one he always does in Reign of Chaos and Frozen Throne, when he's just idling or loitering or whatever. anyway in this case he's loitering with intent.. yes quite malicous intend indeed *giggle*)**

And a hailstorm of small blue fireballs erupted over Magtheridon and they rained down on him, tearing away flesh and bashing at his bones, perforating his body like bullets and he screamed as fires erupted around him once more to eat away at his flesh.

He tried dissipating the magic, tried to cast a shield over himself, but it was all to no avail, he couldn't dissipate the magic and the shield wasn't strong enough to repel even half of the fireballs and he was quickly hidden behind a miasma of conflicting dancing energies, even his screams were drowned out by the sound of the various magics crackling about him and in the air and the roaring of the fire.

Soon the firestorm stopped and the flames soon died out and there stood Magtheridon. Beaten, bloody, half his flesh pulped and scorched off, the other half ripped away by the jagged rocks that had rained down on him, but he still held himself tall and proud as he glared daggers at Illidan.

One of his horns broken off the other torched down to skeletal proportions, his tail nothing but bones and a few strips of flesh, one eye gone, one of his arms gone, one leg in tatters, both his wings torn asunder.

"Is that the best you got!" he growled, confidant and arrogant as always, though he had to have been in extraordinary pain, "It will take a lot more than THAT! To best me, Magtheridon, True Lord of Outla-" then all of the sudden a giant meteor fell from the sky twice the size of a normal Inferno's fireball and crashed onto him, cutting off his speech about how great and mighty he was and completely hiding him from sight, all but a single, twitching hand.

I smirked and had to fight back a giggle as a dark, hollow voice said, "Yeah, that'll about do it." I glanced over at Magtheridon's sulky looking shade and cackled, "You think!"

**Illidan Stormrage, POV.**

I panted slightly, as the toll calling forth those two last attacks, weighed heavily on me, it really had been a long time since I'd had to use magic like that, usually I just had to use my Warglaives and speed and strength but Magtheridon was a very big, very tough monster and none of my physical attributes could really hope to match up much to his… probably not even the one your probably thinking of you perverts. I might tower over almost every one of my former Night Elf Brethren, at nine feet, but Magtheridon had towered over me at 14 foot 8.

"Illidan are you alright?" Sylvanas asked as she came up to my side and put one hand on my wrist. I looked down at her and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath, I haven't had to use much of my magic for a fight in…" I thought back, "Since I last battled Arthas, 7 years ago, one year after I absorbed the power of the Skull of Gul'Dan." I sighed and rubbed at my horns tiredly.

"He gave you that scar on your chest didn't he?" she asked softly, running one hand over said scar, feeling how it was a few degrees cooler than the rest of my flesh. "Yeah," I murmured softly, "yeah he did the bastard, me and him battled in that frozen wasteland of his, we fought on the physical level and mostly just that and we were evenly matched, I might have been taller by a good 2 feet, but we were still even but as we battled, I got cocky and he swung that blade of his and it cut deep into me, I almost died, would have if Kael'Thas and Vashj hadn't dragged me out to safety."

She nodded distantly as she felt at the scar, "Does it still hurt?" she asked and I would have closed my eyes if I could, "Only when I think of it." I said softly.

"Lets go, this fight is far from over, Magtheridon was just this Warlock of your's thug there will be more, probably a lot more and we'll probably have to face even worse dangers yet."

She nodded and held the cursed blade Tokijin firm in her hands, "Your right lets go, we have no time for games."

I nodded, "True."

And so we went forth, weapons at the ready, prepared for anything that they threw at us.

* * *

**When i was a woman i had uncontrollable urges... thats why they made me into a man, but when the monks transformed me back... the old flame came back. Hehahahahaaahaaah. I can smell your funk Illidan Annd Iiiii am going to bury me FACE IN IT!**


	24. Aid is Requested

_**Okay. I am, after some consideration.**_

_**Back, reluctantly so, but fuck it, i have nothing better to do with my life than waste it on here, so heeeyyyy.**_

_**yeah i know its been a while since i last updated... like 5 years or something, but i had shit to workout, i was a teenager so lay off me... still am technically in my teens, but 2 more years and that'll be over... for the most part... hopefully.**_

_**err anyway. i still have this story plotted out, i know how this ends, i know how its sequel plays out, i know how the next 7 stories at least, kinda play out, i know the endgame, the opponents (Most of em) what i'm gonna do with Sylvanas, Illidan, The Spirit of Draenor, and Valentine.**_

_**But looking at this whole project, just doin it on my own... is daunting, if any of you who read this, want to help out... i for one would be grateful for it. and i don't mean help out as in Betareader, though if you want to do that, your welcome to it.**_

_**i mean Co-writer, I admit, i'm not good at writing, as you all know. what i am good at, is planning things, plotting things, i am good with ideas, i am good with complex, epic, Robert fucking Jordan, meets Simon R Green, type material. ideas are my thing, kay?**_

_**i have many people who will testify this fact. so, any of you want to help me or not? I'm a little desperate i will admit.**_

_**oh I also have ideas for Dragon Age, Mass Effect, Saints Row the Third, and a few other things if anyone wants em.**_


End file.
